Lead Me to the Light
by water-lily43
Summary: FINISHED! Last sequel to Angel with Broken wing after Peach Battle Gear! Quistis is missing, and Seifer's trying to find her no matter what. Can he save her in time? Meanwhile,the Garden gets involved in a major war that affects the history of the world
1. Prologue

**********************

Lead me to the Light

**********************

    The Author says: This is the third sequel to The Angel with a Broken Wing - the first being Return to Me, the second being Peach Battle Gear and a Greyish-White Coat. It would be highly advisable to read those before this, unless you like being confused by events you don't know.

    The main characters in this fic would be Zell and his girl, Celestine, plus Seifer and Quistis. Damien would appear at times too… It also would involve most of the gang. This is my first attempt at something this big… (Cos usually I'm kinda zoomed-in onto the main characters…) I hope it isn't too ambitious for the likes of me… I'm not sure if I want this to be a first-person or third-person story. I've started with the latter first… but it looks kinda rusty…

     Before we begin, I would like to thank the following people for their kind reviews, without which I would have burnt my manuscript to ashes and scattered it out in the wind, thereby polluting the air:

    In no order of preference or merit (cos I value all reviews a lot!):

    Prodigy

    Quistis88

    Zells Gaurdian Angelle a.k.a. Emily Strange

    Shootinstar

    Star112

    Silver Author

    Quistis Almasy

    tigerlilyevans

    13lack Widow

    Soul of Flame

    And any others I might have missed out. This includes anyone who reads but doesn't review… I understand… cos not everyone has the time to do it.

    Not to forget, the mandatory but much hated disclaimer: All characters and cast and ideas remotely connected to Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft Inc. and not me. I will never own them unless I can become its president, or one of the major shareholders, which doesn't look possible within the time period of fifty years… the only characters I own are Celestine, Damien, the Great Lord, and all others in Angel Land… thank you very much.

    Waterlily Spirit (yeah, I changed it.)

* * *

Prologue

_This is a story that deals with long distances._

_And how strong the feelings between two people can be, even as formidable forces attempts to keep them apart._

_How one girl finds it impossible to forget, even though she struggles to remain impassive and resorts to drastic measures._

_How will the SeeDs we have come to know and love dearly stand in the face of adversity?_

_How far will they go to protect and stand up for their loved ones, their friends, and the only home they ever knew?_

_(This is also a story with many "How's?"…)_

_We shall see…_

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

    The longhaired girl and the spiky-haired boy stroll along the white-sanded beach with their hands linked and fingers entwined. Not a word was passed between them, for neither had wanted the serenity and blissfulness that enveloped them to be disrupted by unnecessary dialogue. Indeed, their relationship was such a close one that at times, just a glance, a touch, or a change of expression was enough to convey a thought from one to the other.

    However, it was not meant to be lasted, for the girl had hidden a lingering thought at the back of her mind… one that refuses to go away no matter how she tries to chase it out.

      "Zell…" She starts, but stops again, unsure if she should say out what was hanging on her mind. A small line creases her otherwise impossibly smooth forehead, but doesn't take the fairness of her face away. Instead, it only adds depth to the graceful demeanour.

     The boy looks up at her with an expectant expression on his face, and waited for her to continue.

     "It's nothing…" She shakes her head, and smiles widely at him, hoping that he would leave it at that.

    But she knew that he would not, for he was the persistent kind, especially when it came to matters concerning her.

     "No… please continue. However small it may be, I still want to know whatever is on your mind…" The boy was not fooled at all by her smile. He knew that there was something troubling his girl, for her eyes had dimmed considerably, a stark contrast from the brightness she usually exhibits.

   She looks towards the distance, appearing to admire the clouds that were dyed with an orangey-red by the setting sun… but in reality, her mind was miles away in distraction.  

    "…I was only thinking…where would I be without you?" She says softly, but immediately regretted the words that had just been spoken.

     "What made you say that? You know that I would never leave you! Is that what's bugging you so much?" He was anxious in his eagerness to convince her of his faithfulness to her.

     "No… I was just wondering; that's all. It sure was nice to hear you say that, though!" She turned to look at him with a moved expression, but bowed her head immediately so that he couldn't see her eyes misting over.

     "What's wrong, Celestine? I know you're upset… you can't hide it from me cos I'm sensing it myself… I won't be able to sleep at night if you don't tell me what's on your mind!"

     "Nothing's wrong… well maybe there is… cos Quisty's missing, Seifer's all wrung up with worry… and I can't help thinking about how futile life is… and how one day you or I might end up being separated like them…" She falls onto her knees on the ground, not caring that the sand was scraping against the delicate skin.

    He was silent for a moment. He did not know how to allay her fears, when he was not certain if his friend could be coming back anytime soon… and he did not want to make empty promises that she would.

     "Celestine…" He knelt down in front of her and held her tightly in his arms. "I cannot promise that we will never be separated… for circumstances beyond our control may force us apart. But I do promise that no matter what happens, I will come and find you, and bring you back safely in my arms again."

    Upon hearing his words, the restraint she had been placing on her emotions was dissolved into the air.

    With a stifled sob, she put her arms around him as well, snuggling her face against his neck while he strokes her back gently, as if to assure her that everything was all right.

    And she feels that she could believe his reassurance… if only because it was he was her Zell…

* * *

    A/N: There you have it… some titbit for you to munch on before the main stuff comes. Actually, I'm going a bit slow here because I need to think over the story first. I've already written it down, but it's all in first-person… which makes the piece really confusing since there are FOUR different main characters in this story… so I was thinking maybe a narrative piece would be better. But you know… it is pretty hard to convert from one to the other. For one thing… I can't use some of the casual language anymore… damn. 

    And anyway… I'm suffering from burnout, writer's block, itchifingersitis, and mosquito bites all rolled into one… so I'm apologising beforehand if this turns out bad… *weep* I suppose this isn't my creative month… Please read and review… and I promise to be good and churn those chapters out as fast as my mind allows… thank you very much…. 


	2. Chap 1 So many questions but

Chapter 1 – So many questions, but not a single answer…

    Author's notes: GORMEN-NASAI!!!! Please forgive me for the lateness of this chapter! Firstly, an uncreative patch had hit me, hard… as the month of Capricorn was wont to wreak havoc on my imagination being one from that sign. Then came along the work, the studies… it may sound like excuses to you but believe me, I really tried… okay not to keep you waiting anymore… here's our troubled couple…

    ~ Waterlily Spirit ~

P/S: Words in italics would represent thoughts that particular person was running through his or her mind. Please excuse me if it does not sound as smooth as you like it to be… I'm still getting through the fundamentals of doing a third-person story… Argh…

****************

    Why did she run away? And why in the early hours of the morn, where the sky was still as dark as squid ink with nary a ray of light, as the moon ensconced itself in the clouds? In a manner so verily like an illegal alien escaping from the immigration authorities, packing her bags so hastily that all she ever took with her was three changes of clothes and her Bank Book?

    She didn't know the reasons herself… but she _had_ to run… for she couldn't bear to let the others experience the shock that had first registered as the reflection impressed itself upon her mind.

    How long had she left the Garden now? Never in a million years would she have guessed that such a fate would befall on her… she had dreamt of making it her home, which was of little surprise since the closest she ever had to kin were all there.

    And yet… look at her now… all holed up in this place; a seedy rented apartment in the outskirts of Fisherman's Horizon. One where the traffic was sparse, human or otherwise, as it was quite close to the abandoned train station - the one where the townspeople had thought to be occupied by the waking dead.

    None of the people there recognised her , and even if they did, they made no sign of it, leaving her to her privacy. This was a queer fact, for after the Second Sorceress War, huge pictures of the heroic party of six had been published on the front pages of every known newspaper that ever existed. It would not be an exaggeration to say that their names were known to anyone who weren't orbiting in space for the past two years or so.

    Whatever the case, she was glad that they didn't bother her… nor did they show any kind of surprise, shock or disgust whenever she ventured onto the streets with her disfigured (but veiled) face. Of this she was most puzzled… however accustomed they might have been to people with less-than-favoured appearances, surely there must be some kind of reaction? They only carried about as if everything was normal… as if they could care less about how she looked.

    This was exactly what she needed. Oblivion. To disappear from the face of the earth. But she couldn't, not without resorting to something destructive.

    Desperate as she was, she would not let herself think about it, not unless she was forced into a corner.

   Yes, she was desperate all right. She did not even know how to describe, let alone understand what had caused the sudden change in her face. It was as though a completely different set of cells had overtaken the original, living ones. Now they only look dead, if not decayed. And it was spreading faster than a dry fire through a forest.

    She could not turn to anyone for help. Nobody can, and she did not want anyone she knew and loved to see her in this pitiful state. Pity was the last thing she wanted. It would only serve to inflict deeper wounds on her.

    Gazing out of the window, she thought long and hard about what else she could do to clean up this mess… for she didn't know where to begin.

    That was a misstep, however, for soon her thoughts drifted, as they often did, to linger upon an image that occupied a prominent space in her mind.

    "Sorry, Seifer my sweetheart. I had to leave you so suddenly. You must be asking yourself what had gone wrong. I wanted so much to tell you, somehow, that it was none of your fault. I can only blame myself for being weak, for not daring tell it to you face to face…" She whispered aloud, as a single trail of liquid ran down her left cheek.

    _ But you'd probably come after me anyway, even after seeing my note. You were always stubborn as a smelly old rock. But I can't bring myself to face the expression that would certainly show if you were to see me like this… It would be a most cruel thing to behold…_

_    And so… I ran… The coward in me compels my body to sneak away in the wee hours of the day, away from the safety of your strong arms._

_     Your arms… I miss the rapturous joy that overwhelms me whenever you hold me tight…_

_    Can I no longer hope for your embrace to be mine again? _

_    Why does this have to happen to me, Dearest Hyne?_

_    After experiencing love, and after finally realising what life can offer to me, you have to deal me with such a hefty blow?_

_   Was it because I asked too much from you? Or was it because we aren't destined to be together?_

    _I need answers… but I have no idea where to get them…_

****************

    He leans forward against the bar of the balcony and stares into the night sky. Dark magenta clouds filled it up, obscuring the stars and the moon from view.

    He remembers that a year ago, he had been watching someone gaze upon the sky in a similar position, and with a similar expression that paints his face now.

    A year? Had it been that short a time only since his and that person's life had became irreversibly entwined with each other? It had felt like ages to him, for they had been through so much together, and their love was so strong, so unbreakable, able to withstand any of the hard knocks that might come their way.

    Or so he thought.

    _What kind of love was it if she decides to run away from me instead of sharing whatever troubles her?_

_    And I had known something was wrong even before she left. I kick myself now for not probing for more details. It just might have prevented this from happening!_

_    Maybe she didn't want to involve me in the mess, just like the little burden-bearer she always fancied herself to be. But was I really that hard to trust?_

_    However horrible or heavy it was, I still want to share it._

_    Or maybe I was the cause for it._

    A sick fear shot up his chest as he thought of the last possibility… he knew that he would never forgive himself if it were to be true, and Quistis disappears forever from his side because of him.

     "No, my master. It isn't the degree of trust that she places or doesn't place in you that is in the root of the matter. It is pure love that keeps her from divulging her troubles, as she does not want to hurt you, and anyone else for the matter, with it. And I do not think that you are the cause of the problem."

    Damien Silvergrace's voice sounded gently in his mind. Evidently, his master's uneasy thoughts had been so strong that he could sense it without much effort.

     "I know, Damien. I just feel that it would be much better if we could share everything, especially if it was of such paramount importance that the first thing on her mind was to escape."

     "It is hard, My Master. The stronger the love she holds for you, the harder it would be if she thinks it would cause you hurt or worry. I am sure that my Lady loves you more than you can possibly imagine… do not let yourself be deceived by needless burdens." He materialised slowly in the room beside Seifer, putting an arm around him in an attempt at consolation.

     "I love her as well. But she's not here to hear my confession… what use would it be without a recipient for it?" Seifer looked at him earnestly, an expectant look on his face.

    The Angel's face shifted in uneasiness, for he did not know how to respond, having no answer ready for Seifer's question. For even though he was wise in his ways, he could not possibly have a solution to every problem… especially those concerning matters of the heart.

     Seeing his reaction, or rather lack of a reaction, Seifer let out a sigh as imperceptibly as he could, then spoke in a low voice that barely hovered above a whisper.

     "Could you leave me alone for a while? I'll be fine… I need some privacy right now…"

     "If you wish, my Master." The winged one touched him on the shoulder with the care that one takes with a fragile crystal vase. "Do not think too long, and too badly of the situation. Whatever comes, we will face it together. Remember, you are never alone."

    A small nod came from the blond-haired head, followed by a weak smile on his face.

    Damien disappeared from the room, leaving him to the solitude he had desired...

     The oppressive atmosphere of the rain-scented air assaulted him in a flash… and he found that he could no longer withstand the pressure that was leaning heavily against his throat and chest.

     He could finally let go of the frustration pent up in him.

     Covering his eyes with a hand, his body shivered from within with uncontrollable spasms at the release of mixed emotions: rage, despair, confusion and vulnerability all rolled into a giant ball…

    Sorrow clutches his heart and squeezes it painfully, as one would do to a lemon to extract its juice… only it was blood, not juice coming out from him. He desperately wanted for the tears to come and let go some of the pain, but none would come at his bidding.

     _Damn… even my tear glands refuse to listen to me._

_    Quisty… wherever you are, come back to me, please?_

_    I need you so much… that I didn't think it was possible to measure._

_    I swear to protect you from everything. No one can harm you with my arms as a shield and armour around you._

_    Not Hyne, not any evil force, and most certainly not me._

_    Not even yourself._

_    Come back… Come back… wherever you are…_

*****************

    So… how did that go? Not too badly I hope… Reviews please! And thanks, Soulofflame for keeping up to your promise! Yay you!


	3. Sad Proclaimation of love 1 & 2

A temporary Replacement for the next chapter.

 Available for only two weeks or so…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Yeah… I know I've been tardy in updating my fic… but you hafta understand that I'm so bent over with an impossible workload that I can't even find the time to breath… so cut me a little slack, please? In order to placate thee wonderful readers, here's a little something to "entertain" you while I find some way to get rid of this stupid burden… Argh I'm so vexed I want to scream! And even if this is just a temporary thing, I would appreciate any reviews from you. (I said I understand if you didn't review, but I still want it like crazy!)

P/S… You can try to guess who is saying this, and to whom… no prizes for guessing it right, though.

P/Ss… Yeah, I changed it back… didn't want a spirit hanging after my name. It's bad for the Fengshui….

-Water-lily43

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sad proclamation of love (1)

The currents of the raging sea,

Are no match for my love for you.

It runs deeper than the darkest oceans,

Stronger than the bicep of Hercules,

Longer than the World

Has ever come into History.

I swear upon my very life

That my feelings will never change…

It shall weather the greatest storms;

Until the oceans turn thirsty

And the rocks rot to their core.

Else this mark on my face shall fade in shame

Of my inability to hold true to my promise.

I miss you…

Like the *Cowherd Boy misses his Weaver Girl*…

I need you…

Like the flowers need the falling rain…

I shall shoot the sun,

Pluck down the stars for you if I can.

But instead,

The only thing I can offer

Is this eternal vow to keep you always in my heart…

Sometimes…

I miss you so much that nothing seems right…

And I desire to pluck you from my dreams

So that I can hold you tightly in my arms.

Wait for me……

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sad proclamation of love (2)

You asked me to forget you

To banish your place in my heart

Erase the memory of our times together,

Whether the happy or the hard

To ignore my feelings for you that run

Deeper than I care to admit

Longer than I could ever remember

Truer than the teachings of Hyne

You asked for the impossible

Like asking me to stop the act of breathing

Or the sun to stop shining in the day;

And the stars to stop glittering in the night.

For the flowers to stop their yearning of the sun,

And the gracing of its golden rays upon them.

For the World to stop evolving on its axis

And for all living there to be doomed and die.

I cannot keep my word to forget you

As mine was not a love that came about

From the pricking of Cupid's Golden Quiver

For if that were the truthful case,

It would be with better ease I wash away its influence

Than to forget you with my own will.

I love you, my precious baby

And I miss you like Aragorn misses his Arwen

The way Hades misses his Persephone

And the way Romeo misses his Juliet

Come back to me

And lay to rest my sorrow, my insomnia

Grace me with your wonderful presence again

For that is all I shall live for....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Waterlily: Just in time for Valentine's Day, don't you think?

    Celestine looks at her curiously.

    Waterlily: What?

    C: Nothing. Hahaha….

    Waterlily: That is _such_ an ambiguous laugh. I'm too weak to argue with you…. Or else you'd have regretted it, a lot.

    C: Explain what Cowherd Boy and Weaver Girl means.

    Waterlily: Theirs is a story of ancient Chinese myth. Cowherd Boy is a mortal in China who fell in love with Weaver Girl, a celestial being in the Heavens and vice versa (She's a fairy, if I'm not wrong.) Being that way, their romance was naturally forbidden…  But some superior Goddess (I don't know the English name) was touched by their true love and took pity on them… so they were able to meet each other on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month by stepping on a bridge made of crows. Yes, crows. Birds. *Caww Cawww*s. Why am I listening to your orders anyway?

    C: I have a nagging feeling that most of your facts are inaccurate.

    Waterlily: I heck care! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……..


	4. Chap 2 Difficult Decision

Chapter 2 – Difficult Decision

    Author's Notes: Oh my god… I finally got to touch the computer!! Yippee!! What a relief!! I'm suffering from Zell withdrawal!! 

    Anyway… I know it took an unforgivably long time for me to put this up… the reasons include shifted house, hence no Internet connections…sh*tty feelings because I failed my exam, a moronic scum-of-the-earth type for a manager… but it probably sounds like lies to you… But still I beg for your pardon… I promise to be more regular from now on!! Okay… on with the story… Please read and review!!!

P/S: The answers to "A temporary replacement for the next chapter" shall be revealed in Chapter 3's author's notes. Look out for it. (Can't show it here as there was no space or opening for it.)

******************************************************************************************

    "How's Seifer?' A silvery voice sounded in his ear the moment he made his way into the room. He knew beyond doubt from the assertive (and at times, aggressive) tone just who it was. Not forgetting the quickness with which it responded to his presence in the room, even though he had masked his appearance then.

     "Not good. He's suffering, but he tries hard not to show it…even though it was clearly evident to anyone who cared to look. All the signs are there… and yet he struggles with a brave front. He could barely catch two winks each night, and even as he sleeps, he moans her name in his restless dreams. I can't bear to watch him in such torment…"

     "Yeah… I could have guessed. Make sure that you divert him away from the minefield of self-loathing and self-reproach." She reminded him as a nagging grandmother would to a young boy prone to errant and forgetful ways.

     "I know… it would be disastrous if he were to fall into that trap…."

     _Like I did not so long ago…_

     He did not speak out that last thought, for he knew it would most certainly distress her if those words were to leave his lips. The last thing he wanted in his hands right now was the look of her sad eyes etched in his mind.

    She nodded, a few cobalt-tinged strands escaping from behind her ears where the rest of her locks were tucked away, and slid down her rosy cheek with a careless grace.

    He restrained himself with much difficulty as the urge to touch that cheek seized him. He could not do the same with the dull ache that resided constantly in his chest.

    _I wonder when the time will come… for me to stop hurting whenever I look at her._

    He was far too engrossed in his thoughts… so much that he nearly missed her next words.

     "I'll go and find her. ALONE."  She spoke in a grim tone, emphasising heavily on the last part. Her mouth was set firmly at the ends, as if to show her fellow angel that whatever he might do to convince her otherwise, she would not budge from her decision.

     "WHAT? Are you serious?" Snapping out of his private little world, Damien's eyes bulged out at her as if he had just watched a scene from "Ripley's Believe it or Not." But then again, even that could not fully describe the jolt he received after hearing that. "Would Zell approve of it?"

     "Of course he will! She's one of his best buddies in the world!" She declared with a false note of confidence… for she wasn't so sure of it herself.

     In fact, she was downright certain that he would be objecting to it, just as her friend was doing now.

     "I'll come with you!"

    She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, carefully, trying not to let her voice be tainted by the weariness and frustration that had been leaning on her.

     "No… Damien. Your most crucial duty is to stay here and guard Seifer… for there is no telling what foolishness a desperate guy might resort to. And he's so vulnerable now… an open door for darkness to re-enter his mind. If it were to succeed… I do not know if he has the luck or ability to survive from such an assault." She paused and looked at him long and hard, wanting to make sure that he really understood what she was trying to convey.

    "You're… right. But do you really have to go alone? It's too dangerous, even for an angel! At least, get Zell to accompany you!" 

    He was overprotective of her as usual.

     "No. Zell has a mission coming up. And…"

     "And? There's something else you know that you aren't telling, isn't there? Tell me now! You shouldn't keep it from me, especially if it is concerning my Lady!"

     "Alright… I'll tell you. But you must promise me not to say a thing about this to Seifer!"

     "Why not?"

      "Surely you can venture a guess? If he were to know of it, no one will be able to stop him from coming along! And that is the last thing I want!"

     "What's so bad about Seifer coming along?"

     _I nearly forgot… Damien can be pretty dense at times… _She muttered angrily to herself.

     "My dear S.A… have you not read the note that Quis left behind? It indicates in crystal-like clarity the unwillingness she harbours to see Seifer, or let Seifer see her." Patiently, she tried explaining her worries to him, praying to Hyne that he would be able to grasp them.

     "Yes, of course I know that. But what has that got to do with you searching for her alone?'

     "ARGH!!!!" She threw her arms up in the air, unable to stand his stupidity any longer.

      "LISTEN! Okay… let me finish my words first!" She glared at him with a killer gaze that would have made a lesser male cringe and shrivel up in uneasiness. Fortunately, Damien was made of stouter stuff than normal, but still a thin line of cold sweat trickled its way down the side of his face in response to her ferocity.

     "I suspect… this is only a hunch, mind you… that Quis might have contracted some sort of disease that made her stay away from people. Probably this disease had disfigured her appearance. There is no other reason I can think of that would force her to run away from the Garden, since this was the only home she had."

     "Hmm… you have a good point there. What a pity I was hauled back to Angel Land for a meeting with the Great Lord, or I might have stopped her, or at least found out what happened!"

     "Now don't blame yourself. This isn't anybody's fault. Not Quis, not Seifer, and certainly not yours! We're all victims of circumstances…. And there is nothing we can do except stand brave in the face of adversity." She shook her finger at him in disapproval.

     "You've been acting as if you're my elder sister nowadays… disrespect for your higher-ranked angel, is that what you're trying to show?" He was stern in his gaze and tone.

     "What higher ranked angel? Don't forget, I wouldn't have to act in such a way if you had been more reliable, would I?" She raised an eyebrow sardonically, knowing very well that he had only been jesting.

     "You little brat! I swear I'll give you a right spanking or my last name isn't Slivergaze!" He raised his arm and acted as if he was really going to.

     "Oh, have mercy, my good brother! I promise to be obedient!" She floated away with ease, laughing loudly at the same time.

     Laughing along with her, he lowered his hand and clamped it around her shoulder.

     "And my last name isn't Slivergaze either… it's Silvergrace hahahahah!"

     "That was one of the worst jokes I've ever heard… you shouldn't attempt something you have no talent in."

     "Alright! Now off you go… before I change my mind and chain you to the belt of Zell's SeeD uniform! Or worse still… I'll tell Seifer…" He left the threat unspoken, grinning evilly.

     "Don't you dare!"

     "… that he looks like a mess. HAHAHAHHA! Got you there, didn't I?" He sniggered with an expression that used to be Seifer's trademark. "Quite an impersonator… was I not?"

     "I think… that Seifer should run for Presidency… since he has the potential and ability to influence people's habits. Even his Angel doesn't escape…."

     "Hmm…yeah…" He nodded in mock seriousness.

     "On second thought… that would be disastrous… A nation full of smirking citizens… Spare me the thought!"

     Damien gave her a sceptical look, trying hard to rein in an impending outburst.

     "HA HA HA HA HA!" It wasn't too successful an attempt though.

     "What's so funny about that? Weird Angel… oops… I've gotta run and inform Zell. I'll fill you in on the details of my journey later…"

     "Sure… provided you can convince him…"

     "That's my worry, not yours. Ta." She waved, and was out of the room before he could blink.

******************************************FFE*******************************************

    Author's notes: Too short for your liking? Don't worry… the next one's there just as you start looking!

****


	5. Chap 3 Embarking on the journey and

Chapter 3 – Embarking on the Journey… and saying Goodbye…

    Author's notes: Here are the answers to "A temporary replacement for the next chapter."

    **Sad Proclamation of Love (1): **

    (Drum roll please…)

    _From Zell to Celestine!!_

    **Congratulations to Ms EmilyStrange for guessing it right!! But in my humble opinion, the "mark on my face" part was a dead giveaway.**

    **Sad Proclamation of Love** (2):

    (Drum roll again please…)

    _From Seifer to Quistis!!_

_    **But why???**_

    You can ask, but I won't tell you. All shall reveal itself when the story unravels.

    I have decided to keep "A temporary replacement for the next chapter" intact… instead of deleting it as I had intended to at first. Which writer can bear to delete his or her precious work without some regret? (And yes, I love writing poems, even though I have little ideas on what to write) So I shall not "suffer" unnecessarily… whoops wandering off again…

    The usual plea: Please Read and Review!!

-Waterlily 43

* * *

     "WHAT did you just say?" Zell looked at his girl with a look that mirrored Damien's after hearing the news she had to offer.

     "I said, I'm going to search for Quis by myself." She repeated in a loud clear voice.

     "No. I forbid that. Let me come with you." 

    There was a strong influence of disapproval in his words.

     "No. You've got a mission coming up." She replied just as firmly.

     "I can get someone else to take over." 

    He locked his pair of azure pupils onto hers with nary a blink.

     " I said no, and that's that!" She yelled and stared into _his _eyes as well.

    They held that position for more than a minute, neither wanting to back down on his or her stand.

    Finally, his face softened… for seldom were the times that he could refuse any demands or requests that came from her.

    "Why do you insist on going alone, Babe? Okay, maybe you don't want me to back out of my mission. Why don't you ask Damien to go with you? Or even Rinoa and Squall? They've got no missions on hand… and they would be happy to help. I'm sure it would be much better than you going out there by yourself, searching for a needle in a haystack!"

     "My Hyne… you and Damien think in the same way sometimes! He told me to pull you in my search as well! What's with you two? And that couple? I'm not really that close to them. Okay, so I've known them for a long time, but we've never communicated a lot… so that would be a definite no-no!"

     "That only goes to show how bad this idea is. But you never listen to good advice. I know you."

     He shook his head gravely.

    A sudden hot temper flared up in her chest at his action, hovering dangerously on the brink of breaking out. She quickly smothered it, knowing all too well that a tantrum-throwing session would jeopardise any chances she might have to persuade Zell into agreeing with her.

     "Listen… Zell, darlin'…" Calmly and gently, she took his hands and held them in hers. The comforting warmth of his hands transmitted to her cold fingers from the contact. "A big reason for my insistence in going through my search alone is because I think Quis would probably not want to see anyone right now. It's a hunch, but mine are usually quite accurate. Oh… you're thinking what makes me so sure that she would see me? Maybe she won't, but I'm not giving up until she does."

     "But baby…" Reluctance was eminent in his voice as he looked down at their interlaced fingers.

     "Hush… Zell. I know it's going to be hard. But we really wouldn't have a peace of mind until this is settled, right? You must be as worried as I am about Quis… I know you are…" She lifted his chin with a finger, a soft smile lighting up her features.

     "Yeah…" He said in agreement… which was a sure sign that he had finally consented to her request.

     "Now, cheer up. I promise to settle this as fast as I can." She cupped his face with both hands and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

     "I'll miss you so much, baby. Promise you'll call me everyday? Promise you'll come back to me when it's over?"

    Her heart ached at the sight of his pleading eyes and his shaky voice.

     "Of course I promise! I won't ever leave you for anything! And I'll miss you too! It's as hard for me as it is for you!"

     "C'mere, my precious darlin'…" He pressed her face into his chest, a palm gently cradling her head as if it were a fragile quail's egg.

     "Thank you, Zell…" She said, the words muffled into the black material of his T-shirt.

     "Silly girl. What's there to thank for?"

    She looked up at him, her eyes shining in their naked reflection of her thoughts and emotions.

     _Thank you for everything that you've done for me. Thank you for showing me that I can feel so deeply for someone other than myself. Thank you for your love, your existence, your smile and… I cannot list all of them out, however much I want to…_

    Her thoughts remained unspoken. But she knew that he could sense them, some way or other.

    The corners of his mouth turned up a little, the smile so sad and wavering it appeared to be on the verge of disappearing.

     Their lips met, caressing, longing and wanting of each other, a union seeming to last forever in their minds……

********************************************************************************

_    **Why is it that love always has to carry a tinge of melancholy in it? Especially love in its purest, most unadulterated form?**_

********************************************************************************

     "Now… take care of yourself, you hear? Or I won't forgive you!" Damien was using his big brother's tone for the umpteenth time since that morning… until she was almost sick in the stomach from hearing it.

      "I'm not a kid! Of course I will!" She made a face at him. "What did you tell Seifer about my departure from the Garden?"

     "I told him you were recalled to Angel Land for some urgent matter. He simply gave me a gloomy, blank look. I don't think you need to worry."

     "I guess he's too busy outside looking for Quis to be bothered about lil' old me's business. Not that I blame him, though. Now the two of you… don't you DARE leak a single word about this to anyone, you hear?"

     "We know! Like this is the nth time you've reminded us of it! It has become permanently established in our minds already!" Damien rolled his eyes at Zell, who was abnormally silent, watching them clowning around with each other.

     "Goodbye, Damien! I won't be seeing you in a while." She went up to him and gave him a hug and a light peck on his cheek.

     "Yeah. Ditto. Now before you go… take this." He came up with a small scented sachet with Ancient Anglish scriptures embroidered on it, and pressed it into her hand. Anglish was the language of communication in Angel Land.

     "What's this?" She opened it carefully, not wanting to damage the sachet in her haste to see its contents.

A small stone with "Protection" carved on it lay among a few pieces of gauze, to give it yet more cushioning against any sudden forces if the bearer were to drop it.

    She looked up at him questioningly.

     "Rub the stone when you need help, Celestine. It'll come in handy… a heirloom of the Silvergrace Clan."

     "Oh, my good Brother… you shouldn't have!"

     "Shut up. Now… you have something else to do, don't you? I'll retreat for now."

    He faded into the air.

    She stared into the space vacated by him, unwilling and unable to turn and face the hardest part of her departure from Balamb Garden, the first since she had practically rooted herself there.

    Y_ou'll have to say your goodbye eventually… no matter how long you delay it. You might as well get it done with minimum fuss!_ A little voice whispered in her mind.

    And there was nothing she could do but agree with it.

    Turning on her heel, she ventured with uneasy steps towards Zell, who was leaning on the balcony bar with the loneliest face she had ever seen.

     "My love, don't look so gloomy!" She put her arms around his neck while in return; his arms encircled her slender waist.

     "I can't help myself…" He murmured unhappily. 

     "It's not like I'm gone forever, just a little while?" She touched the tip of his nose lightly with her index finger.

     "Okay." He finally broke into a tiny smile, his face still a little depressed even with its presence.

     "That's much better! Now… I have to leave… it's not getting any earlier…"

     "One last hug?"

     "Sure." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso to meet at the back. His left arm remained on her waist, only squeezing her to himself even more tightly as his right hand stroked the nape of her neck with a most soothing touch.

     She could hardly stop the sourness gathering at her chest, or the lump at the back of her throat as they shared one of the snuggest embrace ever since she could remember. Burying her face into his shoulder, she didn't feel like leaving his arms; the only place that could make her so secure, so blissful… 

    He released her after some time. Not nearly long enough, in both their minds but they knew their parting was inevitable… only a matter of how soon it was.

     "Now go, before I change my mind." He broke into his famous grin, which had not seen the light for so long.

     "Goodbye… my Martial Arts Master…" She grinned widely back at him.

     "Goodbye, my lovely star in the sky…"

     "Zell… hold up your hands like this." She put her hands up in the air in front of her, palms facing outwards.

     "Huh? You tryin' to slip me some skin?" He was stumped, but did as he was told.

     "This is my special way of showing  '_I love you.' _" She said, touching his palms lightly with hers. They were slightly bigger than hers, and had always made her feel protected whenever he held them.

     "I like it." He gave a smile, unique in its expression to be his. A smile that was sure to remain in her memory in the days to come.

     "Bye…" She whispered, as her wings spread out fully behind her… lifting her body higher with each passing second.

      "Bye… I love you." He said in a hoarse whisper, barely able to get the words out of his mouth, which simply refused to do his bidding.

       She could see that he wanted so much to hold onto her, but had to restrain himself forcefully.

     "Me too." She gave him a last lingering look, before turning with much difficulty to face the opposite direction.

     "Celestine…" He called out.

    With all her mental strength, she stopped herself from looking back.

    Damien suddenly appeared, flying beside her.

     "Don't worry. I'll take care of him for you."

     "Thanks." Her reply was short, not trusting that her mouth could bear its trembling any longer.

     "Any time." He stopped his flight as Celestine flew further away into the horizon, leaving everything and a trail of silvery tears behind. Her body bathed in the rays of the setting sun as she embarked on her journey to find her good friend.

    _I'll be back… I promise…_

********************************************************************************

     "Come on… let's head back." Damien touched down onto the ground, concealing his wings from human sight at the same time.

    Zell looked at him, dazed for a second, then muttered a small "okay".

     "There's nothing to be worried about! She's only gone for a while! Look… I'll treat you to hotdogs!" Damien clapped his arm around Zell's shoulder, guiding him towards the emergency exit/entrance to the balcony.

     "Okay." He responded, this time with a little smile, not wanting to let Damien worry about him… especially since the former had gone all the way to cheer him up.

     "I knew that'll make you smile, and I was right!" He smirked at Zell as they walked out of the door.

     "Ah, someone's taking on the annoying traits of a certain self-fashioned knight!" He remarked. "Now don't you dare call me 'Chicken-wuss'; only he is qualified for it 'cos that's the only thing that can come out of his mouth!"

     "Oh, I wouldn't dare, Zell Master Sir! I don't want to be slapped at or punched in the nose until my face turns blue-black or my nose starts bleeding!"

     "Hey, that was low! Now let's get Seifer to join us. I think he's back from his daily search already."

    And the two heroes made their way towards Seifer's dorm, a picture of male bonding in its prime.

********************************************************************************

    A knock sounded on the door. Followed by a few series of impatient ones as the person inside refused to respond to it.

     "SEIFER! Open up! You have a letter from Quisty!" Sefie's voice screeched from the outside.

    He was up in a flash, opening the door so rapidly that Sefie almost lost her balance.

     "Where is it?" He demanded, bloodshot eyes staring at her with a fierce intensity.

     "Here." She held it out in front at him.

    He examined it, and sure enough, the script was in Quisty's familiar hand.

    He tore the envelope open.

     "What does it say?' Sefie asked eagerly, excited and anxious that the weeks of fretting would finally come to an end. But before she could snoop any further, he closed the door right in her face, locked it, and sat on the floor to read the letter.

    A few minutes passed. Several minutes passed, but still Seifer remained in his room, refusing to open the door and give some indication as to the contents of the letter.

   Outside, the door created a deafening noise as Sefie pounded on and screamed Seifer's name.

    Inside the dorm… 

    He crumpled the letter into a ball in his fist and slammed it against the ground with savage force.

    Then, regretting his actions immediately, he spread the wrinkled piece of paper out, trying to smooth the lines as best as he could… to no avail. He read and reread the few lines on it, trying to make some sense… trying to convince himself that maybe, he had read it wrongly the first time.

    The blood seeped through his fingers to stain the words, until a quarter of the paper had turned red, but he paid not a hint of attention to his injured knuckle, nor the crimson rivers running down his hand.

    For the pain in his heart was much sharper than anything else, blocking all his senses…

* * *

    Celestine: What do YOU know about male bonding?

    Waterlily: I don't… just something I grasped from all that female mag reading.

    Celestine: Hmmph… and don't you think that's a little too dramatic? For God's sakes… I was only leaving for a little while and you have to create such hoo-ha? Get a life! Don't patronise the readers!

    Waterlily: So I have a flair for drama… what's so wrong with that? My apologies to those who don't like drama…but you of all the people should know!

    Celestine: No, and I don't care to know.

    Author's other voice: Don't interrupt!


	6. Chap 4 What a way to solving problems!

Chapter 4 – What a way to solving problems!

    He read the letter, again and again, tracing his fingers over the blotted spots. Some of them were his; some of them were from the writer. He kept chiding himself for having sullied the paper, thus making the words there almost unintelligible.

    He wanted to get up this instant, and run after his Quisty, to tell her that it was unfair of her to deal him with such a blow, to beg her to return with him.

    But where would he find her then? He had searched all over the continents, hogging the Ragnorak to himself for the sole purpose of his search. Squall and the rest had been quietly supportive, allowing him to act as he liked.

    A strange sense of laziness came over him. He felt sapped of energy, and did not want to move a step… even though something kept urging him to get up and "_find Quisty, if you know what was good for you_".

   His bum felt as if it were melded with the ground.

    Just then, a few sharps knocks on the door sounded.

    "Seifer, open up this second!"

    It was Zell's voice… surprisingly without the addition of Sefie's screechy one…. which probably meant that she had gone off while he was in his dream-like state. 

    Unlike the usual sneer he would affect whenever speaking with Zell, there was only a resigned, abrupt line from Seifer telling him to go away.

    "Seifer! Open up, or I swear you'll have to replace this door of yours!"

    Sure enough, the blows upon the door were hard enough to damage it, not to mention the battering of the eardrums of anyone unfortunate enough to be nearby.

    Unwilling as he was to move, Seifer had no choice but to open it.

     "What do you want?' He asked in an unpleasant, and most certainly unwelcome tone.

    Deliberately ignoring his friend's black face, Zell strode into the room as if it was his, followed by an apologetic Damien behind.

     Seifer slammed the door behind them, and locked it again.

     "Hey Seifer. What's with the harsh temper and sullen expression? Let's go for some 'dogs. Our dear friend Damien over here offers to treat us!" Saying which, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

     "Don't bother. I'm not hungry. Leave me alone, please." Seifer muttered in a low voice.

     "You serious? It isn't everyday that you get an offer from the perpetually invisible Damien, you know?"

     "He's right, Master. You can't survive without at least some kind of nourishment."

     "I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!!" He shouted furiously. Then his face fell.

     "I'm sorry. But I really have no appetite."

     He ran a hand through his hair, not realising that he was clumping it up with his blood.

     It was only then that Zell had spotted his bleeding knuckle.

     "What's this? You'd better get your cut cleaned, or risk a nasty infection. C'mon."

     "Leave me alone!"

     "Do you know that you're turning more and more like the pre-Rinoa Squall with each passing day? You need a good shakin' up!"

     "What do you expect me to do then? She wrote me this…. _THIS_!" Saying which, Seifer threw the letter towards Zell.

      His hand trembling, partly from anticipation and an even greater part from anxiety, Zell spread out the piece of paper and tried to read the faint words, some blurred from tear spots while many others covered by redness.

  _My Love,_

_                 I have written this letter to you, as I know you must be in constant worry about my sudden disappearance. I have tried to postpone this for an infinite time because of what it represents… I cannot bring myself to pen this as I still had hopes on our love._

_              But now… all hopes are lost as with each passing day, the reality presents itself upon me with painful clarity._

_            I ask of you to forget me, as I would do the same to you._

_           I have to leave your side, and leave the Garden. Do not ask me for the reason, for it will bring you more harm than good to know it._

_        These are cruel words… I know. They inflict the same kind of wounds to me as they would to you… but it cannot be helped… so it would be better that you forget me before the feelings run too deep… before it hurts you too much to forget my existence._

_       Farewell, my dearest Seifer, my darling. Even as I leave you, even as I ask you to forget me, please know that for a time in my life, your love was the most precious thing I ever possessed._

Quisty

    Zell looked up from the letter, somewhat relieved that at the very least, Quisty was still alive… and yet what she wrote _was_ indeed disturbing.

     _Celestine… maybe your hunch might be accurate after all… _He whispered, eliciting a glance from Damien.

    "Get up." Zell pulled on the collar of Seifer's shirt, forcing him to look up.  "Do you think that Quisty is going to be happy if she sees you like this? If you can't pull yourself together, how can you expect her to trust you?"

     "It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Don't talk as if you know everything!" He yelled, swatting Zell's hand away with brutal force.

    _What a blockhead…_ Zell muttered to himself.

    He could think of a solution to Seifer's anti-socialism and rapidly-dwindling hope… but the consequences were truly contemptible, which was why he hesitated using it.

    Damien seemed to sense what Zell was going to do, for he mouthed a "no" to demonstrate his disinclination towards using such a method.

     "Damien… trust me on this." He said, and threw back his fist, punching Seifer right in the face.

     "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Seifer's eyes were practically spitting fire, which was understandable since Zell had just hit him without warning or reason.

     "Beating some sense out of you, you b@%$#(*&!"

     "Oh yeah? Take this, you a$$#@*&!" Seifer gave him a similarly placed punch as well. "OUCH! DAMN IT!" He gasped as he fully realised the damage that he had done to his fist.

    From an uninitiated and uninvolved onlooker's point of view, it might have looked rather hilarious. There they were, two fully grown young men punching each other until their faces were swollen and their knuckles hurting like hell, while Damien flustered about trying to stop either of them but at the same time wanting to see if it worked.

*************************************************************************************************************************

    An hour passed by…

    The two SeeDs laid on the ground, out of breath and exhausted with dried blood encrusting their noses. Their faces were swollen to twice the original size. Seifer was in an even worse state than Zell, having to endure the pain of his injured hand as well.

     "Now… didn't it feel much better to let it all out through strenuous physical activities?" Zell remarked, looking at Seifer with a huge, Cheshire-Cat type grin.

    "Shuddup, Chicken-wuss…" He replied in a tired tone, which indicated to all that were present that he was in agreement with Zell's presumption.

     "Yes! I won!" Zell proclaimed with more than a trace of pride, and raised his fist in triumph.

     "No, Chicken-wuss. I beat the living daylights outta you. No matter where we are, and when we do it, I always will… Hahahahaha!" He let out a bout of boisterous laughter, not heeding the indignant stares that were shot his way.

     "Well then… let's ask Damien to be our judge! Who's the winner? You can tell the truth. I'll make sure he doesn't have a chance to retaliate against you!"

     "None of you." Damien replied in a tight voice.

     "Ooooh… Damien's angry! Look at what you did!" Zell conveniently shifted the blame to the other blond.

     "What? You were the one who started the fight!" Seifer showed him a fist to display his reluctance in accepting it.

     *Grrooowwwwwl*

    A sudden rumbling noise loud enough to penetrate the duo's meaningless bickering emitted from one stomach.

     "Err… that would be mine…" Zell muttered sheepishly, his face colouring a little with embarrassment.

    Seifer stared at him wordlessly for a while, and promptly burst into an uncontrollable fit of raucous laughter.

    Damien, too, finally broke his stony expression apart with a noiseless laugh, creating a humorous effect with his shaking body as he tried to keep the sounds from escaping his mouth. But the effort proved to be useless, and before long he was keeling over with shouts of mirth rendering him breathless.

     "Hey… stop laffin'! Damien was s'pposed to treat me to hotdogs an hour ago… but being one great buddy I had wanted to ask you along! Now this! How dare you laugh at me, you ingrate?"

     "Alright, it's ALL my fault… happy now? Let's go then!" Seifer got up from the ground, wincing a little as he looked at his fist, then held out the other good one to help his friend up.

     Zell took it and hoisted himself up, with some pulling aid from Seifer.

    As they walked out of the dorm, Zell turned back to look at Damien, who was lagging behind his Master as he usually did.

    _I guess you're right._

 Damien's voice sounded in Zell's mind, while the latter winked at him in response.

     "HYNE! I'm starving! I'm going to the cafeteria first before all the 'dogs are sold out! See ya!" He quipped, and raced all the way towards his favourite place in the Garden (not counting Celestine's dorm, that is...)….

* * *

A/N: How was that? I hope you're pleased with it… cos I did a lot of rewriting in this chapter to make it consistent with the changes I had made to the previous chapter. Yep… that letter over there was actually an addition… didn't feature in my original manuscript at all. How was it? I always do badly in letter writing… never knew why…

     Oooh… and Zell's birthday is coming up... next Monday to be precise… and I'll be writing _something_ in commemoration of that. Details in a later chapter but meanwhile… keep your eyes wiiiiide open!

-Water-lily 43

P/S Don't forget to do a review! Thanks a million!


	7. Chap 5 DESPERATION

**                                                                    CHAPTER 5 – DESPERATION**

**                                                                        Water lily's mini theatre:**

**                                                                          Poking on the LMTHL**

**                                                                                  Act 1 Scene 1**

    Celestine (pokes WL on the shoulder): Hey, the readers are getting impatient, as I have already been a zillion times over!

    **(_Reader: Yeah! Get on with it! Or else we'll go on strike!)_**

    WL: Oww… stop that!

    (Mutters to herself) _I thought that was evident enough already… guess not everyone knows my ideas as well as I do…._

    Celestine (pokes her on the side this time): As if they would! Not everyone is a psychic, you know? Don't make me sound like Raijin, or else!!!! Tell you what… I will personally FORFEIT my lines to let Quis appear in this uninteresting story of yours… are you HAPPY now? Don't even dream of using me before then! Hmmmph!!!

    WL: ALL RIGHT already! Sheesh… I hate people poking me more than not seeing Zell every night… whoops…

    Author: So… shall we begin while Water lily is being hauled to the darkest depths of poking hell….?

    P/S: Words in italics represents thoughts of our main character, while words in bold…. Read on to find out.    

* * *

**                                                                        ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

    She couldn't stand it any longer… the falling hair, peeling skin, neck so swollen that she could hardly turn her head… all of which drives her crazy with each passing second.

    But the worst of it all was the itch that raged all over her body. If it were merely pain, she might have withstood it with a little willpower. But this itch… it felt as if she was bitten from within the marrow of her bones, the inner ligaments of her muscles by a million mosquitoes, and yet there was no way to scratch it!

    And scratch she did, at her face, her limbs… the entire body was covered with angry-looking wounds that refused to heal, marring her once flawless skin with raw, ugly scars.

    How long had it been since she left the Garden? She could not keep count of the days. Time dragged on agonisingly in the apartment she dwelled in, where she did nothing except stare at the walls. She wondered how long she could continue to survive in such conditions. Her savings were all but gone, rapidly dwindling since she was without a source of income.

    _I can't very well go out and look for a job, can I? If this face of mine weren't so disfigured that it would elicit screams of horror if it were shown to the public, then I wouldn't have left the Garden in the first place!_ She would tell herself time after time, each time letting her heart sink to the bottom of her soul with no sight of the end. 

    The options left to her were meagre… so meagre that she couldn't help but wallow in the throes of her self-pity. She didn't want to have to turn to that very last thing… but she was at the end of the rope… grasping with all her effort but finding that it was ominously close to giving her the slip… and she had neither a way to turn back, nor the courage to return to her fondly-remembered Garden.

    She stared at the heavens for a long time, imploring for a sign, any sign, to stop her from inflicting further damage to herself. But as always, the sky was uncaring… forbidding even in her eyes, as dark clouds gathered overhead, casting a vast shadow on the grounds below as they wholly swallowed every glimpse of light that was emitting from the sun.

    **_This is it, Quistis Trepe. A short, intense pain is much better than a slow, agonising one. You have to do it. How else are you going to jump out of this mess?_**

    A voice sounded in her mind… this voice that had been accompanying her in the dim hours where she kept to herself for the past months. She had almost been glad of its presence.

    But why was it that she gets the feeling of déjà vu whenever it appears uninvited and sometimes, unwelcome? It was almost like the first time she saw Damien… but then again… she couldn't remember having heard this voice when she was in her younger years.

    **_But that does not matter now, does it… since you will no longer be around to experience that feeling?_**

     "Yes…" Quisty whispers, so softly that the only sound coming from her was the ending trail of an S. "But… I do not wish to leave just yet. So many things left undone… so many words unsaid…." She crouched down on the ground, burying her face in both her hands.

     "Can't I take one last peek at my Seifer… and my friends before I go?"

    **_Do you honestly think that they would relish seeing you in such a sorry plight? Especially Seifer… he would be devastated…  certainly he would be the one most affected and destroyed by it! Do you want to do that to him? Go ahead… I won't stop you. But I will not save you from the consequences if anything bad happens_**_._

"Who _are_ you?" She cried aloud, hurting from the cruel words it had flung at her.

    Nothing… there was no answer, not a single sound… as if it had not existed at all.

    But she chose to believe it… for she couldn't bear to trouble the closest people she ever had in the world with this terrible truth…. She cared too much about them.

    Especially her Seifer…

    And at the rate she was going… her end wasn't that far from approaching anyway….   

  "Farewell, my love… I'm grieved that it has come to this. How I wish I could turn back time and relive our joyful days together. How I wish that I can tell you one last time how much I love you, and hunger for the tight embraces you always give me, whispering terms of endearment into my ears."

    **_And how you wish you hadn't wrote that letter…_**

    She couldn't help agreeing with that last sentence._._

    Step following hesitant step, she approached the rocky, jagged cliff. A glance below showed a shuddering view of sharp, jutting rocks with foamy waters from the sea splashing against them. As her left foot moved a little more towards the edge, a few tiny pieces of rock broke away, bouncing off the steeply inclined cliff and setting off a whole string of echoes in their wake.

    She shut her eyes tightly, trying to quell the morbid fear that gnawed at the very core of her soul. Regret, depression, a sick sinking feeling she had become familiar with rolled into an intense ball that gathered at her stomach and pressed relentlessly.

    _Is this the way someone feels before that Last Step…?_

    Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, arching her neck to lift her head while doing so. The air was saturated with the scent of impending rain.

    _I have no tears to shed for my pitiful end, having cried myself dry so many times._

    She leaped off the edge of the cliff at last.

    The rushing wind whistled past her, deafening in her ears as she plunged down, the mounting pressure squeezing her head so tightly she felt as if it would burst.

    _Goodbye, heartless world. This is the last I will see of you…_

************************************************************************************************************

    **_You thought she was going to die? HaHaHaHaHaHa. Use your brains a little, human-mortal… this is a story revolving around her disappearance…._**

    Who am I? 

**_    You are not fit to know of my name, nor utter my name with your filthy, unworthy mouth._**

***********************************************************************************************************

    Suddenly, she stopped… or rather, she was being jerked up forcefully by something.

    Or someone.

    She opened her eyes with quite a bit of rage to see what or who it was that had stopped the almost certain end of her existence.

    She didn't know if she should be angry that it had been so presumptuously rude to obstruct her agonisingly difficult decision… or if she should be thankful that it had saved her from something that she might not be around to regret later.

    A stranger… A face so new that she could not find any suitable words to describe it.

     "What do you think you're trying to do?" He said with a face devoid of emotion.

     "Ending my life… what does it look like to you? And how dare you stop me?"

    _I don't even want to know how the hell did he manage to get up here. I don't see any cables around either._

    He did not answer, instead he continued grabbing her body with an arm while floating upwards.

    She felt like a piece of luggage manhandled by some reluctant bellboy… for his hold on her was not only rough, it was also lacking of any sympathy any other would have felt for a woman as driven to desperation as she was.

     "LET ME GO!!" She yelled and screamed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

     "No. Now stop doing that, or you'll drag me down with you as well."

     "No~~~!! I won't stop struggling until you take your arm off of me!" She scratched at his face ferociously. A huge portion of her fury originated from her intolerance of letting any male other than Seifer touch her, and at such a compromising position.

    Abruptly, he stopped, still with his arm around her. They appeared to be levitating in mid-air.

    **_*Piiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!!!*_**

   The resounding slap echoed in the surrounding mountains and valleys, creating a ten-fold effect on their senses.

    She held a hand up to her cheek.

    And she was boiling with rage at her attacker, having been violated in the worse way throughout the none-too lengthy history of her life.

     "WHAT are you doing? How can you slap me like that? No one, I say, no one has ever slapped me before!"

     "Somebody should. You need a few big slaps like this, you little wildcat." The unidentified man resumed his ascent towards solid ground.

     "Well, I never…" She couldn't finish her sentence, for strangely, she couldn't move her body as freely as she wanted… as if something was controlling it instead of her.

    As they touched on solid ground, he deposited her unceremoniously on it like a heap of rags.

    Finding her body free again, she climbed up and dusted the dirt off her long-sleeved sweater… a constant article of clothing she had worn ever since her skin was covered with boils, scars and started showing signs of peeling.

     "Have we abandoned the idea of jumping off the cliff already?" He asked with a sceptical look.

     "HEY! I recognise that voice!" She exclaimed loudly.

    She hadn't before… as she was too shocked by the sudden marring of her plans.

    **_Yes… I'm the guy who always speaks inside your mind._**

"How does it feel to see me in person?" He grinned, though not a friendly one, for the coldness in his emerald eyes were in direct contrast with that expression.

     "But… why?"

     "Why what?"

     "Why did you goad me to suicide, then save me again? Why do you always read my thoughts and speak in my mind? And why did you choose me?"

     "My… you're a curious one, aren't you? I suggest we go somewhere less threatening first, before we begin touching on those subjects."

     "Threatening? What do you mean?"

    He pointed to a Ruby Dragon that was advancing menacingly towards them, waiting to pounce any minute.

    She didn't feel like killing such a ferocious beast after having experienced a close brush with Death herself… and she didn't have Odin with her either, which meant that fighting it was inevitable…

    **_Me neither…. Let's go!!_**

*

**    _To:_**

**_     Celestine Angelwing,_**

**_                                 If you want your friend back, meet me at the Devil's Hollow in Gloomgrave Valley on the tenth day after the full moon. Alone. Or else you will not see her again… not even her cold, dead body!_**

R.M 

*

* * *

    A/N: Well… I hope that answers your question as to why Quisty just had to leave the Garden. If not… there's nothing I can do to salvage the fic. It sucks… cos the ink is running dry… too much s***taking from the manager I guess, resulting in a mind full of rubbish instead of useful, creative things to write.

    Please review… I'm surviving on only that now as my hope….__


	8. Chap 6 Last Call

                                                                           **_**************************_**

**CHAPTER 6 – Last Call**

                                                                           **_**************************_**

A/N: I moved that little chapter called "Somethin' laughable downwards (and added a few more lines again), so if you want to read it again, by all means, help yourself! For those who are uninitiated…. Well there isn't any difference anyway.

*

**    _To:_**

**_     Celestine Angelwing,_**

   _                              **If you want your friend back, meet me at the Devil's Hollow in Gloomgrave Valley on the tenth day after the full moon. Alone. Or else you will not see her again… not even her cold, dead body!**_

**_R.M_**

*

    The very moment she finished reading the message, Celestine knew that her hunch was not much farther from the truth.

    She hadn't told all that she knew to Damien and Zell, simply because she had hoped that it was a bad feeling, nothing more. She couldn't tell them for fear that they might blow the matter out of proportion.

    Just as well that this R.M., whoever he/she/it was, had demanded that she go alone.

    It could be dangerous… Lord knows how well she knew it to be so.

    And yet, now that her worst fears have been confirmed, she couldn't very well sit around and watch it happen, could she? Something had to be done.

    Fears that this unfortunate curse that befell on Quis was entirely related to her, that Quis was only a convenient target for attack.

    How had she known?

    It was easy to guess… for lately, a foreign entity had been inside her mind, whispering all sorts of suggestions and questions, all of them unsettling.

    _Is it really okay for me to mingle with these **human mortals** in this world? Even though I've been granted special permission to stay here by the Great Lord, but still… is it truly allowed in the natural course of events?_

The questions appeared to have been asked by her self-doubt… but fortunately (or otherwise, she could not decide), Celestine knew that she would never succumb to such useless questions. In fact… all the more she was convinced of the presence of the foreign entity merely by the utterance of the words "human mortals" alone. For she would never say it in such a way… as if in great contempt of the people it represents.

    _I can sense that this R.M. probably didn't like humans very much. _She told herself, chewing on her lip while trying to recall if she knew anyone by those initials.

    But the worst question it could ever ask finally presented itself in her mind yesterday… the thirtieth day since she had last heard Zell's voice.

    _Am I allowed to love one so different in nature as I?_

    It made her livid. She could not tolerate the audacity this R.M. had displayed, trying to create a rift between her and Zell.    And what about Quis? A perfectly innocent person embroiled into the mess, all because of some idiot who had not the guts to face her on equal terms?

    She definitely had to make it pay…

    _No one could offend a member of the Angelwing Clan, without suffering from serious repercussions. Especially if it happens to be me, Celestine Angelwing! _She growled.

    Taking a deep breath, she put a hand on the telephone, and started dialling quickly before her nerves got to the better of her.

      "Dintch speakin'."

      "Zell…" She said softly, her throat dry as she heard his old, friendly voice from the other end. She suddenly felt like pouring all that she knew to him. She had so much to say and yet… she couldn't.

     "……………" Silence came from Zell's end of the line, silence that instilled a greatest apprehension in her.

    _Is he angry with me? I wouldn't blame him if he were. I haven't called him like I promised him to…_

     "Celestine… is that you? Is that really you?" He sounded so glad! And if her ears weren't fooling her… was there some choking up as well?

    She felt like crying too. She missed him so much… as the gaping hole in heart constantly told her.

     "It's me all right… have you been behaving?" Celestine tried to crack a joke, but only succeeded in worsening her feelings.

     "It's you who's been the naughty one… what happened to those calls you promised me?" He chided her softly, for he couldn't bear to blame her for anything.

     "I'm sorry, Zell…" She spoke in a low, small voice.

     "It's okay, Baby. You can make it up to me when you return to the Garden."

    She could almost visualise the grin on his face right now.

    Finally, the barrier she had placed on her tear glands broke apart, and tiny rivers started running down her cheeks from the corner of her eyes.

     "What's the matter, Baby? Are you feeling unwell?" He asked, all the more worried for he was not there to comfort her.

     "I…I'm alright, Zell…" She sniffed, trying to compose herself a little.

     "Zell… my precious darling… there's something I have to tell you…" Celestine spoke with an uneasy voice, for she knew it would be difficult to get him to accept what she had to say.

     "What is it?" A hint of fear entered his voice. He had sensed that something was amiss even before Celestine said a word.     

     "I can't call you anymore."

    She bit on her lip to stop its misbehaviour.

     "Why not?"

     "It's hard to find time to call you, and not every place has a phone."

     "…………."

     "Zell? Are you still with me?"

     "Yeah… I guess you're right…" His sad voice finally came from the other end.

    She was surprised at the ease with which he had taken the news.

     "I'm glad that you think that way!"

     "I have to grow up sooner or later. Heh." He tried to cover his disappointment up with a feeble laugh, but it was too clear to her how he must have felt… a knowledge that depressed her.

     "But that doesn't mean that I won't be thinking of you, okay?"

     "Okay."

     "Listen… no matter what happens… I will return. I promise you that."

     "I know. And I will make sure you hold true to your promise."

     "Miss you."

     "Miss you too…"

     "Bye bye, Zell…"

      "Bye." 

     A short reply, then a loud click on the other end, indicating that the end of the conversation had ended.

     She listened to the engaged tone for a long time, clutching the receiver to her ear tightly….

    _Dearest_ _Hyne, with all my heart I plead to you… please let me keep my promise to him…_

                                                                                   ********

    He just had to put it down before the storm could capture his mind and claim its dominance over him.

    _You know this is right, Zell Dintch. So take it like a man._

    Without further hesitation, he jumped up from the kneeling position he had taken while talking on the phone with Celestine, a direct consequence of the relief he felt while hearing her voice, and the weakness that encompassed him when he knew that this was probably going to be the last phone call from her for a long time. 

    "Yo… Chicken-wuss! It's time to resume our search!" Seifer's voice boomed out from the other side of the door.

     "Awright… quit rushing me!" He yelled back and opened the door, jogging out of his room with an exaggerated vigour to his actions.

     "Hey… Chicken-wuss… when is your Celestine coming back from Angel Land?" Seifer asked, cocking his head on one side to look at Zell.

     "Huh?" Zell looked at him with the most confused look anyone had ever seen.

    _I told him that Celestine was going back for some urgent matters, remember? _Damien conveyed his thoughts silently to Zell's mind.

     "Oh… yeah… that… it isn't confirmed yet. She has a load of stuff to handle over there."

     "That's tough…" He nodded, and looked at Zell sympathetically.

     "Wha….?" He almost choked on his own saliva, surprised that Seifer actually had the mind to be concerned about Celestine's whereabouts, what with his hands full with Quisty's disappearance.

     "Hey… she's my friend too. Even if I may not look that way, it's weird when she isn't around." Seifer gave a funny look, and continued striding down the corridor towards the entrance of the Garden, when the Ragnorak was parked.

     _If he knew what I had been hiding from him… he'd probably kill me. But I promised Celestine…_

    Zell shot a look at Damien as he thought of the bodily harm he would most likely receive if Seifer were to find out about their secret.

    Damien let out a small sigh.

     "A true dilemma… indeed. But you have to hold onto the truth for a little longer. Until it is absolutely necessary to tell him."

     "When is the right time then? Will I know when it comes?"

     "I don't exactly know. We just have to take it a step at a time."

     "Hey, you people! What are we whispering about secretly behind my back?" Seifer turned his head and hollered at the two trailing behind him, impatient for them to catch up with his long, rapid strides… not an easy feat by any count.

     "Something bad about Celestine."

     "And don't you dare tell on us!"

     "And what if I do tell on you, Chicken-wuss? I remember you used to be a tattle-tale yourself… have you forgotten about the fireworks incident?" He jested with his trademark sneer.

    "That was a lifetime ago!" Zell said indignantly. "Be careful, or I'll have to treat you to knuckle sandwich!"

     "Oh…but we all know that you wouldn't be alive if Celestine knew that you were conniving with Damien behind her back. Hahahaha!!!" His loud laugh could be heard miles away as they entered the waiting mouth of the Ragnorak, resuming their search for the dearly-missed Quistis Trepe for the hundredth day in running.

                                                       *****************************************

    Quistis gazed around her with wide-eyed amazement. Never had she seen a place quite like this in her twenty years of existence, not even when she had travelled rather extensively at such a young age.

    She was quite sure that it was probably in a different realm, or dimension altogether. For one thing, the air seemed different, for there seemed to be a purer, sweeter quality in the air compared to the atmosphere she was accustomed to. Gaseous clouds drifted about… they were odourless, of course, but when one of those clouds floated past their bodies, a feathery, ticklish sensation would pass through every inch of her skin.

    _Not to mention that there are two moons and three suns present in the sky… just in this part of the landscape alone._

    She stood with her "saviour" of some sort on a hilltop that overlooked a vast meadow of flowers in every colour imaginable. Each stalk swayed in the direction of the soft breeze, carrying the pollen along with it.

    On the other side of the hill, a barren, wasted land in direct contrast to the meadow stretched out to the horizon, with little detail except for the strange carvings on certain huge granite rocks.

    "Quite an extreme place, isn't it? This is a place of balance. Beside the wonderful waterfall and gurgling brook, you shall find a land of dry desert sand. Over at the snowy regions, do not be surprised if you should see a volcano ripe for eruption. And it is all under my control."

     "What's the point of bringing me here?" Quistis asked, suddenly uninterested. All she wanted to do was return to Fisherman's Horizon. Now that her attempt at ending her life had failed miserably, she wanted to bury herself in solitude again.

     "I had thought that you would be interested in finding a cure for your **_horrible disease_**, as you have christened it, but apparently I'm wrong." The man started to walk away.

     "Wait… are you serious? You aren't trying to deceive me, are you?" She could feel a flare of hope rekindling… but dared not let it proceed any further for fear of experiencing the bitter taste of disappointment.

     "If you do not want to believe me, then there is really no point in me telling you the solution, is there?" He continued to ignore her pleading looks. It seemed that this person derived much pleasure from seeing others suffer… especially since he was holding on to the only source of hope, the only salvation she could have.

     "I do believe you! Please… tell me how to get rid of this… this curse on me!"

     "Curse?" He turned around with a raise eyebrow, evidently interested in her choice of words.

      "That's the only way I can explain how in the space of one night, I had managed to contract such a horrible disease!"

     "Alright then… seeing that you're repentant of your distrust in me, I will consider helping you." He looked at her with unseeing eyes, as if gazing right through her.

    It gave her a shiver just seeing the way he watched her, but she hadn't the time to stop and think about it.

     "I cannot express my gratitude towards you enough…"

     "It would do you well to demonstrate it then."

     "What? Like how?" Slowly, she tried to back away from him as he advanced towards her.

     "Like this…" In a flash, his lips were upon hers.

    A warm gush of liquid flowed from his mouth into her body. It tasted foul. Her stomach started to revolt, and threatened to reject its contents from her mouth.

     "What are you trying to do?" Quistis stuck a finger down her throat, trying to gag and force the contents out, to no avail.

    She didn't know if she was disgusted or enraged at him for violating her yet another time.

     "Planting a seed…" He grinned, and somehow she thought he looked vulgar.

     "I have no idea what you're talking about, but don't you dare try it again… I shall cut off your tongue if it's the last thing I do!"  
     "Do you wish or not, to hear what I have to say?"

     "Alright…" She eyed him warily, while placing a noticeable distance between them.

    He gave a snort of derisive laughter.

     "I'm not interested in you in that way… fear not. No **_human-mortal_** shall be capable of invoking desires of that nature in me…"

    Yes, she knew that he didn't like _human-mortals, _just from the way he handled her while saving her from that jump off the cliff. Grudging as she was, she felt a wave of relief course through her entire body.

    Nodding her head haughtily, she indicated for him to lead the way.

    He strode in a lion-like manner towards an underground tunnel.

                                                                                    "**_Devil's Hollow"_**

    The sign above was read as thus.

    She wondered if this "person" was related to the Devil, or if he was the Devil himself.

    She didn't care any more…     

* * *

                                                                      **The lil' chapter of** **Somethin' laughable**

    A/N: Entertainment in popcorn sized pieces!

    **_What happened after Seifer and Zell left their dorms (as continued from Chapter 4 – What a way to solving problems!):_**

    Zell dashed at a speed of 100km per hour towards the cafeteria, only to find the line gone.

_    Damn… must have been sold out… those 'dogs._

    Sure enough, when he went up to the lady, she only stared at him for a while, before saying apologetically that they were all sold out.

    Sighing, Zell turned back towards his friends, who knew immediately what had happened.

     "Never mind, maybe next time…" Damien tried to console him, putting an arm on his shoulder.

    But that wasn't the end to Zell's troubles.

    A fairly tall girl (by Zell's standards) strode up to him and said in a serious tone:

      "Zell Dintch… you're booked under line 9 of the Disciplinary Rule Book for the offence of fighting with a fellow SeeD. Report for Detention at Room 69."

     "The Hell?" It was only then that he realised the many lines of vision on him, particularly aiming at his face.

     "C'mon, Water-lily… surely you can give him a concession? It was just a friendly match!" Seifer tried to jump to Zell's defense.

     "Not to forget… Seifer Almasy… you too are booked for the same offence."

     "Damn… why… how did you know."

     "Apparently, you guys forgot to look into the mirror as you went out from your dorms." The girl gave a weird look, and strode away while consulting her Rule Book.

     "Don't be late for Detention."

    Zell and Seifer looked at each other in puzzlement… then suddenly realised that their faces were swollen and had dried blood all over…. Especially Seifer's lumpy hair was a real sight.

    And now… both of them were twiddling their thumbs in Room 69 with their stomachs growling, looking crosser than two bulls that had their rears poked with a sharp needle many times.

   Inexplicably, a song began drift in through the crack of the closed door.

   _"Always look on the briiiight siiiide of life!_

_    Do-Do…Do-Do Do-Do Do-Do~~~…"_

    They looked at each other in great surprise… then started singing along with the song… waving their heads in time to the music with goofy grins fixated on their faces.

_   "Always look on the briiiight siiiide of life!_

_    Do-Do…Do-Do Do-Do Do-Do~~~…"_

     (P/S Try to envision the Nike commercial while singing along…)

----- End -----


	9. Chap 7 Trapped

                                                                    CHAPTER 7 – Trapped

    A/N: For those of you who came here directly without reading Chapter 6  (Last Call), please click on number 8 on the little bar over there… cos I have added the chapter on top of "Something Laughable"…. You know, the one about Seifer and Zell in Detention. Otherwise, please ignore this paragraph, thank you very much.

    On a lighter note (or not)… can you believe how some people can be so biased? I bought a pack of playing cards featuring the FF8 characters on it… eagerly anticipating the one that would feature Zell. But to my vast disappointment, _not a single one_ has his face on it! That is the ratio of _Zero_ out of Fifty-Four! For what do I spend my hard-earned cash, just so I could get a pack of cards without my favourite Zell in it? WHY WHY WHY??? I was so angry I could kick a tree, but that would be so stupid, not to mention environmentally unfriendly wouldn't it? So I did the next worst thing, and cut off my shoulder-length hair… just kidding. I cut it because it was so terribly hot… okay, enough rubbish, on with the story.

**_************************************************************************************************************_**

    She trudged along the uneven path, following the steps of someone she didn't even know. The tunnel was dark with the only source of light coming from meagre little glowing things floating about in the air… kind of like fireflies, only those didn't look like they were insects.

    Numerous questions flitted through her mind; like where the one in front was taking her, whether she could trust him, and most importantly… could he really cure the curse-like disease raging in her body and mind?

    As if reading her thoughts, he turned back and sneered at her.

     "You can choose not to follow me if you don't trust me enough… as I can see clearly from your dragging feet."

     _How can he expect me not to follow when he dangles such impossible-to-refuse bait in front of me? Sure… he might be lying… but he's the one with the levitating abilities… and my last chance at turning things back to normal…_

   Quistis forced a smile as fake as the late Sorceress Ultimecia's Hair.

     "Please, lead the way. I believed you enough to have come this far, haven't I?"      

     "……As you wish. Although do not think for a second that I was fooled by that thing you tried to pass off as a smile."

    She glared at him.

     "I can see that we share a mutual loathing for each other. That's fine with me. In fact, it pleases me even more than if you were to…. say… develop a liking for me… I have had prior experience of that happening, and let's just say it wasn't pleasant at all." He turned in a disdainful matter and continued his way deeper down the tunnel.

    She had never seen a more obnoxious person in her life. Not even the pre-reform Seifer would act in such a way…

    _Seifer… my dearest Seifer… can I truly hope that a chance exists for me to see you again?_

    As her thoughts turned to him, she drooped her head, trying hard to chase his image out of her mind.

    "It's going to take forever to reach the place if you were to drag on like this… you'd better keep up if you do not want to be left in a space warp, for the shifting dimensions here are as unpredictable as they come."

   _Damn…. Can't he see that I'm a little indisposed here? I suppose that's too much to ask for…_

   "Fine, I'm coming." She replied, quickening her steps to catch up with him.

    But he was already out of hearing distance, indicating not for the first time his uncaring nature.

**_                                                                                           ***                                                                                               _**

****When she finally emerged from the exit of the tunnel into a cave of some sort, he was already seated on a throne-like structure made of boulder.

    However, to say it was a cave would not be accurate, for it was larger than any she had ever seen… and if one were to disregard its underground nature, it could easily be mistaken for a palace, with exquisite furnishings and dark green marble floor. Not that she was in the mood to appreciate it, though.

     "Take a seat, anywhere you like."

     "No thanks, I prefer standing."

     "Hmmm… pretty alert. I like that." He smiled, this time seemingly a sincere one, but she could never be sure.

     "Another thing… I don't even know how to address you! I've followed you this far… I would think it is common courtesy to tell me your name, at least!"

     "Hmmph… typical human-mortal… always striving to place a label on everyone they meet. But I concede that you have a point. Being one of the few to be allowed entry into my abode, I should grant you the same permission to know my name."

     "Yes, yes, I guess I should be honoured then…." She replied sarcastically.

     "You're treading on a thin rope, young lady. Very well, being the magnanimous one that I am, I shall not hold a grudge."

    She could hardly resist tapping her foot on the ground, a bad habit she had whenever her impatience was on the rise.

     "I have many names, one of them so ancient that it hasn't been used for centuries, some so interchangeable that I have all but forgotten them. But I have taken a liking to one of them, and it shall be the one you use."

     "And that would be?"

     "**Redrumiel.** I do not have a last name, as those from the first line do not."

     "As if I would know what the first line is…." She muttered to herself.

     "What was that?"

     "I said, it was quite a mouthful."

     "It means 'Red Centre' in Angel speak."

     _Angel speak? Does that mean he's an Angel as well? Then perhaps he's not as bad as I thought…_

     "Fine… Mr _REDRUMIEL_. I've come here for a purpose, and that is to find a cure for my illness. You have promised to show the solution to me, so where is it?"

     "Well, well! Look at how impatient we are! I've barely warmed my throne and you're asking for the cure! A little too much, don't you think?"

     "Look, can you blame me? I do not have time in abundance as you should know quite well!"

     "As you wish…." Saying which, he slowly rose from his seat and sauntered towards a white-marble stand at the left end of the room. On top of the stand was a basin made of sterling silver, half-full with clear sparkling water.

    Placing a hand above the basin, Redrumiel closed his eyes and chanted a string of foreign words unutterable by the human throat.

    **_Luverage iillst scwwft ling aeeg; fie szzeg brwee var szeay de VEEEAAARRRY!_**

    As he shouted the last word, the water glowed with a red light, which suffused for a while before fading away slowly.

    He opened his eyes, withdrew his hand and gestured for Quistis to go over.

     "Before I give you this, the cure to your illness… there is something you must give in return. You do know that there is no such thing as a free lunch in the world, don't you?"

     "If it is something within my ability, why not? I suppose it is only fair that I repay my debt to you."

     "I want you to do something for me. But I allow you to take your cure first, as long as you keep your word."

     " I have never been one to go back on my promises."

     "Good. Then drink it." His face was expressionless, like it was the first time she saw him.

    Taking a deep breath, her actions slowed by the strange disquiet that kept urging her to stop, she took a little sip of the water.

     "Do not fear. I didn't go all the way to save you just to poison you again."

    _It's not that… I have a bad feeling about this._

She decided to ignore it, and gulped the rose-flavoured water down in great drags with a most unladylike manner.

    She couldn't wait to see if it really worked.

    If it did… she would return to her home again, and most importantly, return to the comforting arms of Seifer once more.

    She set the basin down, and waited for some sign of change to her body.

    Like a miracle potion, the water worked its magic immediately. Her skin started to smooth out, the boils, scars, peeling all but vanished. Her matted hair regained its lustrous sheen, while her body regained its tautness, for the muscles had started sagging when she became a hermit in her apartment while hiding from the public.

    Amazed at the instant transformation, she turned towards Redrumiel.

     "I'm speechless! How can I ever thank you enough?"

     "If you really are grateful towards me, do not thank me with words, but with your actions."

     "And what would you like me to do then? I would try my best to achieve it."

     "Simple. Take this, and pour it into the water reserves of the Estharian and Galbadian cities.  The rest are special… leave that to me." He produced two vials of dark liquid from out of nowhere, and held them out to her.

     "What are these? What will it do to the citizens?" Alarm bells started ringing in her head.

    _I knew that he was up to no good… but I didn't listen!_

     "Just as I had suspected. Typical. Well, I wouldn't keep the truth from you. Drinking this… would make them suffer as you did."

     "WHAT? You mean…"

      "Clever girl. I was the one who poisoned you."

      "But why? But how?"

      "How? I'm a resourceful being… such a little task couldn't daunt me even for a second. As for why…"

     She looked at him with gritted teeth… all that she had endured, the mental torture she had suffered… all because of this Redrumiel! Who does he think he is!

      "Aren't you curious?"

     "Whatever reason you give must be selfish… why do you entangle me, someone entirely unrelated into your private mess?"

     "Unrelated? I wouldn't think so. You know her."

     "Who is it then?"

     "Celestine Angelwing."

    For a second, she imagined that his face had turned into a vengeful mask of anger and hatred… but as she blinked, it had resumed to the normal, arrogant one he liked to wear (second to the one entirely devoid of anything).

     "Celestine?"

     "She was the cause of all your troubles. If you want to blame someone, blame her."

     "Blame her… for what? I do not believe you. Now… if there's nothing else, I'm leaving. And I am sorry, but your request is way too much for me too handle."

    She turned to leave, but found that the opening to the tunnel was gone.

     "Where is it? It was here when I came in!" She yelled.

    She knew that staying a second longer in this place would be hazardous to her life… she could sense the evil vibes emitting from that Redrumiel.

      "Surely… you do not think that I would let you go just like that, do you? I had only been testing you. But I wanted to give you a chance… let you do it willingly. And yet again, you human-mortals spurn the trust I place in you. Well… too bad… you'd just have to become another puppet of mine."

     "What do you mean?" She searched the wall frantically for a means of escape, banging on it until her fists were scraped and bleeding.

    Of course there was no one to save her… for the only thing living in that place was Redrumiel and herself.

     "SOMEONE! HELP ME!!!" She screamed and yelled at the top of her lungs.

     "It's no use… this is my place, and even if there was anyone else, they would be my creation, my slave… as you will become, with the seed I have planted in you."

    She stared at him, immobilised by her fear.

    Or maybe he was manipulating her movements; she couldn't tell.

    Something was growing within… from the pit of her stomach stretching out to entwine her internal organs, veins, and she didn't know what else.

    It was taking over her will, her control of the body.

    _Seifer…. Save me!!!!_

**_                                                                                          ***                                                                                                                  _**

     His head jerked up in shock. He looked around the empty balcony save for himself, head turning this way and that, searching for the source of that voice.

    He was certain that he had heard Quisty's voice begging him to save her a second ago.

      "Tell me where I can find you, Quisty? I can't go on like this without you…" He shook his head, covering his eyes with a hand.

      "Master!"Damien materialised beside him at that very moment, giving him a little shock at his sudden appearance. "Something is wrong with My Lady! Her presence has disappeared!"

 "What do you mean, disappeared? Explain yourself more clearly!"

     "You see, Master, as her Angel… if something happens to her… I can feel it… like a flame has gone out."

     "Something… for example what? Don't keep it from me! I want to know the truth!"

     "……. I'm afraid she might have lost control over her life…."

     "Meaning… she's dying?"

    Damien was unwilling to affirm his Master's words, but the look on his face told Seifer just as much.

     "I don't believe you! She can't…. she just can't! Come on…. Let's look for her… she'll be fine, she'll be fine…."

    Seifer tried to convince himself with the weak words coming out of his mouth… but they were useless… for both of them had felt that something was amiss at the same moment.

    Damien's eyes widened as he apparently he thought of something.

     "What?"

     "N…nothing."

     "What else aren't you telling me? Spit it out!"

    He grabbed the collar of Damien's shirt, staring at him in the eye.

     "Well… Celestine…" Damien didn't know how to put it. As it was, his Master was agitated enough with the possibility of his Lady being dead… how was he supposed to tell him that Zell and himself knew all along something was wrong with her?

     "Let me guess… Celestine has gone to search for Quisty… and you want to know if she had sensed it as well, don't you?"

    Damien was in shock.

    _How did he know?_

   "I was not convinced at all by your lie that she had gone to Angel Land for some urgent matters. She doesn't strike me as one who would leave the plight of her missing friend aside for her own matters…" Seifer declared.

    _Were we that bad?_

     "Besides… I have a really sharp ear…all that whispering between you and Chicken-wuss was damn suspicious…. I could catch snatches of what really happened."

    Should he be relieved that the secret was finally out?

    _Maybe._

     "This… is for you, trying to keep the truth from me!"

    Without warning, a fist crashed into Damien's face.

    _Maybe not…_

     "Ouch… Master… do you know that you really pack a punch in that fist of yours?"

     "Don't worry… you won't suffer alone… Chicken-wuss would definitely have a taste of it. Where is he?"

     "At your service." Zell's voice sounded behind them.

    He had apparently heard the conversation between Damien and Seifer… for his face wasn't in its usual sunny expression that he always tried to keep even when things weren't too peachy.

     Similarly, he too received a fist from Seifer… only it was to his stomach instead.

     "Oooof!" He took it without a word, as he felt that he had deserved the punch.

     "Now that we've dispensed with the necessary… we need to discuss how to find your Celestine." Seifer rubbed his fist to ease the soreness.

     "What for?"

     "Chicken-wuss… I believe that now is the time to pool our resources instead of going about it separately… a lot more effective, I should think."

     "But I can't contact her now… she told me yesterday that she couldn't call me anymore." Zell looked dejectedly at both of them. "But Damien might be able to do something."

     "I'll try… but no promises though. That girl can hide herself very well at times."

    Damien closed his eyes, trying to search for Celestine.

    His eyebrows creased a little, sweat gathering at his forehead as he concentrated hard on his task.

     "It's no good… I do not think she's here right now… maybe she went back to Angel Land… how curious…"

     "So what do we do now to find her?" Seifer cocked an eyebrow in askance.

     "I'll search for her there… this was how she always drove me mad when we were kids! Couldn't find her at times of emergency, having to wait until she's willing to show up!" Damien grumbled, finally drawing smiles from the other two.

    His white-gold wings spread out fully behind him.

     "Take care of yourselves while I'm gone. Meanwhile… don't give up yet, my Master. It might be a false alarm after all."

    He turned, and started out for his homeland.

************************************************************************************************************

     "Tanya… hold on for a minute!" Celestine called out to the maroon-haired angel, otherwise known as Squall's Angel previously to the reader.

     "What is it." She stopped and turned, looking at Celestine coldly. It was known to many that Tanya didn't exactly like Celestine.

     "I need you to pass a message to Damien for me. Please." Celestine tried to ask as nicely as possible… but it was really difficult with Tanya's barbed tone and snooty posture.

    Tanya gave a snort.

     "I should have guessed. Little Miss Popular talking to _me_? ME! I would have thought I was all but invisible to you… and only when you have something to ask of me do you realise… _'Oh! There's convenient Tanya, I want her to be at my beck and call!'_ Well, forget it. Never ever, no matter how you beg of me!"

     "Please, Tanya… it's important! It's regarding Damien's Lady… even if not for me… do it for him."

    Tanya looked at her for a while, in contemplation of what she had said.  
     "Alright… what is it then? Just this once… no exceptions you hear?"

     "Thank you… I appreciate it."

     "Cut the crap."

     "Just pass this to him."

     "A recorded message? Why don't you speak to him personally? It's as easy as locating him in the Balamb Garden, duh?"

     "I can't… I can't…" She turned before Tanya could see the single tear weaving its way down her left face.

     "I'll pass it to him."

    Celestine gave a choked thank you.

    She floated out towards the direction of the exit to Angel Land, looking back many times at the place she had grown up in…

    For she would not be returning for a long time, if ever.

* * *

    WL: Ahh…. My neck is killin' me!

    Celestine: Why won't I be returning for a long time, if ever? You're not making any sense!

    WL: Can't tell you now. It's a plot secret.

    Celestine: I believe you've already given it away, heeheehee.

    WL: Argh… it's all your fault!

    Celestine: So what if it is?

    WL: Well, you'll get it from me.

    Celestine: Yes. I believe you. (Snigger)    

    WL: I believe my part in the story is getting bigger and bigger… heehee..

    Celestine: I can't believe you! Well… it isn't a likeable role anyway… suit yourself.

    WL: The things I sacrifice in the name of literacy!

    Celestine: Yes, Yes, stop being such a pompous ass!

    A/N: Please Review after reading, thanks very much! And hey… the something special for Zell's birthday is up… titled a letter from Water lily to Zell… hehehehe

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	10. Chap 8 Devil's Hollow

CHAPTER 8 – DEVIL'S HOLLOW

    A/N: Hahahahaha! A rare time indeed… to be able to knock off work on the dot… and I spend it on updating the fic. Are you pleased? I hope you are… so kindly show it by reviewing… it gives me the strength to carry onnnnnnnnnnn…… Okay, enough rubbish, let's be on our way to………

**************************************************************************************

    Devil's Hollow in Gloomgrave Valley… a place avoided at all costs by those residing in Angel Land, especially the third-line Angels, for they were the youngest generation and therefore more susceptible to brainwashing by their elders.

    It was a place notoriously rumoured to be inhabited by a Devil, if not a Demon, just as it's name suggests. Celestine never did believed in anything she didn't see with her own eyes, but it was a strictly prohibited area, for the penalties of venturing into that place were so severe that no Angel would dream of entering it… penalties set by the Great Lord himself. It was the most effective deterrent for keeping the curious wanderers at bay, even one as mischievous as the young Celestine.

    Being an Angel from the third-line, Celestine had little, if no knowledge of Devil's Hollow. However, it could not stop her from going there to rescue her friend… since it had been a well-known fact that even the Great Lord himself could not stop her if her mind was bent on something. The special concession that gave her allowance to stay with the mortals, and more importantly, her human lover Zell, was a prime example of her ability in getting her own way. (Surely another huge reason for Tanya's dislike towards her.)

    From what little she knew, though, Celestine was sure that this Hyne-forsaken place was at the other end of the realm from Angel Land… in a place called "Strider's Islands" in fact. All these she had gained from the stories her nanny sometimes whispered among the other maids… when they had thought her to be asleep. Lord knows she was a naughty little girl who just wouldn't stay in her dreams especially since their conversation was so much more interesting. It had never dawned upon her that their gossip would come in handy… and after the many years she had heard them.

    Just as her mind was meandering about on her childhood, the island in question appeared in her view.

     "This is it… Strider's Islands…" She whispered. She had knew immediately upon sight for it had a unique shape… like that of a sword with a its blade in two pieces.*

    From its appearance, it wasn't as formidable as the stories suggested. It may be a tad extreme, for the landscape was made up of several opposites lying side by side. Half the horizon was glittering with tiny stars on a pitch-black sky, while the other half had clouds lingering about, dancing in the wind and cavorting with the sun.

     "It looks like a self-contained planet just in this Strider's Islands alone!" Celestine said to herself in surprise, and a hint of … appreciation? For whoever created such a place clearly had a lot of tolerance for change, an indication of the creator's aversion to blandness.

     "Woe is me if I were to be stuck with a boring old fart, as his initials seemed to suggest…" She muttered to no one in particular.

    Just as she was about to grumble that the whereabouts of Gloomgrave Valley or more accurately, Devil's Hollow was unknown to her, a rich baritone voice entered her mind to direct her towards the appropriate place.

    **_Follow the path to that dark valley in the middle of that red-sanded desert, and you shall soon reach the Devil's Hollow._**

    Not knowing if she should trust it, she pondered for a while, then shrugged her shoulders.

     "Besides, there's no other way I know of, except his…." She told herself.

    **_A good, wise decision. As always, you have lived up to my expectations as being sharp in mind and tongue. A potent combination…._**

****"Oh, shut the hell up! I _do not _need any comments from you about my own character, and neither do I care if I meet up to your expectations or not!" She shouted skywards, presuming that this R.M. would be eavesdropping on her.

    **_Very well, it seems that you would be doing fine. I shall not speak another word if it displeases you so._**

     "Thank you! Your silence would be greatly appreciated!!"

    Celestine headed for the red desert, wading through a whole field of pollen-shedding flowers along her way.

    Appearances were deceiving, even to the perceptive Angel's eye. For even though the distance had looked rather short to her, by the time she reached the entrance of the desert, one of the suns had already set, replaced by a bluish-white moon.

     "Damn… I should have flown instead!" She gasped, letting her wings carry her towards the destination.

    Little progress was made, however, for the air was saturated with sand, weighing her down and hampering her flight.

     "Alright, you win! How do I get into that place of yours?"

    **_You just wouldn't listen to me…_**

     "I swear… I'll rip your tongue from your mouth if you say another offensive word!"

    **_I wouldn't dare… my dear. It is rather simple, really. Just envision the words "Devil's Hollow" in your mind, putting a little concentration behind it, mind you, and you'll be here in a second._**

     _Who's his dear? If I weren't so desperate to save Quis, I wouldn't have endured this for even a nanosecond!_ She thought angrily to herself.

    She closed her eyes, trying to pull all her concentration into imagining the place. She was dimly aware that her body seemed to be moving across a huge space.

    **_Well done, Angelwing. Now open your eyes._**

    She opened them, and true enough, she was already at the bottom of the valley, standing in front of a cave opening, which led to a tunnel travelling beneath the earth.

     "Devil's Hollow… I'm sure I'll get sick of hearing it sooner than later…" She said aloud, purposefully intending the eavesdropper to hear it.

    **_Touche… Your words cut deeply, my dear._**

      "Who cares." She snorted, while making a mental note to choke this R.M. to death for calling her his "dear" again.

    In no time at all, she came upon an elaborately carved stone door, with an ancient Anglish symbol on it... an anti-Hyne one, if what she had studied in her history lessons were to be accurate.

    **_Voiusaware eet ra Deeviles Corwan. Eet voraiye, atou ra vey "Redrumiel"._**

    _He knows Anglish?_ Celestine thought to herself in shock… but it should not have been much of a surprise to her at all, since the place was on the same dimension as Angel Land… and the Anglish Symbol was surely a glaring clue to his origins.

    **_That means, "Welcome to the Devil's Hollow. To enter, speak the word 'Redrumiel'" which happens to be my name, in case you wanted to know._**

     "I know what it means! And I didn't want to know… in the case or out of it!" She retorted, while finding the name Redrumiel not quite as foreign as she would have liked… which probably meant that he was truly from the same race as her.

    _Just the thought alone makes me feel like puking!_

     **_Oh, you'll have plenty of puking to do later. Now, do you want the door to open, or do you want to root yourself outside?_**

****_"REDRUMIEL!"_ She yelled.

    Almost immediately, the door evaporated, creating an opening for her to enter.

    As soon as she stepped foot into the hall, the door returned again to seal the opening.

    Taking a short look around, she immediately focused her gaze upon the one sitting on the throne.

    She knew beyond doubt that it was Redrumiel, since he was the only one there, other than herself.

    One look, and she was willing to bet her life that his roots were Anglish as well, for Angels share a common type of aura, whether from the right side of the rule of Hyne or not. But she was not in the mood to explore the mysteries of this particular Angel; she had better things to do than that!

     "Where's Quis?" She demanded, boring her fiery eyes into his.

     "You two are so alike in character. Impatient, rude, and so very fond of cutting straight to the point. I guess it's commendable when one is young, like her, with a need to assert oneself. But you should be more careful, having acquired several years of Angel training before!"

     "It is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, AND STOP WASTING MY TIME!" She had wanted to keep a lid on her temper, for this Redrumiel was holding Quis hostage, making her situation less than favourable. But she just could not stand the way he thought of himself, as if a higher being than her, always lecturing or commenting about what he liked (or didn't) about her! Celestine's habit of having zero tolerance for criticisms did not help either.

    "I would try to be careful with my words if I were you. Have you forgotten that your friend is with me? With a mere word, I can easily end her life, believe it or not!"

     "Where is she then?"

     "In my chamber. Being a kind one, I will let you see her."

     "And what ulterior motive do you have for luring me to this place? Don't try to deny it…"

     "I'm not denying it… but first things first. Since you're so eager to see your _Quis_, as you like to call her, I wouldn't dare to hold you back if I valued my life!" He grinned widely. She suddenly had an urge to show him the obscene sign that Zell would occasionally make whenever he was really angry. But gripping a tight control over her fingers, she managed not to raise it.

    _How dare he try to mar my pleasant memories of Zell's grin? Such coarseness… such shameless impudence! I'd slap him real hard if he weren't holding on to Quis! Despicable bastard!_

    Clenching her fingers tightly, partly due to her rage, and partly to prevent them from misbehaving, she followed him into his room, where he claimed to have held Quis.

    Sure enough, she was sitting on one of the couches with her back facing the door. The golden, shiny tresses dispelled any worries that she was dying of sickness... as she had feared initially.

     "Quis!" She cried out joyfully. It was only then that she knew how much she had missed her, for immediately a wave of tears threatened to engulf her.

    The blonde head turned around immediately, a shocked yet glad expression reflected on her face.

     "Celestine! How did you get in here?" She exclaimed, jumping up to meet her friend.

    They looked at each other for a while, smiling with eyes shining with tears.

    Celestine gave her a big hug, wanting to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, that it was really Quis standing in front of her.

     "Where have you been? I looked all over for you! All over! I'm so glad you're okay!" She started blabbering, unable to stop the words from flowing out of her mouth.

   Quistis looked at her sadly for a moment.

   A flash of something flitted through her sky-blue eyes.

   Slowly, her pupils changed colour, into a hue-less grey.

   She grabbed her Save the Queen without a single sound.

   The whip lay poised in her hand, as she prepared to lash it upon the sobbing Celestine……

_Will Celestine dodge the attack in time?_

_Will Quistis wake up at the right moment? (Highly impossible, this.)_

_What did Redrumiel the Red Devil have in mind?_

_What is to become of Celestine, and Quistis?_

_Find out in the next instalment of "Lead me to the Light"!_****

* * *

    A/N: 

    Notice the words "Strider's Islands" and "sword with its blade broken into two pieces"? If you're a fan of LOTR, you would probably recognise its origins, hahaha… an inside joke of some sort for you. So yes… it means that "Strider" and "sword with its blade broken into two" weren't my own ideas, they belong to the late (right?) J. R. Tolkien….. As for the name of that sword… I'll have to check it out, since my memory has been deteriorating ever since I was twelve…Oh… can it be Anduril? Correct me if I'm wrong!

    And not to worry, the next instalment won't be long in its coming… meanwhile, I need to rest. See you next chapter!


	11. Chap 9 One for One

****

Chapter 9 - One for One

Waterlily's grudges: Let me tell you something. I hate all those worms, trojans, viruses, hackers with a blood-lusty vengeance! All because of the stupid W32/SirCam Worm/cyber-parasitic scum-of-the-internet-world, I had to waste soooo much of my time trying to fix the problems to my hard disk! In the end... I had to spend close to US$100.00 to buy a new Windows XP OS... or the US$200+ on the Microsoft Office.... grrr... give me back my money!!! More importantly, give me back all those hours of FFVII playtime!!! What about the precious nights I could have used to update oodles of chapters of my beloved fic? Please join my fight against these sadistic destroyers of our hard work! *Flashes a bird sign* 

Celestine: Thank you, Waterlily, for your...Ummm... very passionate speech.

Up next, we have the continuing installment of "Lead Me to the Light".

When you last read about us……

***********************************************************************************

Quistis held her Save the Queen poised in her hand, ready to bring it upon Celestine. In one fluid stroke, she lashed it upon the Angel, evidently intending to cause great bodily harm to the latter.

However, just as it was about to reach Celestine's side, a wonderful sapphire-toned light glowed from her, creating an invisible barrier that deflected the whip away.

Celestine looked up towards Quistis with a pained look.

__

Why, Quis? Why do you want to strike me? Do you blame me for bringing this upon you?

It was only when she stared into Quistis' face that she understood.

For that was not the Quistis she had known.

Her warm eyes, so different from the ones before she fell in love with Seifer, had reverted to their original state, and much worse.

Turning into a dull, flat grey, the eyes seemed to have turned into stone... as if she had been a victim of Snake-Maiden Medusa's powerful gaze.

"What did you do to her?" Celestine cried out at Redrumiel, who was simply standing in a corner and laughing quietly at them.

"Nothing much... just planted a seed of manipulation in her, that's all."

"It would do you well to destroy that seed, or else I shall rip you to pieces!" Celestine threatened, her eyes flashing and voice shaking with rage while maintaining the barrier erect to protect herself against the vicious lashes of Quistis' weapon.

"Not before I take her life. You are in no position for negotiation! Do you even comprehend whom you're up against?"

"What do you want, then? Why this elaborate scheme... involving Quis, who is totally unrelated to this personal grudge you seem to be bearing against me!? _AHHHHH_!!!!"

She gave a loud cry, for one of Quistis' attacks had eroded the barrier, creating a long, thick wound that stretched across the entire length of Celestine's side while several of her white feathers floated through the air in protest. 

"This, is just a sample of what I am capable of. I can give her the power to break through the 'ever-invincible' Angel's Barrier." For a second, his face reflected a hint of sorrow, but was back to the smirking one before anyone could catch a glimpse of it.

"So what is it you desire?" She held onto her side, gasping to keep her consciousness from fading as a result of the intense, burning sensation that devoured her flesh.

"You... Simply you."

"Why do you go all the way to trick me here?"

"Honestly, would you have come otherwise?"

__

Admittedly, what he said was true. She thought to herself.

"But still, that doesn't justify the cruelty you've dealt to her by inflicting that disease on her!"

"Oh, you knew? I'm surprised." 

"It was only a hunch at the beginning, but now I'm certain of it!"

She glanced at Quistis with a mixture of pity, regret and guilt, only to be returned with an apathetic glance. 

"All I can say is... I will do whatever it takes to get you within my clutches." 

"Including harming the countless people along the way? Not only her... her lover, her friends, even Damien and myself! We were all seriously affected, worried to the marrow of our bones only because of your irresponsible actions! You're SICK!!!" She clenched her fist again; the number of times of which she had stopped counting ever since she stepped into the place.

"Me, sick? Maybe I am, but for what reason should I care about these self-delusional humans and their worthless well being? Don't even get me started on them! I can't even begin to comprehend _WHY_ in the first place an otherwise exceptional one such as yourself would choose one of them over a highly ranked Angel?" 

He shook his head in a display of mock disbelief and disapproval.

"...…You wouldn't understand even if I were to drill it forcefully into that non-existent brain of yours... for you appear to be incapable of knowing what true love can do for anyone......" She muttered, while shooting a glance at Redrumiel, expecting a retort of some sort.

Instead, she came face to face with a rather grave expression... one might even describe it as a sad one.

An awkward hush hung heavily in the room, with neither of them willing to exchange another word.

After a minute's time, however, she broke the tense atmosphere with a dry cough, for she was not usually accustomed to long periods of stifling silence.

"Okay... what if I were to make you a proposition? Since it's me you want, let HER go... I'll stay, and you can do whatever you want with me!"

"Fine with me! Absolutely fine! I'm glad that you have shown great maturity and understanding, despite being one of the rebellious third-liners."

Celestine only stared blankly into space, trying not to get a rise out of his words... which was a difficult task considering that she usually could not hold in her temper when it was at the boiling point.

His entire mien was transformed into one of uncharacteristic calmness as he prepared for the necessary to lift the veil of hypnosis on Quistis.

Placing his left palm lightly on top of her head, he performed a series of chants that sounded foreign even to Celestine's ear on Quistis.

Immediately, she slumped onto the marbled floor, as his hold on her was lifted, even before Celestine could react and rush to her side.

"Now... I'm going to return her to her rightful place." He carried Quistis in his arms with a tad of reluctance to touch her, and headed for the entrance of the tunnel. 

"WAIT!"

He stopped abruptly, turning his head a little to look at her.

"I have something to pass to her."

"Be quick then."

"Do you mind leaving us for a moment?"

He gave an impossibly irritating laugh - the kind designed to grate on one's nerves.

"Of course... engaging in little girl's talk, are we? I'll leave. Call for me when you're ready." 

He left Quistis lying on the couch she had previously sat in, and left the chamber.

Slowly, Celestine approached her lying form.

"I'm sorry, Quis, for all you've suffered all this while... but it'll be over soon. Tell them I'll be back, for whatever it takes. I promise..." She whispered into the flaxen-haired girl's ear.

She slipped the small sachet Damien had given her into Quistis' cardigan pocket. Taking a moment to compose herself, she hung her head in silence while shutting her eyes and attempting to curb the trembling eyelids from giving way to the wave that threatened to overcome her.

__

You know you can do it, girl. You just need a little more confidence, and strength of will. Show them just how resilient you are... especially towards that Redrumiel. And don't forget about your promise to Zell...

"That's right! I shouldn't let it get me down, not especially since it would mean succumbing to that loser! Buck up, Angelwing. Let nothing deter you!"

After that, she seemed to have made up her mind, and called out for Redrumiel.

"Anymore last requests?" He enquired with a tone that was obviously aimed at provocation.

"No thank you. Based on my assumption on your behavioral patterns thus far, you wouldn't have agreed to them anyway!" She snorted, her nose held rather high in the air... a none-too-subtle attempt to snub and mock her enemy.

"Ahh... a defiant one... no matter. You shall come to regret the disrespect you've repeatedly shown me."

He left the room while carrying his unconscious victim in his arms, still as rough in handling her as he did when he had first "_rescued_" her. 

"Alone in the huge dwelling, Celestine looked about her, trying to spot any other exits or openings from the place, apart from the front door, which was clearly under the control of Redrumiel.

Just as expected, there were none.

She knew that she couldn't deceive herself any longer with the false front of boldness, as her shivering limbs told her explicitly.

Shivering... from the frigid fear that snaked up from the very tips of her toes to the brow that was covered with sticky sweat.

__

What does he want with me? I do not remember having seen him in all my living years! Not even a trace of an impression... so why does he act like I owe him a huge debt, personal or otherwise?

Maybe the Lord would have some idea on this... but I am hardly in the position to consult him...

Please, Hyne... tell me that what I'm doing is right......

She did not want to even think about the darkest possibility that lurked in a corner, waiting to pounce on her.

The possibility that she would retrace the steps of her kin-less brother, Damien so many months back...

********************************************************************************************

**__**

Wake up... my useless puppets. The time has come for you to do the necessary. Time to destroy the false sense of peace your former comrades are clinging onto. Time to hold the world by its axis and change its direction, its history forever….

Yes... Master Redrumiel...


	12. Chap 10 Unrequited

****

Chapter 10 - Unrequited

Author's Notes: Let's retract a little here. This following paragraph happens some time after Celestine left Angel Land in search of Devil's Hollow. It may seem pointless now, ut it has a role to serve, believe you me.

By the way... welcome on board again, shootin'star! It was great as usual to see your wonderful name up here again! And to all of my reviewers, and I thank you for your support even though my updates have been truly erratic due to a costly interruption by a most annoying worm. Not to delay any further... here's the main story....

*************************************************************************************

Damien stared unblinkingly, and uncomprehendingly at Tanya.

"She asked you to give this to me?"

"Yes, she did." She replied, her entire demeanor and voice softened dramatically from her usual hard-edged one... for who could stand to act in such a way in front of the object of her affections? Definitely not Tanya Gildfeather.

"Why didn't she speak to me in person? Not as if I'm THAT hard to find!" He was terribly perplexed, showing it with his knitted eyebrows and down-turned mouth.

"I have no idea... but she was crying when I asked her for a reason... 'I can't!' was the only answer she gave." Tanya touched him on the shoulder to convey a portion of her feelings for him.

"Why didn't you stop her then?" He shouted red-faced at her in vexation, showing an unresponsiveness to her displays of affection as was the norm ever since she started to look at him in a different light.

She was hurt by his curtness... she didn't want to know it, but she was.

"How was I supposed to know what's going on with you and her?" She yelled back.

__

And I wouldn't care to know either... She muttered under her breath.

"Fine, give it to me."

"Here..." She held it out towards him, but didn't want to let go of the recorder. Instead, she covered his hand with her other palm, looking at him with a gaze so intense it could have burnt holes in any thick carpet if it were to be a tangible one.

"Let go!" He pulled it out of her grasp, and turned to leave.

She stared after him with a broken expression, only to be met with coldness of his distant back, gradually moving further away from her.

"I love you, Damien! Why do you act as if you can't see it? Surely you're not blind to that extent?" She called out after him, in a vain effort at stopping him from leaving.

Damien's footsteps stopped.

"I know, Tanya. But I'm sorry... I can never accept you, not while my heart lies with her..."

"Why? She will never reciprocate your feelings! But I will! I will cherish you with my very soul; I am willing to give up my life for you, if you could just look at me!"

He shook his head mournfully.

"I'm truly sorry..."

He walked away without a second glance backwards.

_Maybe it's a mistake to treat her with such aloofness... but I can't give her any false hopes._

He thought to himself, trying to stop his feet from turning and running back to Tanya... for he knew that it would only be pit that compels him to comfort her in his arms, and not the thing that she wanted.

He would probably spend the rest of his days alone, pining after that one Angel... It wasn't something he could stop without destroying some part of him.

As he floated out of her sight, Tanya clenched her fist as the toxins in her soul started to spread outwards, as gush after bitter gush smothered her chest... she could hardly breath as it pressed against her throat, her chest, her abdomen...

"_WHY_???!!!!!" She screamed to the heavens, to Hyne, her voice reaching even the furthest corner of Angel Land.

Curious Angels poked their heads through the clouds to look at her, some enquiring if anything was wrong.

"Everything! Everything about this _damn _place is wrong!" She shouted in response.

A collective gasp went around the watching ones, for seldom did anyone speak in such a blasphemous way in their land, especially in full public view.

"Think about it... do you really think our system is as perfect as the Great Lord tries to convince us it is? Shame on you if you're as contented as thus! Why should HE monopolize all of our land? It's blatant despotism at work, and you folks just go about your ways as if everything's peachy!"

"But he's only following the word of Hyne. Surely that doesn't count as despotism?"

"You're all too naive! So what if it's the word of Hyne? Who needs her, when she lets us suffer so? I'm sure many of you must have experienced the pain of losing a loved one... be it a fellow Angel, or a Master or Lady... some time in your long, 'glorious' existence. Why does SHE let it happen? Isn't She supposed to be omnipotent?...."

On and on she spoke, unable to contain her anger, her exasperation any longer. It was not hard to understand, for life had dealt a hard hand to her, as completely opposed to the blessed one of Celestine, and before long, she had become disillusioned with Hyne.

At first, many of the Angels turned away, disgruntled by her loud, objectionable voice.

But as the hours passed, a rather large audience had gathered in front of her, some openly nodding at her words.

It was not known what had contributed to the sudden eloquence of this maroon-haired Angel; nor was it known why so many of them were attracted by her speech.

Perhaps there were many who were as disenchanted as her with the way things were going then... for nobody said Hyne was perfect.

*************************************************************************************

**_The wheels of revolution turn without a single sound......_**

And by the time you realize what had been brewing behind your back, it will be too late to stop the catastrophe from happening......

I envision a delightful exchange between us, old friend...

Especially since I have the jewel of your eye cradled in my palm, waiting for me to destroy or make use of...

Nothing shall stop me... the least of all you!


	13. Chap 11 Quisty's Back!

****

Chapter 11 - Quisty's Back!

Staring at the unmoving figure propped up against the wall beside his dorm door, Seifer could hardly believe his eyes.

_Quisty?_

He wanted to cry out her name, but his voice wouldn't yield to his command.

Instead, he crouched down next to her, caressing a cheek here, stroking her head there, trying to feel for himself that she had indeed returned; that it was really Quisty in front of him.

_This isn't a dream... is it? _He found himself asking repeatedly.

He couldn't hold back the urge any longer. Going forth with a great urgency, he gathered her into his arms and squeezed her tightly against him, as if trying to meld their bodies together.

"Quisty! It's really you! I'm glad... so glad!" He cried hoarsely, as a lump positioned itself in his throat.

He released her after a while with more than a little alarm. For she had remained motionless, not responding even a little to his calls and hugs.

_She's so cold!_

He realized that her entire body was devoid of warmth... the feeling he had gotten so used to before she disappeared.

_NO!! She can't be d...!!_

As a stray worry entered his mind, uninvited and overstaying its welcome, he chased it away quickly, heaving a long sigh of relief when he saw her chest rising ever so slightly as she took in each faint breath.

Wasting no time at all, he cradled her in his arms and raced off towards the direction of the infirmary.

*************************************************************************************

"_My good pal, big brother, Higher-ranked Angel, whichever title you want I could care less... how are you doing? By the time you hear this, I suspect that Quis would have already returned to the Garden, and in return, I would have disappeared entirely from your sight. Fear not... I am not yet dead. At least not for the next few months, as I can foresee. Do not attempt to find me. I will grovel my way back, with no help from anyone, thank you. Which means, DON'T YOU DARE TO DISOBEY ME BY COMING AND RESCUE ME! Got that? Good. Anyway... the reason for all this mess lies with me, and so I vow to be the one who resolves it._

But...a big but, mind you... if in the feverishly unpredictable future I should turn into a Celestine that nobody recognizes, and you find that there is no other way for the old me to return... please... get rid of me with your own hands.

For it would kill me to know that I'll be hurting my beloved human folk, or you... or any of my friends..."

It was right here that she paused abruptly. It was faint, but Damien could hear little sounds of sniffling in the background.

She had not said it plainly, but being an expert in reading between the lines, Damien knew beyond doubt that she had feared hurting Zell the most of all.

_"And to my darling Zell... tell him that I'm sorry. That I love him to the bottom of my heart even if I might turn into something else... that if I were to ever harm a single hair of his... he must take my life. For it is then that Celestine no longer exists......"_

That was the last of the recorded message, for the speaker had suffered from an acute case of the lump-stuck-in-throat syndrome, as was common to those with agitated emotions.

Damien flung the recorder against the ground, half-furious at Celestine for not saying a word to him beforehand.

But the other half knew too well that if she had not behaved as thus, she would not have acted in the true manner of Celestine Angelwing.

At the far end of the room, a silent and dazed Zell stared into space, unable to accept the transpiring events. It was too, too much news for him to digest in such a short time, especially since he had been totally unprepared for it.

The only thing that ran through his mind was a huge question mark.

This was then followed by a great spurt of indistinctive emotions, ranging from frustration, grief, fury, to shock.

It took complete dominance over his reflexes, causing him to slam his fist against the concrete wall.

Mercifully, his fingers were protected by his Ergheiz glove, which offered some protection, however meager it was, thereby reducing the damage to a few ugly bruises on his knuckles.

He looked at Damien wordlessly.

"That's the way she's always been... once she's made up her mind, not even Hyne can stop her." The latter spoke with sighs punctuating his words ever so frequently.

"How can you expect me to accept it as it is? From what she's saying, it is clear that she's in some kind of danger! What if she goes missing for many months? First Quistis, now her! WHAT is going on? Tell me!"

Damien only gazed at him at a loss, unable to give him the answer he needed.

"Okay... so you won't, or can't tell me anything. Fine... I shall look for her myself. Don't try to stop me! I don't care what she says, and neither do I care about what she would do to punish me for not listening to her... just as long as she's well enough to do it, what else matters? I can't stand around knowing she's in danger, and yet not doing a thing to pull her out of it!" He started out towards the door.

"Who says I'm going to stop you? In fact, let me come along, for I suspect there's some entity behind all this... one that doesn't possess a benevolent nature, I'm certain. It would be too much for you to handle. How am I supposed to face her if anything were to happen to YOU?"

"Suit yourself... but I don't need any babysitting, no thank you! Just don't get into the way, that's all I ask." He yanked the door open, only to come face to face with... Waterlily.

"WHOA! WL, what are you doing here? I almost stepped on your feet, for Hyne's pity!" Zell exclaimed loudly as he applied his emergency brakes immediately.

"Quistis is back. Infirmary." She spoke in a disjointed manner, turned on her heel, and proceeded to walk off briskly towards the corridor's direction.

The two were left staring in astonishment at the now-empty doorway.

It was Damien who first recovered from his immobilized state.

"Let's go! We haveto find out how she is! And who knows... she might have some clue about Celestine's whereabouts!"

"Now you're talking sense! Come on!"

They sped off towards the infirmary with rocket-powered feet.

*************************************************************************************

"Hey, Seifer! How's Quisty?" Zell asked anxiously the moment he saw the golden head.

"Not good, Zell. I don't know what's wrong with her... she just won't wake up!"

"What? Why?"

"I've asked Dr. Kadowaki to take a look at her, but even she could not find a cause for it..."

The kindly doctor walked up towards them.

"It's no use. I think you had better send her to the hospital, for the equipment I have here is not extensive enough for thorough checks. Poor dear... looks like she's suffered quite a bit..."

Indeed, although she appeared to be quite normal at first sight, Seifer had noticed that she had lost a lot of weight, showing up in the gauntness of her face, her high cheekbones jutting out against the pale skin.

"My poor Quisty... how I have let you down! Why couldn't I find you soon enough, and get you out of harm's way? I promised to protect you, but I failed!" He grabbed her hand and pressed it tightly to his lips, trying to rouse her with his gentle pecks.

"Master, it's none of your fault!" Damien tried to allay his Master's worries... a difficult task since he feared for his Lady as well.

The doctor stared curiously at Damien, having never seen him before.

_What's this stuff about his Master? Am I missing something here?_

Her suspicions must have showed up in her expression.

"Oh... Um... he's Celestine's brother, Damien." Zell muttered, trying to cover up the loopholes. "Speaking of which... she's missing too! I have a strong feeling that she exchanged herself for Quisty's return..."

"WHAT?" Seifer looked up from his bowed position in disbelief. "Why would she do that?"

"It appears, my Master, that Celestine was related to the whole incident."

"But why didn't she enlist our help then?"

"I think... that the Mastermind behind this had used my Lady as bait to lure Celestine there, on the condition that she went alone. And stupidly she did, recklessly she gave in to his threats!"

"How foolish of her! I'm sure that Quisty would have been mad at her for doing it, as I am! Zell... what are you standing around for? Go look for her!" Seifer shoved the spiky-haired guy on the shoulder.

"I was about to, but WL told me about Quisty being back! I HAD to rush here... and I had hoped..." He left the sentence unfinished, diverting his glance at Quistis.

"... I guess she wouldn't be of much help to you now..." Seifer followed his line of vision, his eyes dimming considerably as he looked at her.

"First things first! You've _got _to get her to the hospital for immediate attention!" Dr. Kadowaki interjected sharply.

That got them running, for without realizing it, a considerable length of time had passed them by, such that they were almost getting used to the powerful medicinal odour of the room.

*************************************************************************************

Author's notes: Am I moving too slow? But I have to write slowly cos the ideas aren't that forthcoming... plus this is my first attempt at something of such proportions... I was afraid of missing out something here. Please be patient... Redrumiel's plan will come out soon. Meanwhile, the plea for you to please review still goes on.....


	14. Chap 12 powerless

****

Chapter 12 - Powerless

Author's Notes: Thank you readers, for supporting me up to this stage (especially my invaluable imperial advisor, who has put up with me for so many years even though I'm just this narcissistic, bland girl who keeps yakking about her work... bleh...) And those reviews! I love you guys, I really do, even if I risk sounding like a soppy drama-mama, I still have to say it! You are the best! Oh yeah! (Flashes the peace sign). And without further ado, let's proceed with the story! Yay!

Waterlily

--- In the background, some silly song about "I will survive (without reviews)" blares out, disturbing the general peace while neighbors kept yelling at her to shut up. ---

*************************************************************************************

"So what is it you want?" She stared at the one in front of her, finding an uncomfortable sense of familiarity about his face that she couldn't place, regardless of her valiant tries to remember him. It was as if he was not as foreign to her memory as she first thought him to be, and yet she could not fully grasp the reason for it....

"You might not want to stare at me for too long a period, even though I have to admit that I do possess a charming face and graceful bearing. You could find yourself falling for me if you're not careful, my dear." He displayed a smile that exploited his brilliantly white teeth to the maximum, indicating his egocentric tendencies for not the first time.

"I find it so terribly hard to believe that in the magnificent history of Angels full of virtuous saints such as the Lord himself, there lies this dark chapter where a black sheep among the flawless others was allowed to roam freely till this day! I would be truly ashamed if you were to divulge that to anyone! Do me a favour... forget that you were ever one of us... for you have forsaken our path a long time ago!" She spat at him in contempt, trying to find a way to rein in the nausea from rising up against her throat.

But the image of the mocking Redrumiel with translucent wings kept popping up in her mind, refusing to leave no matter how hard she tried to block them out.

"But I still am one of you, although I have chosen a relatively less-trodden path. I have wings as you do, albeit of a darkened colour. I have a mission as you too possess, albeit one which comes across as unorthodox. In essence, however, we are but of the same constitution!"

"Unorthodox? WARPED is more like it! And you can stop now! I do not want to hear it! Do not think that I will be easily fooled... you're trying to tip me over to your side by brainwashing me with your abominable theories, that '_we're so different, and yet so alike_.' Argh, spare me the thought, please!" She tore at her hair with an exaggerated frustration, then quickly flattened her hands against her ears when she saw that he was about to speak again.

"It might even interest you to know that I was the first who bore the name of 'Angelwing'..." He grinned at her knowingly, waiting patiently for her response.

Or rather, a lack of it.

For she had entered a "_wonderful"_ world of dark dreams then, having been knocked out cold by his revelation.

__

An hour slipped away while Celestine dwells in her dreams......

"Feeling better?"

She could faintly hear a voice far, far away, as if talking to her from a distance of many miles.

Opening her eyes, she jumped up with fright as the image of Redrumiel's face loomed hugely within her view.

"AHHHH!!!" She screamed, and proceeded to reward him with numerous slaps.

"Hmm... that felt much better!" She exclaimed, patting her chest with satisfaction.

"Are you satisfied now?" He glared at her glumly, as anyone would if they were to be treated like a punching bag (or rather, slapping cushion....).

"Not really... I have a huge headache, plus I just had a horrible nightmare, something about you being an Angelwing or something." She shuddered at the remaining traces of the "_dream" _that still left an impression in her mind.

"It isn't a dream. It's reality." He corrected her with the air of a strict, nerdy schoolteacher, jerking a finger in the air to emphasize his point.

"Yes it is." She refused to accept it, for from the bottom of her soul she rejected being associated with him.

"You can continue to try to fool yourself, but you can never escape the fact that I am your ancestor, that I have a part in your very existence...."

"That was so many eons ago, for which I am grateful...." She whispered a silent prayer of thanks to Hyne. 

"Fine... suit yourself. But know this... our lives are far more entangled than you think... And when you fully learn of the truth, you will not be able to deny our relationship any further!" He was upon her in a second, lifting her chin forcefully with his fingers such that she could not avoid looking into his eyes.

A blazing flash of green fire burned in his pupils, and even that was only a faint representative of the real one that flared incessantly in the deepest corners of his core.

"What... relationship?" She felt that she had been scorched by the fire, only the burns were invisible to the naked eye.

Still he continued to hold her gaze, as if punishing her with it, not letting go even as cold droplets of perspiration started condensing along her high brow.

"Le...et me go...." She could only utter weakly, feeling as if her energy was all but sapped away by him.

It was only when her face started to show pallor that he released his grip, and fierce gaze.

"More insolence from you, and it will be even more severe than this...." He spoke in a voice with a temperature akin to the snow from the Shumi Village mountain peaks.

She didn't answer, afraid that something foul would come out of her mouth.

__

No one threatens me and gets away with it lightly! How could he violate me in such a way?

Only the image of his emerald eyes with that hellish fire stopped her from giving him a sock in the eye, which would have been gratifying in the short run but disastrous to her chances for escape in the long.

Yes, she was still trying to make a dash for it the first chance she got, even though the possibility was getting tinier and tinier with each passing second.

From her sharp-eyed observation, the Redrumiel guy only used the opening whenever he felt like leaving his abode.

The only time that had occurred was when he had to return Quistis to the Garden... a hopeful assumption she had made.

__

Does that mean I'm stuck here? Hyne's pity... that's the worst thing that could happen to me!

"You will not be able to leave this place, unless you obey my orders, or unless you end my life. I would say that the first choice is infinitely much easier. Take heed, though... faked obeisance would not fool me, for I can read your mind like an open script..."

"As you have clearly demonstrated by constantly intruding and perusing at my private thoughts!" She yelled.

"And your choice is?" He chose to ignore her last line, as if it mattered little to him.

__

And he probably thinks that way, too.

"I will never, ever, listen to your orders! What do you take me for, a marionette of yours that would lift its hand whenever you pulled a string? Well, fat hope! You can burn me, whip me, throw me into a pool of boiling oil, and I would not yield to you! Do you what you will, and be quick!"

"How apt that you mentioned the marionette..." He replied in a tight, controlled voice. "Well, maybe that _is _what I plan to do with you. But first... let us enjoy a movie..."

He snapped his fingers.

Immediately, the entire place was shrouded in shadows, leaving a single broad ray of light shining on the eastern wall of the hall, the only one unadorned by murals or other decorative items.

A scene appeared on the wall under the illumination of the light.

__

Waterlily...... Celestine thought to herself as the familiar profile of the girl appeared. _What has she got to do with this? And what is she doing outside Headmaster Cramer's room at this hour?_

The girl in question opened the locked door of Cid Cramer's room with only a slight yank.

She slinked stealthily on the carpet, carefully timing her steps in synch with the Headmaster's loud snores so as to mask any sound that she might have created.

She stares at the couple, who are deep in their slumber and blissfully unaware of the immediate danger they had been suddenly thrust into.

She appeared to be engaged in an internal struggle of some sort, her face contorting between an expressionless, dull one to another filled with sorrow... and despair...

Hesitating a little, she slipped a sickly-looking hand into her shirt.

And pulled out a dagger with an edge glinting sharply with the pale light of the moon.

"NO!!!! DON'T, WATERLILY!!!!" Celestine shouted at the top of her lungs.

Great splatters of crimson painted the screen as she watched in numbing, horrified silence......

Though she was not as attached to them as Zell, Quistis, Seifer, and the rest of the SeeDs were... but still it pained her beyond belief to witness such......?!

The bitterest taste rose to her mouth... as the bile threatened to spill out of it, a reflexive biological reaction that she could barely control.

She couldn't think... her mind nothing but a vast piece of blankness... bogged down by an impenetrable fog.

She couldn't shed her tears, for a force was holding onto the tear glands, squeezing them tightly closed.

She couldn't speak, her voice chased down her throat by the dryness of her tongue, and tightness in her chest.

She couldn't see, her eyes imprinted with the stomach-turning picture that kept playing in her head....

But she could feel.

The darkness boiling at the bottom of her stomach, spreading towards every single one of her cells like a cancer.

A mixture that she could not quite identify, one that the Great Lord had cautioned them time and again never to accommodate... not even a single drop of it to be allowed in them.

But his words were the furthest thing on her mind right now...

*************************************************************************************

**__**

It has begun......

Let the AKUZOKSEI start!!!

*************************************************************************************

**__**

"What the hell do you mean by AKUZOKSEI?"

It is an Anglish word... I think you would know this. 

The full explanation shall be given in the next chapter. You should be able to guess its rough meaning, though...


	15. Chap 13 AKUZOKSEI

****

Chapter 13 - AKUZOKSEI

**********************************************************************

A/N: If you see chunks of bold sentences, it probably means that the accursed Redrumiel had let Celestine see another one of those movies i.e. they represent scenes that Celestine watches through that wall screen. If it is unclear, tell me through the reviews, and I will try to explain with my best efforts.

********************************************************************************

"AKUZOKSEI......" He paused a little for dramatic effect, as well as to grab his intended recipient's attention.

However, she simply refused to look at him, choosing instead to huddle in a corner embroiled in her tumultuous feelings.

She could not identify what it was flitting through her mind... confusion, chaos.... a huge melting pot of gruesome images running wildly, so verily like a horror movie, only without the sound effects...

leaving her gasping for relief in any form, just as long as it chased them away...

And yet, the spine-tingling chills were not something any horror movie could elicit, no matter how talented the cast or director.

For this was REAL. It would not simply go away, or end when the credits rolled.

Cid and Edea Kramer... her surrogate parents when she was at Balamb Garden... short as the period was, they still held an irreplaceable position in her heart...

Gone now... forever...

She could not wash the image of them out of her mind. Their mouths agape, while rivulets of their life-giving blood, now cold and clotted flowed from the ends, lining their chins, their throats... wide-open eyes staring at nothingness.

NO. Maybe they were staring at her... as if she was an accomplice of some sort...

"AKUZOKSEI......" He repeated, this time letting a hint of his long history, his immeasurable (well, almost immeasurable) age creep into his voice.

She did not want to listen, but somehow it managed to slip through her mental wall of defenses against him.

It whispered tales of his past into her ear. Some glorious, some not so. In fact, some part of it was tinged with an inexplicable sense of hopelessness... the kind felt whenever one had lost all faith in life.

She felt strangely uneasy... with no inkling on the reason for her disquiet.

"..... the meaning of which you should know."

"I have not lost my grasp on Anglish yet, if that's what you're implying!"

"Good. However, you do not fully know it, at least not as well as I want you to...

**_AKUZOKSEI: _**Also known Catastrophe, chaos, overthrowing of Hyne's laws.

But split the word up, you'll get a whole new meaning.

**_AKU_:** Ancient Anglish. Represents the Underworld. The place where those who have sinned, with no hope of atonement, or those of _warped _ideals, have been banished for the rest of their afterlives... or immortal lives... as is the case for Angels..."

Celestine wondered to herself if Redrumiel had ever been confined to _AKU_ before.

_If he did, how in Hyne's world did he get out?_

Redrumiel acted as if he never caught the question, when both of them knew that he was constantly listening in on her inner thoughts, disregarding her need for privacy completely.

"**_ZOK: _**That of Sky. The infinite expanse that hangs above the lands and protects them like an eternal guardian. And yet, it can just as easily destroy its charges, if only it was inclined to do so. The home of many different realms, and thence, home to Angel Land, and the Strider's Islands that we are presently on."

"I KNOW!" She interrupted with impatience, not knowing what he was driving at.

"And finally......

**_SEI:_** A curious hybrid between the human language of Japanese, and our own. Represents the world. 'World'... when it actually refers to the dimension your '_beloved human folk' _ dwell in." He allowed a flash to spread over his lips.

"How DARE you eavesdrop on me?!!" Her pupils were totally dilated in response to her enragement.

"You never said I wasn't supposed to..."

"Fine, act like the jerk you are! So what's your point anyway?"

"My purpose in explaining those three portions, is to let you have a better understanding of what I'm aiming to achieve. My grand plan at World Domination, if you will."

"I'm not the least bit interested!" She turned away, her arms crossing her chest to demonstrate her protest.

"Oh, but you must, for you're a vital part of it.

At present, all three are under the control of your Great Lord, following the rule of Hyne as he claims. Are you not concerned that he could have the right, the authority to monopolise the World, practise anarchy the way he wants? There is no one, no one to regulate his actions! Hyne? He could be lying for all we know. Have you seen Hyne with your own eyes? Heard her voice? Touched her physically? Are you even sure she _exists_?"

"One does not necessary need to see something to know it exists. Take air for example. You breathe it. But you can't see it. And you can't see Hyne, but you see what her grace, her love does for us."

"Don't give me that... you don't even believe it yourself. I can see it all in your eyes, your thoughts."

She shot a vengeful glare at him.

_And who do you think had caused this to happen?_

He continued speaking, apparently not caring that he was the root of her distress. 

"ZOK: The sky shall be 'governed' by its new General, your fellow Angel, Tanya Gildfeather."

"Tanya? What has she got to do with this? Why did you pick her?"

Even though she was never on good terms with Tanya (a gross understatement, to say the least), she did not want such a fate to befall on even her worst enemy!

"She was an easy one to manipulate, for she developed many of the requirements for conversion ... hate... anger... angst... jealousy... all because of a spurned affection."

"Even so!"

"She isn't as unrelated as you would have hoped to believe either... why do you think she abhors you in such a way? Surely you must have guessed."

"She liked Damien..."

"More than you ever realised. In fact... I am certain that it isn't any less than what you feel for your _'darling Zell'_... Excuse me while I stifle a laugh...

She loved Damien. She couldn't live without him... she cried herself to sleep every single night pining for him. All she wanted was for him to give her a second look, a chance... And yet... look at this......"

He snapped his fingers again.

**Tanya appeared on the screen, holding onto Damien's hand.**

"I love you, Damien! Why do you act like you can't see it? Surely you're not blind to that extent?"

".....But I'm sorry... I can never accept you... _NOT WHILE MY HEART LIES WITH HER_."

At that point in time, Damien's voice seemed to have stressed heavily on the last words... it sounded like thunder to her ears. She felt like covering them up again.

****

_Don't fall into his trap, Angelwing. He's just trying to force you to feel guilty. Be strong..._

****

Damien walked away from Tanya.

Her face was twisted by some internal force.

"WHY?!!" She screamed with anguish.

The same anguish that Celestine seemed to feel as well... deep into the innermost layer of her spirit.

"STOP!!! I don't want to see it!" She covered her eyes with her hands, but could not shut the image of the screaming, twisted face of Tanya off.

"Self-denial. It's eating at you, as is your guilt at having brought this unto her."

"WHY? Why are you doing this to me?"

"That is not the end of it."

She squeezed her eyelids downwards, as tightly as she could. She did not want to see, or hear anything more from him.

Yet he was able to penetrate any kind of wall she erected to protect herself.

"_SEI_: The human world shall be commanded by one of those SeeDs. You have seen her. You are very familiar with her, in fact.

Waterlily... I'm sure that you have seen what she did a few moments ago. It shouldn't have been too hard a guess."

"And why her? She's one of the newest in a whole pool of SeeDs. I don't see how she could be related to me at all, and you had to do this to her?" She lifted a trembling finger to peek out at him.

"Are you really that clueless? It doesn't matter... it will be clear in a moment why I had chosen her to be my third _Nien-Gyo_..."

_Nien-Gyo...? He treats them all as his convenient pawns... dolls that do his bidding with a mere word... am I to become one of them as well?_

Another snapping sound.

She had come to dread this sound... for it signaled the incoming flush of pain that would besiege her each time he showed her something new.

**The screen had changed to that of Balamb Garden.**

More accurately, the night of the inauguration ball for Waterlily's cohort... also the engagement ball of Rinoa and Squall Leonhart.

Music played in the background... sounded like "Love Grows."

With a blush colouring her cheeks, she approaches the spiky-haired boy with nervous steps, then tries to mask it by wearing a huge grin... one that was comparable to Zell's in his less stressful days.

"Zell... can I have this dance with you?"

He touched something in his uniform pocket.

"Uh... I'm sorry... but I'm not in the mood today."

With an obviously fake smile, she nodded, and ran towards the balcony... the disappointment in her eyes in direct contrast with what her smile was showing.

"I do not remember seeing this at all......" Celestine whispered.

Redrumiel studied her for a while.

"It was during this time that you fell into that cold slumber of yours... caged up in a crystallized version of yourself."

**Yet another scene... this time in the cafeteria, where Zell sat stuffing his face with hotdogs.**

"Zell... did you read the letter stuck into your mailbox this afternoon?" Waterlily asked anxiously, an eager expression on her face in anticipation of his response.

"Wasn't it junk mail? It was from you, right? Was it important?"

"N...no... it's okay..."

Biting on her lower lip, she could only drag her feet away from him... a single line trickling from her eye.

"_Your Zell_ can be so dense at times... 'Wasn't it junk mail? It was from you, right?' Oooh, I almost pitied the girl. But then again, he wasn't the main assaulter of her feelings.... It was a certain blue-haired one......"

"......" Celestine was silent for a moment. For indeed... she could not deny that she didn't have a hand in hurting Waterlily.

She was the one who tore up the letter... out of jealousy.*

"I simply had to tell her the truth... for the poor girl had thought that her presence was so insignificant, Zell had treated her letter as junk mail. Human-mortals... they're so weak... so willing to listen and conform to even the slightest suggestions, just so they could have a way out. Even if it was a walk to the dark side... it was the simplest task to achieve... 

But now... I am faced with my hardest. For you are strong. That I concede, for I have tried in many ways to turn you to my side."

"NEVER!"

"I will have to use my harshest measure, then. I approach with reluctance... for it saps much of my energy... and I am loathe to waste such intelligence... such willpower... but you leave me no choice!"  
He raised an arm in the air, eyes closed.

"Strength of AKUZOKSEI... come into my being. Gather on this finger of mine... hail to my command!"

A ball of ruby-tinted energy gathered at his index finger, pointed towards the heavens.

His eyes opening with sudden movement, he flung the ball towards Celestine.

As it made contact with her, her body felt as if it was poked with a million super-fine needles.

Her left arm lifted into the air, as if having a life of its own.

She wanted to put it down... but as if hanging with a string tied at the elbow, it remained in the air at an awkward angle.

Next came her head. She could only move her eyes, not her head. It felt like the head of a plastic doll with an immovable neck.

She realised that she could not speak as well.

_What's happening to me?_

The last thing on her mind... before she was locked in a veil of utter darkness...

*************************************************************************************

**TWLN NEWS-----**

**HEADLINES OF THE DAY: **

- HEADMASTER AND WIFE BRUTALLY MURDERED IN BALAMB GARDEN. SUSPECTED TO BE AN INSIDER JOB.

- PRESIDENT CARAWAY THREATENED BY ANONYMOUS TERRORIST TO RESIGN, OR ELSE.....

- MILLIONS IN ESTHAR HIT BY MYSTERIOUS VIRUS......

- MISSING HEROINE OF SSWII FOUND, IN COMA. MEANWHILE, ALERT RAISED FOR ANOTHER MISSING SEED IN BALAMB......

...... and more. Stay tuned for the latest updates.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: It was a coincidence. Really. I had written all this beforehand, so I am not creating an metaphor between this story and the real events of the war. I did not know there would be a war when I wrote this. I most certainly did not know that something known as the SARS virus would break out all over Asia and some other countries when I did this.... call it spooky, but hey, life's full of coincidences.

*What is this about a letter? Well... remember me saying that I wrote something for Zell's birthday? That's the one I'm talking about, but it isn't necessary to read it to understand this story, so ferget it if you don't want to.


	16. Chap 14 Bad News

****

Chapter 14 - Bad News

A/N: There are many inner voices in this chapter... and they are represented by words in italics. I tried my best not to be confusing...... Oh and please review! Thank you!

*************************************************************************************

"Well done, good girl. Now you may retreat." Redrumiel stroked the brunette's hair in a patronising manner, if only to derive a sense of satisfaction of having her under his control.

"Yes... Master Redrumiel."

"I like the way you cut their heads... a masterpiece, if I might say so myself."

"You flatter, Master Redrumiel." Waterlily spoke in a tone as flat as that of a corpse's heartbeat.

A bloody tear escaped her eye, rolling down her left cheek. She did not lift a hand to wipe it away, nor did her expression change from its dull one to reflect the source of the tear.

"Waterlily... you know what I told you about disobeying my orders." His voice was severe, for he had expected total control even over her thoughts, and emotions.

"Please punish me, my Master."

She turned, with her back facing him without another word, and lifted her top up to expose her back.

Contrasting sharply against the fair skin were long, angry lines, still fresh in their redness... a painful sight at the very least for the viewer.

And yet, Redrumiel lifted not one eyebrow as he lashed a whip as thick as a baby Malboro's tentacle at her, covering the existing with newer ones.

One might even conclude that he enjoyed punishing the girl.

The force of one particular whip was powerful enough to buckle her knees, compelling her to fall to the ground.

She did not let out a sound to reflect the flaming agony that afflicted her flesh... for she was not allowed to. And even if she cried, it would only serve to increase the whips.

"Master Redrumiel..." Another voice sounded at the entrance of the hall, disrupting Redrumiel from his sadistic "ritual".

"What is it, Tanya? Can you not see that I am busy?"

"I am sorry, Master. Your presence is needed in the _ZOK_... your followers have awaited long for your address to them."

"Very well... I will be there in a short while."

"Yes, Master." She bowed respectfully, then started out for the exit.

"Tanya..." He called, to which she responded immediately with a full about-turn. "Do not get caught by the Great Lord."

"Be at ease, my Master. He is not in the _ZOK_ today. For it was said that the _AKU_ was in complete disarray. He had to go down in person to oversee the matter."

"Looks like my new General has been doing her job..." He smiled with a self-assured satisfaction. "Very well, you may go."

She nodded, and went for the opening again.

He turned to look at Waterlily with not a little dislike.

"Get up from the ground. You look like a crumpled dishrag. What did I say about the image a General has to maintain?"

"I'm sorry, my Master." She got up, but did not take her leave, hesitating for no apparent reason.

"Why are you still here? I do not remember advocating 'sloth' as an attribute you should possess."

"...Yes, Master." She turned to leave as well.

"You appear to be showing signs of disregarding my orders lately. Do not go too far, or you will suffer greater penalties for it."

"No... my Master. Your words are absolute laws to one. One does not dare to resist them, let alone question."

"Good... make sure you hold true to what you say. Dismissed."

She made her way out of the place with an almost staggered walk, for it was a strain for her to even move, as each step was accompanied by a piercing that reached to the deepest of her heart muscles.

_I thought... she was the only one who could release me... but now she has fallen as well._

I... _I don't want to kill anymore..._

The scent... the coppery stink... I can't seem to get rid of it... neither can I wash clean my blood-stained hands...

Why did I ever listen to him?

He's a demon... I have no doubt.

***********************************************************************************

"Commander Leonhart, please report to the Headmaster's chambers immediately." Xu's voice announced over the intercom, bringing a surprised look to Squall's face.

"Cid's chambers?" He asked doubtfully, looking at his now-wife in puzzlement.

"Xu sounded a little funny... go take a look." Rinoa Leonhart nudged him a little, for she was curious too about the place her husband had just been summoned to.

"Whatever......" He shrugged his shoulders, having been rather jaded by numerous turns of events of late. He had thought himself to be immune to shocks by now.

He was proven to be wrong.

Very wrong.

He buzzed the bell on the door to his fatherly Headmaster's bedroom, tapping his foot impatiently for it to open. For he could not think of anything that would require him to appear at this place, no matter how he dug his brains inside out.

A pale-faced Xu opened it after a while, and gestured for him to go inside.

"What's this all about, X....."

He could not finish his question, for the sight before his eyes had shocked him beyond words.

When he tried to open his mouth, the words refused to come out, for he was dry-mouthed and blank of mind.

"What do we do now, Squall?" Xu's voice was weak, quivering, her legs trembling along with it as she hugged herself tightly, as if a bone-biting chill had assaulted her.

"I... don't know... call the gang here... please...." He spoke softly, but it sounded thunderous to his ears.

"But......"

"JUST CALL THEM HERE!" He shouted, then realising that he was directing his frustration to the wrong person, muttered a short apology.

"Okay."

She retreated from the room, glad to be rid of its sight, but her legs didn't want to listen to her... they felt as if the bone and muscles had been replaced by soft jelly instead.

Somehow, she made it to the intercom with much difficulty.

"Will the following SeeDs please report to the Headmaster's Chambers immediately: Rinoa Leonhart, Zell Dintch, Seifer Almasy, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, Q..." She was about to mention Quistis and Celestine's names, but suddenly remembered that they were not capable of responding to her announcement.

For one was unconscious, while the other was missing...

She slumped onto the floor... sapped of her will, energy and whatever else that gave her the ability to stand.

_Why is this happening to us? Blow after blow... without a moment's respite. Sweet Hyne... are you throwing challenges at us in hope of melding us into better people? If so... please stop... I would rather be weak-willed than to face such tragedy again......_

***

"Squall?" Rinoa knew that something was horribly amiss the moment she saw him standing in front of the door, barring everyone from entering the room.

"Rinoa, all of you... it's better that you don't enter the room." Squall stared at them, the whites of his eyes covered with red lines while his face was as close to being colourless as biologically possible.

"Is something wrong, Squall? Tell us." Irvine gave a concerned look. His instinct told him that whatever went on inside the room wasn't pretty at all, by the reaction Squall was showing.

"They...they're dead..." He could only manage to stutter out the few words... words that brought back the sense of loss to gnaw at his soul again.

An oppressive depression hung in the air. None of them could move a single part of their bodies, be it the mouth, their eyes, or their limbs.

"Wh...o? What are you talking about? Let me in!" Selphie was the one who finally broke the frozen air, not wanting to believe what Squall had told them... she just _had _to see it for herself.

Irvine placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"But Irvy......" She started saying, but the sharp gaze he directed at her shut her up immediately.

Irvine had seldom given her any look other than tender ones (or exasperated ones when she scolded him for flirting).

It only served to show how grim his outlook on the situation was.

"Where's Seifer and Zell?" Out of the blue came a question from Squall.

"They sent Quisty to the Galbadian hospital."

"Call them. Tell them to return immediately." 

Irvine nodded briefly, then headed for the nearest telephone.

"Selphie, you make a brief announcement over the intercom for all Instructors, SeeDs and Cadets to assemble at the basement hall."

"Where's Xu? She was the one who usually made the announcements."

"I do not think that she is well-disposed to handle that... she was the first to arrive at the..." He stopped suddenly, for he could not force himself to continue.

"Right away...Commander." Selphie headed for the same direction Xu had gone a while ago.

_Are they really... dead? Oh Hyne... who did this? I could smell the stench of blood from the outside... what are we going to do without them? Both the Headmaster and Matron... why them? Why us?!!!"_

She stepped into the elevator, her finger poised in mid-air, unable to press the button.

The door closed with a sound, usually delightful to her ears, now only a meaningless one.

She crouched onto the ground and covered her eyes.

_Noooooooooooooooo~~~~!!!!_ Her inner voice screamed out, breaking the dam that was placed on her tears as they gushed forth with the speed and force of a massive waterfall......

********

"I have news to announce. It will not be pleasant... be prepared for a rude shock.

This morning, we found our Headmaster and his wife murdered in their rooms."

A uniform gasp went around the neatly arranged lines standing in front of the stage.

"I urge all of you to put it behind us. Initially, we will feel enraged, depressed, lost, and a hell lot of other emotions. But we have to walk out of it, show our enemy what kind of stuff we're made for. We will not give them the benefit of seeing us fall and trip at the slightest obstacle. Let us be strong for each other.

I assure you that I will find the brutal slaughterer of our nurturers. But until then, life must go on. End of announcement."

He cleared his throat a little, for it was uncharacteristic of him to make speeches of such length.

An uncomfortable silence followed the click of the mike as he switched it off.

Then, one clap... gradually followed by a handful.

Finally, not a single person in the hall had his/her hands idle, as all of them gave Squall a rousing applause for his effort at addressing the Balamb Garden population.

But the applause was not for celebration.

It was for acceptance of the bitter truth that they had to continue, no matter that they had just been bombarded with blow after tragic blow.

There were a few who commented at the iron will of their Commander, now unanimously elected as their leader.

Rinoa took it all in.

But she knew that it was only a false front that Squall put up.

_He must be questioning himself..._

Questions like how he could have let this happened.

Questions like why he had to say these things, when he did not feel that way at all.

I want to run up to him, and hold him tight like a little child.

I want to share his pain, and mine with him.

But I cannot...

His heavy responsibility as Commander weighs so heavily on us...

Of what use are my Sorceress powers?

At times like this, they do nothing to help...

Oh... if exchange of these powers could bring back what we have lost, I would have gladly given them up...

********

He clutched at his hair... the problems seemed to be coming to him all at once.

First, he had to come face to face with the murders of the two people who had been so important to him during his growing years. Two... in a morning alone... even a veteran SeeD like himself could not handle it.

On top of that... his biological father had given him a call.

He too, was suffering. From a virus attack of unknown strain... it was certain to be life-threatening.

If that wasn't enough, President Caraway had demanded for SeeD assistance to deal with the new danger to his administration, a terrorist group that threatened to destroy Galbadia if he did not give up his Presidency.

He felt old.

As if he had experienced a lifetime of sorrows in one day alone......

He did not feel like getting out of the cocoon that he hid in... to escape from the endless questions barraging him for solutions, answers, and whatevers...

It was snowing in his world... and he was standing chin-deep in it, unable to lift a finger to clear it away.

_Tell me this isn't true..._

Tell me that this is only a dream...

That in reality, all of us were alive and well...

Lunching at the cafeteria, trading meaningless jokes...

Is that something too faraway to hope for?

So dark in here...

I cannot see a thing.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stares into the half-empty vial of purple liquid.

_Master will be angry if he knows that I did not pour in all of the poison._

But he's always angry at me... nothing new...

And... my hand doesn't listen to me. It simply refuses to dump it all in.

Perhaps that is because it wants me to drink it.

Maybe I should listen to it.

Without second thought, she downs the liquid with one single swallow.

__

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Oh man... took me four damn hours to write this, just so I could turn it into something readable, at least. Think I need a rest... I have absolutely no idea how to continue the story. I mean, I have the main storyline, but to turn it into a full-fledged one is an uphill task for me!! I'm sure you can understand that kind of feeling... right? .


	17. Chap 15 Four years in 48 hours

****

Chapter 15 - Four years in 48 hours

He threw a sideway glance at her, his face the epitome of obvious scorn... and disgust.

"Foolish. Look at what you've done. I gave you the simplest task of pouring one little vial of liquid into the Estharian water reserves... and what did you do instead? You poured half of it, and swallowed the other half yourself. What did you think it was? A forbidden elixir for immortality? Would _I_ ever bestow such a gift on those worthless humans-mortals? Speak!"

She gritted her teeth, her expression one of bold defiance, with a barely discernable hint of terror hiding behind it.

"I do not want to bring harm unto them any more. Haven't you used my hand for enough damage already? I refuse to be your advocate of destruction any longer. Let me die instead!"

She turned away from him, for the mere sight of him sent all kinds of unpleasant sensations through her...

_Especially the way he looks at me... I feel as if I'm being scrutinized by a reptilian being..._

"Oh, but I must say that half of the poison was rather effective. At least, it afflicted enough of the Estharians to make an impact. Most importantly, the President himself, Laguna Loire, is suffering from a horrible and incurable disease, save for my antidote."

Her head remained turned away from him... but she was silently bleeding inside... to know that she had not stopped herself on time.

_Come to think of it... it has started bleeding ever since I slit the throats of......_

"And do not think that I will let you die so easily. You shall suffer... longer and more intensively than all others afflicted with it... for you deserve it for daring to try and wreak my plans!"

He strode away with his cape flowing behind him.

_I thought... that I could make a difference._

Always... it has always been like this...

Too late... halfway there... I should've been stronger and thrown it away.

Heck... why hadn't I downed it all... to save everyone from this terrible... curse? I do not know what else to describe it with...

Only he has the solution.....................

But who is he?

What does he want with us?

Is there... no way out?

********

"Say again?"

"Return to the Garden immediately. Commander's orders."

"B...but Quisty's......"

"You heard me."

A click sounded at the other end of the line.

Zell was still standing dumbfounded holding onto the receiver when Damien went up to him.

He had seen the look on Zell's face as he took the call... and found it cause for great concern. 

"You look like you've just received some disturbing news."

"I can sense that something bad happened at the Garden... but Irvine wouldn't tell me what it was... only conveyed that Squall wanted us back immediately."

"Including...?" Damien left the question hanging, but both of them knew that they were referring to the same guy.

The one who was now moping around in misery... holding onto Quisty's hand in her Intensive Care Unit......

******

Seifer sat next to the hospital bed with his head clutched in both hands.

The day-old stubble on his chin gave him a rugged look that was neither by his own design nor intention. It was merely an end result of his negligence of personal hygiene and well-being, for far more crucial things occupied his mind.

It had been less than 48 hours since he first found Quistis lying near his dorm...

And yet, it felt more like four years... for he seemed to have aged as much.

After being told by the doctor that she had only a twenty percent chance of regaining her consciousness.

After being patted on the shoulder by the same person and advised to take it easy... to not place too much hope in Quisty's recovery.

He was damn mad at the good doctor, who was only doing his jobs and attempting to release Seifer from some of his anxiety, but he was not knowledgeable to the inherent quality of Seifer's character.

Violence.

The agitation, the impulsive rush of adrenaline coupled with rage that had been all but watered down by Quistis' loving touch, now ran without restraint.

In no uncertain terms, he threatened the doctor to allow him special permission for entry into the ICU ward, and to accompany Quisty day and night, hour after hour.

Of course, the doctor had tried to dissuade Seifer from doing so. But after seeing the glint in Seifer's eyes and the same cold glint on the blade of his Hyperion, he had no choice but to let him have his way.

Perhaps he had been moved by the unspoken, yet deep feelings Seifer had held for Quistis, or by the pain that was etched in his cerulean eyes, and the downward curve of his mouth.

_Why wouldn't you wake up, Quisty? I have cried your name until my throat was hoarse, squeezed your hand so tightly that I fear breaking the bones... and yet you remain unresponsive to my calls... are you punishing me for letting you wait so long? That I couldn't protect you enough? If so... there was never a harsher punishment than this... I beg of you... don't do this to me... or I will waste away along with you. I swear... you can hit me anyway you like, but please wake up... pl..._

A loud rap on the glass of the ward interrupted his mind from its feverish thoughts. With more than a bit of irritation, he looked outwards only to see Zell and Damien watching him.

They looked as if the sky had fallen from its place in the heavens, and crashed onto the ground.

He was sure that something was amiss, but he had no clue what.

With a loud scraping sound, he pushed his chair back, slunk reluctantly towards the door, and opened it with a hard yank.

"What is it you want?" He growled at them, his expression as fierce as that of a bear suffering from insomnia during its hibernating period in winter.

"We've been ordered to return to Balamb Garden immediately, on the Commander's orders."

"Whatever for?" He was perplexed, thinking that Squall usually did not try to bother anyone when he was in "mourning period", unless it was concerning a matter of paramount importance.

And it had been well-known to the Balamb Garden Community that Seifer had remained in the "mourning period" ever since Quisty packed her bags and left the Garden.

"I have a feeling that something's definitely gone wrong... but..."

"But what?" Seifer demanded impatiently, fearful that he was about to hear more bad news again.

"Irvine wouldn't confirm my suspicions when I asked him. I guess we can't do anything except return."

"But..."

"Not to worry, Master. I shall guard over My Lady, and I will be sure to inform you the second she awakes."

"......" Seifer did not reply, appearing to contemplate his next course of action for the moment.

"Alright. I shall trust her in your hands, even though..." He gazed long and hard at Quisty, looking as though he never wanted to leave her side.

"C'mon, Seif. It's not like you ain't coming back. It may just take a few hours at the Garden. Maybe my hunch was wrong. It's bound to be inaccurate one time or another. Zell patted his friend's shoulder in hope of easing his anxiety a little.

"Argh... get your hands off of me! That's disgusting!" Seifer shrugged it off as if it contained poison, and started out for the exit. "I'll be back soon."

_Wait for me, Quisty._

A loud click of the door indicated that the two had left.

Damien stood next to the bed, looking down at his Lady with a heavy weight on his chest.

_But Zell... do you not know that next Celestine, you have the sharpest instincts I have ever seen?_

I only hope my worry is a needless one......

*************************************************************************************

A/N: I know, I know this is unsatisfactorily short... but it's already so late, and I hadn't had the time to update... I might update a longer chapter in the next few days, so just bear with this for the time being, eh? Please review, thanks.

(Well, even though this chapter wasn't as eventful as the last, it still keeps the fic moving.... I hope? Not to worry... I shall aim to update another substantial chapter by tomorrow!)


	18. Chap 16 Sending Off

****

Chapter 16 - Sending off

A/N: If you were to see an **it** or **its** highlighted in bold (like what's being shown here), this represents the foul thing that's controlling Celestine.

*************************************************************************************

The being advanced towards **it** with a fluid grace and a bearing that subtly told of his stature. Within a short time, he had stopped right in front of **it**, even though the distance wasn't that small at all.

****

It could not recognize what was flickering in his grey-green eyes.

In a forgotten place inside **its** mind, something was screaming at **it** to go away, to the deepest, darkest pits of hell where **it** belonged. But that something was too weak, too ineffectual to have any effect on **its** actions, or determination to stay put.

But beyond a doubt **it** knew the one standing in front wasn't too pleased, as his deeply creased forehead, stern demeanour and unsmiling mouth told her.

"I would assume that you have a good reason for being here, Celestine."

"I am sure you can guess, Lord _Shin._"

****

It had purposely emphasised on that last word...

Surely an exercise of great audacity, something that the one inhabiting this shell before would never dream of doing in her days as a third-line Angel.

He did not appear to be surprised by **its** knowledge of his name.

The name that had not been used for so long... as those who had the right were all dead, missing or exiled.

Indeed, from the moment he saw her transformed state, he could deduce with reasonable accuracy what had really happened.

And yet... he could not explain the sense of loss as he ascertained that Celestine was no longer the Angel he had watched grow up even before she started sprouting wings.

Perhaps he had treated her like his own daughter, for he had always patted her head, or stroked her hair, thinking if he had one, she would be just like this vivacious girl with blue hair...

The same shade as his good friend's... buried together with his wife in the place for honouring the deceased.

He had looked upon her with pride, for she displayed qualities surpassing many of her peers, maybe even some of the higher ranked ones.

__

How did you land into this predicament?

He wanted so much to ask her, but of course she would not be able to give him an answer, for this one standing in front of him wasn't her at all.

"I would suggest that you leave the _AKU_, before I send all the underground creatures upon you. I do not know the reason, but some part of me is reluctant to cause you bodily harm. Please go before I am forced to do the necessary."

The eyes were as hard as twin rocks the colour of squid ink.

"I am sorry to say that I would have to decline your _kind_ offer." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Then, you leave me with no choice!"  
With a sweep of **its** hand, **it** summoned an ugly beast with the head of a bull and the body of a reptilian, crawling-type creature with blackish venom dripping from its sharp, razor-like teeth.

"_HAAGAR_!" **It** yelled out the command for the monster to attack, sending a wave of energy towards the monster's core with a mere flourish of **its** hand.

It leaped upon the Lord of Angels, baring its fangs in anticipation of the first meal in a long time... for these dark creatures had not been fed at all since they were locked up in their eternal prisons, to deprive them of the strength to break out.

But it only made them all the more ravenous... a new source of motivation for them to attack those that held them prisoner.

The Lord, having had ample time to anticipate its movements, merely sidestepped a little, and was able to avoid its attacks without having to move much.

Within a second, he had gathered a ball of force in his left hand, and directed it towards his attacker.

With a howl it evaporated into smithereens, leaving behind a trail of smoke and a stink that could rival that of a corpse left to rot for a month.

"It appears that I have underestimated you." The one wearing Celestine's mask smiled at him, with a blade hidden behind the contorted upturn of **its** mouth.

"Speak. What is your desire? What would make you leave this place?"

"My very desire is to have dominance over the _AKU_. Plain and simple. Any more questions?" **It** studied **its** nails with an air of boredom. As if **it** was speaking to a speck of dust instead of the most prominent and authoritative person next to Hyne in the ruling of their world**.**

A lesser one would have thrown all his patience out of the window and resort to violent measures.

Instead, he curbed his simmering anger and spoke to **it** in an even tone, a truly remarkable feat.

"And what if I were to object?"

"Then I would have to kill you. Or you me" **Its **voice was empty, as if **it** had only stated the weather of the day, and not some proclamation to end the life of one very dear to the yelling thing inside her.

Lord Shin was silent. He could not fathom that this had really come out of her mouth...

Even as he was aware that Celestine was being manipulated, he still found it difficult to shift his mindset that it was not her speaking to him, but another one.

However... he knew that for the good of all living, he had to destroy the disturbances at the very root...

And the real her would want him to do it, he was certain.

"Do not blame me for being merciless, then."

Out of thin air, he produced a staff made of laurel branch and leaf. Though lightweight, it was found to be a powerful medium for the channelling of energy, spiritual or otherwise. Mounted at the top was a bright crystal the same shade as his eyes, which were closed as he focused his mind on his weapon.

In a rhythmic voice, he sang out a string of words and chants, which appeared to be attracting a concentrated mass of energy onto the tip of his staff.

He directed it towards what had once been like flesh and blood to him, but now simply a vessel for the twisted one.

The yells inside were getting louder. **It** could not concentrate very well. It did not even notice what the Lord was attempting to do

But **its** Master had given **it** a potion to drink in case this happened.

With a hungry swallow, **it** poured the liquid into **its** mouth, immediately searing the throat with the acidity and vileness.

A great surge of power coursed through the body, increasing **its **dexterity by many fold... and causing the consistent yelling to die away.

Vaguely, **it** was aware of an impending threat coming **its** way.

With a slight turn, **it** deflected the attack with one hand, and counterattacked with a single pushing movement of the other... very much like the action **it** had undertaken to transmit energy to the underground creature.

The only difference was that this time, it was a negative one... meant for destruction.

It was not known why **it **had been able to ward off the attack with such ease... perhaps the Lord had hesitated a little.

Having been unprepared for the counter, the Lord only had time for a hastily erected barrier... less than sufficient to bar the full impact.

As his body came into contact with the force, he was flung far off the ground, and landed on a protruding rock that pierced through his back with a sickening crunch.

The blood came out in gushes from his mouth, and from his wound.

Gasping, his breath coming in and out so faintly that it could only move a feather, he stared blankly into space, then at Celestine.

He wanted to reach her with his mind, only to be blocked by a solid barricade when he tried searching for Celestine's presence... for he kept a feeble hope that she was still there.

His wish unfulfilled, he fell back with a soft sigh and his eyes wide open.

He remained that way for a long time.

****

It studied the Lord for a while, to make sure that **it** had indeed taken his life.

The annoying voice returned, this time giving **it **a migraine of demonic proportions... but **it** was way too pleased to care.

For **it** was relishing the praises that would be lavished upon **it** if the Master were to learn about her feat.

**__**

YOU AGENT OF THE DEVIL!

She let out a thunderous roar, and attempted to gain control of her limbs.

For a second, she gained headway.

And slashed her arm viciously with the small dagger hidden in the folds of her "uniform"

In hope that the surprise would momentarily allow her to salvage her Lord, however little hope there was...

"Oh... My Lord..." The tears dripped onto his face, now full of lines of worry and sorrow after experiencing the trauma of being harmed by one of his own kind.

There was no response at all, not even a flicker of his eyelashes.

That was all she could manage, for the thing was back, more fiery than before, and clamped her down, coercing her back towards that dreaded corner again.

**************************** 

The sun was blinding and roasting all and sundry with its rays.

But in the internal worlds of the Balamb Garden community, it was winter... the iciest kind.

Bowing their heads in respect (and some in grief) for their former Headmaster and his wife as their ashes were scattered across the oceanic blue, they were forced to withhold themselves from letting their emotions reflect on their faces.

Squall had insisted on a cremation... nobody was sure why, especially the lower ranked ones... but his friends could guess that he did not want any other to experience what he did after seeing them in their disembowelled state.

The burden of being a representative of the Garden had never been felt more acutely, when they could not even express their regret at bidding farewell to someone who had been an important part of their lives.

The funereal music played by the orchestra was unsettlingly poignant in their ears.

The last of the ashes had been scattered.

Each said a prayer, asking for Hyne to guide them towards the safe, peaceful place she resided in.

They could do with some of her guidance themselves......

For the Garden would never be the same again... without them.

************************* 

It was the morning following the Sending Off.

Each Cadet, SeeD or Instructor was trying his or her best to get their lives back on track again. Even as their loss remained hanging on their hearts, there was still much work to be done, the most crucial of which were the investigations undergoing the Kramers' brutal murders.

On top of that, one of their more prominent Instructors, Quistis Trepe, had yet to recover from her vegetable-like state, yet another cause for concern to add to their ever-extending list.

Although they had not spoken it, Squall and his friends were certain that it had been done by one who lived in the Garden.

The realisation appalled them, for they could not think of a reason for the outright betrayal by one they had thought to be their own.

Just then, someone decided to speak over the public announcement system without permission.

"...... This is Waterlily speaking."

At the sound of her voice, some lifted their heads towards the speakers at the sudden boom of noise but none gave any real attention to what she had to say, for they were too preoccupied with their own stuff.

That all changed with her next words.

"... I say this at the risk of being mangled beyond recognition, and I deserve it too.

............ The truth is... I was the one who killed them.... 

But before you rush up and strangle my neck...

Before you burn me in the fiercest fires, I beg you to hear me out.

Take my blood and study it, you can dissect the body for all I care... for it bears traces of the nature of my controller... the one behind all tragedy that has befell our world as of now...

It is also the first prototype for those viral-infected victims in Esthar.

And you may find the solution to wake Quistis, Hyne bless her sweet soul... Hyne who no longer looks after mine......

My good people... I hope you may look upon me in forgiveness when it is all over... even if I do not want to forgive myself."

With an abrupt click to signify the end of her startling announcement, she rushed in great hurry towards the elevator, for she knew that sooner than later, the Commander and his confidantes would be upon her any minute.

She was too cowardly to face them.

As soon as the elevator reached the second floor, she rushed towards the emergency exit, ignoring the shouts and stares thrown towards her direction.

Leaning against the balcony, she looked skywards, and gave a loud laugh... even as her tears ran freely down to paint her cheeks.

The emergency exit door was opened with a savage force. There stood the Commander with his exclusive posse.

Their faces were unclear images, as her eyes were blurred with the tears... but it did not require her vision to know how they were feeling.

She didn't want to see the look in their eyes... especially that of the one she loved.

"Farewell..." she whispered, and climbed up the balcony bar.

Before anyone could move, she leant back, and let gravity grab hold of her, and pull her downwards.... towards her doom......


	19. Chap 17 Crushed

****

Chapter 17 - Crushed

A/N: Be forewarned... this chapter isn't going to be pretty. Do not eat before, during, or after reading this.

Oh... and thanks for the reviews, Quistis88 and Quisty Almasy... and any others who have taken the effort to do so! I'm so happy *sob* (but it wouldn't hurt to receive more reviews, hehehe thanks...)

*************************************************************************************

"_You have twenty three hours, seven minutes and eight seconds more to give up your presidency... or else... be prepared to suffer the consequences..." _***Click***

Caraway gripped the telephone receiver tightly, his knuckles turning white from the sheer exertion of strength.

As yet, he had no single clue as to the identity of this anonymous caller. He was tempted to dismiss it as an empty threat against him, but his gut told him that this was not something to be treated lightly.

He did not know which to trust... his calm, calculative mind, or his feeling that troubles were abound if he should ignore the call - a feeling sharpened by his many years of experience as a military personnel...

"Damn those SeeDs to hell! Especially that Leonhart... refusing to give support when it is most needed! And they dared to call themselves mercenaries! Cooking up some laughable excuse about the Garden not being in the state for work! Indeed! I should have known about their unreliability from the start! If not for the fully booked status of Galbadia Garden......!"

He flung the receiver down in a frustrated manner.

__

What can he possibly do to Galbadia? From the sounds of it... this one works alone. I'll just wait and see what happens. If I were one to succumb so easily to such threats, I wouldn't have gotten the seat in the first place...

But that doesn't mean I'm going to be idle.

He picked up the phone again, and punched a button.

"Get me the Head of the Anti-Terrorist Bureau......"

********** 

Redrumiel stroked **its** silky head dotingly, in a manner that felt strangely familiar, and yet the hand seemed to be a different one.

Shaking **its **head to dismiss the _deja vu_ **it** seemed to be experiencing, **it **looked up expectantly at the Master for yet more praises... for the more he approved of **it**, the more freedom he would bestow upon **it.**

Freedom... something **it** had craved for centuries while **it** was held prisoner in the _AKU_.

The Master had released **it** from the cage. **It** vowed to serve him to the end of **its** days, and would not hesitate to die if **it** was asked to... for **it **owed the Master this much for being **its** saviour.

Besides, around his commanding presence, the voice inside almost stopped completely.

"Would you like to hear a story, Celestine?"

"Of course, My Master. One would be most honoured to hear it."

"Very well...

__

This story dates back to many centuries ago, when the World was still in its youth.

There were only three Angels back then, known as the First Line Angels.

There was Shin, whom you're familiar with, in charge of the ZOK (or sky).

Another one was Furhler, in charge of the AKU, the underground, as you are now.

The last one was a girl, Lilaciea, controlling the SEI, or the lands where human-mortals now live in.

They used to roam the three planes together, blissful and carefree as doves in the rays of the sun.. they were truly good friends.

Furhler and Lilaciea were lovers, and even though they did not spell it out clearly, Shin could sense it by their closeness and intimate actions. However, he was neither jealous or uneasy about their relationship, and continued journeying through the times with them, an enviable threesome who looked as if their bonds would never be broken.

However, things started to change when yet more Angels were created, and when the Creator decided to add Human-Mortals to the World.

For Lilaciea was so intrigued with them, she spent more time with the humans, and lesser with Furhler.

Furhler was not a possessive Angel by nature, but the negligence Lilaciea had shown him caused his frustration to mount up, until it became an invisible, yet formidable grip upon his mind.

At the same time, Shin was promoted to be Lord of Angels... disrupting the delicate balance of their relationship, at a most inappropriate time.

Furhler began to harbour resentment against the two... a step towards a path of negativity that Angels fear to tread.

Imagine his rage, then, as he chanced upon his Lilaciea with her human lover...

He could not think then, and for the first time in his life, he lost control.

The human was torn into pieces with a sickle, hardly retaining a complete body after Furhler had finished exacting his vengeance on him.

To add to his list of violations, he forced himself upon Lilaciea... who had in the wake of the tragic events torched herself with the searing flames that burnt in the Cavern of the Ruby Dragon.

As punishment, Shin banished Furhler to an abandoned place far away from Angel Land, warning him never to appear on his land again...

Till this day, Furhler still stays there, harbouring plans for his escape, and plans to pay all of them back for reducing him to such a pathetic state......

Do you understand the story, Celestine?"

Redrumiel stared at her intently, perhaps hoping that she could catch the hidden clues he had so carefully placed between his words.

But this wasn't Celestine at all... just a puppet who would say what he wanted, or feel what **it** was taught to feel.

"Yes, Master. It was about the history of the Angels."

Redrumiel caressed **its** cheek tenderly with a palm.

****

It looked up with a blank stare, not knowing how to react to **its** Master's sudden display of affection.

He suddenly felt fatigued.

With a careless wave of his hand, he signalled for **it **to get out of his line of vision.

"Yes Master." Obediently, **it **complied, and walked out of the room with the same air of reverence.

__

Obedience... that's the last thing I want from you, Celestine... why can't you ever give me the single thing I desire, even when I have your will under mine......?

*********************************************************

He ran towards the girl to prevent her from falling off.

But his speed was not nearly as fast as that of the merciless pull of gravity... as were the reactions of those gathering around. Before they could even move a step, she had already disappeared from view.

His stomach revolting, he watched her fall towards the turning metal structure, hit her head against it, then plummet further towards the grassy mounds of Winhill.

There she stayed, her position awkward and motionless on the field as rivers flowed from where her head once was... rivers that stained the greens with a horrible maroon.

For in place of it was an unrecognisable mass of bone and brain matter... a gruesome sight for all who witnessed her end.

He was the first to rush there.

On seeing what was left of her, he could not stop the bitterness from rising to his mouth, turning another way to retch the bile in his throat.

Compelling himself to overcome the nausea, he knelt down next to her shattered skull and held her body against his, not heeding the stain on his clothes.

"Why didn't you give yourself a chance to explain? Why didn't you give us a chance to forgive you? You were too hasty......"

"Zell!" Someone shouted, and attempted to pry his arms away from the body, but he held on even tighter.

"Zell... you can't touch her before the pathologist does..." Said someone else.

"No! Leave her alone! She's already dead, and you still want to poke and pry around?"

"Get a hold of yourself!"

"Stop fighting!"

In the midst of the scuffle, a white envelop fell out from Waterlily's uniform onto the ground.

"What's this?" Rinoa pointed the item out to all, thereby successfully stopping them dead in their tracks.

"It's addressed to Zell!"

He snatched it up at once, opened it hastily, and took out the faintly scented paper within.

__

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dearest Zell,

Another letter to you. Do not worry... this is not a love letter, like the one before... cos I know it troubles you to receive one from me.

You are the only one I can turn to... you are the only one who can help me atone for the hideous sins I have committed... even though I will never pay for them enough.

In my blood lies many clues to what have been plaguing the world recently. I believe that I have suffered from the same viral infection that those Estharians are afflicted with... for ashamed I am to say that under the control of a certain evil, I have poured a horrible poison into their source of drinking water... and swallowed the same thing... My conscience could not stop my hand fast enough, and now because of me, tens of thousands of people are going to die... and among them our dear Commander's father. I only hope that through the examination of my blood... our medical scientists can find a way to stop it from killing them...

More importantly... it is the identity of my manipulator that must be your priority... I have no idea who he is, and where he dwells... for he has erased my memory of the place... but I can be sure that he isn't human. He goes by the name of Redrumiel... it appears to be some foreign language known as "Anglish". He had planted an alien seed in me... and its decaying remains still lie somewhere around my internal system... Get it out... it will provide invaluable information about him...

You must find him, Zell. For he has held Celestine captive... and he has a hand in Quistis' condition. Only you can save them now... Celestine... I'm sure she's waiting for you.

I will always be around... and I will attempt to help you and the Garden in your times of need... however little the help may be...

Farewell... Zell... I know I promised that this isn't a love letter... but... I love you... forever, no matter what I am......

~~~~~Waterlily

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He folded the letter neatly into a square, and stuffed it into his pocket.

Then, reaching into his jacket, he took out another piece of paper, which was taped in many places, and placed it into the envelop.

He slid the envelop into her pocket.

He stood up, unshed tears rolling around the rims of his eyes.

"Call the investigators or whatever. We've got things to find out."


	20. Chap 18 Time's Up

****

Chapter 18 - Time's Up

__

Nearly Thirty Six hours since the stipulated time, and not a single peep that anything out of ordinary has happened.

Caraway heaved a mental sigh of relief that the threat had appeared to be an empty one.

__

Even if there were really plans to upstage my rule, I doubt they will amount to anything... for adherence to deadlines, especially those set by the culprit himself, is surely the most important aspect to success. And he has failed, terribly!

He let out a small laugh, partly out of relief, but for the most part at himself for believing in the possibility of the threat coming to fruition.

He did not seem bothered about the fact that extensive investigations by his Anti-Terrorism Unit turned up nothing, for they were simply unable to trace the call, which would have raised alarms in a more cautious person... even if merely for worries about the efficiency of the said Unit.

Nor did he consider the gnawing at his gut, all the more incessant and desperate, choosing to ignore it completely.

__

Strange... the stomach rumbles. Must have been the light dinner I had hours ago.

"Hannah, bring some of that leftover cake, and a pot of tea into my room."

"Right away, Sir."

*************************************************************************************

**__**

Time's up.

The human has ignored my warnings.

It is time for me to show him what the consequences are for defying my will......

*************************************************************************************

"General of _AKU_. Gather your forces and prepare for the first attack."

"Yes, Master... I mean Lord Redrumiel." **It **corrected **itself** hastily, for **it** knew how sternly the _Lord_ dealt with those who did not get his newly-proclaimed (self-proclaimed, that is) title right.

__

One should really tone down on the sarcasm, or the Lord shall be having one's hide for a cape...

****

It had sensed, with not a little bit of alarm, that the Lord did not favour **it** as much as before... ever since he had behaved so abnormally the other day.

__

Can it be that one has let the Lord down? One cannot think of anything to suggest that way... but what else could explain the sudden change in the Lord's attitude?

"General AKU... are you listening? Pay attention, for I cannot afford for you to screw up one of the major operations in our Takeover attempt. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course, my Lord."

__

And he no longer calls one Celestine...

"Good. Prepare to invade the Galbadian cities at 20:00 hours, as I have instructed you previously."

"Yes, My Lord. All troops are on standby, ready for your final command."

"I expect nothing less than a victory, General _AKU_. Do not disappoint me."

****

It replied in the affirmative, nearly betraying the fear gathering at **its** abdomen... for the underlying threat in the Lord's voice almost had **it** shaking in **its** knee-high leather boots.

Bathed in the dying light of the setting sun, the General perched atop the roof of a building in close proximity to the city of Deling, awaiting for the words that would seal the fate of the citizens living there, to a doomed one......

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So... any new findings?" Squall Leonhart looked up from his document the moment he heard the door close, and the sound of someone sitting in the chair opposite him uninvited.

He had seen from the corner of his gaze the dragging feet across the floor. Feet so unlike the hyperactive fidgeting that used to afflict them before their owner had experienced the hardship of having to see his friend lying in a coma, or committing suicide right before him.

Not to forget the worry that plagued his mind for every single second - the whereabouts of his girl...

Squall could somehow understand what he was going through, even though he could not really express it too well.

Zell Dintch simply shook his head, unwilling to say another word as it would only add to his misery.

"Be patient... the answers will come out eventually." That was all Squall could manage in his attempt to comfort his friend.

"What if they don't? Her death would have been a such a waste. It _IS _already such a waste... for a girl with a brilliant future in SeeD to just end her life like that! I don't know anything anymore! Tell me why this is happening!" Zell clutched at his hair, as if by pulling some out he would be able to solve his problems... a foolish notion at the very least.

Squall was unable to offer any more reassuring words, for he was uncertain of the outcome himself. He could only pat him gingerly on the shoulder, already a great show of sympathy as far as Squall was concerned.

Zell lifted his head a little. Realising that he was acting irrationally, he gave a tiny smile - a smile that didn't look like one at all...

"I guess I'm over-reacting a little, huh. Don't worry, I'm cool... I think I'll go check on Seifer for a while..."

He was out of the office before Squall could say another word.

__

You're not over-reacting, Zell...... He wanted to blurt out, but as usual it was hard to get the words out when it really mattered.

Just as he was about to brood over his "uselessness", the telephone rang in a shrill voice, jerking him out of his private reverie.

"May I speak to the Commander of Balamb Garden, please?"

"Commander Leonhart speaking."

"This is Martinez, Headmaster of Galbadia Garden. Request for assistance from Balamb Garden. Please despatch SeeDs immediately."

"For what purpose, if I may enquire?"

"Galbadia is under attack... from... armies of unknown origin and nature..."

__

Unknown origin and nature? What the hell does that mean?

His question must have been relayed through his silence to the other party.

"Everything shall be duly explained as soon as Balamb Garden SeeDs arrive. For now, please expedite the assistance... or it will be certain that Galbadia Garden would be destroyed.... I have to hang up now... there's no time...."

Before the click had sounded, Squall could vaguely hear strange sounds in the background... sounds that he thought to be screeching, and yet not of the human kind.

"What in Hyne was that?" He whispered to himself, but no matter how he searched through his extensive knowledge of the monsters he had killed before, he could not find a close enough match.

__

Sounded like a cross between a Malboro, a Thrustvaestis and a Creep.... but I've got little time to guess about such things!

He made his way for the public announcement system... praying all the while that they would not be too late to save Galbadia Garden from falling into their enemy's hands.

For a Garden under the control of the wrong leader would be a very dangerous Garden indeed, something that many of the SeeDs had experienced before, and loathed to face again.

**************************************************************

"Deling-Troops A through J... are to stand guard around the outskirts of the city. Do not attack anyone as yet. Your duty is to allow no entry or escape from the city. Not even a fly is allowed in or out. Is that clear?"

"Yes, General _AKU_." The ranks of "soldiers" responded in unison, as if they shared the same mind.

****

It adjusted the earpiece attached to the right side of **its** head, speaking into the tiny microphone placed right in front of **its** mouth.

"The following troops are to secure their positions in the respective cities. Standby for attack on command.

Galbadia Garden... first priority to capture the Headmaster.

Timber... Troop A to prevent any trains from leaving and entering city. Troop B to gain control over television station. Beware of resistance faction.

Dollet: Stand guard over Port, as instructed bar entry and exit.

All troops are to force cooperation from respective city leaders. Resistance must be curbed harshly, to kill if necessary. Respond if instructions clear."

"YES, GENERAL _AKU_!" The yells of obeisance from the other side almost deafened **its** ears, but **it **gave no indication of the discomfort **it** was suffering from.

"Elite troop... follow me. Lie as low as possible, for I want to catch the President at his weakest spot... low tolerance for surprise visits. The Lord has impressed upon me that this person is easy to manipulate... he prefers him ALIVE."

****************************************************************

Caraway was about to take another sip of the piping hot tea when he heard a muffled noise.

__

Must have been some Guard loafing on the job. I must be harsher in reprimanding them, or the Galbadian army would be full of useless, jelly-legged idiots who do nothing but bother me all day.

He placed his lips upon the rim of the cup to drink in the comforting concoction.

The door opened with a deafening noise.

His mouth was burnt with the hot tea as the unexpected sound caused his hand to jerk up, thereby scalding his lips.

"Hannah! What is this all about? You know what I say about disturbing me...." He did not finish his sentence, for Hannah did not look as she usually did.

A long spear had gone through the middle of her chest, creating a hole large enough to be fatal.

Spluttering with blood in her mouth, Hannah only managed to stare haplessly at her employer...

"R...un, Sir... run..." Those were her last words as she laid on her side, eyes wide open in protestation of her violent end.

"President Caraway, I presume?" The female that strode in placed a foot on Hannah's body, as if her dead body was nothing more but a leg stand to her.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I am General AKU... under the command of Lord Redrumiel. I believe you have heard from him about the abdication of your position as the President of the Galbadian Empire, but it appears you have refused to cooperate with him."

"Why SHOULD I?" By now, Caraway was shaking, not from fear but from rage, at the way that his housekeeper had been slaughtered, and at the insolence in this girl's tone... who from first impression did not seem a day more than twenty.

Of course, he would have no prior knowledge that she was actually more than a hundred.

She simply gestured at her victim, to show him what would happen to him if he were to refuse her "offer".

"GUARDS! There's an intruder in here! Grab her and lock her up in the dungeon!"

"Oh... your guards are probably taking a late nap right now... for I forced them into eternal slumberland with a few slashes of my sword... which incidently has the venom of cobra painted on the blade."

"......." Caraway was speechless... and for the first time, felt powerless.

"I give up. State your terms...."

****

It was surprised at the speed with which he had agreed.

__

The Lord had said he was easy to manipulate... but this easy?

Not a pinch of satisfaction in roping him over! What a disappointment!

But no one could blame Caraway.

For he was old, and alone. He did not have anyone to protect, now that his wife was dead and his daughter was no longer contacting him.

He had no source or motivation for strength.

Would all be lost?

The world's second largest empire... soon to be controlled by the Redrumiel bent on taking over the three dimensions...

An aim not too difficult to achieve now... the world thrown into chaos as nearly half of it was busy fighting a war against a malicious yet unidentified virus, while the other half was engaged in a war of another kind......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have visions of the last few scenes in my mind. Wonderful, glorious scenes.

But it is the transitional part between now and the end that gives me a migraine... I do not know how to write war scenes!

Let me give you a little look at what lies at the end.

For one thing, Quisty will not wake until the story is almost over. Her fans... please be patient... just a few more chapters!

There will not be another sequel... I swear to myself! Cos this one really wrung me dry of ideas!

Please read and review! Thanks very much!


	21. Chap 19 The Fake Ruler

**Chapter 19 – The Fake Ruler**

He could not lift a hand to wipe the dripping sweat from his forehead... nor was he able to calm the palpitations of the heart that left him gasping.

    The uneasiness that ate at him – it was the same that seized him when Celestine's aura suddenly disappeared from his detection while she was still known as Zell's Angel; a direct consequence of taking the brunt of a full-fledged _Apocalypse_ attack.

    But this time… it wasn't Celestine. It was the Lord's aura that went missing abruptly.

    The Lord... the only parental influence he ever had in his two hundred or so years of existence.

    The possibility just did not seem plausible to him… the Lord, seemingly invincible… the most experienced, most spiritually enlightened among all the Angels… dead?

    If what he feared was true… then Angel Land was doomed.

    Carrying with him a totally atypical urgency, he sped towards his homeland like a missile without speed control.

    The Land that he once called home had turned into something unrecognizable.

    In place of the white, fluffy, cotton-ball like clouds that once floated around in the air was a dense, dark fog that almost completely blocked his vision. He could only rely on his wings to avoid hurting himself against obstacles.

    **_You're the last one, Damien Silvergrace. We await your gracious presence in the Grand Hall._**

****He could detect the concentration of sarcasm lacing the words _"your gracious presence"_ – not a difficult task in any case given the speaker's inherent liking for hurling insults at others.

    He arrived in the Grand Hall as instructed, only to find numerous pairs of mirthless eyes on him. An abnormal scene in Angel Land… for a majority of the winged ones never liked dwelling on unpleasant feelings for more than a few hours.

    His eye immediately fell on the one sitting in the throne at the top of the raised platform, where the Lord usually sat while he was upholding court or chairing the bimonthly meeting.

     "Where's the Great Lord?" He shot out at once, for he was appalled at the audacity of this magenta-haired creature sitting in the Lord's place.

    Yes… he regarded it as merely a creature, for he would not admit that one with such a foul presence could be the same kind as he was… despite the fact that he had wings as well… opaque wings with an Anti-Hyne sign tattooed on them….

    _What a revolting fellow! How dare he sit so openly on the throne reserved only for the Ruler of Angel Land? I would not be surprised if he was the one responsible for the change in the air!_

    **_Why… thank you for your compliment, Silvergrace. Although I must say… you have become slow… too slow.  A direct consequence of mingling too much with those human-mortals, I'm sure._**

** "That is none of your business! Where is the Great Lord? What have you done to him?"**

     "Relax. The Great Lord that you have previously known… also Shin to veterans like myself… he shall no longer be holding that position. Instead, he has entrusted the responsibility to me."

     "Lies! The Lord will never hand the most crucial seat to one such as you! You do not deceive me… in your heart grows the seed of all Evil. You harbour the soul of a Demon underneath that Angel shell of yours!"

     "Well, I must say you _are rather perceptive. It's a pity that Celestine passed you over for a mere human, for which I cannot help but feel sad for you…" Redrumiel bowed his head in mock empathy, succeeding his aim in provoking the other._

     "I DO NOT NEED YOUR PITY! WHAT IS YOUR AIM? SPEAK AND BE QUICK!" Visible smoke of fury could be seen emitting from Damien's head… as rightly he should be.

     "Isn't that obvious? I'm trying to take over the three dimensions of AKU.ZOK and SEI… to achieve, what else, AKUZOKSEI! Now… the question lies in whether or not you will join me, and become my follower."

    "Never! Even if my life depended on it!"

     "If that's the case… I'm sorry to say that I would have to end your life." He snapped his fingers. "General of _ZOK… Heed my command!"_

     "You beckoned, my _Lord?" Tanya emerged from behind the throne to answer to his call, placing a heavy emphasis on the last word._

     "Get rid of this obstacle in front of me. Do not come back to me unless you have achieved the task. Now, go!"

    She approached Damien slowly, without a shred of recognition in her expression even though he had been the object of her affections for a good half of her life.

     "Tanya?" Damien looked at her in shock… for he could not think of any reason for her complete submission to this… fake Lord.

     "You have expressed your reluctance to bow before the Lord Redrumiel. Therefore you shall suffer his wrath through my hand. I will show no mercy… either one of us will be dead when the battle ends."

Her voice was toneless, a direct contrast of the yo-yoing emotions of her soon-to-be opponent.

     "Why… Tanya? I do not believe that you could betray the Lord like that…"

     "Oh… I forgot to mention. The murderer of your beloved Lord is none other than General _AKU… also known to you as Celestine Angelwing… hahahahaha!" Redrumiel let out a peal of cruel laughter… sounds that echoed in Damien mind as he found himself goggle-eyed at the revelation._

     "I can see that you do not fully believe my words. Let me show you an entertaining movie…"

    With a snap of his fingers, familiar to the reader by now as a favorite gesture of his for inflicting hurt unto people, a screen appeared in mid-air.

    In despair, Damien realized what was going on in front of his eyes…

    He wanted to cover them up with his hands. He could not believe that it was really Celestine sending the _AKU creature upon the Lord, then blasting him with another attack._

    The aggrieved gaze of the Lord upon his last breath was a picture that kept imprinting itself upon his mind, one that he knew he should not shake away.

     "YOU! You must be the one behind it! Why are you doing this?"

     "I believe I have already told you my aim." Redrumiel drawled, with a smirk on his face.

     "I will never forgive you for this! I swear upon my very life to avenge the Great Lord!"

    He charged towards Redrumiel, while gathering Chi for his attack as his speed increased.

    However, a small blur of black jumped in front of him, erecting a shield that collided with him as he neared the raised platform.

   The black blur was Tanya.

     "Your opponent is me."

     "I do not want to fight you, Tanya. Get out of my way."

     "NO."

     "You leave me no choice."

    He did not want to fight her. Hyne knows how bad he felt about rejecting her for more times than his vast memory could relate…

    _She's no longer the Tanya you know, Damien. Do not forget that. And she will kill you, if you do not do the same to her._

    He prepared for his Finishing Blow – a new one he had acquired after his battle with Zell Dintch, for he had seen clearly the flaws in his system of attacks.

    He had not anticipated that he would be using it so soon after acquiring…

    _Silvergrace's Secret Ouiji: Dragon-Summoning Chi Attack!_

_     Directing the stream of __Chi in his body, he allowed it to rush around his bloodstream, and directed it out of his system._

    The imagery of an Emerald-scaled Dragon rose above his head, appearing to carry a ball of energy in mouth.

_    Emerald Dragon hear my cry!_

_    Release thy Chi upon my foe_

_    Leave no mercy,_

_     Feel no fear_

_    And Honor shall be yours for sure!_

The "Dragon" released the Chi, which hurtled towards Tanya at neck breaking speed.

    Will she be able to avoid it?

    Will Damien be able to avenge his Great Lord?

***********************************************************************************************************

    WL: Hehehehe… you won't know until next chapter!

    Celestine: Aren't you supposed to be dead?

    WL: Aren't you supposed to be possessed?

    Celestine: The **_it _**is taking a nap.

    WL: Same goes for Hades… caught him sleeping on his job hahaha wait until I blackmail him… I shall be able to come out anytime I want…

    Celestine: Yes, hope is a good, but a useless thing in your case.

    WL: We'll see…


	22. Chap 20 Two down, one to go

**Chapter 20 – Two down, one to go**

He spaced out for a moment without closing his eyes or changing his smug expression, attempting to take a breather from the intense depletion of his resources, both in the spiritual and physical sense of the word.

    Outwardly, he might have looked as if he enjoyed the whole process of taking over the three dimensions, putting on a mask of egocentricity and supreme confidence. It was this mask that fooled the gullible ones now in front of him, and tricked them into following him with the promise of a land where there would be no more painful losses… losses that many of them had been burdened with.

    But he knew that he was on the brink of a breakdown… for the demands on him were gradually taking its toll. He knew it well…

    Of course there were demands… hundreds of them! He had to strive to maintain a strong control over the mind of his General _ZOK_, or Tanya, and yet not brainwash her into a puppet that could not think on its own… 

    He had to tame the countless armies of underground creatures at his beck and call, their compliance simply fuelled with a grudging fear of his power, and what he could do to them with it.

    But most of all… he had to manipulate the creature possessing his General _AKU_, or Celestine now… for she was the most difficult to convert, and thus required the most dominant of influences.

    This was not what he wanted.

     His inability to get things to work his way further depressed him, sapping him of yet more energy.

    As he returned to the present, he realized with a slight shock that Damien Silvergrace was already directing a rather intense attack at General _ZOK._

    He did not think that she could survive, or avoid the attack.

    Now he was faced with a dilemma…

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

    She tried to avoid the white mass that was aiming for her, turning at an acute angle to her left to dodge the attack.

    However, as soon as it swooped past her, the mass of CHI U-turned towards her, as if it had a life of its own and was determined to achieve its target.

    It went in her like a knife through melted butter, and stopped moving abruptly.

    Seconds ticked by. The CHI appeared to have settled in her body without creating further damage.

    Just as she was about to shrug it off as an empty scare on Damien's part, the blood started rushing against its regular flow, finally bursting out from every known orifice on her body… the corner of her eyes, her mouth, her nose, her ears… all had sprays of red shooting out from within.

    She looked like a cross between a monstrosity in a B-grade horror movie, and the unfortunate victim mauled by the said monster.

    Like a plant without its life-giving sap, she fell in a limp, crumpled heap upon the ground.

    A mist-like substance seemed to lift away from her body, drifting towards the direction of the one sitting on the throne.

     "D…Damien?" Tanya whispered in a wan voice, her strength unable to support a normal toned one.

    From its sound, he knew that she was no longer the soul-less being he had been forced to attack.

     "Tanya… I'm sorry I had to do this…" He crouched onto the ground and cradled her body in his arms, careful not to aggravate her injuries further.

    She shook her head in lieu of a vocal response.

    Lifting a hand, she touched his cheek tentatively, afraid that he would reject her again.

    _Haven't you already gotten used to it? But it doesn't change the fact that you love him._

    He did not turn away this time… for her pleading look locked his gaze and refused to let his head move one bit.

      "Run… this place is dangerous… Redrumiel is dangerous… find C…elest…ine… and the Great Lord…"

    She struggled to get the words out… then her hand fell back to lie forlornly upon the ground.

     "NOOOO!! Tanya… don't close your eyes… look at me… I'm Damien… don't give up on me now!"

    Her eyes and mouth remained closed, her whole body still except for a line of tears trickling from her eye.

    He held her close to him, trying to feel the warmth that she possessed… but her body was frigid and hard as a rock.

    All hope of her survival was lost to him.

    **_Oh well… it is such a pity to lose yet another General. Not to say that she's indispensable, for I can always train another… but all the waste of effort!_**

    Damien could recognize the scorching, torrid wave in his stomach… it was fury in its most unadulterated form.

    He could not remember when he had harbored this kind of fury… but even if he did… it would not come this close to overwhelming his self-control as it now did.

    Never before had he desired to kill someone with such a bloodlust.

    _No… killing him would make his life too easy for him. He deserves something much worse…_

_    I shall make him wish that he was never born._

    "Be prepared for my attack, evil one. For you have unleashed the fury in me!" He spat out his warning with a wrathful glance at Redrumiel.

     "Do you truly believe that you can take me down with _YOUR_ degree of skill, and spiritual enlightenment? Do not deceive yourself… you have seen what General _AKU did to your Lord. My power is greater… infinitely greater than that. Do you still think you're my match now?"  
    "One never knows if he did not try, can one?" Damien replied coolly, but he did in fact have a slight reservation about his rash move… a tiny one that was nowhere near to influencing his decisions._

     "Very well, if you wish to get killed, I will not stop you. Show me what you have…" He gave a supercilious grin, while crossing his arms in front of his chest as if anticipating a show of some sort.

    By then, his opponent had already silenced himself, drawing his breath in preparation of his attack.

    He found himself in a seriously disadvantaged situation, for his opponent had already witnessed his finishing blow… but he had never seen this Redrumiel move even a finger, much less seen his attacks.

    _But I cannot just abandon this place… not with the vow of avenging the wronged ones hanging heavily on my conscience… and even more so the fates of these Angels under his control! Oh sweetest Hyne, and my dearest Lord… tell me what I should do!_

    No one answered his question… perhaps an indication from Hyne that he should attempt to solve it himself.

    _What if I combined my attacks… with hers? The first time I've tried imitating her attack… but after the decades of observation and secret practice… I would have thought that it had some degree of likeness…_

    _Damien Silvergrace's combo Ouiji:_

_    Lunar Dragon Beam of CHI!_

    As before, the Emerald Dragon appeared above his head after his concentration of CHI…

    A myriad of silver-golden rays of light gathered to fuse with its CHI ball… originating from the pock-marked moon hanging above their heads.

    The fusion of light and Chi grew rapidly, blinding all present in the room.

    The swift Dragon headed for Redrumiel's direction, and expelled the ball towards him.

    He looked open-mouthed at the Dragon.

    But it was all a show he had put up.

    For just as the ball was about to reach him, he pointed into the air with a finger.

    An invisible, yet impenetrable shield formed a diaphanous wall before him, and swallowed the ball whole.

    Inside the vacuum of the shield, the CHI and light fizzled, like that of a firecracker losing its fuse.

    His mocking laughter erupted, its sound escaping the thick walls of shield and reaching Damien's ear.

    He could only punch the ground in exasperation, and despair.

     "Too bad, young Angel. Come challenge me another day when you have honed your skills better than this. You have a long way to go."

    Damien looked up in bitterness…

    _He's right… I'm no match of his…_

He decided to take his dish of revenge cold… when it was best taken.

    As he left the gloomy place behind, a nagging thought latched onto his mind.

    _Why is he letting me go so easily?_

_     I would have thought that he was merciless towards those who oppose him…?_

_    What, is his ulterior motive?_

   ***********************************************************************************************************_        ****_

    **_My Ulterior Motive?_****__**

**_    Would I be so foolish as to divulge to loose-mouthed human-mortals what it is?_**

**_    If you have not guessed by now, you will never know the true meaning of my actions…_**

**_    HAHAHAHAHA!!!_**

**_   Prepare to die……_**

************************************************************************************************************

_    These few days… the one inside seems to be shouting a whole lot more fiercely, and for prolonged periods of time. It may be getting out of hand… one does not know what causes her to be in such a state of agitation… could it be the wanton slaughtering of her beloved human-folk… no, human-mortals, as the Lord likes to address them. One shall enjoy provoking her with more of such acts. For the essence of one's being is to cause hurt… fury… hate…_

_    For I am an end product of all these negativity… give them to me… feed me… the more you hate, the stronger I become… hahahahaha!_


	23. Chap 21 Too Late

**Chapter 21 – Too Late……**

A/N: Another gory chapter… promise me you won't eat when reading this!

"…. So, what is it you wish me to do, General…?" Caraway peered at the girl sitting cross-legged in front of him curiously, with an odd mixture of resentment and dread.

     "That would be General _AKU to you, President Caraway. Of course, outwardly your rank might be a tad higher than mine… but in the grand scale of Lord Redrumiel's plans, you are to listen to my every order, you understand?"_

     "But of course." Caraway answered smoothly and swiftly. Having dwelled for many years in the melting pot of deceit, bootlicking, backstabbing and "diplomatic bullshit" known as politics, and as a result earning his coveted position today, he was more than ready to curry the favor this young lady.

    "If you were to become Lord Redrumiel's follower, he shall give you the promise of wealth, power, position, and anything else you might desire, as long as you do as he pleases. If all goes well… you might even become the ruler of humankind. Now isn't that a tempting notion?" **It** dangled the bait seductively in front of him, knowing that Caraway would find it hard to resist.

    **It** could not have been more spot-on with **its** guess.

    He bowed at her with a ninety-degree angle at the waist, and spoke in a subdued voice filled to the brim with the reverence reserved for the most devout followers of a cult.

     "I am most willing to serve the Lord, if he will have me as his follower. Please convey my utmost respect and deference to the esteemed Lord, General _AKU_."

     "Very well, you are now officially in charge of the _SEI_, also known as the Dimension of the humans. It was previously filled by a young SeeD, only to meet with a gruesome end for she had dared to betray the Lord… a lesson surely for all of us serving him.

      For now, you are to carry on your responsibilities as a ruler of Galbadia… but very soon… the Lord shall hand more challenging tasks to you… the further his plans to rule the three dimensions develop, the more important your role will become."

     "I understand." He bared his teeth in a forced smile, for behind the contrived benevolence he concealed an urge to gut the condescending General with his hidden weapon. But he knew it would only spell disaster for him, maybe even death.

    With the corner of his eye, he stole a glance at his housekeeper. His left eyelid twitched uncontrollably.

    He did not know if she had caught the implied reason behind the twitch.

    But if she did, she neither showed her knowledge, nor did she care enough to indicate that she had.

     "It appears that you have taken on your role with ease… which is highly commendable, since the Lord likes flexible persons… I have to warn you though… he does not exactly like those living in _SEI, so watch yourself when you're around him."_

     "I have much to learn."

     "You will catch on in due time. I have to leave now… and perform my last task before I hand the baton for _SEI fully to you. It has been difficult for me… for I have had to transit seamlessly between two different places of great distance apart."_

     "Where are you heading for?"

     "Galbadia Garden… to rid you of the greatest threat… the SeeD community……"

     "_WHAT_?" He did not know how to react to the news… for it was news that affected him greatly.

     "Welcome aboard, President Caraway… or should I say, Future Ruler of _SEI_…"

    She grinned, and turned to leave… while a gaping Caraway could only stare after her without a single sound.

    _That grin… it was definitely malicious…_

_    What have I done? I have fallen into their trap!_

_    I have sent my daughter into the hands of a heartless slaughterer!_

_    What can I do now to prevent it from happening… can I even stop it?_

    He feel to the ground with a slump… for his knees had weakened so much that they could not support his weight.

    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "So, have we agreed on this?' Squall looked around at his committee of four, with three missing from the usual group.

     "Aye, aye, Commander." Irvine answered, nodding his agreement.

     "The thing is… how are we going to transport so many SeeDs there?" Zell scratched his head in contemplation of the problem.

     "Use your brain, Zell! Have you forgotten that the Garden is mobile? Tee Hee!" Selphie chimed in, although her voice wasn't as shrill as usual… a little subdued from her hyper norm.

     "So… you're saying that we should just move our Garden alongside Galbadia Garden, and sneak in from there?" The spiky-haired boy replied, and received a series of enthusiastic nods and _yeah's in response._

     "A plausible idea…" said Squall, rubbing his chin at the suggestion.

     "Besides, it would be easier for those from Galbadian Garden to retreat if necessary…" Rinoa added, encircling her arm around Squall's muscular bicep to hug it close to her.

     "It's settled then. I must make an announcement to our Garden and get them prepared… there isn't enough time!" Squall fretted over the impending battle he would have to throw at the SeeDs and Cadets at Balamb Garden, so soon after their loss of the Headmaster and his loving wife… it seemed almost unfeeling to him, and yet… he could not turn down the plea of help from Galbadia Garden!

    Minutes later……

     "Attention please. This is Squall speaking. I have bad news. Galbadia Garden is under attack from an unidentified enemy. The whole of Balamb Garden shall be assisting them in defeating their attackers.

    We are to move to their current position, which is at coordinates L25R36 on the world map… approximately fifty kilometers from Timber. From there, we shall enter Galbadia through the front gates. Be cautioned… the enemy appears to possess great armies of an unknown hybrid of various monsters. Be on you guard.

     In the event that a order of retreat is given, all are to return to Balamb Garden within ten minutes and await further instructions.

    That's all… and good luck."

    He switched off the mike.

     "That was a bit too much information, I think." Nida turned to speak to Squall. He did not appear surprised at that Galbadia Garden had been attacked… or maybe he was trying to cover his nervousness up.

     "Shut up, Nida. Watch the front when you 'drive'" Squall growled in a low voice.

    In less than ten minutes, the red tip of Galbadia Garden could be spied protruding from a host of trees.

     "Target sighted. We shall be reaching the destination in approximately two minutes."

     "Good. Let's show them what we're made of…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

    As their Garden cruised towards its intended destination, Zell looked out in the distance, lost in thought.

      _Celestine… I'm ashamed of myself… at the time that you needed me the most I cannot rush to your side._

_     When this is over… I will find you no matter what… I will hold true to my promise…_

    However, his train of thought was interrupted by a sudden wave of forbidding….

    His left eyebrow twitched uncontrollably, an omen that he usually thought to be unlucky.

    _What… why this weird feeling… as if something bad will happen?_

    **_Zell_****_… Zell… Don't…_**

    A small voice rang in his mind, warning him against something… he didn't know what.

    The voice was too tiny for him to recognize its owner.

    Before he could begin to mull over it, the Sky-Blue Garden had already parked alongside the Red one.

     "Time to fight… let's go!" He yelled, leading his squad towards the gaping mouth of Galbadia Garden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    They had gotten there too late… he knew it.

     It would have been impossible not to realize that, for everywhere he looked, mutilated bodies of former residents of the Red Garden were strewn everywhere… some even had huge chunks ripped off by what looked like jagged fangs. The coppery scent of blood hung heavily in the air, until it seemed that even his clothes were stained by the smell.

    If he had not been witness to three gruesome deaths in space of one week not so long ago, he was sure that he would have puked there and then, on the spot. A first for Squall Leonhart, for sure.

    "Be on your guard… it appears our enemies are not only hybrids of monsters, they're man-eaters as well……"

    "Yes Commander!" The squad he was leading answered as firmly as they can, even though many were green in the face at the sight and sheer number of bodies.

     "Squall Leonhart. Rinoa Heartilly. Selphie Tilmitt. Irvine Kinneas… and last but not least, Zell Dintch. If you will be so kind as to proceed to the Auditorium, I shall explain to you what it is we desire from you… Leave your little squads behind, or else……" A familiar voice sounded from the Public Announcement system. There was no secret what would happen to those others not mentioned in her address to them if they were to violate her orders.

    _What? But I thought she's…_

    He did not get to finish his thought, for the sight of a blue-red figure zooming past distracted him enough.

     "ZELL! You are _not _to go there alone!" He yelled after the figure.

    _Sure, he must be anxious to see her again… but she does not sound normal......_

    But Zell did not pay heed to his shout, for he was too deaf to other sounds.

    **_She…she's not Celestine… Zell… don't……_**

    Needless to say, that one did not even reach his ears.

    Up the stairs he went, not stopping for a single breath.

    Squall finally caught up with him at the entrance of the Auditorium, followed by the others.

    In a curved line they stood in front of the podium, where the speaker stood smirking at them.

    _Damn… this feels just like the time Matron was possessed by Ultimecia and attacked us… but it cannot be!_

    Squall thought to himself, placing a hand on his forehead as a habit.

     "Don't worry… I will not be possessing anyone else, for now… Commander Leonhart. Ah… I see your shocked expression. That's right, I can read your minds like an open book… the difference lies in whether or not I choose to do that."

     "What have you done to Celestine?" Selphie could not hold in her question any longer, for no matter how she saw it, the girl in front definitely wasn't their friend. She was nothing like her!

     "I'm sure you can guess…" For a brief instant, its eyes turned into a reptilian's, as a single, narrow strip of yellow replaced the dark pupils for a second.

     "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

     "Nothing complicated. I simply desire your Garden to pledge allegiance with my Master, Lord Redrumiel. Very soon… he shall be the new leader of this world, and it would only benefit you to agree to my proposition. What do you say? I am sure, as mercenaries you would not pass up such a great offer."

     "NEVER! After you have slaughtered so many of our comrades, you expect us to serve you and your accursed Lord? What do you take us for?"

     "You do realize that resistance would be futile? Look at your 'comrades', as you have named them… and consider it carefully,

       Of course, I am not expecting you to give an answer immediately. I will give you ten minutes… generous enough don't you think?"

    She winked at Squall… an act that Celestine would never dream of doing.

     "No matter how long a time you may give us, we will stand tall to our decision."

    Her smiling face turned as swiftly as a litmus paper turns color in reaction to acidity.

     "You will not heed my warning? Prepare thyself for a hurt you have never imagined before then!"

    She was about to snap her fingers to summon creatures for attack when a blur pounced on her.

     "Give her back! Give my Celestine back! I will not allow you to use her like this!"

    He strangled her neck with a vice-like grip, but then, suddenly loosened it when he realized that it would hurt the physical body of the girl he loved as well.

    Taking the chance to turn the tables on him, **it** snapped **its fingers, a signal for the creatures to appear.**

    One of them pounced upon Zell, giving **it** a chance to slide away from his grasp.

    The creature extended a huge claw, intending to shred Zell's torso as if it were a piece of paper.

    He hadn't the time to react.

    His friends could only watch in horror while blocking attacks from the other creatures… and barely surviving it too.

    *Schhhhhweeeeepp!*

    The slashing sound, followed by a shower of blood that fell upon the room.

    A scream of pain pierced the air… the kind that made one's heart beat in an irregular fashion.

    **_Can Zell survive the attack?_**

**_   Will the five SeeDs really be killed?_**

**_   Will Redrumiel achieve his plan?_**

**_   When will Qusitis awake? (We are impatient!!!)_**

**_  Next Chapter, we shall have the answers……_**


	24. Chap 22 So near, and yet so far

**Chapter 22 – So near, and yet so far….**

     "…….lestine… wake up!"

    _H…huh?_ Who's that calling my name? Speak up! You sound so far away……__

 "Celestine, it's me, Waterlily! You've got to save Zell! He's going to get hurt… killed even!" The voice was more audible now.

    _But…_ I can't… the thing's controlling me… Oh Zell… I can't stop myself… forgive me…__

     "I'll help you… but you must try with me… then we can overcome this thing! At the count of three… you push, and I'll try to pull it out of you… okay? As soon as it's out of your system, you must act immediately, or everything will be too late……"

     "One… two…"

    _Wait… why are you doing this for us?_

     " Cos I love……"

    She could not quite catch the last word that Waterlily had said, but before she could ask again, the "three" had started sounding in her ear, and she felt the control over her lift a little.

    _At least I can see better now._

    But the sight wasn't a pleasing one by any count… for a hideous monstrosity was poising a claw with razor-sharp nails… evidently intending to spear it through the chest of the human standing in front of it.

    Instinctively, she mentally shoved the manipulating one out of her body while praying to Hyne that she would be able to get rid of it, if only for a few seconds.

    As if answering to her prayers, she found herself in total control of her mind and body again.

    Knowing through previous experience that it wasn't going to last long, she did not stop to think. She let her reflexes gain dominance over her actions.

    She did what her body thought was right…

    She protected her Zell, as she always did whenever he was in danger, without caring for her own safety.

    The sickening sound of the sharp nail clawing through flesh. 

    The scream of pain, the splatter of blood.

    Sounds that filled the room…sounds that made the SeeDs cringe as the thought of the victim's suffering and her agonized look went through their minds…….

    It happened before anyone could blink, or even draw in a breath as the scene unfolded before their eyes.

    Instantly, the assorted underground creatures stopped their attacks on the SeeDs.

     "General _AKU?" The monster who was trying to attack Zell stared at her, its pair of holes with two flashes of red lights masquerading as eyes reflecting some confusion, and at the same time, a hint of pleasure… for it delighted in spilling blood, or hurting anything, no matter which side they stood on._

    Celestine ignored him, and the blood that dripped from the deep gashes that ran in diagonal lines across her back.

     For she had been too preoccupied with her staring… her gaze locked by the one sprawled on his back in front of her.

     "Celestine…?" He ventured uneasily… for he did not know if this was really her, or just another trick of the one impersonating her.

    _Of course it's her, you moron! What other girl would take that kind of hurt for you if she didn't love you very much?_

    He wanted so much to grab her, and hold her in his arms… only to be stopped dead in his tracks by her warning glance, and the rapidly changing expressions on her face.

     "Q…quick… run back to the Garden…. Before it comes again…" She gasped weakly, for the foul one had started regaining its hold on her.

     "B…but…" Zell was stuck to ground… his body unwilling, or unable to move.

     "She's right, Zell, let's go!" Squall placed an arm on his friend, but still he didn't move a finger, just simply stared forlornly at Celestine.

    _Like the look of a little boy lost in a huge, swarming crowd. I cannot bear to see that look on his face…._

    Seeing that he would not leave at his own free will, Squall gestured at Irvine, who simply nodded at him.

    They both hooked an arm around each of his shoulder, and dragged him out of the place, ignoring his protests and yells.

    As she watched them leave, Celestine let out an audible sigh of relief, and at the same time… the ache of seeing him further and further away plagued on her heart.

    _So near… and yet so far……_

_    I wish I could have touched him then……_

**     Hah... fat hope! Next time you try such a stunt, I will personally rip the throat out of your little loverboy… you hear me?**

_I will try… and try… until I succeed. I will not let you touch a single hair of his…even if I have to die trying. Now you had better watch out… for one day I shall scream my way out of the maze you have put in my body. This is my body… my territory. Don't think you can claim it as your own as long as I live._

******   Hmmmmph! Let's see you try. And shut up. I've had enough of your nagging for the day.**

_    I will not stop. I will never stop until I have gotten rid of you… it is my voice. Come and try to stop me if you dare…._

    **You think you can trick me, eh? Not so easy. I'm not as gullible as you think.**

****_…………_

    **Why, silent all of a sudden? No more witticisms anymore? Good. Keep it that way. And remember… this is _my_ body now. I will not have you going around damaging it without my permission! Now I'll have to waste a good Curaga, all because of your reckless actions!**

_…………_

**    It** scratched **its **head in puzzlement at the quietness of the former host of **its present body, for it was not unusual to hear her yelling at the top of her lungs for prolonged periods of time… it might even be accurate to say that **it **had grown accustomed to the disturbances… something seemed out of place without them…**

    However, realizing that **it was in great danger of losing the shell **it** inhabited due to the rapidly deteriorating condition, the thoughts no longer dwelled on the Angel, but on the urgent need to receive medical attention for ****its wounds.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Why had she turned silent all of a sudden?

    It was not because she had given up all hope of regaining her control.

    It was certainly not because she needed a break from stretching her vocal cords.

    _I don't understand… Waterlily… why are you able to converse with me like this, now, and not before?_

    "Maybe because a person increases spiritual strength after she's no longer cooped in a body? I don't really know… but what I do know is that when the thing controlling you is particularly weak, like now, I can speak to you without **it** detecting me. But I have to be careful… for if **it finds out, we'd all be doomed… our last chance at getting things back to normal will all turn to dust……" **

    _What do we do now?_

    "First and foremost… I know you can't get **it out of your body… I was kinda surprised you managed to do it back then… thank Hyne for that. So… what I'm trying to say is… what if _you get out of the body yourself?"_**

     _ME?_ Celestine raised her voice as she spoke the word, for such a notion had never occurred to her before.

     "Shhh! Remember… we can't let **it** find out I'm communicating with you!

       You heard it alright. If we can find a way to get you out of here, then I can secretly replace you, leaving you free to rescue the three dimensions from domination by the _despicable Redrumiel…."_

    Celestine could detect a strong influence of bitterness in Waterlily's voice as she mentioned their mutual enemy.

    _But why me, and not you?___

     "Because I believe you are the only one who can save all of us. I place my faith in you… I do not know the reason for my faith… but I trust in my belief. Do not let me down, Celestine… Besides…"

    _Besides?___

     "Technically, I'm dead… and what will they do with a dead heroine? Hahahahaha!" She gave off a string of laughter… but it definitely sounded forced to Celestine's acutely sensitive ears.

    _Dead?_ When? How?__

     "Not so long ago… I don't really want to discuss it right now… okay? … Let's begin. I will attempt to squeeze in, and at the same time, you try to jump out… let's hope **it doesn't notice the difference."**

    _You're not going to believe this… but I feel kind of nervous…_

     "Just shove it down your throat… now when I say  'Go!' try to sneak out. Ready?"

    _Ready when you are._

     "…….GO!"

    In a flash, they exchanged positions.

    Celestine found herself outside, floating above her body. She looked at her arm, her body, and found that she could see through them and look at the carpet beneath it.

_Yessss__!!! I did it!!!_

 "Shh… don't be too loud! There might still be a chance of **it hearing you! And remember… I cannot hide from **it** for too long before ****it finds out… make sure you do not dwell outside for more than two hours… three hours the max! Or I cannot guarantee the safety of your place in this body…."**

    _Aye Aye, ma'am!_

     "I… I'm sure that you would want to see Zell… but keep it short, 'kay?"

_    … I probably wouldn't see him…_

     "Why not? You must be crazy not to!"

    _Because… It will hurt too much when I have to leave._

     "Silly girl… now don't waste any more time with me… you have to get your ass in gear!"

    _Alright already!_

     "Celestine…"

    _Yes?_

     "Follow what your heart says… do it for me, ok?"

     She answered her request with silence.

     "Don't be stubborn! Ok… treat it as a request from me… tell Zell that I said 'Hi'… will you go see him then?"

    _If you insist……___

     "I DO insist… quick! You've been wasting what, five minutes chit-chatting with me! Shoo! Go away! You're not welcome here until your mission is accomplished!"

    She flashed a grin at her… one that she did not really feel like showing as it did not truly reflect what she was feeling right now… but nevertheless, she owed Waterlily such a courtesy, at the very least.

     "Good luck..." Waterlily whispered, as she watched the almost transparent form of Celestine float away from her, disappearing into the ceiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    She found herself floating in front of a badly-damaged Balamb Garden.

    _I can't believe I was responsible for this… maybe not fully responsible… but I couldn't stop it!_

    Inside the Garden, injured SeeDs and cadets were everywhere, most  of them in bandages, some in crutches, some more serious than the others.

    She could not stop the waves of guilt from overwhelming her, crouching at a corner to calm her chest.

    Then her whole expression, her entire body froze.

     Zell was standing right in front of her… she did not know if he sensed her… but he was definitely looking for something.

     "Strange…… I thought I saw her… never mind…" He hung his head in dejection, and slouched off towards the other direction.

    She wanted to call his name, to run after him and touch him.

    Something stopped her… she was too ashamed to face him… for it was her fingers that snapped and nearly ordered his death.

    _I can't do this… I'm truly sorry… Waterlily……_

_    So near… he's so near that I just have to walk a few strides to touch him._

_    And yet… I can't bring myself to do it……_

_    You're a coward… admit it…._

    She took one last, longing look at his figure.

    _C'mon girl… you've got other things to do… quit staring if you ain't gonna run after him._

    With resignation weighing heavily on her, she could only drift away from the Garden… while forcing back an overpowering urge to look back many times…….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "Commander Leonhart?"

     "This is he speaking."

     "We have new findings about the virus."

     "What? Are you sure?"

     "100%. But… it would be better if you were to come down personally and see this."

     "… Alright, I'll be there in a few hours' time." Squall put down the receiver, and placed a hand on his forehead, an indication that he was deep in thought.

     "Squall, Darling, are you alright?" Rinoa's voice sounded behind him.

     Shaking his head, he turned to face her and gave a little smile.

     "Yeah, I'm fine."

     "You're lying… I can tell that you have a dozen worries in that thick head of yours, but you won't confide in me…" She sounded upset to him… which was the last thing he wanted.

     "It's just… everything is happening too fast… I feel as if something big is going to happen… something of a malicious nature… and I am helpless to stop it…."

     "Oh Squall… if anything really happens, everyone at the Garden will help you through it. But most importantly, I will be there for you…" She peered up at him, her wonderful caramel eyes conveying her support and feelings for him.

    Without a word, he gathered her in a tight embrace…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    WL: I see… the end in my mind…. Blue lights… never seen before limit breaks… and many others… hahahhaah

     Celestine: How many chapters exactly are there left before the last chapter?

    WL: How can you ask an aspiring fan-fic writer such a question? I can easily get a block you know?

    Celestine: Yeah, yeah, what a lame excuse that is for not updating. If it were other writers, I'm sure it's a real thing… but you? You're not even a writer for cryin' out loud… so where did that come from? And besides, you're steadily losing focus. I suggest that you end this fast before you make a fool of yourself.

    WL: I can't win you, can I?

    Celestine: You took THIS long to realize that? Man, you are dense!

    WL: *Bawls like a five year old kid*

    Celestine: By the way… did you realize that the whole time you wrote yourself into that silly fic of yours, you never showed what your limit breaks are? Much less you Finishing Blow? And you can still stand here chatting happily with me? I admire your resilience.

    WL stares at her.

    WL (Mumbles): That's an idea…

    Celestine: What?

    WL: A secret, TeeHee!

    Selphie: Hey, that's my line!

    WL: Whatever…

    Squall: That mine… duh.

    WL: ARGH!!!! (Pulls her hair agitatedly)

    Zell: Now you've copied my hairstyle! You really have NO originality in you, do you?

    WL was foaming at the mouth by now.

    Celestine: So… until the next time… Ja~~~~ Ne!


	25. Chap 23 Tiny Light in the Darkness

**Chapter 23 – Tiny light in the Darkness**

A/N: Do you ever get the feeling sometimes that you're so weak you can't move your body… or lost your appetite and feel like sighing all the time? That's happening to me right now… but what the hell's causing it? Maybe I'm coming down with something… so if this chapter seems lackluster, please forgive me… Sigh…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    She thought that she could hear someone calling her name… faintly… so faint that it almost seemed to be a product of her imagination. And yet, it was a familiar voice, she just didn't know whose face to put to it...

    She only knew that whenever the person called her, the heart seemed to tug violently in a curious way, as if someone had attached a couple of strings on it and pulled them in many different directions.

    It was damn frustrating to her… she wanted to see what was causing the reaction, to look around for the source of the voice… but this thick, heavy mist covering all her senses barricaded her against the outside world.

    The outside world… she had not come into contact with it for so long… that she had nearly forgotten about what it looked like.

    _Am I going to stay this way forever? No~~~! I cannot stand the thought of that happening… can't anybody pull me out of this maze? I only ask for something to guide me out of this… surely that isn't too much a request?_

    As if in response to her question, the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel appeared in the distance… a tiny one which most would have difficulty in spotting. But not our eagle-eyed Instructor, who wasn't like most people by any count.

    However, the years she had spent training as a SeeD and the experience she had garnered to earn the top rank had given her an automatic wariness against taking things at face value. 

    In other words, she was suspicious if the light in question was one she could trust.

    After studying it for some time, and finding that she wasn't making any progress whatsoever, she decided to follow it anyway.

     "What use would it be moping around here, Trepe? If you don't take any risks, you won't get anything in return."

    With a deeply drawn breath, she gathered her wits, and marched with a fierce determination in her eyes towards the direction of the light……. Without a single clue what laid in store for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    He kept calling her name, begging her to wake up… he would do anything for her if only she responded to his voice, hoarse from all that calling. He stroked her palm, covered her face with tender kisses, buried her head in his chest… trying to awaken her with the gestures he used to do for her… all of them futile attempts to rouse her from her long, deep sleep.

    For the first time in his life, he did not know at all what to do. Even if he may have been lost in the past, he had never felt so useless before….

     "Why… why won't you wake up Quisty? I want to see your eyes… your beautiful eyes… feel your soft touch… kiss your tender lips… but you deny me time after time… Are you planning to sleep a hundred years like the Sleeping Beauty? Tell me what to do… Quisty… I can't go on like this……"

    He brought her left palm towards his face, and laid it against his cheek… trying to imagine what it would be like if she were to wake up there and then, and touch his face lovingly like she used to.

    But that only brought the memories back… and a great deal of heartache along with it.

     "Seifer." A thin voice whispered beside his ear, causing him to jump up from his inner world from the shock… for it was impossible for anyone else to enter the ICU Quistis was in.

    Except… if that someone happened to be invisible, and had the powers possessed by Angels.

     "Celestine… it's you…" He sighed, and turned towards Quistis again. 

     "You sound disappointed to hear from me."

     "……………"

     "I know… only Quistis' voice would be able to bring any real joy back into your life. And so I'm here to help."

     "But how? Do you have anything in mind? I've tried every possible way there is, and still she's unconscious… the Doctor is starting to talk about pulling the plug…"

     "Yeah... I have a plan. Getting it to work is the hard part." She replied hesitantly, and waited for his outburst.

     "YOU HAVE A PLAN? WHAT IS IT? TELL ME QUICK!" He wanted to clutch her hand in his excitement, but found that she did not have a physical presence for him to grab. "What happened to your… uh…." He found it hard to phrase his question.

     "My physical body? Oh… it's a long story, and I've got little time to tell it."

     "Never mind that then. What is that plan you were talking about?"

    She could tell that he was getting anxious, from the buckets of sweat he was shedding on his brow.

     "Well… my reasoning is this: since Quis can't seem to wake up by herself, someone needs to get inside and pull her out!"

     "Inside? You mean _inside_ inside?" Seifer gestured with his fingers, pointing towards Quisty's chest to emphasize his point.

    "Yes. Inside."

     "B… but how are we supposed to do that? How does a person get inside another? That's preposterous!" Seifer shook his head, unable to believe that she could come up with such a ludicrous idea.

     "That's where I come in." Celestine said with a wry smile.

     "You?"

     "I'm thinking of going in and pulling her out. Afterall… I was the one who got her into this mess in the first place…."

    She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to force something back.

     "Celestine… it isn't your fault…"

      "I don't know if it isn't…. which is why I must do my best to get her back, or I won't forgive myself.

        Look here… first of all, since I'm without my physical body, it would be plausible for me to sort of dive into her mind or whatever."

     "Wouldn't that be dangerous? What if you got lost inside, and couldn't return to your physical self? Then wouldn't you become unconscious, like her?"

     "That is a risk I would have to take. Aaaah… no more protests. It is MY decision… and no one can change it."

     "We'd better consult with Chicken-wuss first. I cannot be responsible for the consequences if anything were to happen to you." 

     He was about to reach out for the telephone when Celestine stopped him.  
    

     "NO!!!"_ She shouted with a pained expression and wild-eyed look._

     He was downright puzzled by her reaction… for if he remembered well she and Chicken-wuss had not been seeing each other for a long time... and this was a rare chance for them to meet again... so why did she display such panic then?

      "Don't even ask." She said darkly. "Anyway… if my memory serves me correctly, I believe I have left a small sachet in Quis' cardigan pocket. Have you seen it?"

     "Is this the thing you're looking for?" He reached into a pocket on his battered coat, and brought out the little cloth bag. "I thought that this must be something important, so I kept it myself."

     "How clever of you! Now is the time to utilize the thing inside. Will you please take the contents out for me? Carefully, you hear?"     

     As if handling a delicate porcelain doll, Seifer gingerly opened the button on the sachet, and slid the family heirloom of the Silvergrace Clan out.

     "What in Hyne's world is that?" Seifer peered at it with an intense stare, having never seen the word on it before.

     "It is what we call a Stone of Protection in Angel Land… very much like a Protect plus Shell stone, only it's much more powerful than that."

     "And what has it got to do with you going inside Quisty?"

     "Be quiet and listen to what I say. Now firstly, you must rub the stone many times, until it glows."

    Seifer did as Celestine instructed, and very soon, the stone emitted a faint, bluish light.

     "Woah…"

     "No time to be impressed… I only have a few hours to spare, alright? Next, repeat after me.

       _Stone of Protection, Shed your Light… Erect a Shield, around this Angel. Keep her safe… From Creatures of Dark… Thy pride shall be majestic, thy mission fulfilled…_"

   Seifer, thankfully possessing a good memory, repeated word for word of the verse to break the seal on the stone.

    As he finished his last word, "_fulfilled", as if by magic, a translucent shield formed a bubble over Celestine, encasing her entire body._

     "Now… before I go… in case I'm unable to deliver this message on time… tell Damien… that Redrumiel's nest is in Strider's Islands."

     "Redrumiel? Strider's Islands?"

    She could almost visualize the question marks turning above his head, doing a little dance…

     "Don't worry… he'll understand what it is. Right… I should get going…"

     "Good luck… and take care."

    She did not reply, for she had already used up all her concentration on her next feat.

    Placing her hands on Quistis' temples, she focused on trying to get herself sucked into the blonde girl's mind… or body… or whatever it was that contained Quistis' consciousness.

    After several strenuous efforts, she opened her eyes.

    And found herself in a pitch-black expanse, with no source of light except for the one emitting from her shield, for  which she was thankful.

   _How am I supposed to find Quis like this? I can't even see a thing more than one meter away from the shield!_

    However, she was not about to give up.

    _Oh well… I have to watch my step and grope around… and pray to Hyne that no remains of that Evil Seed continue to rot here…_

_    Shine brighter, my shield… perhaps Quis might even be able to spot your glowt, and save us a lot of work…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    And thus begins Celestine's journey in her friend's mind… body… whatever… (Squall: Hey, don't snatch my line!)

    What do you think she would find in there?

    Nothing too peachy, that's for sure.

    For in every single soul, there shall be a shadow that lurks in the deepest confines, waiting to pounce on anyone, whenever it has the chance.

    Next installment, stay tuned to see how Celestine grapples with Quistis' shadow, as well as her personal monsters… Nyahahahaha… the end is to come soon. (I warned you, didn't I?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Well, this chapter was meaningless enough… :-/ my brain is breaking down…

    I would like to thank the following people, where appreciation has been long due and never given:

Quistis88 – You are the most conscientious reviewer I have ever seen! It seems that every single chapter, you are there, giving me support. I thank you with the bottom of my heart! *wipes a disobedient tear*

Quisty Almasy – Your reviews are very encouraging too! It helps me along the way when I get stuck!

Jeangab057 – Thank you! You're cool too!

Anime-diva – Ah… a mutual fan of Anime! Thanks for your encouragement!

Pierson – I am touched that you took all the effort to read back all the stories! Must have taken a long time and really stiff shoulders to do that! I shall try to get my hands on a PS2, FFX, and play them asap so that I can review your fic… I really really want to review it!

CelesteSpring – It was refreshing to see someone with a name similar to one of the main characters in this story.. hehehe and so glad you weren't turned off my the dramatics. Thanks for the reviews!

Shootin'star – I know you're there, silently reading and supporting my fic… thank you thank you….

EmilyStrange – One of the pioneer reviewers… enough said… like having an old friend when you're a newbie on the scene (technically Iam)

Cherrry6124 - Kill me if I'm wrong… but I think you're my very first reviewer (Since the days of Angel with a Broken Wing)! Wahaha! Thank you!

And to all whom I did not mentioned but have reviewed… thanks to all of you as well.

What a long-winded bore… but I had to do it, or my brain won't function.


	26. Chap 24 Breaking the Code

**Chapter 24 – Breaking the Code**

"I believe that you asked us here to look at the findings on the virus." Squall was the one who spoke up, but the rest of them were just as anxious about the outcome.

     "Yes, well, Mr. Commander..."

     "Squall."

     "Alright then, Squall, it appears that our specimen had already been producing antibodies against the virus."

     "HER NAME'S WATERLILY! NOT SOME SPECIMEN!" Zell exclaimed in an enraged tone.

     "Calm down, Zell." Squall placed a hand on his overtly worked-up friend, and turned back to the Head of Medical Scientists, who had been working on the cure for the mysterious virus ever since it broke out. "And are the antibodies truly capable of fighting the virus?"

     "Definitely. With the appropriate equipment, we would be able to reproduce it in large quantities."

     "Large quantities….?" Squall looked up with a hint of interest, when in fact he was bursting from within with eagerness for the answer.

     "Large enough to cure all of Esthar and beyond." The professor beamed, for finally after days of hard work, they could see the results of their various tests and experiments.

     "But why is it that only she was able to produce the antibodies, and not any other patient?"

     "Hmm… that was one area we could not solve no matter how we tried. After several medical examinations, we believe that her constitution is slightly different from the average human. This could explain why her appearance was not transformed at all, unlike the other patients."

     "Meaning?"

     "I really have no idea… But we will get to the bottom of it… I assure you." _How the hell am I supposed to tell him that I suspect she isn't a human from our world? It will seriously undermine my dignity and reputation as the Head of Medical Scientists, PHD, Esthar!_

     "That's not the most crucial issue. You _must attempt to produce the serum containing the antibodies as soon as possible. As yet, we have not encountered any deaths, but very soon… a good half of Esthar will be wiped out by the virus!"_

     "Of course, that will be on our priority list. In fact, we have a sample of the serum right now… we are merely looking for any side-effects to it, which technically there shouldn't be."

     "Any other findings?" Rinoa asked quietly, for she knew that the virus was not the only problem staring at them in the face.

     "We found a strange plant of some sorts rotting inside her abdomen cavity… it seems that this plant was of unknown origin, and that it had been living off her nourishment for around a day or so... very much alike to a parasitic specie type plant. I have asked my colleague, who is an expert in this field, to examine it, and will duly inform you if we find anything else of interest."

     "Can I have the serum please… the President of Esthar has expressed his ardent wishes to be the first guinea pig who uses it."

     "Well… I'm not sure… for he _is a rather important man… if anything should happen to him, I cannot bear the consequences of failure… surely you can understand?"_

     "If anything happens, it will be my responsibility, not yours. I can assure you that."

     "If you insist…" Reluctantly, the Professor handed him a small vial of transparent liquid. "To be imbibed on an empty stomach."

     "If there's nothing else…" Squall and the rest started to take their leave.

     "Hold on a minute… I think this might interest you." The Professor held up a picture with the back of the "specimen" exposed.

     As they crowded around it, Rinoa and Selphie could not help but let out horrified gasps as they saw the "handiwork" of a certain villain.

     "I can't believe anyone can do this!" Someone muttered angrily, his eyes straight and dilated with anger.

     "All the more we can't let the culprit off easily. It appears to me that this inhuman thing not only manipulated people at his will and fancy, he also intends to destroy or control the whole of human race as well."

     "And the other two dimensions on top of that. In other words… he wants to be Hyne…… he wants to replace Hyne." A foreign voice suddenly appears beside them, and a stranger gradually materializes in the room.

   The Professor looked at him in panic, for he had never seen people appear in a room out of nowhere in his entire life… nor have he seen one with wings sprouting out from his back.

   The SeeDs, all except one, looked at him curiously.

     "Damien! What are you doing here?"  Zell was surprised to see him. Damien had gone back to Angel Land for "life-threatening matters", as he had told Zell before vanishing completely. Zell had known that he wasn't exaggerating, for Damien would never leave his Master and Lady at this crucial time unless it was absolutely necessary.

     "I bring some important news with me. I know I'm not supposed to reveal myself, but dire times call for dire measures. We need to talk, now."

     "We?" Zell asked, gesturing at the group as well.

     "Zell, you know this guy?" Irvine, who had been silent the whole time, finally spoke up.

     "Oh, I forgot. Ummm…. How do I say this?" He scratched his head, trying to find the appropriate words to describe his relationship with Damien.

     "Never mind, Zell. Let me.

      Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Damien Silvergrace, and I am Celestine's old friend in Angel Land. All this while, you have not seen me before, but I have known you throughout your lives… for I have served both Seifer and Quistis as their Guardian Angel… any questions?"

     "No wonder you looked familiar." Rinoa said slowly. She did not say anything, but ever since a few months ago, she had occasionally seen some guy floating around Quistis or Seifer. Apparently Sorceress powers had made her receptive to such presence.

     "Wow… does that mean every one of us has an Angel?" Selphie exclaimed, thrilled with the idea that flashed through her mind.

     "Erm… I can't actually reveal that to you. It's against the rules…. And I have already broken some of them by appearing here, as I said earlier. But we haven't got time to waste… I'll bring you to meet my Lord."

     "Your Lord?" All of them chorused, the loudest of which came from Zell.

     "Yes… now please come with me."

    And they left the laboratory, leaving a flabbergasted Professor behind.

     "I need to get a new job after this……" He muttered to himself, while taking a small bottle from his vest pocket to drown his screaming thoughts with alcohol……

***************************************************************************

    She did not know how long she had been in this dark place, calling out for Quistis while scanning it the best she could with the meager light of the shield.

    A slender figure appeared abruptly in front of her, wielding something in its hand.

     "Quistis?"

    As Celestine got nearer, she found that it was indeed Quistis, now grinning widely.

    But the grin wasn't a friendly one. It would have looked more at home on a Marlboro than on Quistis' pretty face.

    Not to forget, she was holding a weapon, and attempting to hurt Celestine with it.

    However, the term "she" was used loosely, for this could not possibly be Quistis, just some apparition or impersonator of her.

    Celestine was grateful for the shield. From the way the whip was lashed at her, Celestine could tell that it was powerful enough to split the flesh and tear the skin of those unfortunate enough to have a taste of it. Even if she were invisible, what's there to say that the attacks couldn't get to her?

     "Why are you attacking me?" She cried out as the attacks got fast and furious… even if physically unhurt, she still winced as the sharp sounds of each lash rang in her ears.

     "Because you have invaded my territory. I have been trained to attack and resist anyone else other than the owner of this body from entering her innermost space."

     "But what _are you?"_

     "I am her shadow, a role which was thrust upon me without my consent. There will always be a shadow in everyone's soul, because no matter how virtuous one is, there will always exist my kind, for nobody is perfect. It is up to her to defeat me, accept me, or ignore me. Not anyone else. I… am a magnifying glass of her past sins, her negativity. Now get lost!"

     "But… I'm here to help her! She cannot wake up by herself!" Not heeding its warning, Celestine tried to force past it, only to jump back when a wall of flame flared up, obstructing her entry. 

    The shadow spoke in a harsh voice.

     "I suggest you back off, before you get hurt. You might be an Angel, but you cannot meddle in her privacy. Everyone has his or her secrets, and who are you to think that you can rescue her? Nobody but herself can do that. Woe to her if she cannot jump out of it."

    There was a slight pause. When she spoke again, her voice had softened, as did her features. 

      "But… I'm sure she would be touched to see how much you care for her. Run along now… you don't need to worry about her. Just be there to cheer her on."

    Celestine fixed her gaze upon the shadow.

     "Why are you looking at me like that?" She glanced at her for a while then tried to avoid her stare… which could be unnerving at times, especially to people with a guilty conscience.

     "You sound as if you hate her… and yet at the same time you're trying to help her…"

     "I do hate her… for what gives her the right to be the one on the surface, while here I am dwelling in this desolate, wretched place with no one to talk to except her? But on the other hand… if I do not help her… her life will be in danger. And if she dies… I will too."

     "……"

     "As I said, she would be fine. She is no longer the vulnerable one with a glass heart and the pride of a lion… for she has changed because of the presence of another. If anyone should rouse her, it should be him… not you. Go. I do not welcome you here."

     "Well... I'm not going without a fight! If I can help her get rid of one obstacle by defeating you, by Hyne I'm going to do it! Take heed now…" She started garnering something in both her hands.

     "You have no physical body! How are you going to attack? Give it up!"

     "You underestimate my resourcefulness… Not all my attacks require a physical presence…"

    The shadow gave a snort.

     "I'd like to witness that."  

    In reply to her retort, Celestine pointed her index finger into the air.

    The glow from the shield gathered upon her finger, gathering into a not insubstantial ray of light, which she directed towards the Shadow's body.

    As the light zipped through her, a hole appeared in her chest.

     "Where there's light, there will be source for my attack." Celestine remarked with a grin.

    The hole healed immediately to her dismay… for she had no more light as an attack source.

     "Not half bad… the first time I've ever seen someone succeed in creating a hole in me! Hahahaha! But I'm getting impatient!"

    She paused a little, as if a warning of her next attack.

     "Wind!" She shouted, and sure enough, a great gust appeared, carrying with it Celestine and her shield, while the shadow completely disappeared from sight… as if it had never been there before.

****************************************************************************

     When she opened her eyes, she could not remember where she was.

     "Huh?" Was the only sound she made, followed by a yell when Seifer's face suddenly loomed large in her line of vision.

     "What are you yelling at? Am I that ugly to look at? My eardrums have been busted, no thanks to you!" He gave an annoyed look, rubbing his ears to demonstrate the damage done to them. 

     "I'm sorry… you gave me a shock, that's all."

     "Well, you didn't succeed did you, seeing that Quisty's still unconscious? I told you it wouldn't work…" He hung his head in disappointment… for he had held a small hope that Celestine would be able to do something…

     "………I'm sorry……" She said in a small voice, for she did not really know how to explain to him… that she was barred by Quistis' shadow, and lost…...

     "Never mind… I didn't expect her to wake up so easily anyway… I've been trying for days… to no avail."

     "Have you tried rousing her memories… like singing a favorite song for example? It might help… I think."

    He stared at her for a full minute.

     "Hey! Why haven't I thought of that?! It just might work! Celestine, you might turn out to be a genius after all!"

    She was about to reply, when a voice burst into her mind with great urgency.

    _Celestine, come back quick! I think **it** might have sensed something amiss… I can't hold out any longer… you have to return, or else your body will be lost to the thing!_

     "I have to go. Now." She threw him the line, and disappeared from the room, just like that.

    He could only gape stupidly into space at where her voice was before.

    "Good luck…" He whispered.

****************************************************************************

    She saw a bright flare in the distance.

    _What's that… seems to be fire. Waitaminit…. Someone's using fire in here? How strange… this I've got to see._

    She started out towards that direction.

    But she stopped the moment she heard something.

    A very flat, toneless voice singing a song that brought a wave of tears to her…

    A song of unlimited memories…

    It was the song that she and Seifer first danced to at his inauguration ball.

    **_If a picture paints a thousand words_**

**_   Then why can't I paint you?_**

**_   The words will never show_**

**_   The you I've come to know_**

****

**_    If a face could launch a thousand ships_**

**_    Then where am I to go?_**

**_    There's no one home but you_**

**_    You're all that's left me to_**

****

**_    And when my love for life is running dry_**

**_    You come and pour yourself on me_**

****

**_    If a man could be two places at one time_**

**_    I'd be with you_**

**_    Tomorrow and today_**

**_    Beside you all the way_**

****

**_    If the world should stop revolving_**

**_    Spinning slowly down to die_**

**_    I'd spend the end with you_**

**_    And when the world was through_**

****

**_    Then one by one the stars would all go out_**

**_    Then you and I would simply fly away~~~~_******

    She stared upwards, presumably towards the source of the voice.

    _What am I doing, wandering around here?_

_    When I should have been trying to find a way out, so that I can seek my love, and tell him I'm alright?_

_    When I should be sharing an embrace with him, making up for the lost time?_

_   Quistis Trepe, get a hold of yourself! Now isn't a time for self-pity! How can you let him suffer like this?_

_    Have you forgotten what you felt when **he** was unconscious? He is experiencing that right now!_

    She headed for the source of the flat voice without a second's hesitation… for nobody could sing it the way he does…

*********************************************************************

    She knew she was very near to the entrance, for the sound of that voice had gotten stronger and stronger. Of course, he had stopped singing, for the song was a short one… but he had started recounting past events that happened between them… some sweet, and some so sad it almost brought a tear to her eye. She did not succumb to it, for she knew that she could not afford to be weak.

    Before she could take another step, however, she was blocked by another version of herself.

    Yes, this was the same version that Celestine had met earlier on, that is, Quistis' shadow.

     "You shall not get past me, unless you beat me down." She declared with a whip in hand.

     "Buzz off, or I shall spare no mercy."

     "I will not. It is against the rules for you to leave without either defeating me or joining me. Pick your choice."

     "Screw the rules. I have no time to waste with you. Get away, before I become really mad and you shall suffer my wrath."

     "Then show me what your wrath can do… Instructor…" The Shadow replied with an arrogant smirk.

     "Why do you remind me so much of someone?" Quistis stared at the Shadow with great anger for imitating that someone.

     "Oh, surely that isn't too hard to guess… for much of your negativity stems from this particular person… although…. Much of it has been resolved already."

     "So… you really want to fight, eh?" Quistis whirled around to face her/him/it.

     "Yeah… whatever…" The shadow changed expression immediately, to a blank one that could rival the Commander's trademark expression.

     "Then do it now. I haven't got much time as it is!"

    Quistis struck her Ultimate Weapon, Save the Queen a few times onto the ground, a sign that she was ready for battle.

    The Shadow morphed into a cross between Seifer, Squall and Rinoa.

    "Yuck! What kind of look is that? If you think you can distract me with disgusting images, you're totally wrong!"

     "Then, how about this"

    The image changed to that of Redrumiel.

     Quistis did not respond, for she was already concentrating on casting a spell.

    The Shadow did not attack… instead, she snapped her fingers, and a screen appeared from midair.

    Quistis cast an Aura upon herself and waited for the yellow glow to suffuse her body, enabling her to use her Blue Magic Limit Breaks.

   On the screen was a scene between Celestine and Quistis, in the chamber of the ultimate villain.

    **_Clenching her fingers tightly, Celestine followed Redrumiel into his room, where he claimed to have held Quistis._**

**_    Quistis was sitting on one of the couches with her back facing the door._**

**_   "Quis!" She cried out joyfully. On her face was an expression of gladness that clearly spelt out how much she had missed her._**

**_    Quistis  turned around immediately, a shocked yet glad expression reflected on her face._**

**_     "Celestine! How did you get in here?" She exclaimed, jumping up to meet her friend._**

**_    They looked at each other for a while, smiling with eyes shining with tears._**

**_    Celestine gave her a big hug_**

**_     "Where have you been? I looked all over for you! All over! I'm so glad you're okay!" She started blabbering, unable to stop the words from flowing out of her mouth._**

**_   Quistis looked at her sadly for a moment._**

**_   A flash of something flitted through her sky-blue eyes._**

**_   Slowly, her pupils changed colour, into a hue-less grey._**

**_   She grabbed her Save the Queen without a single sound._**

**_   The whip lay poised in her hand, as she prepared to lash it upon the sobbing Celestine……_**

**_   Celestine let out a scream of agony as it landed on her side…_**

**_    She looked up at Quistis with a pained expression_**

****

    The Shadow had thought that this would surely weaken Quistis' defenses, emotionally and physically… It had even edited the scenarios a little, in order to bring out the maximum amount of guilt Quistis would suffer from.

    But it had miscalculated a step.

    If she had been affected by the blow the Shadow had intended to cast upon her, she did not give any indication that she did.

    Quistis finished summoning her Blue Magic… and prepared to unleash her deadliest Limit Break, as far as monsters were concerned.

     "Blue Magic--------- Degenerator!"

    As she directed the attack towards the Shadow, it gave out a bloodcurdling shriek that trailed and trailed, until it finally died off into oblivion.

    _Two battles at one go… isn't really my cup of tea… I must be getting old…_

     "Let's go…" Quistis muttered to herself, and reached for the door labeled "To Seifer"……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay tuned for the next chapter, where the author shall attempt to create one of the mushiest scenes she has ever tried before!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whewwwwww…. I think this chapter is thrice the length of my normal chapters… but I just didn't know how to break it up… kept writing and writing and writing… now my neck, shoulders and fingers are officially dead. Please review… cos I spent a lot of effort on this chapter… even if it may not have been the best. Thank you. *bows*

Ps

Thank you Quistis88! You made me smile and forget my aches and pains when I read the review!

CelesteSpring – Thanks for your review… I hope the grappling lived up to your expectations… but there's more to come as she grapples with **the thing… man, I hate the thing….**


	27. Chap 25 Awake at Last

**Chapter 25 – Awake at last**

    WL: Whoopee!! I got my PS2! I got my PS2!

    C: What a _loser……_

    WL: But I've got a feeling I will still like FF8 the best, even though I've only played a few minutes of FFX.

    C: Yeah yeah… that's only because ZELL's in it.

    WL: Whoops… the secret's out. (C: What secret?)

    C: LOOK OUT! THE THING'S COMING!

    WL: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LEMME OUTTA HERE!   

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Quistis reached for the door handle, her hands quivering as she anticipated what was waiting for her beyond it.

    _Here I come, my love……_

    Unbeknownst to her, a gnarled hand consisting of thick vines of a certain plant type reached out, attempting to wrap itself around her ankle.

    Its intention was to drag her down with it to the deep, dank place it was rooted in.

    Just as it was about to achieve its aim, a thick rod entwined around the hand, and yanked it back violently.

     "Oh no you don't… your place is in here. Just at the right time too… for I am really pissed off at being disturbed from my slumber THRICE in a row…… now who shall be my next victim?!!!"

    The owner of the whip smirked maliciously at the plant, and poised her whip ready for another attack. The plant trembled before her … its sap leaking slowly from the bottom of its roots as evidence of its fear of the sinister one before it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Hesitatingly, she pushed it open. She was uncertain if this was really the last door she had to go through, or just an opening to another maze among countless ones that attempted to entrap her, confuse her, and wear down her determination to recover.

   It creaked open with a protesting whine.

   She stepped outside, one foot first, followed by the other.

    For a moment, she feared that she was blind, for the harsh glare of light that assaulted her pupils was too strong; she could not see anything except for the bright, dazzling glow from the fluorescent tubes, wrapping around her eyeballs and refusing to let go.

     "And remember the time we were at the Great Mother's Shrine, in front of the fountain? I wanted so much to gather you in my arms, and tell you how much I missed you… that everything's alright… but I couldn't… I was too useless, too cowardly…"

    His head was bowed, as he recounted yet another precious piece of his memory, while his hands held her own tightly.

_    This warmth… I have not felt it for so long… am I dreaming… or is this for real?_

    A single large tear drop gathered at the corner of her right eye. Slowly it traveled from the eye, down her cheek, to the line of her jaw, along her neck, until in disappeared beneath the folds of her hospital gown.

    It was a catalyst for a chain reaction, for soon after that, several other drops appeared and followed the trail of the first one.

     "Seifer……" She wanted to call him, but her voice was muffled into the oxygen mask… he must not have heard it… for it sounded like a mosquito's buzz in her own ear.

    She gazed down at him, her eyes straining, for she could not move her neck for some reason.

    And found that she was wrong.

    He was staring at her, his pupils enlarged with surprise, maybe even shock, while his mouth was agape.

    He tried speaking a few times, tried calling her name, but somehow the words refused to come out, insisting on getting stuck in his throat.

    Deciding that he no longer cared for words, he abandoned his vocal chords, and reached out towards Quistis.

    He held her, tightly, securely, snugly, feeling the rise and fall of her soft bosom against his toned, muscular one.

    _She's really awake… I'm not dreaming… am I? If this is a dream, I never want to wake up…_

    "Q… Quisty…!" He croaked, finally breaking the barrier on his voice.

    She appeared to be saying something, but the words could not be heard through the oxygen mask.

    He tore it away with a brutal yank.

     "S… Seifer… my dearest Seifer…. I missed you so much! Oh how my heart hurts… it beats too fast for my liking…..."

     "I… I missed you too… Quisty! Do you know how close I was to giving up… and how many times? Promise me you'll never do this again… ever!"

     "I… I promise… I never meant for this to happen… I'm sorry…. I'm sorry for leaving you… for that letter… I wanted to tear it up right away… but I didn't cos I didn't know what to do… I… I…" She started babbling, for the relief coursing through her soul had caused the latch on her speech to be broken as well… now the words rushed out like water gushing through a broken dam.

    _I have so much to tell him… I can't stop myself…_

     "Hush, Quisty… don't apologize. I don't blame you at all… let's not blame each other, okay?" His gaze was practically oozing with tenderness.

    It melted her heart… which was now reduced to nothing but a mass of gooey stuff, she was sure…

    She gazed back at him, mesmerized by the pools of blue whose depth seemed to have no end… she found herself diving into them, searching for the place specially reserved for her, and her only.     

    Maybe he was fuelled by her gaze, or by the closeness of her body to his.

    With a rapid movement, he had sealed his lips upon hers, arousing a passion in herself that had been dormant for as long as she could remember. His mouth searched with a fierce hunger for the taste of her sweet breath, while she responded with the same kind of urgency.

    The first kiss after an agonizingly long hiatus… it would have gone on indefinitely if not for her weakened state, as evidenced by her shortness of breath.

    As she laid back onto her hospital bed catching her breath, supported by a worried Seifer, an idea dashed through her head.

     "Seifer…"

      "Hmmm?"

      "Let's get out of here…. I want to go home with you." 

     "What are you saying? I can't…" He did not get the hint at first, but when he saw the impish and suggestive expression on her face…

    "You're right… Let's get out of here!" His mouth was turned up all the way to the ends… something he had not done for several months.

    Ignoring the pain, Quistis yanked the needle of the intravenous drip out of her forearm, grimacing a little as she did.

     "I can't believe you just pulled it out like that! Doesn't it hurt?" His face was all scrunched up when he saw her action, for he could not stand the thought of her suffering, even if it was only a little.

     "I've gone through pain worse than ten times of this. If I were to be bothered by this little bit of pain, how am I going to survive childbearing later on?" She shot out, then reddened as she realized the implication of her words.

     "Ohhhh, childbearing eh? I wouldn't mind that, heheheh…." He leered at her with a lewd expression, only to be slapped on the shoulder by Quistis.

     "Stop that! It's disgusting when you do that! Are you going to bring me home or what?" She scolded him with a mock sternness.

     "Yes, my Dearest Blonde Instructor!" He replied cheekily, then swept her up in his arms while she squealed at the unexpected movement.

     "Put me down!" She shouted, raining light punches on his chest and shoulders.

     "Uh-uh… ain't letting you go this time! Now if I can just negotiate this door…"

    Just when he was about to attempt the most difficult juggling act in human history, that is, opening a door while carrying a full-grown woman in his arms, it swung open lightly.

     "Just what is the commotion in here?" The head nurse asked with a scowl, which was quickly replaced with astonishment when she saw the position of the two SeeDs in front of her.

     "Thanks for helping me to open the door!" Seifer winked at her, nudged her out of the way, and strode through the hospital's hallway with a giggling Quistis in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    The thing stared malevolently at the girl in front of **it**.

     "YOU, are not the owner of this shell. WHERE IS SHE?!!" **It** hissed with a raspy voice – the kind that grates on everyone's nerves and gives them a headache when droning non-stop.

    Right now, Waterlily was experiencing an ache of a different kind as she faced the thing.

    It was inevitable that she should suffer in such a way… for the thing had thrust **its** sharp talons right into the middle of her chest.

    Yes, Waterlily was dead, but it did not automatically mean that she was free from pain.

    For the dark power of the thing surpasses space, time, and status of its opponent, whether living or dead.

    At the same time, it was sending waves of eerily black images into her mind, reminding her continuously of her pathetic end.

    She refused to budge from her place… for if she failed now, her 'sacrifice' would have been useless… although it had not been of much use, so to speak.

     Fervently, she prayed that Celestine would be on time.

     With a sinister grin and cackle, **it twisted ****its talons deeper into the girl's body.**

    _Waterlily_… remember those mangas you read? They always say that when the willpower transcends the suffering, you will be the strongest. Go on… put to use what you've learnt.__

    Gritting her teeth, she smiled through a film of tears at the thing.

     "You will never beat me, for I read a lot of manga and watch a lot of anime… and they are always preaching about how good prevails evil. Hahahahaha! Besides, I'm dead. You will not beat me."

    Indeed… the pain no longer seemed as threatening as before.

     "Insolent girl…" The thing was furious…. She could see that. And that was her aim, to provoke it so that somehow, she could divert it slightly off-track before Celestine comes back.

    _Celestine… hurry_ up…__

    Something flitted above their heads.

    Both of them looked up….

    And it was………….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Well, I'm sure you can guess who it was, but I wanted to end it like this… mostly because it was getting late (twelve in the morning! I have to work in eight hours!)

    And I found out a devastating fact… I suck at mushy scenes! *Sniffle* What a blow it is to me… someone who can only write romance stories… luckily I never quit my day job…

    Okay then… I will MAKE SURE the contents improve in the next chapter, where it wouldn't be so rushed and uninspired (what do you expect after facing a whole chunk of figures all day?)… meanwhile… tata…. 

    Oh, before I forget.

    Quistis88 : Thank you thank you! I think your stories great too! Usually I'm too lazy to review, but in your case you totally deserved them!

    Pierson: Another meaningless chapter… I need meaning in my life to stop this from manifesting! Arrrrgh! Anyway, profuse thanks for giving me an excuse to buy the PS2… I was unable make up my mind at first… hope you aren't angry….

    CelesteSpring: Glad you liked the grappling! But I think the mushy scene was disappointing… sorry if I let you down *sob*

    Punky gal: Ahhh! A newcomer! Welcome aboard! *Hands you a bouquet of water-lilies* Hope you enjoy your stay here!

    Well, that's all folks. I'll try to update the soonest I can… still have a few missing pieces to the jigsaw puzzle…. Grrr… now I'M the one grappling with my own shadow of the worst kind… stiffsholdersitis plus writer's block! Arghhh! Somebody help me!


	28. Chap 26 Defeat of the Thing

**Chapter 26 – Defeat of the Thing….**

    A/N: I would like to apologize to everyone who has been following this fics (and the ones before this) with a most admirable patience so far, for I have failed to deliver to my promise (s). I shouldn't have bragged about doing the mushiest scene I've ever attempted, when the end result didn't even qualify for mush! I'm terribly sorry if I let anyone down… I deserve a kick in the butt for making those empty statements! (Attempts to kick herself, but failed miserably by tripping all over her legs.) But I am most grateful that you people still gave me reviews, even after such a blooper! Thank you thank you… I will be eternally appreciative of your angelic kindness!

    Immense thanks to the following:

    CelesteSpring: Oh, you mustn't put yourself down about your writing, even if it's just to cheer me on! I do appreciate your review though. (Psst psst… I write fast because I want the story to end soon… it is draining all my HP away just trying to think up ideas on how to write, and this fuels my inherent desire to write.)

    Quistis88: Sigh…. What more can I say? You're the best reviewer I've ever seen. In retrospection… I always seem to leave cliffhangers, don't I? It wasn't intentional, believe me… but sometimes it's hard to think up of another ending for the chapter.

    Quisty Almasy: You needn't thank me for reviewing your fic! It's too good, and if I do not review, I will suffer from a guilty conscience! Thank YOU for your reviews!

    Alright, I have blubbered on long enough… let's resume.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "RELEASE HER IMMEDIATELY, YOU HIDEOUS EXCUSE OF A THING!" A melodious voice shouted at **it.**

**    It **recognized her as the one who had been the owner of the shell.

    _But what's there to say that she remains as the owner now? I can easily defeat both of them, and claim it for myself. The Lord will truly be proud of me, I'm sure._

     "Celestine… you're here at last…" As Celestine landed lightly into position beside her, Waterlily smiled at her with a choked relief. She had never been so glad to see the Angel, for now she no longer needed to battle alone with the thing… a rather frightening notion to say the least.

     "If you do not release her, you will be a sitting duck for my attacks. For you can neither move around easily with your talons stuck inside her body, nor can you use them to attack me. Think it over carefully… and you will realize that I'm undeniably right."

   The thing merely stared at her, making no move to detach itself from Waterlily.

     "Fine… I can see that you do not fully comprehend the extent of damage my attack will yield. Allow me to demonstrate."

     Closing her eyes to focus upon her attack, she clasped her hands together into that of a praying position, and started murmuring a mantra of some sort.

    As the murmurs increased in volume, her palms started glowing with a whitish light, which twisted and turned into many directions, its shape indiscernible.

   The chanting reached a feverish pitch, her mouth moving faster than they could follow what was being spoken. For sure they could not understand the words even if she spoke in a normal speed, as it was in the Anglish language, which was foreign to them.

    Her eyes flipped open with in a rapid, abrupt movement. Staring at her enemy, she yelled out the last word, spread her palms outwards to face directly **its** body mass, and transmitted the light towards **its direction.**

    Needles of the light started shooting at the thing, none of them exiting from the other side, and lodged themselves into **it. No matter how hard ****it tried to avoid their path, or shook itself to get them out, the needles refused to budge, continuing their ceaseless attack… as if they had a will of their own and were determined to hit the target.**

    **Its **body started to bulge in a most unnatural manner as the needles of light amassed and expanded in their saturation… **it** felt almost ready to burst from within.

    Due to the underground nature of the thing, **it** could not withstand light in great quantities, for **its** dark attributes directly clashed with the properties of the attack – a theory similar to the use of healing magic on undead monsters frequently taught by the Instructors in the Garden Academies.

    "Celestine, try to force **it out of this place with your attacks… don't bother about me… for **it** cannot hurt me much anymore since I no longer have a tangible body. It doesn't matter if you have to repel me out together with **it**… for neither **it** nor me are allowed to stay in here! I can take it. You only have to concentrate on beating the thing!"**

    Celestine simply nodded to indicate that she had understood and accepted Waterlily's suggestion.

    She could not trust herself to speak, for fear that her sorrow would overflow into her words.

    She started increasing her pressure, such that the needles finally became a blur with their speed and intensity.

    Finally, **it exploded with a deafening howl.**

    Taking advantage of **its damaged state, Celestine started pushing it out of her system, a little unsure at first for fear of its retaliation, then completely shoving it out with brutal force.**

    With only **its behind and misshapen tail left dangling in front of her, Celestine placed a foot on **its** butt and gave **it** a resounding yet satisfying kick, which sent **it** flying out of her in no time at all.**

    **It** landed onto the floor with a groan, bringing Waterlily along with **it**. However, due to the impact of the landing, she was no longer impaled onto the sharp claws… a definite improvement from her previous situation.

     "What do we do with you now…" Celestine bared her teeth at **it** threateningly, while Waterlily advanced towards **it as well, intent on getting her revenge. **

    Without the protection and aid of **its Lord Redrumiel, who seemed to have abandoned **it** altogether in the last few hours, the thing seemed nothing more than a screaming nuisance that was shrinking by the minute…. until it finally reduced to the size of an ant.**

    Celestine exchanged a bemused look with Waterlily.

      "**It's** all yours." Waterlily said, letting Celestine do the "honors" of grinding it under her boot. "Make sure to reduce it to nothing more than fertilizer for the plants… or who knows what kind of disaster it will invoke again should it survive another day."

     "You needn't remind me…." Celestine replied, as she gleefully stamped and trampled on the still screaming thing. "You know, this is better than retail therapy…"

    "Hahaahahahhahaha!"

    "Wahahahahahahahaha!"

   The place was very soon filled with their laughing voices, mingled with relief… especially for Celestine.

    She had gotten herself free from the clutches of Redrumiel... a cause of celebration as worthy as any other, for sure…

    She needn't worry that she would hurt her closed ones anymore……….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "Caraway." A deep voice sounded next to his ear.

     "Lord Redrumiel. How may I be of service to you?" Caraway turned towards the source of the voice, to find that only himself was in the room… which meantthat the Lord was projecting his voice into his mind, and not whispering into his ear as he had thought a moment ago.

     "Tomorrow, you shall prepare for a full-blown attack on our enemies… starting from Balamb Garden and the town near it. Following that, you will attack Esthar with the aid of the dark forces in Timber, Dollet and Deling… all of which are under our control now."

     "Y…. yes, Lord Redrumiel."

     "Do you resist to the idea of attacking your own race?" With a single change of tone, Redrumiel had managed to instill fear in him that almost had him quaking in his military boots.

     "N…no, my Lord. I am merely in complete awe of you." Caraway attempted to worm his way out of a sticky situation.

     "Caraway… there is nothing I hate more than deceit from my subordinates. You are the future ruler of_ SEI, but as far as I can see, you do not possess the ability to handle such an important task and role. If you want me to change that impression, you had better make sure nothing goes wrong in tomorrow's attack."_

     "Yes, my Lord. I would not dream of failing you." Caraway bowed him before as a show of acquiescence. Even if the Lord was not in the room with him, Caraway had a nagging suspicion that he might be spying on him through a crystal ball of some sort…. And let's just say that he was not being paranoid.

     "Very well… I shall be watching you. Keep that in mind."

    His presence disappeared from Caraway's mind.

    _What can I do now? I do not wish to kill unnecessarily… but if I do not act according to his wishes, I will be the one who is slaughtered like a wild boar by the hunter's axe! And yet… can I betray my fellowmen by leading an attack against them, under the rule of someone who is clearly not of kind nature? What about my daughter? Am I to send her straight into the arms of the Grim Reaper by obeying this Lord of Darkness?_

_    I need strength… courage… but most importantly… I need a miracle…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      "Damien… I thought you were going to take us to your Lord? Why are we heading back for Balamb Garden now?" Zell asked the Angel, who sat beside him in the Ragnorak.

      "Because… something tells me that two other persons will be very interested in what he has to say."

     "Two?" Zell raised his eyebrow at the number, for he had no idea who Damien was talking about.

      "You'll see when you get back."  Was all Damien would reveal, preferring instead to smile mysteriously as he kept the delicious secret to himself……

     "How are we going to meet your Great Lord anyway? The last time I saw him was through a distorted reflection of a mirror… but this time's totally different… we are meeting him face-to-face! Surely you have some kind of special arrangements, don't you?"  
     "As I said, you have to wait. I am sure that your friends are just as anxious to know as you… but we have to get those other two, before I can take you to him. Do not be impatient…"

     "Alright…." Zell replied reluctantly, trying his darndest to guess the identities of the missing people in the picture.

     Surely… a rather simple question to the reader by now……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Another short, short chapter.

    These very short ones are just attempts to hold the story together, not terribly meaningful, but important enough so that the story doesn't fall apart.

    If they seem rather unsatisfying to you, please treat it as something to whet your appetite before the main course. Hehehe.

---- Added on May 08 2003, Thursday, 1:16 AM (GMT +08:00hrs)

    I just realized I made a really contradictory statement in my initial posting of the chapter… luckily I discovered it before much time had passed.

    Well, obviously I'm not going to update a new chapter today cos I just got home from work… so you can imagine me yawning as I type this….*yawn* oopsie…. Sorry…. I will try to post the next chapter soon. Look out for it. 


	29. Chap 27 Look Closely, and I'll be there

**Chapter 27 – Look Closely, and I'll be there**

    As you can see… sometimes the title and the contents don't match at all… that's cos no matter what, I will not leave a chapter title-less…

***********************************************************************************************************

    He floated around aimlessly, not knowing where his wings were taking him, and not knowing what he was seeking.

     The last few words that Tanya had uttered before trailing off to eternal silence kept echoing in his mind… refusing to leave even if he tried to make them.

     _"Find C…elest…ine… and the Great Lord…"_

_    Celestine, for sure I will search for her, as I have already planned to do… But the Lord too? This isn't making any sense at all! I truly doubt that the scene this Redrumiel had shown me was merely an enacted one… and yet…_

_    Perhaps… there's more to it than meets the eye……_

    He frowned a little, trying to think of a possible answer to the most puzzling situation.

    It was then that he heard it.

   _ **Damien… Damien Silvergrace…. Follow my voice, and you shall find me…**_

    There was no mistake about the owner of this voice – that of his mentor, guiding him towards a path to his whereabouts.

    _But… what about that attack on him? He looked dead to me, unless my eyes were deceiving me?_

    He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he would not be able to sort it out himself.

     "Where are you, My Lord?" He called aloud, hoping for some kind of response… for the voice that was in his mind earlier was becoming fainter and fainter.

    **_The Floating Archipelago… be quick… for you may not find it if you delay your search…_**

    The Floating Archipelago – as its name suggests, this was a place that dangles in mid-air, and drifts around in an irregular pattern. It was said that if one did not have the luck, it would be rather hard to find it.

    The exact position could not be pinpointed, but Damien knew that it was situated between the SEI and ZOK dimensions… that is, the thin stretch of space between the Sky where Angels float and the Land where Mortals dwelled.

    An hour later, Damien was still circulating the said area, having been unsuccessful in locating the evasive place. However, he was not about to give up, now that it was certain that at least, the Lord was well enough to be able to project his voice into Damien's mind.

    **_Look closely._**

    He scrutinized the area, looking for anything that resembled the Floating Archipelago described in those geography texts he had studied.

    Before his eyes, the faint shape of a small island appeared, with steps of a cloud-like texture leading up to it.

    With wide-eyed amazement, he stepped gingerly on them, and set foot onto the place, while looking around in awe.

    "Well, I'll be damned!" He said, and then covered his mouth with a hand as he realized his inappropriate language.

     "It appears to me that you have been picking up the wrong things while staying in the mortal world, Damien. Make sure that you keep it****under control, or I might have to rethink your request to prolong your stay there."

     "My Lord! You're alive!" Damien exclaimed. "But how is this possible? That attack from Celestine… or rather… the one possessing Celestine… I thought you were gone for sure!"

     "Watch your mouth, young Angel! How can I be so easily gotten rid of? All those decades, centuries of spiritual training… will all be washed down the drain." Lord Shin admonished him with a stern tone.

     "I… I'm terribly sorry, my Lord. It's just that… I saw through Redrumiel's screen how you were attacked by her… and I thought…"

     "And you thought I was dead? I cannot die so easily, even if I want to. I still have a whole lot of years left in me! Even though sometimes I really wish to shed this burden of mine… but to answer your question… all I did was indulge in a little bit of acting… and they fell for it, hook, line and sinker."

     "Acting?" Damien peered at the Lord curiously, unable to picture the strict father figure of Angel Land doing that.

    However, the twinkle in the Lord's eye told an entirely different story.

     "I wanted to observe what _Furhler_ … or rather, Redrumiel was up to. Well, I could have guessed anyway… what else could he want except take over the three dimensions? But I wanted to confirm my suspicions."

     "Furhler? Wasn't that the legendary first-line Angel who was exiled to an abandoned island?"

     "Clever. That abandoned island would also be known as Strider's Islands…"

     "So… you're saying… that Redrumiel _is Furhler?" Damien stared at the Lord in shock, for as far as his knowledge was concerned, the name was one that only appeared in the history texts when he was young. He could not have expected that he would come face to face with a historical figure!_

     "I must say, your deduction abilities are quite outstanding." The Lord gave him an appreciative smile.

     "But why does he insist on choosing Celestine as his puppet? It appears to me that all along, he has been aiming at her from the very beginning!"

     "I do not know the reason either… only Furhler himself knows. But we have to act quickly, and pull Celestine out from his control, or else…" His face was grave as he spoke; for the picture that presented itself upon his mind should the worst happen was harrowing indeed.

     "Or we might lose her forever…"

    The Lord nodded.

     "More importantly…  Furhler's power will increase immensely, for Celestine's abilities are greater than you can imagine. That might be a reason for you to contemplate."

     "Celestine's abilities?" This was the first time Damien had heard anything about the extent of her abilities. Granted, she had really effective attacks, which was why he had attempted to combine his own _Ouiji_ with her Lunar Beam attack for the little bit more oomph… 

     "Do you know what the blue shade of her hair represents?" The Lord threw a seemingly unrelated question into Damien's face.

     "Wasn't it due to blood ties with the royalty, or something to that effect?"

     "That's what the folklore says. But in reality, it represents the concentration of spiritual power and enlightenment in that Angel. Throughout the glorious history of our race, only a handful had sported blue hair… the first-line Angel Lilacea, the Great Warrior Basturn Angelwing, her father, Basturn's grandson Nicholas Angelwing, and finally, herself."

     "Whoa… meaning to say…"

     "She kicks ass, if you want to say it the way those mortals do."

     "I never imagined that….."

     "That's only because she hasn't reached her full potential yet, and she controls her power very well. Now you know that you should try to avoid getting on her wrong side, for it does not bode well for your future."

    "But my Lord… you too have greater powers than I can imagine, so why isn't your hair blue as well?"

     "Damien… mine is a strength that comes from the accumulation of years, not from hereditary factors… have you not noticed that all except Lilacea share the same first name of Angelwing? In fact… all of them could overthrow me any time of the day… if not for their short life-spans… and unassuming nature, I would not have remained as the Ruler of Angels for long…"

     "Short life spans?"

     "I do not know if it's a curse or something else… but till this day, all with that particular trait were unable to enjoy life beyond a thousand years, which was probably why there were so few of them…. A sad truth, really…"

     "So what do I have to do now?"

     "For one thing… we shall need the aid and support of your human friends… for this war will be one that crosses the boundaries and involves all no matter Angel, Human, or Underground Creature. Only if we battle shoulder to shoulder, back to back, can we successfully defeat the enemy and send him back to where he belongs."

     "How many of our Angels are still on the path of Hyne, my Lord?"

     "Too few, and too weak, I'm afraid…" The Lord shook his head, but he did not blame those who strayed, for they were only children who had lost their way in his eyes.

     "Leave it to me, my Lord. I shall bring the human leaders here… I am sure they will be eager to help, as we will be to help them."

     "Very well, Damien. I shall try to get this island to lower and stabilize itself a little, so that it would not be too difficult for you to get to it."

      "Thank you, my Lord. I will not fail you."

************************************************************************************************************

     "Hey, Damien! Wake up, we're back at the Garden!" Zell snapped his fingers loudly in front of Damien's face, causing him to jump out from his trip down his memory cells.

     "What? Oh, right…" He got up at once, heading for the exit of the Ragnarok at a quickening pace.

     "Hey, what's the hurry?" Zell tried to catch up with him, which was difficult as Damien was practically flying to his intended destination.

     "Someone's back." He replied cryptically.

     "Who?"

     "Follow me! You will see for yourself. Just don't piss in your pants in the excitement!"

     "Where are you going?"

     "Infirmary."

     "Infirmary??!!" Zell was getting all the more clueless by the minute.

    _One thing's for sure… he ain't talking about Dr. Kadowaki!_ He told himself.

************************************************************************************************************

    There they were, standing at the entrance of the Doctor's office.

     Damien had stopped abruptly by the door, apparently not intending to enter the room.

     "What are we standing here for? If it's the infirmary you want, just go in!"

     "Shhhh~~~!" Damien placed a finger between his lips, and crouched next to the door, while beckoning Zell to eavesdrop on the conversation inside.

    They could hear muffled sounds from within, then a giggle escaped from the room into the ears of a very puzzled Zell.

    The puzzlement turned to astonishment within a second, as he recognized the owner as his dearly missed friend.

     "Stop it, Seifer, not here! What if Doctor Kadowaki comes in right now?"

     "Naw, she won't. It'll probably take at least ten minutes, and I say why not make use of the time?"

     "And what if some other sick person was to come in?"

      "The chances of that is one to a million, okay?"

      "B..but but…"

      "Shhhh…"

    There were yet more muffled sounds, a multitude of giggles, and many other strange noises that the two could not decipher… well, at least Zell could not guess what it was, but Damien could imagine a little, which was the reason for his reluctance to enter the room.

     "Well, what are we waiting for? I want to know how she's doing!"

    Without heeding the restraining hands of a frantic Damien, Zell barged right into the room.

    Damien could only slap his head at his denseness… and regretted bringing him to the infirmary.

    _I had erroneously thought he would be a little more settled by now… having displayed a far calmer side of him in the recent months… but woe upon me who underestimates his rashness!_

    He was about to go in and pick up the mess when the red-faced Zell dashed out of the room, blabbering a whole string of words about not seeing anything.

    He gave Zell a look that seemed to say "You wouldn't listen to me."

    Zell could only look down in remorse, mingled with a whole lot of embarrassment.

     "Never mind, let's see what I can do about it."

    Standing outside the open door with his back facing it, he called out to the couple inside.

     "My Lady and Master, may I come in now, or would you rather I come by a little later?"

     "Uh, sure, you can come in, Damien. And Zell too… we're ready now…"

     "Thank you, My Lady."

    He started dragging the reluctant Zell into the room.

    He could hardly stifle the laughter that was hidden in his stomach, for he could see now what Zell had witnessed.

    _No wonder he had bolted like a rat from a sinking ship!_ He chortled inwardly, and feared that he was going to suffer from internal injuries from all that cooped up laughter.

    "Ummm…." Zell finally looked at Quistis, but turned his head away immediately to look at Seifer instead. "How are you feeling, Quisty?"

    "Oh, I'm quite fine, actually, Zell." Quistis tried to reassure him, but found it hard to be convincing when he wouldn't even look at her in the face.

    "Chicken-wuss… why in the world are you looking at me when you're talking to her?"

   Zell could not, or rather did not know how to tell him… that Quisty had a few buttons of her blouse undone. He could only stare mutely at Seifer, while making a funny expression with his face.

    Seifer turned towards Quistis, for he had a feeling that Zell's weird behavior had something to do with her appearance…

    And his eyes fell upon the wide open blouse too.

    In a frenzied manner, he gestured towards Quistis, who had not realized the gaffe even with the clues glaring at her in the face.

    She looked downwards to where Seifer had pointed. And promptly gave an eardrum-bursting scream.

     "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! ALL THREE OF YOU!"

    There was nothing they could do except leave, for they feared the wrath of a hysterical woman more than anything.

     "CHICKEN-WUSS!! You have landed me in hot soup! You will PAY for this, I swear upon my Hyperion! You two had better leave right now, or she might blow up even worse. Go! Get outta my sight!!"

    Zell mumbled an apology, and started skulking off towards nowhere in particular.

     "What are you still doing here? Don't worry, I'll handle her. She has the pride of a lioness, but I will eventually find a way to calm her down." He waved Damien off, intending to end the conversation at that.

     "My Master… we will be holding a serious discussion in the basement conference room… please bring my Lady with you when you are ready."

     "It's about the impending war, isn't it?"

     "You knew?" Damien was surprised at his Master's ability to sense the threat of war, even when he had not been as much involved as the other SeeDs, having been preoccupied with his Lady's well-being.

     "I wasn't a complete hermit, if that's what you're thinking… alright… I will get there as soon as I can. "

     "Another thing, Master."

     "What?"

     "When have you started wearing lipstick already?"

     "What are you talking about?"

    Damien whipped out a small pocket mirror from out of nowhere, and held it up for Seifer to see his colourful face.

    On his forehead, and all over the lower part of his face, particularly the lips were several lipstick marks imprinted with the shapely mouth of a certain someone.

    Seifer stared in horrified silence at his reflection, then started cussing and swearing that neither he nor Quistis had been alert enough to spot such obvious traces of their intimate actions in the infirmary.

    "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone hehehehe…."

     Seifer rolled his eyes at Damien, for he was sure that the Angel would be telling Celestine, at the very least… he was the gossipy kind, Seifer could tell.

    He had no prior knowledge that Celestine had not been in contact with Damien for many months now, assuming that the two Angels had constantly kept up with some kind of telepathic communication.

     Just then, Quistis had stalked out of the infirmary in infuriated silence, heading for the common corridor without a single glance at Seifer.

    He knew that he was in for some cold and cruel punishment…

    Like the last time he left a love mark on her at the beach… as he recalled the experience, he could not help but shudder at the unpleasant memory……    

   ************************************************************************************************************

    Two hours later……

    Seifer knocked on the door of the conference room at the basement level. Standing beside him was Quistis, who had finally calmed down after a relentless tirade against him.

    Squall nodded, and gestured for them to enter.

    As Quistis went in, she came face to face with the astounded expressions on her friends' faces, followed by a few loud cheers from Selphie. All of them went up to hug her, and tell her how much she had been missed by them. All except Zell, that is, who was still suffering from a hangover of his previous blunder.

     "Welcome back, Quisty… glad that you're alright…" That was all he managed to say, while looking at the ground the whole time, as if it fascinated him to no end.

    Quistis shook her head and turned to stare daggers at Seifer, who only shrugged his shoulders to shirk his responsibility in creating the uneasy atmosphere.

     "Alright, now that our old gang is back together once again, I would like to focus on our current discussion of the situation." Squall was enthusiastic, maybe even ecstatic about Quistis' return, but he could not let them stray from the serious stuff for too long, as time was a thing they did not have in abundance.

     "Currently, the virus has stopped spreading in Esthar, and the serum has proved to be most effective, with no known side-effects except for occasional depressive emotions, which does not constitute much of a problem. President Loire has agreed to support the Balamb and Trabia Gardens in their battle against the Deling Empire.

       On the other hand, Caraway has called this morning to 'warn' us about the attack from Galbadian forces in twenty four hour's time, starting from this Garden, and Balamb town……" He shot an awkward glance at Rinoa, imploring her to continue from there.

     "Both Squall and I think that he was behaving rather strangely. For one thing, he does not like to battle unnecessarily, even with his military background. Besides, I really cannot see a motive for an attack at this point in time, when the surrounding air has already become so tensed up with the threat of contracting a virus or being attacked by an Underground creature continually plaguing the people! There have even been reports of those Creatures ambushing innocent passer-bys around the East Academy Train Station area!"

     "BALAMB TOWN? Why Balamb Town, of all the places? It's only a quiet fishing town! Why would anyone want to take over this kind of place? My Ma, and Pa… my whole family is there!" Zell shouted in an agitated manner, for the mere thought of his family in danger was enough to send him into frenzy.

     "Don't worry, Zell… I'm sure the Garden would be most willing to take care of them if they really need another place to stay… 'cos don't forget, we're your other family as well!" Quistis reassured him with a pat on the shoulder and a warm smile.

    He looked up at her with a grin, mumbling his thanks gratefully.

     "Yeah, Chicken-wuss. You needn't worry about such things. Just concentrate on the battle, and finding your Celestine."

    At the sound of the Angel's name, the entire room immediately fell into a gloomy silence as the SeeDs recalled the abnormal behavior the then-possessed Celestine had displayed the last time they saw her… at Galbadia Garden.

    Seifer and Quistis were bewildered by the sudden heaviness in the air, for they had been spared from the unfortunate witnessing of that particular scene.

     "What's wrong? Why do you look as if I've mentioned someone dead?" Seifer glanced around the gang with a baffled expression, but none of them wanted to answer him.

    Finally, it was Zell who spoke up, even if he was the one most hurt by the revelation.

     "Celestine… is no longer the Celestine we know…. She has been replaced by a subordinate of an evil mastermind of some sort… and it is not certain if she would ever come back……" He choked on his words, while shutting his eyes tightly, letting a lonely tear run down his left cheek without wiping it away.

     "Chicken-wuss… What in the Hell are you talking about? Just yesterday she had helped Quisty out of her coma… if that isn't her, I don't know who it was I had seen… her ghost?" Seifer was even more confused by now… for what Zell had said directly contradicted with what he had seen with his own eyes. Well… maybe that couldn't be counted as seeing her, since she was invisible except for a faint outline… but he was damn sure that it was her voice he had heard. He did not think that he was dreaming back then… for wasn't Quisty up and awake now – the most glaring evidence there could ever be?

     "She did? Why hadn't I known about it?"

     "Duh… you were in a coma, remember Darling???" Seifer reminded her with a tone that invoked a rather displeased look from Quistis.      "But that's impossible! She… she seemed to have been possessed by something that's clearly non-human… and tried to attack us… that was yesterday evening…."

       "Yeah… and Zell was almost killed by a monster! Celestine regained her control for a split second to take the attack for him, or else you might not be talking to him right now!" Selphie added, ignoring the warning looks Irvine had been shooting her way, trying to shut her up.

      "I think, none of us would fully understand what really happened… I suggest we do not waste our time making wild guesses, and instead use it to plan our defenses for tomorrow's battle." All this while, Damien had been a silent observer of the proceedings, unwilling to interrupt them… but as precious time trickled by right under their noses, the lead-time Caraway had given them by way of his special warning would have been all but gone… something they could not afford to waste.

     "And what would you say if you did not have to make any wild guesses, and heard it straight from the horse's mouth?"

    All eight of them turned towards the source of that voice, unable to believe their ears at first.

     "Celestine! You're back!" Someone shouted… none of them were sure who it was, or perhaps it was the collective voices of their minds as they registered her appearance in them.

    With a blinding, dazzling grin, she replied….

     "Yes… I'm back. And I have never felt so darn good in my life……"

**********************************

    Well, that's all folks, for the chapter. It's getting late (or early), almost four a.m., and I am fighting a losing battle against my eyelids. Might not be fantastic… but I tried my best. I think next the two or three chapters would probably be the climatic ones…. At least that's what I'm hoping to achieve… so… hang on, while I try to get a hold on my muse, who seems to be pulling the disappearing act on me for the last few chapters…. Eaaaagh… how frustrating!

    Thanks to all the reviewers!

     Quistis88 – Hah… I'm so glad you don't think any less of me because of the cliff-hangies!! What a relief!

     CelesteSpring – Hai… thanks for your compliment! I am looking forward to your "Blood and Lilacs" as well! I wished that I could write metaphors as well as you do… *envious*

    Punkygal – Glad you liked waterlilies… me too!

    Jengab057 – Thanks for your reviews!

    I think I will update the next one within the same day… since it is officially tomorrow as I speak… hah… what am I saying? I need my rest… gotta go… *yawn* see you guys later….zzzzzzzzzzzzz gimme a goodnite kiss Zell…. Oh I'm dreaming already…………..


	30. Chap 28 Meeting with the Great Lord

**Chapter 28 – Meeting with the Great Lord**

     "………. And that, was essentially the whole story, at least as far as I understand it."

    "That Redrumiel was so despicable! I firmly believe that a world under his rule would be one filled with suffering!"

     "You're right, Selphie! Which is why those that remain standing against his goal must unite and join forces… otherwise, he cannot be defeated."

     "A question that strikes me, though… was how he had decided upon those he had manipulated… mainly you, Waterlily, this Tanya that you mentioned… and for a short period Quistis as well?"

    Celestine lowered her head in silence… for she did not know if she had the courage to admit that they were all dragged into the chaos because of her.

    Damien could sense it, for he shared a deep bond with Celestine, and naturally had the ability to guess with somewhat accuracy.

     "I have heard from the Lord that Redrumiel might be coveting after Celestine's hidden potential, and that he would become near invincible if he had possession of it. This was just another warped plan by him to lure her into his trap…."

     "How can anyone be so ruthless?"

     _"He can… for he is a bitter one. He hates us humans, he hates the Angels, and most importantly… he hates life. He wants to crush all of it under his foot… for he feels as if this would somehow revenge all that he had gone through…"_

    They turned their heads on hearing the new voice, but there was no one else in the room.

     "That… that sounds like Waterlily!"

     "But isn't she dead?"

     "But she was here all along! She came in together with me… didn't you guys see her?" Celestine frowned in puzzlement, gesturing to what looked like an empty place beside her.

     "No!" Was the unanimous response from them.

     _"Celestine, only you and Damien can see me… as I do not have the ability to make myself visible to them."_

     "That's such a pity! Isn't there a way to make you visible?"

    Waterlily shook her head.

     _"It doesn't matter… I just came to see how you guys were doing… I shall leave now…"_

     "Wait! Why are going? Aren't you going to fight the bad guy with us?" Selphie spoke towards the source of the voice, hoping that it was the position Waterlily was in.

     _"But… I wouldn't be any help to you… simply a burden that you can't even see… and besides… I nearly killed half of the Estharian citizens… I can't face any of you…"_

     "That's bulls**t, and you know it! Stay, or I will force you to, even though I cannot see you." Seifer growled, running towards the door to bar the exit… which of course was not effective at all if she had her mind bent on leaving.

     "I agree… and if anyone wanted to blame you for what you did under that bastard's control... then I would be even guiltier than you are! Are you trying to insinuate that I shouldn't be here as well?" Celestine grabbed her arm to stop her, while boring her pupils into the other girl's eyes to try and threaten her against leaving.

     "You know that's not what I meant!" She protested vehemently against the statement.

     "Then what are you so worried about? You have gone through this with me so far; surely you're not thinking of abandoning us now? Won't you stay? Zell, tell her to stay!" Celestine shot a look towards Zell, who had not uttered a single sound ever since she entered the room… which was not normal by any count… but no one knew what had caused his hushing up.

     "She's right. Did you not sacrifice your own body so that you could make amends for what he coerced you to do? … although I seriously object to throwing away your life like that… If so, all the more you should go hand in hand with us to go up against him… otherwise it would all have been a meaningless waste of 'effort'…" 

    That was the final blow to her insistence on leaving… Celestine could be pretty manipulative at times, and she knew which buttons to push… which in Waterlily's case happened to be Zell.

     "Alright…" She agreed with a sigh, and was rewarded with cheers and smiles all around.

     "Now that we've got the necessary out of the way… let me fill you in about Caraway. I overheard you guys mentioning that he was acting strangely… well, you couldn't be more right. He was intimidated, though not manipulated, by Redrumiel to serve him and lead the various armies of _AKU_ creatures in an all-out attack against other cities not under the wing of Deling administration. As of now, the cities Timber, Dollet, Deling and of course, the Galbadia Garden are being swamped by these creatures. It would be hard for him not to succumb to Redrumiel's threats… for otherwise, not only him, but the citizens of those cities would be attacked as well."

     "How did you know so much about their troops and where they were stationed, Celestine?" Irvine asked with immense curiosity… for she sounded as if she knew it like the back of her hand.

     "I hate to admit it…. But I was the initial commander of those armies… it was I who directed them towards the cities… it was also I who threatened Caraway by throwing a spear through his housekeeper."

     "You mean, Hannah? She's dead?" Rinoa asked in shock… for she had known Hannah ever since she was little, having pestered her for company whenever she was alone in the house as a kid.

     "I'm s…sorry… Rinoa…"

     "It isn't your fault… Celestine… I'm just a little… shocked, that's all…"

    _Devastated was more like it….._ Celestine thought to herself, seeing the look on Rinoa's face.

     "You should not blame your father too much… Rinoa… he did not have a lot of choice when he chose to serve Redrumiel… with the lives of thousands of people at stake with just one word from him…"

    "Yeah… I know… but what should we do now?"

    Celestine shot a look at Damien, indicating that he should continue it from there.

     "We shall have to seek the opinion of a very wise one… the Lord of Angels. If anyone knew of a way to deal with Redrumiel… it would be him. He seems to know Redrumiel well enough, and would probably know any weak points he might possess. So… shall we?"

     "Very well… we shall meet outside the entrance of the Ragnarok in 1600 hours, which is in twenty minutes time. Go get ready, freshen up or whatever, just make sure you're there by the stipulated time. Dismissed." With that, Squall strode out of the room with a comforting arm around a very subdued Rinoa.

     "I think I'll pack some Pocky tm Strawberry coated sticks along… we might get bored or hungry along the way, you know?" Selphie quipped, and skipped out of the room to get the snack.

     "Sefie! We aren't going to a picnic!" Irvine followed after her to try to dissuade her from the none-too-bright idea.

    Exchanging glances with each other, the four remaining gooseberries crept quietly away from the room, closing the door without a single sound behind them.

    Celestine stared at Zell from across the room. Zell returned the stare, for a moment motionless as he could not do anything else but that.

    She suddenly broke into a smile.

     "I'm back, Zell." She said with her arms wide open to welcome him into them.

     "Welcome back, Baby!" Zell grinned at her, and ran towards her with his arms wide open as well.

    They wrapped their arms around each other tightly, savoring the warmth with a teary gratefulness, not wanting to ever let go.

     "Do you have any idea I much I missed you? I couldn't sleep, eat, or even breathe properly! All I could ever think of was when you were coming back to me! My heart almost stopped beating when you took that attack from the monster! Never, ever do that to me again!" Zell blabbered on, the constraint on his voice broken from the very minute they embraced.

    Celestine simply nodded. She could not speak, a direct contrast from the constant stream of words coming from Zell.

    _Lord knows how much I have to say to him… but right now I just want to listen… to get the warmth of his touch, the feeling of hearing his voice after so long  etched into my skin, my soul, the very core of my body… Oh dearest Hyne… if I were to die now, I will go without regrets…_

   Time seemed to stand still for them in that little conference room at the basement. The air, the surrounding furniture… all of it did not matter… the only thing that mattered to them was that they had indeed been reunited and the determination that they would not let anything else breaks them apart.

************************************************************************************************************

     "We have a problem." Damien told his fellow mates, looking as if he had just announced that the world had come to an end.

    "What?"

     "There is no way we can land the Ragnarok on the Floating Archipelago… for it is simply too small an island to accommodate an entire space ship!"

     "So… we will not land, but simply walk to the Floating Archipelago!"

     "Zell Dintch… do you not understand what the word Floating means? How can you walk on thin air, several kilometers above the ground? You will be smashed like a rotten tomato before you can say 'Hyne save my ass!'"

     "Hahahaha… yeah Chicken-wuss… is your brain for decorative purposes or what?"

     "So sue me… But surely there is another way to get there?"

     "Why not we cast 'Float' on them, and wait until the island hovers near enough to the ship, then set foot on it? That's the only way I can think of." Celestine suggested.

     "It just might work… no guarantees though… Would you people risk such a method?"

     "Well, we can't just stay here without trying. We haven't got time as it is… the deadline Caraway had given us is getting nearer by the minute!"

    Ten minutes later------

    The group was rewarded for their risk taking, for none of them had been splattered onto the ground.

    And standing right before them was the Lord of Angels, whose face was authoritative due to his stature, but still with a twinkle in his eye to welcome his very young visitors.

    The SeeDs stared at him in awe, for they had not even heard of the existence of the Almighty Lord before. Even Zell, who had seen him once through a remote connection, could not help comparing how different he had seemed from then.

     "Now… if you have satisfied your curiosity by examining the way I look, can we begin our discussion?" The Lord took his place opposite the group, and sat on the grass in a half-lotus position.

    Realizing that they were being impolite, they too settled down upon the ground in a similar way, facing the Lord, waiting for him to begin.

    He did not speak at first, choosing instead to look at each of them in turn. Under his penetrating gaze, few were able stay calm for long, the majority of them breaking into a sweat and a shiver. Seifer was especially affected, fidgeting uneasily under his intense scrutiny.

     "Although all of you are very young… merely kids in my eye, you have experienced much throughout your lives. Most of you know pain like an old friend, but you are able to come in terms with it, which is commendable. Why am I saying this? It is important that you must know how to handle the shadows that lurk inside you, or else when you come face to face with Furhler, I mean, Redrumiel in battle, he will make sure that it is turned to your disadvantage." He paused a little here, to nod approvingly at Quistis, as if to show that he knew about her recent successful fight with her own shadow.

     "There will be no place for self-doubt. Your determination to unite and defeat him must be unwavering – that is the only way you can have a chance at getting rid of him. He is a strong nemesis…stronger than Sorceress Ultimecia, stronger than you might be able to imagine. Are you prepared for this?"

     "We all are, my Lord. Prior to meeting you, we have decided to give ourselves completely to this mission… a mission that involves the fate of the three dimensions, a mission where failure can never be an option." Damien had been unofficially voted the spokesperson for them when speaking with the Lord… for he was the oldest, and thus most qualified among them to speak on their behalf.

     "Very well. We shall begin.

        As I understand it, Redrumiel has separated his forces into two: that is, half of them consisted of the Fallen Angels, approximately two hundred of them, currently occupying Angel Land.

        The other half consisted of the Underground Army, whom he had released from the _AKU, or what was commonly known as the Hell. This group will primarily be the one that attacks your cities, aided by the Galbadian Armies under the command of President Caraway._

        Any questions so far?"

     "Sir… I know this may sound rather weak of me, especially after you have kindly reminded us to be strong in our fight against them… but is there a way to avoid fighting with the Galbadian Armies?" Rinoa hesitated for a while before asking her question, not knowing how the Lord would react to it.

      "You see, my Lord… President Caraway does not willingly serve Redrumiel, but was forced to do so. I should know… for under Redrumiel's manipulation, I was the one who threatened him…"

      "There is one way… but it would be hard to enforce it, if not impossible."

     "It does not matter, Sir. We will try whatever it takes to prevent the President from doing something he would most certainly regret later…"

     "I can only tell you the solution, but not the way to make it happen, for you have to think about a plausible way yourself.

       You need to convince this Caraway that serving Redrumiel not only does not guarantee the safety of his citizens from his vicious hands, it will also cause a rift among you. You _must relay to him how important it is to combine forces against him._

        If he is a man of integrity, it will not take him long to realize which really is the right path… he shall hardly need more convincing.

        Someone must show him the way… and there is none other more suitable for this job than his daughter… you… Ms Heartilly-Leonhart."

     "Th…thank you, Sir."

     "You need not thank me at all. It is the duty of Angels to guide, and being the Lord of Angels, all the more I must point you to the right direction.

       Allow me to continue.

       Fortunately for us, Redrumiel's initial plans have gone slightly off-track. All three of his initially-appointed Generals have left him, in one way or another. His attention will be shared between both halves of his forces. If we manage to convince President Caraway to our side, he will have more on his plate… his concentration will be spread thin, which in turn will tip the scales more to our favour."

     "And how do we spread his concentration even thinner?"

     "We need to attack both halves at the same time.

       However, I regret to say that our current strength of Angels is too meager to be a verifiable threat against him… I shall need a few of you to assist us in the battle against him. We only need to force our way through to Redrumiel, defeat him, and that will be the end of his attempt at World Domination. Simple, short, concise, but difficult as hell to achieve. Now who is willing to fight alongside the Angels? Of course, you will be supported by Celestine and Damien."

    The SeeDs looked at one another, and quickly reached a conclusion.

     "Quistis, Zell and myself will be assisting the Angels… cos we are probably more familiar with them than the rest."

     "Besides… I need to convince my father to fight alongside us… and I would think that the Balamb Garden needs its Commander to function properly."

     "And we feel more comfortable defending our home, where we can see the faces of the people we fight for." Selphie added in a rare mood of soberness.

    The Lord nodded approvingly at their choices.

     "So… that leaves us with one more… how about you, young Lady?" He gazed keenly at Waterlily.

     "But…"

     "WL… I thought we have gone through this already! Don't tell me you're going to back out on your word!" Celestine shook a finger at her to display her disapproval at her 'but."

    "Alright… I guess I'll go with you then… are you happy now?"

     "Ecstatic." Celestine declared with a smirk, earning for herself a round of chortles and giggles from her friends.

     "I think that is all I have to say for now. Keep in mind the reason and the person (s) you are fighting for, and half the war is already won. I wish you good luck, young SeeDs.

       As for the four of you… Celestine and Damien will bring you to our base as soon as you have made the necessary preparations. But hurry… we do not have much time left……"

    The SeeDs nodded at the Lord, bidding him a fond farewell, for this may be the last time they would ever see him again.

    Just before leaving, Celestine and Damien each gave the Lord an embrace, and a bow, before joining the SeeDs reluctantly.

    They boarded the Ragnarok, embarking on their journey back to Balamb Garden.

    From his place on the floating island, Lord Shin watched as the airship became tinier and tinier, as the distance between him and them expanded.

    _These children… so young, and yet having to take on such a burden…_

_    But we have on choice but to rely on them… for they are the only hope now……_

************************************************************************************************************

_    Two hours and thirty-minutes left. Are you keeping track?_

************************************************************************************************************

    WL: Thank thee for all those reviews! Yours truly bows before you in utmost appreciation. *bows at 180 degrees*

    Quistis88 – Hehehe… couldn't bear to keep her away for too long… thanks for the review.

    Punkygal – Quistis was angry at Seifer not because he tried to …umm…. misbehave with her, but because they were seen doing it by Zell. Now, if no one had interrupted them, it would have been an entirely different matter hehehehe.

    WL: You see! It's all your fault, Zell! *bonks him on the head*

    Z: Owww…. Did you have to do that?

    WL: Say you're sorry!

    Z: But I did… alright! Stop hitting me! I'm sorry already!

    WL: Would you like it if somebody spoilt your intimate moments by barging in suddenly? Take this as an opportunity to change your bad habits!

    Z: *Grumble Grumble* Naggy woman….


	31. Chapter 29 Turning of the Tide

**Chapter 29 – Turning of the Tide**

A/N: Yeah… this story _is_ confusing… too many characters, to long a story… plus it is the last sequel for a series that spans over four fics… _FOUR FICS_! No wonder I've become so jaded lately… the fic is getting stale, which is a sign for me to move on…   "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" my muse seems to be screaming at me… or maybe he's non-existent (I've always assumed my muse to be a he… don't know where I get the idea…)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    "Well, I guess we're all set now." Quistis said as they stood at the balcony, ready to leave for their battle in the Sky.

     "How are you going to reach the base? When we last checked, none of you could fly." Selphie made a show to look around at their spines for wings.

     "Of course we can't fly. These two will be responsible for bringing us there." Seifer pointed at Damien and Celestine respectively.

     "Like how? You're going to strap them to yourselves? I'm sure you'll sink before you can take off. Just Seifer alone is enough to bog you down!" Irvine looked at Damien's slight frame skeptically, unconvinced that it was going to work.

     "Of course not, I'm going to divert some of my energies to them… quite in abundance for sharing around, not to worry. Our role is to help them all the way through to the final battle with Redrumiel by clearing all obstacles in their path… and that's where they are the most needed." Celestine explained.

     "Then why in the first place hadn't you used the same method when we wanted to go to the Floating island?"

      "Because, we can only transmit energies to someone whom we share a certain degree of bond, or else there might be undesirable side-effects."

      _Besides… there were six of you then… even though I am one perky Angel, it is bound to take its toll on me… and I can't afford for that to happen._

     "If you say so…"

     "Don't worry about us! You should be wary for yourselves! Those underground creatures aren't the standard issue monsters that you're used to fighting! They will not stupidly wait for their turns to attack, and will most certainly gang up upon you if they find you in an open position. Stay on the alert at all times!" Zell was definitely speaking from experience, as the tone in his voice suggests.

     "Okay… we haven't got much time left. There was a leak that informed us Redrumiel intends to attack the Lord and his remaining Angels at the same time that Caraway attacks Balamb Garden and Balamb Town."

    At the mention of Balamb Town, Zell's face started to take on darkness as anxiety clouded his thoughts.

     "Don't worry, Zell. We'll take care of your family for you. Just concentrate on your battles." Squall turned up the corners of his mouth a little, a rare smile from him to dispel Zell's worries.

     "Thanks, man."

     "Alright… we _have to go now. And you should get the SeeDs ready for the incoming attack. Is Balamb Town sufficiently protected?"_

     "We've got everything covered. Hynespeed ahead."

     "Will do. Oh, I almost forgot… those creatures have a weak spot… which is Light… lots and lots of it. Good luck..."

    Celestine turned to face her "charges", holding out a hand that glowed with a warm light, and touched it upon each of their foreheads for a brief spell.

    A clear bubble encompassed each of them, and lifted them off the ground.

     "You take Seifer and Quistis; I will take Zell and Waterlily." She instructed Damien.

    Spreading their wings out at the same time, they started floating off the ground as well.

    There was a giggle from Selphie.

     "I can almost imagine a halo on your heads!"

     "Sorry, Sefie… contrary to popular belief, we do not have halos at all."

     "Oh."

    They waved their farewells, and flew skyward, tugging the invisible strings attached to the bubbles along with them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Time:    

    19:00 hours

    Twenty minutes after the deadline stipulated by Caraway.

    Place:

    Balamb Garden Everywhere.

    The Public Announcement system crackled to life in the midst of the still air in the Garden, the atmosphere tensed-up due to the anticipation of an impending attack by the Galbadian Armies.

    "………………..

      This is Squall. I know that all of us are going through a difficult patch right now, for not only have we barely recovered from the trauma of losing some who were very dear to us, the enemy we are facing this time is also far stronger than any we have experienced before.

      As such, I see it as my duty to say this to you.  Whenever you feel tired, and catch yourself losing faith in hope, don't. Remember the reason for which you are fighting this war. Remember the people whom you are seeking to protect. We need to fight for our right to live without having to succumb to another's rule. We need to show the intruder that they have picked the wrong people to provoke. That we SeeDs will not back down from our cause no matter what stands in our way.

    And most importantly, remember this: The enemy's power may be formidable, their numbers many. But if we link our hands together, and protect the Garden with the fiercest will, we can defeat them, and kick their asses far away from our territory. Believe, and you can."

    He flipped off the P.A. switch with a heaving sigh of relief, for he had successfully completed one of the longest speech he had ever made. It was second only to the one during the Second Sorceress War before they had rammed into Galbadia Garden.

     "I thought that was marvelous, my dear." Rinoa smiled proudly at her husband, rubbing his shoulders with a soothing motion to ease their stiffness.

     "That will be the last speech I'll ever make…." Squall declared, catching her left hand and pressing it to his lips.

    An embarrassed Nida tried to avoid looking, but it wasn't every day the Great Commander displayed affection for his wife so openly… he just _had to sneak a glance from the corner of his eye._

     "No you won't. As long as you are the Commander of this Garden, you will be making speeches the entire time."

     "Hmmph… I'll take things one at a time."

     "And now… it is my turn to work." Rinoa stopped massaging his shoulders as a serious look came over her face.

     "Be careful, Rinny. It might be your father who's commanding the Galbadian Army, but you never know if there's a spy amongst the troops waiting to snitch on him if he should agree to stand on our side."

    "I will be. Pray for me, Squall. I need all the blessing I can get… I only hope that I can convince him to combine his forces with us. It isn't that I do not understand his situation, but I feel that if he stands apart of us, the whole of human race will be like a tray of loose, scattered sand. No resistance whatsoever to the foamy waves. We will be washed away in no time at all."

     "Then you, my dear wife, will be the binding agent in the sandcastle, which will stand firm and tall against any rough tide, no matter how deep or how furious. I know it sounds impossible, but Hyne will surely help us this time. She has to."

     "Thank you, Squall. Somehow, hearing that from you makes it entirely believable…" She gave him a full kiss on the lips in front of a gaping Nida (who had discarded all pretense by now), then turned to step on the elevator.

     "Goodbye, Squall." Was the last thing she said as the elevator descended to the lower level.

      "What are you looking at, Nida?"

      "Nothing." He said, the blush on his cheeks betraying his lie.

    Squall directed a glare at him that promised horrible threats if Nida should leak any of it out.

   Satisfied that he had achieved the intended effect, he turned on his communication device, speaking into the mouthpiece.

     "Selphie, how are things over at Balamb Town? Have the Galbadians made a move yet?"

     "HEY SQUALL! NO! AS YET THE GALBADIANS HAVE NOT ATTACKED IN ANY WAY… THEY'VE ONLY SET UP CAMP OUTSIDE THE TOWN. LOOKS AS IF THEY'RE WAITING FOR SOMETHING TO HAPPEN!" Selphie yelled excitedly into her own mouthpiece, not caring about the state of Squall's eardrums.

    "Sheesh… Selphie… I can put this thing a mile away and still hear your voice! Would you mind toning down on your voice?" Squall grumbled, trying the shake the ringing in his ears out.

     "Oops! Sorry Squall. Nothing much is happening here. Don't worry, I'll keep you updated as soon as they make a move."

     "Roger."

    _Now this is downright puzzling… why aren't they attacking yet? Is this some kind of trap or what? Or maybe……_

_    I'll just have to wait for Rinny._

************************************************************************************************************

     "Mr President , Sir! A Miss Rinoa Heartilly-Leonhart wishes to see you at once."

     "Show her in."

    "Yes, Sir." The Galbadian Sergeant saluted his President, turned sharply, and marched out of the room in stiff movement.

    A few minutes later, the opening of the tent was zipped down, to reveal two Galbadian soldiers escorting his daughter in.

     "Take a seat." President Caraway indicated a chair in front of him, which Rinoa took after some hesitation.

    An awkward silence filled the air. The father and daughter never had a complete, squabble-less conversation ever since Rinoa had reached her teens, and they were not about to start now.

     "So… why are you out here, in the midst of all the action? I thought most Presidents would sit in their comfy little offices and direct with their voices?"

    _That is such a wrong move, Rinoa! You are trying to convince him, not provoke him!_

     "I suppose I can attribute it to the old military blood in me."

    Caraway was surprised that he was able respond with such an even tone, despite the sarcasm-laced question Rinoa had thrown at him. He would have told her off right away if it were in the old times.

    _I must be getting old… there's no sense in quarreling with my only daughter in such dire times… especially if it seems that she has come to see me for a proper purpose…_

     Rinoa was surprised as well… and it definitely loosened a whole lot of tension in the tent.

     "I came here to see you today, not to bicker with you, but to discuss something of great importance in the light of the impending war. I am sorry for my tone just now… it was not intentional."

    Caraway's eyebrows were raised for quite a measure at the sudden softening of Rinoa's attitude.

     "Continue…. I'm listening."

     "I urge you to unite with us, the SeeDs, the Estharian government, and all remaining cities of our world against Redrumiel. I know that he has threatened you with certain death if you do not follow his orders. But I believe that even if you listen to him, at the end of it all, he will still dispose of all mankind without a flutter of an eyelash. For according to an old acquaintance of his, he despises us, and wishes more than anything else to get rid of us. Right now, he is merely keeping you alive to make use of you!"

     "I _know_! Do you think that I am completely blind to his cruel intentions? But how can I justify the deaths of thousands of my people should I defy him? His Underground Armies are everywhere, infesting the cities liker rats dwelling in the sewers, awaiting to pounce on the word go! I was at a loss, Rinoa! And I cannot back down now… when I did not refuse him initially, I had lost the chance to refuse him forever….."

     "Please, Father!" The word sounded strange to her, foreign in its utterance in her tongue. "I know how tough it is to make a decision, to differentiate between what is really right and wrong. But please ask yourself if you're really a person who betrays his own kind? This isn't like the old General Caraway at all!

     I hated you then, I will not be untruthful about this… but I would never have called you a coward… and you are acting like one at this very moment! Please don't make me detest you!" She started to turn away.

     "Rinoa…" Caraway reached out a feeble hand in her direction,, the wrinkled skin giving him the look of a fragile old man.

     "I will give you thirty minutes to think it over…

       However… once the time is up, if you have decided not to join us… I will severe all ties with you. Be prepared for an all-out attack from us!"

    She stormed out of the tent, leaving the dust swirling behind her quickened strides.

Twenty minutes later…

    The President of Galbadia stood in front of the raised platform, looking at the troops of soldiers decked in Blue and Grey uniforms beneath him.

     "My most loyal and competent Galbadian Army… I stand before you to inform you of my newfound decision. It will most certainly affect you, and thus I am giving you the freedom of choice.

       I am sure most of you are aware by now, that I have been serving a new Master of some sort for a number of days. Those creatures that you see lurking in Deling, Dollet, Timber and Galbadia Garden are servants of his. I have been ordered by him to attack all cities and villages not under his rule.

     But I have decided not to abide by his orders any longer, for I do not believe he has genuine intentions in keeping us alive when the rest are gone. I will join them in opposition to his rule.

     For those of you who would like to leave this Army, and follow this new Master, go. I will not keep you.

     But for those who have decided to stay with me… I promise you that we will not go down without a fight, if down we will go at all. And that when we chase this intruder out of our lands, you shall have honor and pride of the highest degree.

    Now… leave, if you want to."

    None of the Galbadian soldiers stirred. Not one of them intended to leave, and some of them felt relieved that they no longer served one who wanted them to fight against their own.

     "All of you have decided to stay. This day will be one that etches itself deeply into the history books of the Galbadian Empire… or even the history this world. In the face of uncertainty, all of you have displayed admirable courage. Gentlemen, allow me to show my respect towards you." He ended his speech with a salute, his lip trembling at the dedication of his men.

************************************************************************************************************

     "Commander Leonhart! We have spotted the President of Galbadia advancing towards the Garden entrance escorted by two guards! What shall we do now?"

     "Allow him to enter. I shall meet him personally at the gates."

     "Yes, Commander!"

     "Oh, and Nobu?"

    The SeeD turned around with a questioning look.

     "Treat him with all the respect you can muster."

     "Yes, Commander!"

    With a tiny smile, Squall turned to Rinoa, who nodded, and slipped her hand through his.

    They walked towards the direction of the gates hand in hand to greet the arrival of their esteemed guest.

     "President Caraway… it is would be my honor to battle shoulder to shoulder with you. I believe that this is the first collaboration of such magnitude between the Garden and Galbadia." 

     "Commander Leonhart…"

     "Squall please."

     "Squall… I can see the vast improvement my daughter has undergone in your hands. And it reassures me that  I will not go wrong to place the lives of my people in your hands as well."

      "Father!" Rinoa protested with a mock defiance, but the underlying tone of her voice suggested otherwise.

      "Besides… if you could get her to call me Father… which is the greatest shock of all… you can achieve anything! Hahahahaha!" He gave a hearty laugh, and slapped Squall roughly on the back. He tried his best not to cough or choke.

     "Mr President… much as I would like to enjoy a good conversation with you, I must say that the matters on hand require the greatest urgency… for just as we speak, I suspect Redrumiel already has wind of your decision to turn against him."

     "That I have no doubt. My people's lives are at stake here… What do you propose that we do?"

     "There is one thing that we have overlooked. As we speak, a group of my comrades have already set off to attack Redrumiel in his lair… of course, this is not to say that they will not be obstructed by his own followers up there, but at least it will distract him a little… enough for us to act, in fact, if we are fast enough. So the greatest priority now is to set off towards your cities, and fortify it against the wave of attack he would certainly order against your people.

      On the other hand, we SeeDs will assist you in every way we can… we will dispatch manpower to every one of your cities, while maintaining enough forces to guard Balamb Town as well."

    "Now that you've mentioned it… I noticed some of the regular team missing….

      I agree with your plan. Which means I haven't got any time to waste… Farewell… and thank you."

    He turned to leave, glancing for a while at his daughter, wanting to say something and yet finding it difficult to phrase it.

     "Let's go." He told his guards, and headed for the gates.

     "Father." Rinoa called out, and found herself liking the sound of it… more in fact, than she cared to admit.

    Caraway stopped, turning his head to face her.

     "We will have a long talk after all this is over."

    The expression on his face was one of infinite gladness… one that spoke louder than a thousand words could ever achieve.

     As he walked out of the gates, expectant faces of his men greeted him like welcoming arms.

     "Gentlemen… it is time for us to return to where we belong! Protect our homes! Barricade our people against the threat… and most importantly… let's kill some creatures!"

    A loud cheer erupted from his men as they drank in his rousing words, followed by another cheer of the same volume from the insides of the Balamb Garden.

     _I'm assuming that Squall has told them about the good news…… a cause for celebration, certainly._

_    I have lived for more than half a century, but never in my life have I thought that this day will come…_

_    The day that my own daughter will teach me one of life's most precious lessons… the day that my men will touch my heart with their pride as a part of mankind, even when their leader is floundering in dilemma._

_    The day that I am convinced more than ever that I, Caraway, can never stay a traitor, as my pride forbids me to be._

************************************************************************************************************

    Quistis stares in blatant disbelief at the place Celestine and Damien had brought them to.

     "Strider's Islands? As your base? Are you crazy?" Her eyes were round in incredulity.

     "Crazier than you think…" Celestine stated with a grin. "Haven't you heard of the quote 'The most dangerous place is also the safest place to be?'"

     "What are you guys talking about?" Zell asked in complete confusion.

     "You don't want to know, trust me……" Quistis muttered.

************************************************************************************************************

     A/N: Yay! I finally finished the chapter! But not the story… so what am I so happy for? Only because I was really stuck on the part where Rinoa had to convince her father… who wasn't that difficult to persuade in the first place. All she had to do was act like the filial daughter a bit, and he was ready to cooperate! That's why daughters always have the upper hand. You can't imagine this working if it Squall were to be the estranged son of Caraway, can you? Just the thought of it sends shivers down my spine multiple times!

    Anyway, thanks again for your reviews, my precious darlings. (Ewwww…. A tad mushy?) I know this is getting confusing…. It has been too, too long and too, too complicated… I knew I was being too ambitious! Soooo…. To make amends, I shall set up a Question and Answer session in the next chapter. If you have any questions regarding this fic that you aren't too clear about, feel free to list them out. I will explain them the best that I can. This will continue until all the questions are answered, or until the fic ends, whichever is the earliest. So hurry, cos the chapters left aren't that many.

    Phew… gotta rest now. Keep them reviews coming! I survive only on them!


	32. Chapter 30 Battle of the Angels Part 1

**Chapter 30 – ****Battle**** of the Angels (Part 1)**

     "Quisty… does that mean you have been to this place before? But how?" Seifer rubbed his forehead trying to think of a reason for Quistis' knowledge of the place, which happened to be several feet up in the air.

     " Yeah… don't hide anything from us, Quisty!"

     "Actually, apart from the two of you, all of them have already been to this place. This… is Redrumiel's lair, presented for the first time before you eyes."

    Zell and Seifer let out a loud "WHAT?" at the same time, and gazed in amazement at their surroundings, which was probably the most extreme place they had ever been to.

      "Yeah… she keeps forgetting my existence…" Damien muttered to himself.

     "What are you talking about? Oh yeah… and you… but I was referring to them…" Celestine stuck her tongue out sheepishly, while pointing her finger at the SeeDs.

     "This place gives me a headache of the worst kind…" Waterlily had a terribly grumpy look on her face. "Little surprise though, considering how I died…coming back here just piles on the memories…"

     "Not to forget about the torture that scum had subjected you to… I wouldn't love to stay here either…" Seifer added.

     "Torture? In what way?"

    Zell, Quistis and Seifer exchanged glances. They had forgotten that Waterlily could not have possibly known that they had seen pictures of her whip-lashed back. 

     "When the scientists had found the cure for the virus and called us to their labs, they showed us a picture of your…" Zell could not continue, wary of invoking yet more bad memories in her.

     "Oh… trust me. Those whips were small fry compared to the squashing of the brain. Nothing can beat that, Amen."

     "Can we NOT continue on this line of conversation?" Seifer protested with a queasy expression on his face.

     "Seifer… don't tell me you're afraid of…"

     "Chicken-wuss! Watch you mouth! I, Seifer Almasy, am afraid of nothing! Nothing you hear?"

     "Oh? So what's this trickling down your face? Saliva?"

     "THAT SICKO!" Celestine shouted when she finally realized what they were talking about, making all of them jump up from the unexpected noise.

     "Can we stop this nonsense at once? The Lord is waiting for us, as well as the sixty-odd Angels who are still following him. Besides, Redrumiel will attack any minute. Even if we said this was the safest place, he's bound to seek us out sooner than later." Damien, still slightly miffed with Celestine for overlooking his presence, nagged at them with a disgruntled look.

     "He's right… we can't afford to waste the time away like this. Let's go… we'll bring you to meet the rest of the Angels."

    The group of six trudged through the flower fields, only to arrive at a clearing, where the Lord of Angels sat before a massive group of wing-backed fellows, which they presumed to be the Angels. (Duh...)

     "Ah… the SeeDs approaceth." The Lord lifted his eyes upon them in a kindly manner… some might even say in a paternal way, for he had immediately taken them under his wing (No pun intended) after that first meeting.

    All sixty-odd heads that had previously been engaged in various groups of conversation stopped immediately, and turned around to see for themselves what their guests looked like.

    Apparently, the Lord had been heaping praises on them, for all of them were warm and respectful, some even bowing to them in reverence, which was quite a bit too much for the SeeDs to accept.

     "Oh… did I tell you that you people are quite famous up here too? _Especially since Seifer and Quis had managed to get the extended services of _THE_ Damien Silvergrace for the rest of eternity… or your life spans, whichever is shorter. Now how's that for SeeD prestige?"_

     "Alright… now that our guests have arrived… we shall proceed with our strategy." The Lord paused for a little dramatic effect, and to get the attention of those in front of him.

     "We will not wait for them to attack us. Instead, we will initiate the battle. Far too long have Angels been accused of being too passive, never acting until the enemy strikes near. Well, this is exactly the time to refute that accusation. Yes, I know they outnumber us by many… but with the help of our friends here, nothing is impossible. For one thing, we have Hyne on our side. They have nothing but their leader, Redrumiel.

      What I propose is to avoid unnecessary conflict. Try to convince them to return to the Light of Hyne first, if it fails, then you attack.

      Remember though… our objective is not to beat them down, but to get rid of their leader. So the first priority is to clear the path for our SeeDs so that they can successfully target Redrumiel without having to waste energy on the others. And when the dark leader is defeated, it shall signify the end of this war.

      Short and simple strategy, but can you achieve it? You must be unyielding in your will to go against him. Only then can you succeed.

      Any questions?"

    Zell raised an arm.

     "Yes, Master Dintch?"

     *Gulp* _Master Dintch? I'm not sure I can handle being called that by the Lord of Angels._

     "What makes you so sure that we can beat him? From what I gather from Celestine, wasn't he supposed to be an ex-Angel of sorts? I know they're pretty difficult to beat, for sure… let's not say one with his kind of power."

     "That is because I believe only the humans that he abhors so can disrupt his emotions and cause him to lose control. Of course, I do not expect you to beat him alone; you shall have the support of two of our most promising Angels, as I have mentioned yesterday. But at the end of the day… it is you who will do it, because I see a hidden strength in the four of you _eight, to be accurate that is extraordinary… quite enough actually if you know how to unleash it."_

     "Hidden strength… never heard of it before…" Seifer muttered.

     "But why do you not fight against him? Aren't you supposed to be the most powerful of Angels?" Zell raised another question, being the curious busybody that he sometimes was.

     "No… I have had a taste of going against him… and he has already surpassed me; that I can be certain of. Of course I will try to defeat him, but I doubt it will be of any use." The Lord's face darkened a little as the memory of his near-death experience came back to his mind. 

    Celestine's face took on a similar darkness.

    Realizing that he had dug up a skeleton from the closet, Zell hastily tried to cover it up.

     "Ummm… so when are we leaving?"

     "Whenever you are ready."

     "So let's go!"

     "As you wish.."

    He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, seemingly to gather his concentration on one spot.

     "Everyone… May the blessing of Hyne be with you. Take her light as a gift from me, and use it wisely."

    He raised the staff into the air. Bright beams of light emitted from the stone at its tip, touching on every head in sight.

    The SeeDs felt as if all toxins had been cleared from their system, in every sense of the word.

    One by one, the Angels started leaving the clearing, floating towards the same direction in an orderly manner, even though the Lord had not given any verbal instructions.

     "We share a common train of thought, which is why the Lord doesn't need to spell out everything we have to do. It is rather efficient, because this way, there will be no such thing as miscommunication of orders." Damien explained, seeing the baffled looks on their faces.

     "I've got a question…" This time it was Quistis, whose questions were usually important ones.

     "Shoot."

     "If Angels all share a common train of thought, does that mean this Redrumiel would also be able to tap into your frequency, so to speak? I for one can be sure that he has the ability to read minds, even from Angels with high mental defense." She did not say it so plainly, but they all knew that she was referring to Celestine - a rather accurate assumption on her part.

     "Unfortunately, yes. But it does not matter if he can tap in or not… since this is no surprise attack at all." Damien said patiently, even though his heart was hung up on the impending battle.

     "We've got little luxury for explanations. Calm yourselves, so that I can encase you in those floating bubbles again." Celestine instructed. "Now take in a deep breath…. Release it slowly… slowly…. Good."

    She touched them on their foreheads again, and the bubbles returned to enclose them, hovering slightly off the ground.

     "Lift." She said, and the bubbles started to rise higher into the air, keeping up with the ascent of Celestine and Damien, and joined the long trail formed by the others across the cosmic expanse of sky… truly a sight of awe for the SeeDs.

    After soaring through what seemed to them like a few hundred miles, the moving stream of bodies grinded to a halt in front of a majestic gate. It rose up high above the clouds, higher than their limited sight permitted for them to see the top. On the sides, the gate was flanked by two imposing statues carved from the whitest boulders. One of them bore a shield in one hand, and held a spear in the other, while the statue on the right held a staff that had an uncanny resemblance to the one Lord Shin was using.

     "…….At least he had the sense to keep those intact, although the same cannot be said about what lies beyond." Celestine muttered, looking past the gates and finding the place almost unrecognizable.

     "This one looks like the Lord." Zell commented, stating the obvious for the staff provide a clue that stared at them in the face. This staff was a unique one that chooses its owner, repelling any one else with a stinging zap if they were to touch it.

     "It _is him."_

     "Oh. What about the other one?"  
     "That, is the legendary warrior Angel Basturn Angelwing, so christened because of his single-handed feat in defeating the escapees from AKU, or hell as it is known in human speech, a few thousand years ago. He is also my great-grandfather."

     "He is, eh? He looks fearsome."

     "Yes, and he was even more intimidating when he charged at those creatures, as told to me by an elder. Fortunately, Celestine has inherited only his powers, but not his looks." Damien remarked with a grin.

     "What do you mean I've inherited his powers? I obtained my own through hard work and rigorous training alone!"

     "The ones with the gift are always the ones blind to the fact that they have it!"

     "Shh! It's starting!" An anonymous Angel warned them with a piercing glance.

    Sure enough, the gates started to scrape open with a metallic groan.

    A dense fog that had been hovering in front of the gate dissipated gradually, revealing the outlines of the Dark Leader and his Army of Fallen Angels.

     "Ah… Lord Shin and his White Followers. I have been expecting you hours ago."

    He paused a little, scanning the faces of those opposite him, and lingering especially long on Celestine. She glared back at him as if he was a cold-blooded murderer of all her kin, friends, and acquaintances... which wasn't a lot further from the truth.

    He merely smiled mockingly at her when he saw her fiery look.

    When his eyes fell upon the SeeD's faces, his expression turned completely to one of absolute scorn… and loathing.

     "What are YOU humans doing here? Your presence is sacrilegious in MY Angel Land!"

     "It was I who brought them here, to defeat you and chase you out of our lands." Lord Shin spoke softly, trying to force a calm to settle upon him. However, it has been well-known that the more calmness was forced, the more it flits away from the person trying to receive it.

     "THEM? Defeat ME? You must be getting senile in your old age, Shin. The time for you to retire has come and gone… although it truly saddens me to say this... hahaha… Let ME be the one who takes over your throne. As you can see, I have taken the liberty of releasing you from your duties. You may leave now." He smirked condescendingly, and gestured towards the gates with a sending-off action.

    For some reason, an unidentified rage started boiling in Seifer's gut… and he could hardly curb it in.

    Maybe it had to something to do with Redrumiel imitating his smirk without his permission. Or maybe he simply could not stand him.

     "Listen, you loser. You had better leave this place and clean up the mess you created, or else you shall have a taste of my Hyperion before you can blink!" He yelled at Redrumiel.

    The Dark Lord simply chose to ignore him, returning his gaze instead to rest upon Celestine again.

    **_Come on, attack me. Isn't that the reason you've come back for?_**

    She clenched her fists as the suggestive voice of Redrumiel echoed in her mind. The pungent seeds of her nasty memories started sprouting like fungi over damp wood.

    A hand clamped her heavily on the shoulder effectively cooling her flare-up for quite a degree.

     "Don't fall into his trap." Zell and Damien said at the same time then looked at each other in surprise.

     She looked at them in astonishment as well.

     "How did you know what I was going to do next?"

    Zell pointed wordlessly at the vein that was throbbing prominently in her forehead, as she was wont to react whenever her blood pressure shot up due to a hot temper.

     "You can't really hide your emotions too well, Celestine." Damien said, removing his hand from her shoulder.

     "I'm sorry. I'll be careful." She said, grateful that she had not given in to her impulse to attack Redrumiel, for it would have spelt the end of her manipulator-less days… a jail she never wanted to return to for the rest of her life.

    At the other end, Lord Shin had moved in front of Redrumiel, blocking his vision and thus diminishing his attempt to control Celestine for yet another time.

     "I believe that I am your opponent at this very moment… and I would appreciate it if you would look at me as a most basic display of manners."

    Redrumiel was silent for a while, holding the Lord's gaze with his own.

    His pupils flared with the emerald flame that had previously scorched Celestine's pair of sapphires.

    However, they had little effect on Lord Shin, for his own were filled to the brim with his ancientness, maybe even more so than Redrumiel.

    After the space of a heartbeat, Redrumiel broke off his gaze and gave his reply.

     "Very well. State your terms."

     "If you lose, I want you to get the hell out of Angel Land."

     "For sure I will. My pride disallows me to linger in a place where I have been shamed by the disgrace of defeat. 

      And if I win, I want your life."

     "As you wish. I will show you no mercy. And neither should you show me any."

     "You should have known me well enough. Have I ever been merciful to anyone?"

     "Indeed. I was foolish to think otherwise. Take heed now, for I shall begin as soon as the feather touches the ground."

    Saying which, he threw a white feather into the air, and slowly it drifted down to the sandy ground, carried by a fitful breeze that brushed softly past their cheeks.

    As soon as its tip touched the sand, both pounded their weapons upon the ground, the impact creating a minor sand storm around them.

     "ZOK Army… ATTACK!" Redrumiel flung out a hand, and threw the command at his awaiting troops, who launched into the offensive as soon as he pronounced the last syllable.

    The clanging din of the weaponry was overpowering, as both sides clashed against each other with various kinds of objects, ranging from spears to swords to staffs. Occasional beams of light and what not of multiple colors erupted now and then, mingling with shouts as they announced their assorted moves to the opponent.

    In direct contrast to the clatter, the two Lords were engaged in their private world of numbing stillness. They were not only unaffected by the chaos around them; they had reached the peak of focusing, where they could not even register the noise even if they wanted to.

    Two distinctive auras were visibly emitting from both of them. One was peaceful, soothing, even to the extent of having curative properties – a light, clear aquatic aura that reflected the very nature of its owner.

    On the other hand, his enemy's aura was dark, originating from a glaring ruby center… one that was identical to an angry eye staring out from the core. An eye in the midst of dancing, and at the same time, forbidding waves of black flames.

     "Pssst… Seifer!" Zell whispered as inconspicuously as he could. "What do you think they're doing? They've been like this, staring at each other motionlessly ever since the battle started ten minutes ago!"

     "Shh!" Quistis put a disapproving finger on her lips, making a shushing sound. "Just watch quietly! They are now battling not through physical means, but using their auras to fight against each other!"

     "Wow… Quisty… how did you know about that?" Seifer said in an impressed tone.

     "Because I can _see it… I suppose I have to attribute it to Celestine's rush of energy into my head."_

     "But we had it too!" Zell protested, unconvinced of her theory.

     "The world is full of mysteries, and this is one of them." Quistis replied cryptically, while enjoying the clueless looks on the guys' faces.

    Just at that moment, two of Redrumiel's Angels started charging at them with pointed weapons, apparently intending to burst their bubbles, which were acting as a shield of some sorts for them.

     "Oh no you don't!" Celestine shouted, jumping right in front to sandwich herself between the SeeDs and their attackers.

    Meanwhile, her erstwhile opponent had followed her, intending to catch her with her defenses down.

    But her reflexes were far too quick for the three of them combined. 

     "Mysterious Finger!" She shouted.

    With a simple flick of her third finger and thumb, a wave of chi was generated from the action and directed against them, flinging all three towards the far end of the battle field.

     "AWESOME!" Zell shouted, having only seen it for the first time.

     "That's a cool trick." Quistis nodded approvingly.

     "You've got to show me how to do it!" Seifer was bowled over by it as well, not an easy thing to achieve for sure.

     "Yes, and it's a new move I've just acquired. It consumes a lot of energy, which is why only Energizer (R) bunnies like myself can perfect such moves."

     "How _many moves do you actually have in that ever-growing list of yours?" Waterlily asked, shaking her head in admiration._

     "I haven't kept count… around a hundred I think?"

     "CELESTINE! NO TIME FOR CHITCHAT! INCOMING AT ELEVEN O'CLOCK!" Damien shouted for assistance, as three more started going at him just as soon as he had knocked one unconscious.

     "Alright! I'm coming!" She yelled back.

     "Why don't you guys rejoin the light? This is so foolish of you!" She spoke, the line being a familiar sentence by now as she began each battle.

     "ONLY THE DARK LORD CAN DELIVER WHAT WE WANT… LIBERTY FROM THE ANARCHY OF HYNE!" They would automatically reply.

     "That is a load of SHIT! Now eat this!" She performed another of her attacks, warding off yet more of the opposing troops.

     "I feel so useless, just standing here and watching them fight like there's no tomorrow, which there isn't." Zell said with a sigh, as the urge to break through his bubble and get into battle mode began to stimulate his adrenaline rush.

     "Me too… The hand itches to grasp my whip… but things might actually get worst if we were to disobey the Lord's orders… we might distract them, having to ensure our safety at the same time. At least now, there's still an assurance that the enemy couldn't get to us without battering their way through."

     "Argh… my Hyperion is starting to scream for some action."

     "Me too… look at my bow and quivers trembling like hell… I can't control it for long!"

     "Our side is getting tired… don't forget, it is a ratio of three against one, with more to spare. The odds are definitely against us."

    Zell poked the bubble with his index finger. A slight ripple went through the surface for a short moment, but regained the original smoothness after a while.

     "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO, ZELL! DON'T MAKE ME SCOLD YOU!"

    He stuck out his tongue sheepishly at the sound of Celestine's voice, while shrugging at his friends at his failed attempt to penetrate the bubble.

    As always, there was an "I told you so" look on Quistis' face.

    A blinding flash of something interrupted their little incident.

    Or rather, it was two blinding flashes of something.

    At the middle of the battle field, where the two feuding Lords were, a spectacle beyond description was taking place.

    The two had snapped out of their silent power struggle of the auras, choosing instead to duel with their lights instead.

    Lord Shin's palm was held in front of him, with a flash of light of equal shade to his aura beaming from it.

    Redrumiel was in a similar position, only his light was a red one with ominous waves of black encircling it.

    The two flashes of light met in the middle, creating several sparks as they made contact.

    For several minutes, both sides were equal, neither relenting for even a single millimeter.

    However, as the time dragged on, the red started eating up the aquatic one, forcing it back little by little, until it was almost three-quarters into Lord Shin's territory.

    Lord Shin started to show pallor and sweat on his face, trying to keep up with the energy-burning stunt, and not quite having enough strength to maintain it.

    Steadily, then aggressively, Redrumiel started increasing his pressure on the red.

    Lord Shin concentrated the whole of his life force upon his palm, his hands trembling under the effort, and the strain from the red.

    However, it was not enough.

    In a burst of energy, the red devoured the rest of the aquatic beam, and zapped through the quivering arms of Lord Shin.

    As the red surged through him, Lord Shin's body was flung off the ground, lifted upwards by the force then slowly descended in a perfect curve…

    The White Angels watched in heartbreaking silence as their Lord landed upon the sand, his shield unable to cushion his fall onto the hardness of the ground…. His wings were unable to lift him away from the inevitable landing as he had nothing left of his energy to attempt to save his life.

    As soon as he landed, Redrumiel appeared before him, looking down at the Lord who was hapless upon the ground.

     "I have come to fulfill the terms of our battle. Clearly, you have lost, and I am here to claim your life. Do not worry… I shall make it short, and painless."

    He gestured one of his Dark Angels to come forward, and took a spear from him.

    With a swift action, he impaled Lord Shin's chest with the spear.

    With a strangled breath, Lord Shin's eyes widened as the sharpened end stabbed his heart, a bloody spray bursting from the fatal injury.

    His body fell limp upon the ground, the eyes staying in their opened position, as was the case for many of Redrumiel's victims, for all had suffered a wrongful end.

    Even before any of his remaining Angels could react, could yell at Redrumiel to stop, their leader had fallen……..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    WL: Today's Professor at the Q&A booth is…. Seifer Almasy!

    Seifer walks in with an ill-placed mortar board upon his head, and sits grumpily at the booth.

    Thirty seconds passed, and no one approaches him. He drums his fingers impatiently on the table.

    Ten seconds later,

    "ALRIGHT! I've waited enough! This is such a waste of my time!" And he stalks off without another glance.

    WL: I'm sorry, Almighty readers. Seifer is an impatient man, as you all truly know. If you want him to answer your questions again, you'd better tell me in your reviews…. You can ask anything at all… not necessarily must be related to this fic (but preferably so)… it can even be about the color and pattern of his boxers (oops that's a secret, his choice of umm… you know.)

           Anyway, next change we shall have Quistis as our professor… now that's one who suits the title, dontcha think?

P/S Wouldn't it be funny if Zell were to be a professor? You want to see it, don't you? Admit it! You do!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Author says: Phew… took me three whole days to get this out of the way… that is how much I loath battle scenes, especially the major ones.

    Oh, before I forget… I've noticed in quite a few fics that someone is going around using other people's nicks to flame some of the author's stories (sounds weird)… something along the lines of "THIS FIC SUCKS! READ MINE!" So everybody please be on the watch. In case any of you see my anonymously signed flame on your story, it definitely isn't me. I for one do not believe in flaming. I only give nice reviews, period.

    My motto is, "Do not do unto others what you do not want unto yourself."

    I know, I know… that's only because I'm a coward.

    Ah… but this isn't to say that my fic will warrant that kind of attention (I lack that kind of talent, sadly.)… You get my drift right?

    Most importantly, I need to thank all my reviewers… especially Quistis88 and Quisty Almasy, to name but two out of so many, who has been following my previous sequel (a Seftis in case you didn't read) and this ridiculously long one! I love you! You are such dears! Without those reviews, I truly believe that this story would be perpetually left hanging in the air. Oh… how do I express my gratefulness? 

    Not to forget… the imperial advisor whom I shall not name here as a respect for privacy… who has read every one of my stories, even though most of them suck big time…. The Lady-in-waiting seriously thanks you for it. *Kowtows* Ehehehe… I'm getting embarrassed.

    Till then… stay tuned for next chapter, which I have absolutely zilch idea what will happen. I wrote the above battle scenes on a bus, believe you me. Impromptu enough for you, is it not?


	33. Chapter 31 The Incredible Hulk

**Chapter 31 – The Incredible Hulking Ogre**

_    "Why are you crying, little girl? It's long past your bed time. Why aren't you asleep?"_

_    The girl looked up at him with eyes still shimmering with tears, but hastily dried them when she saw who the speaker was._

_     "I'm sorry, My Lord… I cry because the other kids keep teasing me about my hair! They pull it and call me horrible names! I don't want it anymore! I want to cut it off!" She started tugging hard at it, while grimacing at the same time as the pain shot through her scalp._

_     "Don't you know… that your hair is a precious gift from your father? Few people are fortunate enough to have it. You must treasure it… what is your name?"_

_     "Celestine."_

_     "That's a very pretty name too! Now Celestine… next time the other kids call you names, just think to yourself that they are envious of your gift, and you will be fine. And if you still feel sad or lonely, you can always come to me for company… okay?" He started stroking her hair in a soothing manner._

_    She could feel the warmth of his touch – the same warmth that was now reflected in his eyes as well._

_     "Okay, my Lord. I will try to be brave and not cry anymore…" She showed him a tiny smile._

_     "That's a good girl. Now run along to sleep… this isn't a time for good girls to be awake."_

_     "Good night, my Lord." She said, and turned towards the direction of her dorm._

****************************************************************

     "My Lord!" She cried out, running towards the prone figure lying motionless on the ground.

    But no matter how she tried to call him, or shake him, he was still unresponsive to her attempts to rouse him.

    Beside her, Damien tried to pull her away from him, but she persisted in clinging onto Lord Shin's body, unwilling to face the stark reality of his end.

     "You're only asleep… I know that!  Wake up now! Wake up and defeat that scum with me! How can you sleep at a time like this? I thought you would be there with me till the end, to become the ruler of Angel Land once more! Are you listening to me? My Lord!!" She yelled hysterically into Lord Shin's unhearing ear, ignoring the restraining hand on her shoulder.

     "Stop it, Celestine! He's gone… for real this time. There's nothing we can do about it…" A grieving Damien tightened his grasp on her shoulder, for he too understood how she felt… but he could not let her lose control like that.

     "NO! You're lying! He's still warm, see? The dead are cold, but he isn't at all! Here, feel him!" She clutched Damien's hand on her shoulder, and placed it upon the Lord's face.    

     "That's your body warmth, Celestine, not his…" Damien said sadly, and at the same time worried about the delusions Celestine was suffering from.

     "How can you act as if this is something that could be easily shrugged off? We have to try and revive him!

       Full-life!" She yelled, trying to use the high level magic spell to reinstate the Lord's life force, but it was already too late… for his soul had already departed his shell, and was now wandering somewhere else.

     "It's unfair of you to say that of me…" Damien replied quietly, and turned his back against Celestine.

     "If you can't get a hold of yourself, get out of here."

    Many pairs of eyes looked at him in shock, for they had seldom seen such a severe Damien.

    And yet, they did not know about the pain he inflicted upon himself as he threw a seemingly cruel line at Celestine…

    But he did not mind it, just as long as Celestine could get back to normal.

     "I'm sorry…" Celestine muttered, her voice barely coming out from her mouth.

     "…… That's alright. The most important thing now is to defeat the enemy. I know you're sad… But this isn't the time to mourn… we must remember what we set out for, otherwise he would have died in vain…"

     "Thank you… Damien. You're right… I misbehaved just now."

    She turned, and looked at the four SeeDs, who were still trying to get use to everything that had happened in the last few minutes.

     "Are you ready to battle, guys?"

    There was a new glint in her gaze, a direct consequence of her enhanced determination to hunt down the enemy.

     "We've been ready since we got here." Zell replied with a grin that gave her a jolt of reassurance.

    As she turned to look at the rest, they nodded their heads as well.

     "Good. Let's kick some villain ass."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "President Caraway… how are things over at your side?" Squall spoke into the receiver, while Rinoa was waiting anxiously by his side.

     "Abnormally quiet. The Underground Armies have not made a single move against us yet. In fact… they had started vacating our cities ever since I ordered my troops to fortify all residential areas against them… stealthily of course, for they have gone undercover in various disguises. It seems that the creatures are heading for a common direction… the Island nearest to Hell."

     "That is very strange indeed. But I suppose that they would have felt more at home on that island. Any word from Redrumiel?"

    "He is quiet as well… as if he's suddenly disconnected himself from us. I wonder what is going on up there."

    "Anyway… we must not let our guard down, even if the enemy appears to be retreating. This might be some kind of trap for all we know."

     "I understand. If anything happens, I'll keep you updated."

     "Meanwhile, our SeeDs are stationed near your cities. If they start attacking, give us an alert and we will be there to aid you in no time."

     "Thank you."

    The line went dead, and Squall could hear the sound of the engaged tone on the other end.

     "Well… nothing's happened yet." He told Rinoa, who let out a sigh of relief.

     "Thank goodness. I do not want to see any more bloodshed than necessary."

     "Me neither. But I have a nagging sense that things aren't as simple as they look. It seems rather illogical to me that the Underground Armies aren't attacking the citizens, since there's no doubt that Redrumiel would have known about your father's change of heart. Perhaps we're missing the big picture here."

     "What big picture?"

     "That something huge beyond our imagination is going to happen…… I can't shrug this feeling off no matter how hard I try."

     "What do we do now, Squall?"

     "There's nothing we can do except wait, Rinoa… I hate being controlled by our enemy's next move, but there's no other way out. We have to be cautious… for this is a new breed that we've never encountered before."

     "I hope it's only paranoia that's bugging you, Squall… I really hope so…"

     "Me too… Rinny…" He looked at her with a troubled expression… one that tugged painfully at her heart.

     "Don't worry… Everything will turn out fine. We must have hope in Hyne, and in our friends who are trying their best to beat the mastermind."

    In reply to her reassurance, Squall grasped her hand in his and gave her a tiny smile, which said more than what he could ever achieve with words.

    The phone rang shrilly, breaking their little tender exchange with its annoyingly high-pitched sound.

     "Squall of Balamb Garden speaking!"

     "Squall, it's me, Laguna."

     "What's up?"

     "You know that machine I was talking about?"

     "Yeah. What about it?"

     "It's halfway through to the finishing stages."

     "That's not fast enough. Even though we are not currently under attack, there is no telling when the creatures would decide to do so! If we were to clash head-on with them with our current strength, I am sure it would not be sufficient! These creatures are hard to beat, and even harder to kill! So please… Ffff…ffff….. father… hurry up with your machine! Hello? Hello! Are you still there?"

    There was no reply at the other end, only whoops of joy and an incessant, irritating voice singing about how his son had finally accepted him. 

    Squall could only shake his head in exasperation, but was rather embarrassed, yet pleased that he had managed to convince himself to utter that difficult word.

    _If Rinny can do it, what kind of impression would I make on others if I cannot do the same? Besides, he's getting old. I should grow up and show him some respect… not that he deserves it though…_

     "Don't worry, Squall my boy. I will personally see to it that Dr Odine completes it by tomorrow, even if he has to work until he foams at the mouth. He'll be fine… he might be old, but he is still hardier than many half his age. Hahahah!" There was a bout of hearty laughter at the other end, followed by a loud click as the Estharian President hung up the phone, presumably to spread the good news with his left and right-hand men.

     "Father, eh?" Rinoa said in a teasing tone. "Somebody grew up today, didn't he?"

     "Pot calling the kettle black!" He retorted, but couldn't keep up with his grumpy expression and gave a small laugh instead.

     "I'm glad, Squall…"

     "Thank you… Rinny…"

    They held each other tightly, for a moment forgetting that the lives of thousands of people were at stake, or that any minute now, they could be interrupted by someone barging into the tent to shout out the latest updates on the situation.

    For that one moment, the only thing that mattered to them was the feel of their arms around each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    An apparition of the Dark Lord appeared in front of the group of creatures scattered all over the Island nearest to Hell. The entire Army was in that area, some spilling over to the nearby lands, for the Island nearest to Hell was not large enough to accommodate all of them.

     "Lord Redrumiel… when do we attack?" The largest sized creature, apparently their leader went up to him and asked the questions that had been on their minds ever since the Army was formed. They were creatures that derived pleasure in hurting others, and hence their bout of waiting was making them restless, and at the same time, feverish for some destructive action.

     "Not now. Are the Black Ogres ready?"

     "Of course. They have been fidgety lately, as we all are. We are impatient for your command to attack the cities, my Lord." It grinned menacingly at "Redrumiel", baring its yellow fangs to the maximum at him.

     "When I order you to wait, you wait. Do I make myself clear, or are you willing to have a taste of my punishment for rebels?"

     "No… I do not dare to defy you, My Lord. One is merely anxious to get rid of My Lord's enemies, that's all."

    The creatures might have a scary appearance, but they were cowards towards those who were more powerful than them, yet would not hesitate to harm those that were weaker.

    "Make sure you keep to your word. Very well then. I can see that the soldiers are ready for action. At midnight, you will strike the cities. Make full use of the Black Ogres, and the humans shall be no match for you."

     "Yes, My Lord! We will not fail you! The humans will be wiped out, the cities plundered, and every living thing destroyed before dawn of the next day!"

     "I shall entrust the whole operation in your hands. But if you should fail…. I do not need to remind you of what lies in wait, do I?"

    The creature trembled like a lump of muddy Jello under his withering gaze, and it knew very well what kind of end he would suffer from if he did not succeed.

    "Redrumiel" sneered at the creature, then faded into the air… for he could ill afford to divert too much of his attention away from his physical self in Angel Land.

    The creature looked up tentatively from its stooping position to see if  "Redrumiel" was really gone.

    Realising that the coast was clear, it regained its original position in front of the troops, and announced in a loud guttural voice,

     "AT THE STROKE OF MIDNIGHT, WE WILL ATTACK THE HUMANS! BE MERRY MY LOWLIES!"

    His "lowlies" as he called them started yelling and shouting in response to his announcement, filling the air with snorts and grunts as they relished the thought of the bedlam that they would create in a few hours time.

     "MASSACRE! MASSACRE! MASSACRE! MASSACRE!!!"

    As the one word filled the atmosphere, so did the scent of the Grim Reaper's breath, drifting in pungent waves through the humid air… towards the cities that were slowly winding down as the end of the day drew near……

    Unknown to the Underground Army… two had overheard their loud yells and proclamation to attack the cities.

    The two looked at each other in great alarm, and speeded off in their little saucer-like UFOs……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Time: 23:58 hrs

    Place: Outside Timber

    Selphie tried to stifle the yawn that threatened to overcome her, but failed to curb it wholly.

    "Hooooorrrr~~~~" She put a hand to her mouth as the wave of sleepiness hit her.

    Irvine looked at Selphie disapprovingly, but realized that he could not really blame her… for Selphie was well known for her hyper-activeness and here they were, watching the grass grow.

    They had been stationed outside Timber in vigilance of any suspicious activities from the Underground Armies. The only thing they ever did was move towards the western side of the continent, presumably the Island nearest to Hell. Irvine and Selphie decided against following their tracks, as they reckoned that it could be the enemy's plan to lure them away from their positions instead of keeping watch on Timber.

     "Irvy… this is so boooooooring! If I had known this would happen, I would have followed Quisty and the rest up to Angel Land! Can't we at least go into Timber?"

     "Sefie… you know very well we shouldn't go inside… the reason we have to keep watch outside the city is so that we could be alert to any surprise attacks from the enemy… which would be less effective if we were in the city itself. Just bear with it for a little while more…"

     "A little while more, a little while more… that was what you said EIGHT HOURS AGO!"

     "SHHH! Do you want the rest of the squad to hear that? Don't forget you responsibility as Deputy Squad Leader and SeeD!"

     "Alright!" She pouted petulantly, while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

    Irvine was by then totally frustrated with her spoilt behavior, and was about to open his mouth to reprimand her when the sound of crumbling rock interrupted his speech, followed by a ground-shattering thump that shook the trees, causing the leaves to fall off their branches in showers of green.

    "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Selphie yelled directly at Irvine's direction, pointing to a five-storey high thing that appeared out of nowhere, and started lumbering towards Timber, while a troop of underground creatures trailed after it, carrying with them torches that illuminated their ghastly features..

    "I have absolutely no idea. Come on! We have to stop it before it crushes Timber under its feet!" Irvine ran back towards the tents, where the rest of their squad had set up camp.

     "Squad T! Prepare for entry into Timber! Enemy has been sighted!"

    The squad, filled with cadets and SeeDs alike, were assembled in less than thirty seconds, for they were trained to react swiftly in times of urgency.

     "We have to catch them unawares, so sneak quietly in!" Selphie whispered, keeping her position low as she crept along the bushes, trying to enshroud herself in the shadows. Fortunately for them, it was already night time, and thus their attempt to conceal themselves had a higher success rate.

     Creeping quietly along the path, and using the bushes to shield themselves whenever possible, the Squad finally reached the entrance of the city.

     "Doug, inform the commander of the Timber troops immediately of the enemy's presence…. Be quick… we will try to hold them up but not for too long. Go!"

     "Yes Sir." The young SeeD replied in affirmation, and hurried off to look for the Timber troops.

    In the blink of an eye, the Underground Armies and the huge monstrosity had reached the city entrance as well.

    Upon sighting the humans, the creatures started licking their chops in anticipation of maiming them.

    The newcomer merely stared blankly into the distance, its eyes nothing but two hollow, bottomless pits.

    Selphie stared up at the hulking monster.

     "Irvy… do you think we can really beat this thing?" There was a slight tremor in her voice.

     "We have to, no matter what it takes." Irvine replied, cocking his Exeter in readiness for the battle.

     "You're right! Let's do it!" Selphie yelled, giving herself a boost of courage by howling like a werewolf at the Black Ogre. Selphie was a weird girl, alright.

    The only thing the howl had achieved was grab the Black Ogre's attention.

    It started to change its direction, and thumped its way towards the two SeeDs.

     "Nice move, Sefie." Irvine's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

     "Thank you, Irvy, if I do say so myself."

     "I'll help." A low voice sounded behind them.

    A wind rustled through the air, blowing his fringe away from the face.

     "Nobu! Show it your Saitou whatever technique, and it will be defenseless! Woohoo!" Selphie punched an arm up into the air… only to have it nearly bitten off by the Black Ogre, whose speed was rather impressive despite its enormous burden.

    Seeing that Selphie was in dangerous proximity to the monster's maw, Irvine immediately let out an armor-piercing shot from his weapon to distract it towards him.

    The bullet bounced ineffectually against its thick hide.

     "Oh no…" Irvine moaned when he realized that his shots would be of no use in this battle.

     "Hiiiiiiiyak!!!!" Selphie shouted, and flung her Strange Vision at the creature's abdomen, for that was the highest place it could reach.

     "GROOOOOOOOOOOWLLLL!" The creature roared, not because of pain, but due to the annoying sound of the nunchaku against his ears.

     "Uh-oh… mine doesn't work too!" Selphie watched horrifyingly at the tiny scratch on the monster's tummy.

     "How about a slash of the sword? Surely that would be of some use?" Nobu said, and started muttering some foreign language.

    * "Ware wa mu te kinari…. Ware wa no Ouiji … Saitou-Haijime Ryu Kenjitsu!!!!!"* 

      _I am invincible! My finishing move…. Saitou Hajime Sword Technique!_

     He held his sword in one hand in a parallel position towards the ground, while steadying the blade with his other, and moved in lightning speed towards the monster.

    When he was about to reach it, he placed a foot onto the nearby wall for the thrust, and leaped into the air with the aid of the thrusting action.

    In a gravity-defying moment, he had reached near to the face of the monster, and decorated it with many stabs of his sword.

    However, the creature merely swatted him away with a huge swipe of its hand.

     "NOBU!" Selphie cried when he hurtled downwards in great speed.

    He would suffer from much more than a headache if his head were to connect to the ground with such impact.

     "FLOAT!" Irvine yelled, casting the spell on Nobu so that he would not face the fate of certain death.

     "I am sorry… I have failed you…" Nobu replied in a downcast manner, unable to lift his eyes to face them.

     "It's alright… the same thing happened to us. We can't hurt it using physical attacks… let me try to summon a Guardian Force…. Let's see…"

     "First we must find out its weaknesses!" Selphie added.

     "SCAN!"

    As the surroundings darkened, a ring of blinking lights focused upon their enemy. A flash of information appeared in the three SeeD's minds.

    "**_Black Ogre_**

**_      A genetically altered mutant between a Hell creature, an Iron Giant and a Black Lizard, relative of Iguion._**

**_    Weakness: Light attacks (May try Holy magic)_**

**_    Vitality: 255_**

**_    This monster has a half-meter thick  hide that cannot be penetrated even by weapons with piercing abilities.     _**

**_    Attacks: Hand swipe, Death, Magma Breath, Hell's Judgment._**"

    The three stared at each other in palpable silence…

     "How the hell are we going to beat it?" Selphie asked in distress. For the first time, she did not know what to do.

     "It mentioned to try Holy magic… I'll summon Alexander to see if it works."

     "Good luck, Irvy!"

    Irvine closed his eyes, and tried to search for the Guardian Force.

    _Alexander… I need your help now… please appear on my behalf and defeat our enemy…_

     A moment's silence, followed by a ringing sound in his ear, signifying the arrival of the Guardian Force in his mind.

    **_At your service, I have arrived. Show me the enemy I must defeat._**

     _A Black Ogre… have you ever fought with one?_

**_    Never… but this shall not deter me from beating him._**

_    Great… I'm counting on you._

As the Guardian Force appeared in front of the monster, the three SeeDs were transported to another plane, where they witnessed the fight between Alexander and the Black Ogre.

    White Light beamed from the Guardian Force as he attacked the Black Ogre with Holy Magic, then disappeared after his attack was completed.

    The three SeeDs looked anxiously at the Black Ogre… hoping that Alexander's Holy attack had made a dent in the monster's HP….

    The monster gave another loud growl…

    And to their dismay, it had not suffered from any visible injuries from Alexander's magic.

    This time, the Black Ogre decided to attack the SeeDs… for it knew then that they did not have ability to hurt it, except for a few scratches here and there.

    Opening its mouth, a spurt of lava-like molten rock shot out of its mouth, and aimed at the three SeeDs.

_    Will they be able to dodge the attack… and what does it really do?_

_    Can they harm even a hair of the Black Ogre's?_

_    Will Timber be destroyed if they failed to defeat it?_

_    Next chapter reveals the answer._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    WL: There will be No Q&A session this chapter… due to the inherent eye-lid droopiness of the author. We are sorry for any inconvenience caused.

    Oh, another thing… that phrase in asterixes… you know, the "Ware wa mu te kinari…" that Nobu utters? It is a line in Japanese, but I cannot guarantee the accuracy of its translation, nor can I affirm the correctness of the grammar and sentence structure…. Cos I don't know the language! Anyone please enlighten me on the correct usage if it's incorrect! Thank you very much!

    The line was originally from Shadow skill, while Saitou Hajime refers to a person in Rurouni Kenshin… a Japanese comic about a Meiji Era swordsman cum assassin. Not mine. Don't sue me please.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   This chapter… is one of the worst. I was sleeping when I typed it. Please forgive me for the blandness. Thanks. And reviewers… thank you too. I will acknowledge everyone properly next chapter, but right now, I just feel like sleeping…..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..


	34. Chapter 32 One Way to kill a Black Ogre

**Chapter 32 – One way to kill a Black Ogre**

    A/N: My gracious reviewer Celeste Spring… you were right! I was being illogical there! Argh!! Why hadn't I thought of that? The moral of the story – never write a chapter when you're sleepy…. *sigh*… But I tried to make some amends below… I hope it does not sound too contrived… hehehe *scratches head in embarrassment.*

***************************************************************

    The spew of molten rock hurtled towards them in lightning speed…….

    And started to lose steam midway through its course, landing a full meter in front of them.

     "HUH?" The three uttered in unison, for they had been preparing themselves to dodge it.

     "Looks like its accuracy isn't too… umm… accurate." Selphie commented, and at the same time felt her body, that had been tensed up in anticipation of being hit, relax a little.

     "Hey… it's nodding off!" Selphie said, pointing at the creature's head.

     "What do you mean it's nodding off?" Irvine spoke in annoyance, thinking that she was just fooling around… and at such an inappropriate time at that.

     "See, there's saliva dripping from the mouth, and it isn't moving at all!"

     "You're right, Sefie!" Irvine said a little apology towards Selphie in his heart for having doubted her.

     "What a weird monster! Fancy sleeping in the middle of a battle!"

     "Was it ever awake in the first place? For one thing, it doesn't attack us at all, only gives a growl here and there when we try to hurt it… well, except for that ONE Magma Breath…" Irvine pondered over the situation, observing the Black Ogre at the same time to look out for any sudden attacks.

     "Sleep walking… you think?" Selphie suggested.

     "If that's the case, then we're wasting precious time talking. We should damage it with magic.

       _Meltdown_." Nobu said in a low voice, taking care to not awaken the creature up with his voice.

    With the spell cast upon the Black Ogre, its body glowed with a purplish light, signaling its status of zero vitality.

     "WOOHOO! Way to go, Nobu!" Selphie praised the dark-haired boy loudly, making him blush furiously.

     "Shhh! Sefie it'll wake up!" Irvine admonished her soundly, forgetting his own advice at the same time.

     "Sorry!" She stuck out her tongue in embarrassment.

     "Now all we have to do is find its fatal spot."

     "It must be the Achilles Heel… cos it's in a different color." Nobu spoke after some analysis of his available yet limited knowledge of the Black Ogre's physical attributes.

    Just as they were heatedly discussing their attacking plan, another underground creature went up to the Black Ogre and stared at it, puzzled that it wasn't moving.

     "Friggin' Hell! Some idiot forgot to kick the dumbass awake!" It was furious, and delivered a resounding kick at the Black Ogre's leg.

    With a deafening roar, the hulking monster reared its head upon the sky, bellowing its protests for all to hear.

     "The one who awakens me must be prepared to suffer my wrath!" It threatened, and swiped at the Underground Creature with its massive arm.

    The unfortunate creature ended up splattered against the wall of the adjacent building, never to wake up again.

     "Now… let's see… humans eh? This would be a piece of cake……" It snorted in contempt, while they stared in utmost astonishment at its ability to speak their language coherently.

    It only sneered right in their faces, not bothering to explain itself.

    Raising its arms into the air, it hollered at the top of its lungs.

     "HELL'S JUDGEMENT!"

    Darkness was immediately summoned to fall upon the entire battle field. Hordes of menacing-looking bats flew around the Ogre, followed by the imprinting of a red, glowing symbol upon the ground. A gravity-based black vacuum was formed in the center of the space, sucking a major portion of the SeeDs' energy away.  
    They fell upon the ground in exhaustion.

     "Hero-war…" Selphie called out weakly, making use of the life-saving item to protect them against any further attacks, and at the same time allowing them to make use of their limit breaks.

    Irvine loaded pulse ammo into his shot-gun.

     "I hope this works." He muttered, and let away a series of the powerful ammunition.

    As each shot hit the monster, it began to show signs of injury, recoiling a little at the impact each time, but not good enough to beat it.

     "Interesting… you're better than I thought. Let's see you beat this!"

    It swept its thick, boulder-like arm across at the SeeDs, but was unable to hit them due to the protection of the Hero-war.

    Enraged, it tried using the Arm Swipe Attack a few more times, only to achieve similar results.

     "You cowards! Fight me without the help of the shield! Have you no honor in you?"

     "None is needed when dealing with creatures such as you!" Selphie retorted feebly, still experiencing the devastating effects of its Hell's Judgment.

     "I've…. got a strategy…" Nobu suggested, his words scattered as he struggled with each faint breath. "Since we're temporarily safe from his attacks, let's discuss."

    They put their heads together for a moment, and started whispering amongst each other.

     "That might work." Irvine nodded his head solemnly.

     "Let's put it into action. Booyaka…" Somehow, that catch phrase of Selphie's did not seem as exuberant as before, a result of her sapped strength.

    The Black Ogre, having been left aside for a moment, was boiling with fury… for it looked to him that they were taking his destructive prowess lightly… and there was nothing that angered it more than being treated lightly.

     "I'll show you to ignore me……" It spat out the line through gritted teeth.

    Raising its arms into the air again, it started to summon the darkness once more.

    As their luck would have it, Nobu's Hero-War effect had already worn off, followed by Irvine's, which exposed them fully to all attacks.

    Mercifully, the enemy's Hell's Judgment would not instantly kill its targets, and should have been used in conjunction with another one to finish off the victim… which left them with exactly one HP, not a lot of difference from their previous state.

    Selphie looked at both of them in panic… and acutely realized that her own protection would wear off soon as well.

    _I still have my limit break left…_ She thought as a glimmer of hope was produced in her mind.

    She ran through her slots for that one spell that would free them from the ominous possibility of approaching death.

     "FULL-CURE!" She cried, holding her Strange Vision above her head to cast the spell.

    Three flashes of warm green light enveloped each of them, fully restoring them to their original state.

     "Phew… I was getting desperate there… that was the best decision you have made all night, Sefie!" Irvine grinned at her.

     "FOCUS!" Nobu shouted to remind the two of their current predicament, sounding very much like a certain grey-haired friend of Seifer's.

    He planted his sword into the ground with both hands, closing his eyes in concentration… an action he would perform whenever casting a spell.

     "AURA!" He shouted, casting the supporting magic upon himself.

     "My turn!" Selphie quipped, rushing up to the Black Ogre and flinging her weapon at it.

    As before, it achieved little effect.

     "Mortal Girl… did you not know that your physical attacks are useless on me? You're asking for it yourself!" It laughed mockingly, and tried to hurt her with its arm.

    However, her reflexes were fast enough to avoid it, and at the same time she started running around the Black Ogre, while flicking her weapon at it, just like an annoying fly.

     "Berserk!" Irvine cast the status ailment upon it, raising its already simmering rage past the boiling point.

    The faster Selphie ran, the more frequent its attempts to get at her.

    Like a spiraling tornado they went round in circles.

    Finally, she stopped, jumping a meter and a half away from the Black Ogre, her heart pounding as if it was going to skip out of her throat.

     "Now I'm going to get you!" The Black Ogre grinned in a sinister way, lunging for the petite girl with its sharply-clawed hands.

    But even before it could move a step closer, its legs wobbled dangerously.

     "What the…?"

    It fumbled over its unstable feet, and fell to the ground with a thump that reverberated through out the whole city, maybe even throughout the entire continent.

    The ground cracked under its massive fall, throwing up a shower of dust at the force of the collision.

    All in Timber thought that they had experienced an Earthquake on the scale of six, as the furniture started shaking with no apparent reason.

    "NOW!" Selphie shouted.

   The Aura-hued Nobu rushed towards the fallen monster with his sword aimed at it.

    For a moment, he was nothing but a blur in their eyes, such was the speed of the small guy.

    And he simply disappeared, or so they thought.

    With a shout, he descended from above their heads, heading for that one particular portion of the Ogre's body.

    The Achille's Heel.

    The sword pierced right through it like a fruit knife through a rotten pear.

    The howl emitted by it was harrowing beyond description… one that could easily awake the dead… that is those that have not already been up and about attacking the cities.

    Bit by bit, its physical body started to disperse into thin air, leaving a small hill of black dust on the ruined ground in its wake.

     "And that…. Is the end of it… ahahhahahahha! What a relief!" Selphie wiped her forehead with the back of her right hand, for she had perspired a lot while running those circles around the hulking monster.

     "There's no time to relax! Look at the numbers of creatures we have to deal with!" Irvine reminded her anxiously.

    Across the whole stretch of the street, their fellow SeeDs and cadets were battling frantically with the increasing amounts of Underground Creatures, which regenerated and cloned themselves as soon as they were beaten down.

      "Yikes! They keep com……..ing!!!"

    Before Selphie could even finish her sentence, a small group of Underground Creatures had already leaped to their sides, surrounding them in a watchful ring like predators upon defenseless prey.

    As if on cue, they pounced upon the three before they could even react.

    Halfway through their flight, numerous shots rang through the air, stopping them dead in their tracks. And none had regenerated, the greatest surprise of all.

    Nobu and Selphie stared at Irvine.

     "It wasn't me!" He raised his eyebrows at them, then pointed ahead of him

     "Never underestimate the effectiveness of silver bullets." The shooter grinned at them, holding one up for them to see. "And look who I brought with me."

     "Thank you for holding them up until now… for they would surely have destroyed Timber if left to run loose upon our streets. My name is Sebastian Bracker… and I am the head of the Timber Forces."

     "Great to see you again, Sir!" A familiar face addressed Irvine.

     "Watts!" Selphie exclaimed. "If you're here, where's Zone?"

     "At your Service, Miss Tilmitt."

     "This is like one big reunion, but we haven't got the luxury of celebrating… cos here they come again!" Irvine pointed out sharply, alerting them to the fact that they were still in battle conditions.

     "Aye aye Sir! Let's get to work!"

******************************************************************

    ~**DELING CAMP~**

   The telephone rang piercingly, breaking the two lovebirds out of their intimacy.

    Reluctantly, Squall released his wife from his arms and picked up the receiver.

    "May I get Commander Leonhart on the line please?" A breathless voice spoke through the other end, clearly indicating the distress of its owner.

     "This is he speaking. Who's this?"

     "I'm Doug MacKenzie of Squad Timber. Timber is currently under attack by the enemy forces! Commander! Please be on the alert for similar attacks on Deling, Dollet and I'm afraid… Winhill as well, even though it was not under Galbadian Adminstration!"

     "Are you certain, Doug?" Squall gripped the receiver tightly, such that his knuckles turned white from the exertion.

    _Not Winhill……_

     "Yes, Sir! And this time they have brought with them a five-storey high creature of unknown source! Ms Tilmitt and Mr Kinneas are currently trying to hold them up…. I have to leave now!"

     "Alright… keep me updated if you can, Doug. And good luck."

     "Thank you Sir!" With an abrupt click, the call had ended.

    Squall slammed the receiver back to the original position, and turned to face Rinoa.

     "The enemy has attacked."

**********************************************************************

**    --DOLLET--**

"Any sign of disturbances?" Nida went up to the thin pig-tailed girl, who was holding a pair of binoculars up to her eyes, trying to monitor any movement that seemed out of the ordinary on the plains.

    They had situated themselves in the foliage directly outside the city, which would be a place that was compulsory to pass through in order to get to Dollet.

    Of course, they had not neglected that it was situated near the shores, and had sent another team to watch over that place as well.

     "None still. I wonder if they're amassing a greater strength of Army. That is the only logical reason I can think of." Yuri replied, taking her eyes away from the binoculars to look at him for a moment.

     "Let me take over, then. You've been straining your eyes for more than three hours now…" Nida said gently, for he was unwilling to let Yuri suffer from even a little discomfort.

     "Don't worry… I'm still fine. If my eyesight gets blurry, you can take over." She smiled sweetly at him, and turned back to watching the plains for creature activity.

    At that very moment, a booming sound echoed throughout the land, scaring the many birds that had been perching on the branches. In a great flutter, the whole forest was filled with the cries of the frightened birds as they flew away in escape of the great noise.

     "What was that?" Yuri gasped, her eyes round in surprise.

     "I wouldn't know… but it came from… that direction…" Nida pointed at the approximate source… Timber.

     "Do you think…?" A sense of forbidding came over her, and try as she wanted to, she could not get rid of it.

     "I really don't know…"

     "LOOK! WHAT'S THAT APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE?" Someone shouted.

    All eyes fell upon that particular direction.

     "I think… that's the enemy…" In a quivering voice, Yuri stated the obvious.

     "Advance to Dollet! On the double!" Nida yelled at the rest of the Squad, ignoring the sinking feeling that captured his heart.

    _This is the first time I have led a squad, and against such a powerful foe… will I be able to make it?_

_    Hyne… please give me the strength…_

****************************************************************

    _Yes! The machines are finally finished! I hope it is in time to help Squall defeat those creatures!_

    Laguna inspected the machines with an almost proud sense of satisfaction, taking pleasure in the knowledge that he would be playing a major part in his son's aim to save the world.

    _Bring 'em on!_

     "Laguna! Unidentified forces are gathering outside Esthar, and some are already attacking the citizens! I need your order to counterattack!" Kiros ran into the room in a haste, his voice preceding his physical presence.

     "WHAT?"

     "Hurry!"

     _Well, I guess the time to break out the machines has arrived much earlier than I thought._

**************************************************************

     WL: Again, no Q&A due to the lack of space… this chapter is FAR too long in my opinion, (the previous two even more so) but the author wouldn't listen! Anyway, there aren't any questions to answer.

    A/N:

     Hmmm…. Do the paragraphs seem disjointed to you? I hope not… I have tried to make them run more smoothly, but this was the best I could manage. I told you I can't write battle scenes… the first one already took away most of my imagination… how the hell am I going to invent new ways to kill the Black Ogre? Maybe I should first write a fic "A Hundred ways to kill a Black Ogre…." So that there would be some fresh ideas… I'm rambling over there, forgive me.

    My glorious, most wonderful reviewers… I can't seem to thank you enough. Maybe you would be asking why am I constantly criticizing my fic? I know… it gets tiring to read such things chapter after chapter, but if I don't, I am afraid that I would become a conceited, pompous pain-in-the-a** if I let myself float on air by your most flattering reviews… hehehehehehe

    Quistis88 – Your reviews are like Elixirs that revive me to no end after each tired day spent working at my boring-like-hell job. The most probable reason why I can continue to write even though my brain is officially dead after six pm (when I knock off). Thanks hehehe

    Celeste Spring – You bring me back to the ground after an hour of floating with your gentle reminders… last time it used to be Shootin' Star who pointed out my inadequacies in writing, now it is you. I need that to improve, thank you as well.

    Jeangab057 – Getting praised as cool by a cool person is surely one of the best things of writing! Thank you!

    I know there are others, you know who you are… but I risk understating my sincere appreciation of your reviews by writing it all out. Besides, there isn't enough space. So thank you again. ( That's the fifth!)

    Oh oh… on retrospection I can't believe what a nag I am. Let me just end here. See you next chapter…. Soon I hope.


	35. Chapter 33 Linked

**Chapter 32 - Linked**

    A/N: This chapter is one of those that don't say much, merely the linking agent between change of scenarios… so don't expect too much action. However, not to worry, I will not take too long for the next one, probably by the next afternoon. Meanwhile, enjoy if you can…. Hehehehe (evil laughter)

*********************************************************

     "You asked for me, Commander?"

     "Yes, Xu. Winhill is suspected to be under attack. I require your assistance to lead the Squad that Rinoa has assigned over there, in case my fears are confirmed."

     "Right away, Commander!" Xu performed the salute, and turned to leave.

     "Oh, and Xu?" Squall called after her just as she was about to step out of the tent.

    She turned back to face him with a questioning look.

     "Be careful. They aren't so easy to deal with this time. I cannot afford to lose any one else… I think you know what I mean."

     "Yes Sir!" She turned again, allowing a little smile to creep onto her face.

    _Our Commander certainly has changed a lot…. Even though he still has difficulty expression himself…_

     "And I've got work to do." The Commander said, following her out of the tent to join the Deling Squad in guarding the city entrance.

*****************************

    Deputy Squad Leader Rinoa Heartilly addressed the SeeDs and Cadets assembled before her in a firm tone.

     "Team A… you will head over to Winhill in order to assist them in repelling the suspected attacks. You will be headed by Level A SeeD Xu Qing Qing, now designated as Squad Leader for Winhill. Be on your best vigilance, for Winhill does not have its own army to defend against intruders. It will be solely dependant on all twenty-five of you.

      Team B… you will remain here. You are to prevent, if not delay, the enemy's soldiers from entering. I have already sent a message to the President; he will be backing us up with his troops as I speak.

      Both Teams: Beware of a new species that has sprouted from the last time we saw them. There have been reports of a Giant-like monster added to the enemy's ranks.

      Please try your best to hold them back. The lives of many are dependant on us. Remember your Commander's speech whenever necessary and it will give you the strength to see through this long, inevitable war.

      If there ever is a time you have to fight with your all, this will be it. No matter how ominous our foe is, we can do it if we work as a team. Do not hesitate to help your fellow man if he or she appears in need of assistance… this is not the time to have the mindset that 'That's his territory, this is mine.' Or 'He's a Galbadian; let him deal with it himself.' Homogeneity is the answer, people."

    She paused for a change of breath, only to hear a series of claps from two persons behind her.

     "Well said, Deputy Squad Leader!" Squall had a sly grin on his face, surely a spectacle that was hard to come by in normal times. The Squad could barely stop gawking at him.

     "Thank you, most esteemed Commander!" She retorted, knowing very well that Squall hated people addressing him by that title, just as he hated the heavy burden that came with it.

    He could bear with the other SeeDs calling him that, but not his wife and friends! Rinoa had prior knowledge of his aversion to the title, and had deliberately used it to get back at him.

    Xu could sense the crackling tension, albeit a friendly one, between the two, and intercepted before anything happened.

     "Right! Team A! Follow me to Winhill! We've got less time than you think, if the enemy really intends to attack the town! Assemble at the Entrance of Ragnarok… on the double!" Xu instructed, and Team A headed towards the Ragnarok that had been parked beside the city… an attention grabbing sight to say the least. It also acted as a warning towards the enemy that the city was under the protection of the Garden.

     "Hey, Xu!" Squall flung something towards her direction.

    She caught it deftly, as SeeDs were trained to possess outstanding reflexes.

     "A communication device! I almost forgot!" She grinned, and started out for the Ragnarok again, mindful of the urgent situation at hand.

    The Ragnarok took off within half a minute, and zoomed off towards Winhill's direction.

     "Now we wait." Squall said, putting his arm on his weapon out of habit.

_Three minutes later……_

     "Still no sign of them… do you think that they have retreated?" Rinoa asked, pacing around in nervousness.

     "Not likely." Squall replied, shaking his head. "They're most probably stalling, or trying to make us let down our guard, increase our unease because of the delayed waiting time."

     "I wonder how Timber is faring?"

     "That reminds me…" Squall put on his communication device, and switched it on.

     "Squads Timber, Winhill, Dollet A, Dollet B and B Garden, repeat your situation immediately."

     "HEY SQUALL!! Timber's situation is gradually under control. We have defeated the Black Ogre! WOOHOO! With the help of the Timber Army, we will defeat the rest as well."

     "This is Nida of Squad Dollet Entrance. Enemy has been spotted in the near distance, including afore said Black Ogre. Over."

     "Linda of Squad Dollet Shore. Enemy has not breached shore as yet. Will alert once spotted, over."

     "Brutus of Squad B-Garden. No enemy activity sighted. Request for dispatch over to Fisherman's Horizon due to area's status as possible target for enemy attack. Over."

     "Good initiative, Brutus. Request granted. Over."

     "Squad Winhill reporting. We are within viewing distance of Winhill. Confirmed sight of small number of enemy's monsters, but… no Black Ogre. Enemy appears to be held back from Winhill by……. Pupu Aliens?"

     "PUPU?!!" Five voices sounded into Xu's ear simultaneously, for all were surprised by the latest development at Winhill, to say the least.

     "Ragnarok landing on base…Immediate action required. Will update soonest possible on Winhill's situation. End of Transmission (EOT)." There was a click as Xu switched off her device to prevent any incoming sounds from hindering her concentration.

     "Same here, Commander. Black Ogre approaching at close proximity. EOT." Nida signed off as well to deal with the impending threat.

     "DITTO TIMBER! EOT!" Selphie screamed into the mouthpiece of her device, not heeding the damage it was doing to the eardrums of the other persons listening in.

    Within the space of fifteen seconds, all communication had been broken off, leaving the Commander's device as the sole remaining one still switched on.

    He took it off as well, exhaling slowly with relief.

     "Timber is stabilizing." He announced to the Squad in front of him, which responded with a loud cheer.

     "HOWEVER, our battle has yet to begin."

    Just then, the communication device let out a loud whining beep, followed by a bright flashing red light.

    _An emergency message… I wonder what it's for?_

    He switched it on again, and listened in.

     "HI EVERYONE! SORRY TO INTERRUPT, BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!

       Ooops… sorry for the shouting.

       I forgot to mention the Black Ogre's facts and statistics.

       The Black Ogre is a hybrid between an Iron Giant, an Underground Creature and a Black Iguion… those lizard thingys. It has extremely high Vitality and Spirit. Highly resistant to most magic including Holy… but Meltdown might work on it to reduce Vitality to zero. Most physical attacks do not work, even if under Vit 0 status. However, it has a fatal spot… which can be any place. Be sure to look out for an area of different color from the normal skin tone. Just attack that place. Easily provoked, not very accurate in its attacks. Attacks include Arm Swipe, Magma Breath, Death and Hell's Judgment. Not too bright, but can speak our language. Has been known to require kick by fellow Underground Creature in order to wake up… prone to sleepwalking. NOTE: GFs DO NOT WORK ON THIS GUY! As for the rest of the Underground Creatures… Silver bullets are their bane as well as Holy Magic. Alright… that's precise enough…. Gotta Go!"

    Squall gave a little smile, switched it off, and addressed the Squad again.

     "The Deputy Squad Commander in Timber has just provided some very useful information regarding the Black Ogre."

    He repeated the information he had learned from Selphie to them.

     "Now… I'm telling you this because I am suspecting that the enemy will concentrate most of its forces on Deling, which happens to be the capital of the Galbadian administration. There is bound to be more than one of those Black Ogres, if one were to think like the enemy. I also want you to have the assurance that no matter how huge the enemy looms before us, they will always have a weak spot. Nothing is invincible if we put our hearts to it. I wish you luck, agility, strength, courage, and everything else you will need to overcome this war."

    They were fully prepped by his speech; Rinoa could see that by their motivated faces.

    _He's a born leader… but he doesn't realize it himself_.

    She laughed inwardly at her private joke, then stopped herself when she caught sight of something.

    The trepidation in her voice was plain.

     "They're coming……"

**********************************************************

    A massive wave of light shot out from the machines and flooded the whole battle field.

    All the Underground Creatures, and Black Ogres alike evaporated under its "baptism", reduced to nothing but particles not bigger than a Black Ogre's dandruff flake.

     "Well… it is a phenomenal invention of yours, Dr. Odine."

     "But of crouze. Zere ees nozing zat zee Great Odine cannot achieve." The little man spoke proudly, looking upon his invention as if it were a capable son, and him a beaming father.

     "This might sound like an unreasonable request to you… but could you build a few more of those?" Laguna clasped his arms in front of his chest, assuming a pleading position.

    Dr. Odine stared at him blankly, and promptly fainted.

**********************************************************

     "So… you have decided to stand up against me? I do not know if I should praise you for your courage, however foolish, or mock you for your foolishness, however brave. But you must have been prepared to face your worst fears before you came forward for this impossible challenge, have you not?"

    His six opponents looked back in surprise, for the Redrumiel in front of them was completely different from the one they had known……

    His air was grave, serious, one that befitted the stature of the title he held, that of a Lord.

    So very unlike the mocking, supercilious, sneering and at times immature mien that he affected previously.

    As though he had reclaimed the grace of an Angel, even if he was not following the teachings of Hyne by any count.

    It was an indication of his impression of the six standing before him.

    _Admittedly, even though they were merely humans, they have had the caliber to come this far._

_    But they will have to walk over my grave before I allow them to touch a single hair of mine so easily._

    **_Welcome to Fuhrer's little maze of shadows, Fuhrer being the name I was born with. Take heed not to get lost, or you will never come out of my maze, alive._**

    There was pure, blinding darkness, the kind where one could not see the hand even if it were held right in front of the eye.

    What is the little maze of shadows that Fuhrer is pulling them into?

    What will they have to deal with inside the maze?

    Who will be the first to find his or her way out?

    And will everyone of them be able to escape the fate of eternal imprisonment in his maze?

    Find out in the next chapter. Till then… take care.

********************************************************

    A/N: No extra ramblings today. I just need to thank all my reviewers. Thank you. I have to sleep now… it's approaching five in the morning!!


	36. Chapter 34 Maze of Shadows

**Chapter 34 – Maze of Shadows**

A/N: This chapter requires innate understanding about the respective characters… and to tell you the truth, writing in depth about Seifer isn't one of my fortes. I barely understand the guy! (Even though I've written a Quifer previously… but I am ashamed to admit to this.) However, based on my limited knowledge, I will still try my best to illustrate his inner demons… you decide if it's good enough. But I do not dare to hope that it would come close to the masterpieces of those talented Quifer/Seifer writers out there (Some of whom are reading this as I speak… *quiver* I bow my head before you.).

    Anyway, to avoid confusion… I will separate each person's venture into the maze with their name above that particular part of the chapter… heck just read and I'm sure you bright readers will understand.

**************************************************

**~Quistis Trepe~**

    Quistis blinked hard numerous times, trying to get her eyes accustomed to the sudden darkness that had fallen over the entire space.

    Placing an arm out to roughly gauge for any obstacles in the path, she found nothing obstructing the way, and ventured with small, cautious steps from her original position.

    Slowly, she walked towards the north, as the voice in her mind had specifically indicated for her to go. She trusted that voice somehow, for it sounded familiar to her, like an old friend in the midst of a huge crowd.

    _It definitely isn't Redrumiel's… or Fuhrer… whatever the hell his name is… cos I could recognize it even after a thousand years when I have been dead and reincarnated many times over…_

    She spotted a weak light in the distance… and headed towards it without a moment's hesitation, for the voice had gotten stronger, urging at her to go for it.

    She was about to reach her destination, when someone blocked her path.

    She recognized it immediately.

     "Hey, shadow." She greeted it with a smile.

     "How did you know it was me?" It asked, but without the tinge of surprise in its tone for it already knew the answer.

     "Well… who else could it be in the maze of shadows? Redrumiel mentioned something about facing my own fears… when in fact I have already beaten you."

    The shadow could sense the challenge that Quistis had thrown at it.

    Staring at her ice-blues with its pair of identical ones, it tried to daunt her with its harsh gaze.

    The blonde barely blinked, only stared back at it with an even tougher assertion.

     "You win, once again…" It broke into a bright smile suddenly, for it had only been trying to test her.

     "But of course… but I won't say that it was an easy win." Quistis smiled back. "Now, may I go?"

     "I won't hold you back. But answer me one last question, and I will set you free."

     "Go ahead."

     "I am rather curious… why weren't you fazed by the scene I have shown you at our last encounter… the one where you lashed out at Celestine under the influence of Redrumiel's mind control?"

    It was downright puzzled by her unpredictable calmness at that time… and frustrated as well, for it had thought of the move to be one that dealt the finishing blow to Quistis.

     "That is a rather good question. And this is the answer I give.

       I do not believe in regret. I only believe in redeeming for all the wrongs I have done by making up to the person ten-fold, hundred-fold, maybe even more if it feels right. This is not to say that I do not feel remorseful for having hurt her, even though I was not in control of my body and mind then… but it does not give me the excuse to be weak, and succumb under the enemy's trap of trying to break through my mental defense with such underhanded ways. I am sorry if this offends you, but this is the way I am, and I am adamant about it."

     "And what if the person is no longer around for you to make up to?" It was still a little unconvinced by her theory, and tried to poke holes in it.

     "Then I will live through my remaining years with a resolve to bring happiness to all around me, in the name of the one I have hurt."

    It shook its head with a resigned smile.

     "I admit defeat, no questions asked. You have gone a long way from the girl who locked herself up in an ice palace all day, because her heart was shattered by a rejection… Go ahead. I will not stop you. You are unbeatable, for you have defeated your greatest enemy… yourself. Now kick that bastard's ass for me! You know you can do it!"

    It held out a hand towards Quistis.

    She took it, and shook it firmly.

     "Thank you. I believe that my fight with you has only hardened my determination against Redrumiel… and has helped me to face my fears head on. Now I know that I can battle without a single doubt in my heart. We might have stood on different sides once, but now I only look upon you as a necessary challenge that I have to tackle in my path towards the light."

    She released its hand, and gave it a tight hug.

    It was caught unawares by her sudden move, then relaxed and hugged her back.

     "I have not been in such close contact with anyone in my many years as your shadow… And for that I am grateful that you are my owner, and not anybody else… for not everyone can accept their shadow as gracefully as you did. You will always have me as your companion in every thing you do. Now go, for time is not something you have in abundance."

    Quistis turned to leave, but not before looking back at her shadow.

     Her expression was longing, for she knew that she would miss it.

     "Go on."

    She walked, and she walked, towards the exit of the maze without looking back again… much as she wanted to.

    She had things to do, and a Dark Lord to fight.

    **_Farewell… Quisty… I will never see you again…_**

****

**~Seifer Almasy~**

He hated darkness more than anything else.

    It reminded him of the time when he was under Sorceress Ultimecia's control… something he would rather forget for the rest of his life, and bury into the deepest corner of his mind. Even if it meant that he would never be able to use that part of his brain, he was willing to sacrifice it in exchange for a peace of mind.

    But now, darkness was the only thing that he could see, feel, hear, or even smell.

    A foul smell wafted into his nose… a mixture between the coppery scent of sticky, warm blood, rotting corpses and… Ultimecia's favorite scent, cinnamon and jasmine. A nauseating combination indeed, and the very reason why he could not stand the smell of the flower till this day.

    He had feared the coming of this day… the day when he had to face everything that had been locked inside himself forcibly… for if he allowed the thoughts to run, he would become insane with grief, regret and most certainly, self-loathing. And now all have returned in full force, demanding that he do something about them.

    Never had he shared these feelings with anyone, not even Quisty… for he could not bring it up without experiencing some kind of pain. And he was afraid of what would reflect in Quisty's eyes if he were to confess everything.

    He was afraid of returning to the past, where he was all alone, and more helpless than he cared to admit. He was afraid of dragging up nasty memories in Quisty's mind, and putting up a wall between them.

    _I'm a coward…much as I hate to admit it._

    He started to run madly with no particular direction in mind, just with the aim of getting away from the dark.

    But each step became heavier, as if something was holding onto his leg.

    He looked down.

    The floor glowed with an eerie red, and a pool started spreading and rising up around his legs, staining his pants with its dark color and gooeyness.

    **_This is the blood of the innocents you have shed… you can never get rid of it, as you can never get rid of the stink of it on your hands, or the stain of crimson on your Hyperion… invisible to others but glaring at you each time you use your precious gunblade._**

    He stared at the ground in muted horror. The red pool started changing form, into numerous pairs of gnarled, deformed hands that grabbed and clutched at his legs, refusing to let go even as he tried to shake them off.

     _You have taken our lives… you have to pay for it… Give it back to us!!  Why did you kill us? What wrong have we done? Were we nothing but blades of grass that you could cut away without a second glance? How can you live with yourself with the weight of so many lives on your weapon? You do not have the right to love anyone, or accept love from anyone! You do not deserve to live! Because you are a Sinner! A cold-blooded murderer! A slaughterer of the innocent! We curse upon you the most pitiful, tormenting death! DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!! _

    The multitude of voices sounded in his ear, filled his mind and chanted incessantly, giving him a migraine that felt as if his brain was being bludgeoned by a sledgehammer. 

    The hands started clawing upwards, reaching for his thighs, torso, shoulders and eventually his neck.

    Soon his entire body was covered with the bloody mass, leaving only his face open… but it was only a matter of time before that was covered as well.

    _Am I doomed to die in this place… in such a manner?_

_   I need a hand… a hand to pull me out of this mess…_

**~Damien Silvergrace~**

Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

    He turned around, and came face to face with Celestine.

     "Hey… where's this place?"

     "I have no idea." Celestine replied shortly, and stared at him with an expression he had never seen before… Like the way Tanya used to look at him when she was alive.

    As if she was attracted to him.

    It set his heart racing and pounding in a disturbing way.

     "Celestine… is anything wrong?" He asked, sweating profusely under her gaze.

     "Nothing is wrong… except…" She reached out for him, hooking an arm around his neck, bringing herself closer to him.

     "Except?" He was truly spooked by her abnormal actions. If he didn't knew better, he would have thought that she was making a move on him.

     "I have an urge to kiss you." She said, and pressed her soft lips upon his. Her moves were tentative at first, followed by a passionate caressing of her lips against his.

    He didn't know how to react, and simply stood there in shell-shocked mode… and trying his utmost not to think about the feel of her body against his own.

     _Get a hold of yourself, Damien Silvergrace! This isn't right in any way, if you think hard about it!_

_    **But doesn't her kiss taste so sweet on your lips? You can't deny that can you? You have to be truthful to your desires, for you are a perfectly healthy male Angel. Don't act as if you are all high and mighty… or you might risk a nosebleed from all that cooping up.**_

    The inducing voice of himself was just the thing that woke him up… for the words sounded exactly like what Redrumiel would have used.

     "Who are you?" Damien demanded, pulling himself out of her arms and glaring at her. The pair of purple crystals seemed to spout fire, an indication of his fury that his affection for Celestine was being used against him. He felt thoroughly insulted.

     "What are you talking about? I'm Celestine!" Her eyes were wide, soulful… the same kind of eyes that made him fall for her… but this one in front definitely was not Celestine… for she lacked the kind of feistiness displayed by her.

     "DON'T LIE TO ME!" He yelled, making her jump back at the loudness of his voice.

     "Alright… it's me, Tanya. Someone gave me the ability to morph into anyone I want, and so I thought…" Her voice trailed off, tinted by a quivering sadness that indicated her tendency to tear.

     "You don't fool me. You can't fake her attitude well enough to fool even a blind man. Now show your real self, or you will regret it."

    His staff appearing from out of nowhere, he brandished the weapon in a threatening manner at it/her.

     "Okay… don't lose any sweat over it. Although… you will seriously regret this… I can bet your life on it."

    As with Quistis, another version of Damien appeared in front of him.

    This was his shadow.

    Damien stared at him for a while, and proceeded to puke the contents of that morning's breakfast and the entire of previous day's meals on the floor.

    _I can't believe I was kissed… by a version of myself! Not even the worst case of narcissism could have withstood that kind of… argh… I do not want to think about it…_

     "Congratulations… you have passed the test of the shadow… well at least what I thought would hold as the greatest threat to you in your battle against the enemy. Technically, since you're a morally upright, or should I say uptight Angel, your shadow is definitely weaker. Some Angels have none-existent shadows… but those with a barrier-ridden past must battle with them. You should count yourself as lucky since you had a relatively pain-free path through life… unlike…" It could not continue, as a wave of sorrow overcame its features.

     "Celestine?" He made an educated guess.

    It nodded.

     "She will need help. So you should not dwell here any longer, but get out of here to see that everyone of your allies are getting through this test or maze of shadows… or they will never come out again. As I speak… another one needs help as well… your Master."

     "Seifer?"

     "I'm sure you can guess… because of his history… this is bound to be a difficult test for him. You as his Angel should try to see him through, but you cannot interfere with his fight, for ultimately, it is up to him to defeat or accept it."

     "How about my Lady?"

     "She's already out of the maze, faster than you are. Shame on you. Now get out of here. I do not welcome over stayers."

     "Why are you so knowledgeable on such matters?"

     "Hey… shadows have to upgrade themselves too, or we will risk disappearing into oblivion. Do you have time for chit chat? The exit is over there… See that huge sign 'EXIT'?"

     "If you say so." Damien floated towards the exit, and gave a wave without looking back at his shadow.

**~Waterlily~**

    She stared at the Underground Creature in front of her, and at its claws that were stuck inside her torso.

     "I thought you were dead?" She grimaced, as she felt the old pain come back, coupled by the pain in her head.

     "I will not let you off so easily." It snarled at her, and twisted the claws in deeper.

     Redrumiel's figure appeared beside the creature, smirking at her with a mocking light in his emerald eyes.

     "Enjoy the special treatment so far?"

    The torture in her head screamed all the more louder with his presence.

     She dug inside herself for a source of strength.

      "It's no use… the boy does not belong to you. He doesn't even want to look at you; he only has eyes for his lover, Celestine. Hadn't that been impressed upon your thick head by now? You're hopeless. You're better off dead. And you do not belong in this world. Go back to the Hell in your own world, Earth."

     "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!" She let out a deafening bout of laughter at his words.

    He stared at her incredulously.  
     "Are you mad, girl?"

     "Thank you for waking me up with your words, _Dark Lord Redrumiel_…" She placed a hearty dose of sarcasm in the last three words.

     "Zell doesn't belong to me. Tough luck. Me being as fickle as I am, I have a whole range of power source to choose from… but the most powerful of all is myself.

      You are right. I do not belong here. Which is why your maze of shadows is nothing but child's play to me. You had picked on the wrong girl when you messed with me. Nobody messes with Earthlings and gets away with it lightly."

    As if to emphasize her point, she pushed and pulled at the Underground Creature stuck to her torso with all her physical strength.

    It didn't work, and it smirked at her gloatingly.

    She reached behind her for an arrow.

    And shoved it unflinchingly into the spine of the Underground Creature.

    With an ear-piercing howl, it let go of her, and tried its darndest to get the foreign object out of its body.

    Above it, she loomed like a giant.

     "Adios, Amigoes!" She said with an evil grin, and crushed its skull with the heel of her heavy boot.

     "NEXT! YOU!" The gaze she directed at the Redrumiel figure was sharp enough to poke through the thickest hides… and it actually flinched a little under the heat.

     "I give you the freedom of choice. Either you leave voluntarily, or I will make sure you suffer the same fate as that thing."

    It peered through the corner of its eye at the crushed brain matter of the Underground Creature, and gave a weak smile.

    For it was not the real Redrumiel, but a faint form of him that was easily intimidated by the merest threat.

     "I'll leave."

    And it vanished.

     _You know you were lying, girl. Why are you doing this?_

    "Stop bothering me. I have more important things to do." She replied, and headed for the hole in the wall.

     _The matters of the heart… would there be anything more important than this?_

**~Zell Dintch~**

    There was a door in front of him. He turned the knob, only to find it unlocked.

    Opening the door, he stepped into the room.

    The scene that faced him was something he was totally unprepared for.

    It was his house in Balamb Town.

    Ma Dintch lay sprawled on her side upon the ground, a pool of red gathering on the floor that flowed from the numerous wounds all over her body.

     "MA!" He shouted, and went up to her immediately.

    He took off his jacket, and pulled off his T-shirt, using it to exert pressure on his mother's largest wound in the abdomen. It was also the one that had a constant river of red flowing out, gradually depleting her energy and life.

    The T-shirt was soaked in no time, for the gush was heavy.

     "I…it's no use… Zell… I w…won't be a…able to make it… D… don't cry, my boy…. Be strong."

     "No, Ma! You can make it! I'll call the ambulance… wait for me Ma! Don't you die on me!"

    Ma Dintch shook her head faintly, and reached out for his hand.

    He clutched her palm tightly, as if it would be able to give her the strength that she was losing with each passing minute.

     "T…ake care of your..self… Zell… and C…Celestine… upstairs… dying…… as well…. I h…ave to go……"

    Her hand went limp, and her cold body fell back to bathe in the pool again.

     "MA!!!! NO!!!!!!" He yelled, the words spreading out from the house towards the streets… a yell of protest at the tragic loss suddenly forced upon him.

   Then he remembered her last words, and raced up the stairs.

    Outside the door to his room, Celestine laid in a similar position as his mother.

    He rushed to support her with his body, letting her back lean against his chest.

     "Zell… I don't want to die so fast… I have not said sorry to you for the many things I've done… our time together isn't long enough… I don't want to close my eyes and not see you again…" She looked up at him with a pleading expression, her eyes glazed over with pain.

     "Celestine… you can't die on me… not in the same day as Ma… I need you… I can't survive without you… say you will live on for me?" Zell held her small hand tightly, as if trying to grasp the remnants of her life slowly slipping away.

    She only shook her head.

    That was the last thing she did, before a terrible stillness came over her, signaling the presence of the Grim Reaper.

    He could not accept it… two of his most important people… taken from him in the same day… 

    It was like his worst nightmare come to life.

    Even the hardiest of men could not withstand such trauma.

    _MA!!! CELESTINE!!! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!!!_

    In the midst of his internal wailing, he stopped.

    _Wait a minute… something's not right…_

_    I haven't had a chance to introduce Celestine to Ma yet… so how did Ma know about her then?_

_    And if I remember correctly, we would have been at Angel Land right now, instead of Balamb Town_

_    This must be the doings of that jerk._

     "Elementary, my dear Zell Dintch." A person behind him spoke.

    It was his shadow, of course.

     "Who are you? How dare you impersonate me?" Zell displayed his fists at the shadow, ready for a battle if it should attack.

     "I do not want to fight with you. I'm just here to make sure that you are good enough to take on Redrumiel."

     "And if I wasn't?"

     "Then you would have been locked in his jail for the rest of your life… or maybe I would be the one in place of you…  holding your Celestine, enjoying the love she showers upon me… hehehehe." It gave an evil leer.

    Zell took a swipe at it, and connected his fist solidly with its jaw.

     "OWWW! I was merely joking! Can't you take a joke?"

     "I can take jokes about anything else except her, you hear?"

     "Chill out, dude! Have a hotdog at my expense." It offered a plate of Zell's favorite food to him.

    Zell looked at it suspiciously.

     "Don't worry, it isn't poisoned." It grinned back at him.

    He felt as if he was looking into a mirror.

    Grudgingly, he accepted the hotdog and bit into it.

     "Pppppuuuuuhhtttttttooooooouuuui!!! Yuck! What kind of hotdog is this? It has a fishy smell!" He spat the piece of meat out immediately after tasting it.

     "HAHAHAHA! It was actually made of Balamb Fish, not pork like your usual kind!"

     "I have little time to waste with you! I'm going!" He went towards the front door of his house (not the one he came in by) but hesitated a little before turning the knob.

     "What's the matter? Scared now, Chicken-wuss?" It imitated Seifer's drawl, which achieved little effect on Zell.

     "That was just a scene you cooked up right? It doesn't happen in real life, does it?" He asked, for he still felt the aftereffects of seeing his Ma and girl dead hindering his steps.

     "It will happen in real life if you don't hurry soon, you idiot!"

     "Thanks." Zell grinned in response, and left the house in a hurry.

**~Celestine Angelwing~**

    She stared up at the sign in front of her.

    It read:

    "In order to get out of here, you must be able to get through each room without losing yourself in it. Each room will be connected to another by a door. The number of rooms will change accordingly with your mindset, so the sooner you face up to them, the lesser doors you will encounter and hence a speedier time out of here.

     The deeper you go into the hall, the more difficult it will be to get out of a room. It all depends on your will, and strength.

     If you are able to pass the last door, then the rest, as they say, is history.

     Good luck, for you will need it."

    She put her hand on the first knob without hesitation.

    _I will not fail everyone. I will get through this._

    What awaits our Celestine behind those doors, in the many rooms?

    Some will tempt her away from the right path, while others will attempt to weight her down.

   Can she make it past them?

    What will be the most difficult task she has to perform by going through that last room?

    It shall be revealed in the next chapter.

*********************************************************

A/N: Phew… I finally finished three-quarters of the maze of shadows. Yep… all this, and only three quarters through… cos don't forget we still have Seifer and Celestine's mazes which are unresolved. But not to worry, they will all come through, because without them the jerk will kill every single human in the FF8 world, and I will not let him do that.

    CelesteSpring – Oh… you sacrificed sleep to read my fic? I'm too touched… And I'm sorry it's so confusing… *sigh*

    Quistis88 – Yes… they're coming… and more… but only in the next chapter.

    Soul of Flame – Well, you've certainly been very industrious with your reviews! I am terribly chuffed that you are back! Thought I had lost a reader there because of my needless ramblings, but it appears that those were empty fears… Weehee!! I wonder when you will get to this chapter… anyways thank you SO much for those reviews of yours… imagine seeing those all at once in your inbox (I saw four unread messges in my Lycos mail, and I was so surprised!) it really, totally, undeniably makes my day seem so much brighter! Everyone will understand this kind of feeling hehehehe… oops going on a crazy run there due to lack of sleep and caffeine.


	37. Chapter 35 Maze of Shadows Part 2 of 3

**Chapter 35 – Maze of Shadows (Part 2 of 3)**

    WL: Oh yeah, baby! I hit the ninety mark! I never thought in my wildest dreams that this would be possible! You own me, you sweet, dear reviewers you! It is precisely because of this that I wreck my brain trying to think up of interesting things to write, and try to improve my description, make the story flow smoother… well, I try… but that does not necessarily mean that I achieved the desired effect hehe… anywayz… let's pop the champagne… (By the way… would it be too much to ask for a hundred reviews? I don't think so… right? Since I've still got a few chappies left?) *dances around in delirium* I can die without regrets now… *blissful smile on face*

    Celestine: But you ARE already dead…

    WL: Oh… I forgot. Maybe I should change that to "I can go to Hell without any regrets now."

    Celestine: Don't say things like that, even for the sake of saying it! *bonks her on the head*

    WL: Why can't you be a little more feminine? Lord knows why Zell is so smitten with you? You don't even try to please him.

    Celestine: How would YOU know? That's between me and him.

    WL: …… yeah, rub it in, won't you.

************************************************************

    Quistis took one step into the brightness, and found her move unsupported by solid ground.

    With a loud cry she plummeted downwards, the wind gushing past her face as the gravitational pull dragged her down.

    She tried to shout for help, but the words remained stubbornly stuck in her throat.

    At last her freefall came to an abrupt end, her body coming in contact with a bouncy surface which had absorbed a major portion of the impact from her fall.

    But still, she had aches all over her body. Her bones felt as if they were gradually falling apart, unable to support her body mass.

     "Well, well. That was faster than I predicted, for a human-mortal. I must say, I'm rather impressed, Ms Trepe."

    The voice that she loathed and dreaded more than anyone else's boomed out above her.

    She lifted her head, and sure enough, it was Redrumiel.

      Turning away to rid herself of the unwanted sight, she scanned her surroundings to gauge her whereabouts, only to see nothing but an entire expanse of whiteness… a white floor made of a PVC kind of material, white walls, white ceiling… there wasn't a spot of color in the whole room except for Redrumiel and herself… quite uncomplimentary to the status of the former as the Dark Lord.

     "Where is this place? And where are the rest?"

     "This? It is going to be our battle arena, so to speak… so that we can battle without unnecessary interruption.

        As for the others… they have not come out of their mazes as yet. You're the first one, which is rather unexpected. I had imagined that your Angel, Damien Silvergrace would be the first, but I have been proven wrong."

     "You might be interested to know that the only reason I was able to come out of it so fast was that I had defeated my shadow a few days ago… and I owe it all to you. That coma I had gone into as a consequence of your mind control had resulted in a compulsory confrontation between my shadow and me. I came out triumphant, and with an additional ally to my list. Isn't that lovely?" She displayed a fake smile at him, anticipating some unpleasant reaction, or at least a frown out of him.

     "Congratulations, then. Now we wait for your companions to arrive." Instead, he was as unmoving as a rock, and sounded as if genuinely pleased with her "achievement".

    She was about to reply with a cutting retort when the entrance of another interrupted her.

    She heard the sound of wings flapping, followed by a figure swishing from the air above, gradually decreasing speed and descending upon them. Finally a pair of feet gently touched down upon the floor.

     "Damien!" She cried in a glad manner, for she did not relish the thought of being alone with one who had manipulated her before.

     "Sorry I'm late, My Lady. I was caught up with some private matters."

     "You aren't late… I was early, as usual." Quistis replied, and realized the irony of her words.

_    Quistis Trepe… perpetually early for everything, anytime, anywhere… how apt..._

    She would have let out a laugh if not for the situation they were in.

     "Damien Silvergrace… I am disappointed. I would have thought that a high-ranking Angel like yourself would be the first here… but you have let down my expectations of you again."

     "Watch your mouth, you blasphemous advocate of the Dark! I have no obligation to perform up to your expectations. For a moment, I had thought that you have reverted to an Angel with more sense… but now I realize it is nothing more than an act. And what are you waiting for? Let's begin our battle!"

     "Ahh… the impatience of youth… although you would hardly qualify as one anymore. As I have explained to your ally over there, we will not begin until all of them have arrived… or until all of them have been trapped in my maze."

     "Load of bullshit." Damien cussed, only to elicit a raised eyebrow from Redrumiel.

     "A result of your mingling with the human-mortals, Silvergrace? Not only have your instincts been dulled, your mouth has been soiled as well."

     "That's none of your business." Damien shot back coldly, and turned to Quistis. "Where are the rest?"

     "Still inside." Quistis replied. "I wonder if they're alright."

     "They'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

    _At least, most of them will be. I am worried though, about my Master and Celestine… especially for my Master._

     "What's wrong? Tell me?" Quistis could sense that he was hung up about something from his grim look.

     "Nothing." He tried to deny the blatant worry showing up on his face, to little effect of course.

     "He is worried that your Seifer will not be able to make it. Hahahaha…. And he won't, I can assure you that!"

     "He will make it. He will prove you so wrong, that you will not live to regret your words." Quistis gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

     "How, my Dearest Ms Trepe? He will be trapped by the crying voices of those he killed during his days as the Sorceress' Lapdog, his feet chained up by their restraining, vengeful arms, his voice hindered by the screams inside his head, and most importantly, his heart scarred by the heavy conscience he bears for the sins he had committed. He will not be able to escape the certain fate of imprisonment in my maze… and you can do nothing to help him…. Hahahahahaaha!" His eerie, mocking laughter filled the space, ringing non-stop in their ears as Damien and Quistis exchanged apprehensive glances.

     "I will help him… if it's the last thing I do. I will show him the way, no matter what it takes." Quistis vowed, her eyes flaring with a scorching flame.

     "Show it to me then… Show me what you will do to save him… ignorant fools! Then you will get trapped by his shadow yourselves… saving me all the trouble of getting rid of you!"

    They did not respond to his taunt. Instead, Quistis had gathered all her concentration upon Seifer… or at least where she thought he was.

    _Seifer… Darling… if you're there… answer me…_

    Peering deep inside herself, she searched for him using her innermost voice… a voice that resonated with all that she felt for him… hoping that it would be able to lead her to him, and grab his hand should he flail out for help.

    _I will find you… I promise…_

    Beside her, Damien was undecided whom he should help.

    _My Master… or Celestine?___

    He did not know how to choose between his duty to protect his Master, or his undying devotion for Celestine.

    _I need guidance._

_    **Follow what your heart says, or you will not be able to protect anyone. You might even get hurt yourself, which in the end will become an unwanted burden for your friends.**_

**_    Ask yourself who needs it most, and whether you are in the position to help him, or her._**

**_    If you cannot decide, then it would be better for you to stay here and let them fend for themselves._**

**_    Surely… they would have been ready for this conflict with their shadows before they decided to fight against the Dark Lord._**

**_    Have faith, and it will make your decision for you._**

    He recognized it… it belonged to one who had always given him guidance in his path through life.

    He felt the glow of hope suffuse his entire being.

    _What, really, is true love?_

_    Do I show it by extending an arm immediately to the one who has fallen in order to pull them up?_

_    Or do I wait for them at the destination, welcoming and encouraging them with my outstretched arms, letting them become stronger by picking themselves up after the fall?_

_    I have decided which role I shall play in the elaborate plan the Dark One has set up for us._

    _I know what to do now._

    He thought with a smile that spread across the entire bottom half of his face.

    A banging on the walls broke through his chain of thought.

    A crevice large enough to fit a person started forming on the wall, and a sneaker-clad foot stepped out onto the floor.

     "Where is this place?" The spiky blond stared at the whiteness of the hall-cum-room, then spotted the two who were already in place.

     "Hey, Damien… when did you get here?" He asked, completely ignoring the presence of a disdainful Redrumiel.

     "Not too long ago… about two minutes earlier than you did."

     "I see. Hey Qui…" He was about to call out to the Instructor when Damien stopped him with a finger to his mouth.

     "Keep your volume down. She's trying to look for my Master."

     "Seifer? But why?"

     "He needs some help getting out of the maze. His shadow or shadows aren't that easy to deal with, as you can imagine."

     "Yes... I nearly got caught by it……" He was silent for a while, for the remnants of what he had witnessed in the alternative world still left a chill in his heart.

    Shaking himself out of the reverie, he had yet another question for Damien.

     "Aren't you going to help him? You're his Angel, right?"

     "Too many cooks will spoil the broth." He replied with a mysterious smile.

     "Huh?" Zell was completely stumped by the statement.

     "Meaning… my Lady would be more than adequate. My entrance might not only be of little use, it might intrude into their privacy and spoil the atmosphere. Now… speaking of which… I believe it is now your duty to help Celestine, because she has her own ghosts from the past to fight."

     "Where is she?"

     "You have to find out for yourself. Try reaching out for her with your heart… for it will be the only voice she can hear while she is turning in circles in the core of the maze."

     "Okay… if you say so. What about you?"

     "I'll be right here waiting… and making sure that _someone_ will not be trying anything funny while you're out there searching for them."

    That someone that he was referring to had been silent all this while, observing his opponents as if they were exhibits in a zoo… his face a mask of blankness, unreadable and aloof.

    However, that was all changed when a hurtling mass fell from the sky and dropped upon him, literally.

    The hurtling mass groaned a little, for some body parts had come into contact with other jutting parts of her landing pad.

     "GET OFF MY FACE!" The one below yelled.

     "Oops." She said, only then realizing that she had been sitting on his head like a cushion.

    Whether deliberate or due to carelessness, she trampled all over his body while trying to get up, stepping especially hard on a particularly sensitive area.

     "Ouch!!!!! You will pay for this!" He shrieked, clutching at his said part for protection, and whimpering at the same time.

    _That'll make sure that no little Redrumiels will be popping from your blood and terrorizing the world with domination plans…_

    She snickered, and went to join the three already standing before her.

     "That was a great move." Damien whispered.

     "Thanks, it was gratifying, to say the least. At least, I got part of my revenge against him! Heeheehee! By the way, why are their eyes closed?"

     "They are searching for Seifer and Quistis, who need help out of their maze."

     "And I suppose I shouldn't meddle in it?"

     "Clever girl. You might get hurt if you do, maybe even spoil the atmosphere they have created for themselves in that private little world."

     "Oh. And don't you think that they have admirable strength in their concentration? I mean… being able to continue amidst all this noise!"

     "That they are." Damien agreed, for truly, the shouting from Redrumiel had not affected the two a single bit.

     "YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN-MORTAL BITCH! YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Redrumiel growled, and gripped his staff to enforce his words.

     "Do you realize that you're contradicting yourself? How can I be a bitch and a human at the same time? A bitch, in case you didn't know, is another name for a female dog."

     "You do know that by saying that, you will be provoking him even more?" Damien whispered furtively to Waterlily.

     "That is just my point. The more furious he is, the less clear-minded he will be, and he will not be able to unleash his potential fully. Then we try to kill him. Brilliant plan, ain't it?"

     "Provided it works." Damien muttered. "But anyhow… let's see if it does. Better than just standing around. I am tired of waiting as it is." He deliberately said the last words loudly, so that Redrumiel could hear it.

     "WELL SPOKEN. PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR A JOURNEY TO HELL WITH NO RETURN TRIP! HAHAHAHAH!"

    Redrumiel gripped his staff in both hands, and raised it above his head.

     "FLAMES OF AKU

       HEED MY CALL

       LEND THY POWERS

       TO THE LORD OF DARK

       FRAME THIS STAFF

       WITH THY RUTHLESS TONGUES

        SPARE NO MERCY

        FOR ALL WHO DEFY ME!!"

    Upon his command, a mass of black fire burst out from the tip of his staff and shot out towards Waterlily, evidently intending to burn her up into a human fire ball.

    Within the space of a blink, a flash of clear, violet-tinged light erupted in front of the four standing opposite Redrumiel, deflecting the black flames away.

     "Thanks, Damien, but I could have avoided that by myself." Waterlily obstinately refused to admit that she had nearly been fried by the enemy's fires.

     "Yes, but what if the ball had missed its target, and hit one of them? It's better to be safe than story." Damien chose not to point out her fault, having been trained for many years under the unintended coaching of Celestine.

    In plain speech, he knew very well what the consequences would be if he had to suffer the wrath of a woman by saying outright that she was wrong.

     "I guess. Now it's my turn." She grabbed an arrow from behind. The arrow glowed with a whitish hue, while its end sparkled with a dazzling glint.

     "This baby here, is going to pierce through him like a kebab stick through a tender piece of meat…. Nyahahahaha!"

    Pulling the bow as far as she could manage, she took careful aim, and released it towards the enemy.

    In graceful flight it cut through the air cleanly, drawing a beautiful, perfect arc in the air towards Redrumiel.

    Without changing breath, he pointed to into the space.

    A shield very much like the one Damien had set up for them, erected itself in front of him, only it was of a red tinge instead of violet.

    However, as soon as the tip of the arrow touched the shield, it dispersed into the air like vapor, while the arrow continued soaring through the air towards the enemy…

    ……And poked through his throat with a sickening sound.

    With utter astonishment, he looked down at the arrow, to find that it was indeed fully lodged in his neck.

     He opened his mouth, but no words came out, for the voice box was already damaged by the arrow.

     The only effect it achieved were the two lines of blood dribbling from each side, creating a gruesome appearance.

    Without warning, a second arrow similar to the first one pierced the left side of his chest, where his heart laid.

    A spray of blood burst from his mouth upon the stabbing of the sharp tip in his heart, causing a minor shower to descend upon their heads, while patterns of red scattered all over the once pristine white floor.

    His body slumped towards the ground, and was still.

     Damien stared at the motionless figure for a while.

    He could not believe that the Dark Lord had been defeated so easily… he had expected the battle to be a more strenuous one.

    But all he had done till then was erect a shield in front of them.

     "That was my **Flight of Holy Diamond attack… isn't it cool?" Waterlily quipped. With a simple beckoning gesture, the arrows flew back into her hand again, and she proceeded to clean the diamonds on the tip of each arrow that had been stained with Redrumiel's blood.**

     "Yeah… you've killed him! Unbelievable!"

    She stopped her cleaning action.

     "No… something isn't right… and I can't pretend it is any longer…" She whispered, the forbidding pressure of bad premonition pressing against her chest, and making the normally effortless act of breathing so difficult.

     "What are you talking about? There's nothing to worry about now! All we have to do is wait for the rest to return from their mazes, which won't take very long since _he's dead!" The euphoria of having gotten rid of the biggest jerk in the history of their world was beginning to register in Damien's mind… and he kept shaking the girl to lift her spirits._

     "It was too easy…" She shook her head in despair, as the bad feeling got more and more intense.

     "Maybe you were right… his mind was too clouded with fury, and thus his judgment was faulty… or maybe he had underestimated the potency of your attack! Your worries are needless!"

    Just as he finished speaking that sentence, a hideous cackle emitted from the previously unmoving body.

    Waterlily felt her heart sink to the bottom of her feet when she heard the dreaded sound… and confirmed her fears that everything was not as easy as it appeared.

    The body disappeared, only to be replaced by another version of Redrumiel… whether it was the original Dark Lord or merely a body double, they could not guess.

     "Aww… what kind of expression is that? Disappointed that you didn't get rid of me? Well, let me tell you, I am not as readily disposable as you thought!

      However, I must thank you, Dead Mortal Girl, for you have made me realized that I had set my priorities all wrong.

      I had been light-handed, thinking that it would be more entertaining if I were to torture you gradually, making you suffer a prolonged death… but now… I know how naïve I had been.

      Now, I cannot stand the thought that you Human Mortals are still walking, and breathing in my world. Your race, which had so ungratefully plundered the lands, destroying everything, claiming everything as your own wherever you go. So very much like a virus that will wipe out the rest of the living things in the food chain. You humans… an unnecessary evil to this world. I must get rid of your race for the very good of the ecological cycle! And I will mow down everything, and everyone who stands in my way, even if it's a fellow Angel like you, Damien Silvergrace!"

    He lifted his staff in one hand, positioning it parallel with the floor, and placed a hand above it.

    From the core of his palm, a black force field was generated, and absorbed by the staff, which glowed with the darkness while crackling threads of red entwined the entire length of it.

    Waterlily squeezed her eyes shut, unable to curb her fear any longer.

    She knew that they would be finished, turned to dust should that dark force were to touch even an inch of their skin, even with the barrier of Damien's shield.

    _Hurry up… Celestine… we're running out of time now…_

    She believed that only Celestine had the ability to save them from disappearing into oblivion as cosmic dust.

    Groundless hope? Maybe. But it was the only thing that saved her from being dragged down by the depression and despair that was gnawing silently at her gut…

**~Seifer Almasy~**

    He thrashed his arms about, trying to get rid of the glob of gooey stuff that was advancing rapidly across his body, leaving only a small portion of his face uncovered.

    He knew that if he were to be fully covered by it, he would never break out of the seal it formed around him… and he would be trapped in this position, this place forever.

    The fumes from the glob snaked into his nostrils, and tried to poison his mind.

    _Am I dying? It looks that way to me. No one can save me… and no one will. I will be forever trapped in Hell, because of my past deeds. I am alone… all alone in this world._

_    **What are you talking about? Are you in fact willing to let yourself go, just like that? What about Quisty? Doesn't she count as someone whom you can trust? Does she not hold that all important place in your heart? Can you truly bear to abandon her like that? Think of how she will suffer if she were to lose you forever… it will break her heart into a million pieces! Are you so cruel as to do that to her?**_

_    I don't deserve her… They're right… I have no right to accept love, nor give it away. Quisty will find some one much better… someone who doesn't have a sullied past, who didn't kill little children just because they were obstacles in the Sorceress' path... who can sleep soundly at night without worrying about the ghosts of their past coming back for their vengeance… someone without a conscience so scarred with the sins that I carry that there is no hope of healing? Most of all… I can't begin to forgive myself for what I've done… so how can I expect others to forgive me? Much less talk about loving another person?_

**    _Seifer, listen to me. There is no right or wrong when it comes to your feelings for Quisty. No one can tell you that; certainly not yourself. Those voices… don't listen to them, for they are merely figments of your imagination, and the product of a heart terribly maimed by the guilt that you are burdened with. The only way that you can atone for your sins, pay the debt that you owe to those you have killed is by bringing back the smiles on as many faces as you can. Not to burn in Hell, as you have so erroneously tried to convince yourself. Remember… that only the living can set right the wrongs that they have done._**

_    But…_

**_    And who says you're all alone? Besides Quisty, haven't you got a group of friends who have accepted you for who you are? Who stood by you without fail when you needed support, even when they had been witnesses, and some of them victims of your past? That is the most precious gift anyone could ever possess, and if you were to throw it away, then it will be the biggest mistake you have every made in your life._**

**_    Haven't you blamed yourself for too long already? You have begged for forgiveness every night before you close your eyes. I am sure those that you have wronged would have seen your remorse by now… and it was not entirely your doing either. You were under HER control. I know you do not like excuses… but regret will achieve nothing at all. And let me remind you… for what did you go to Angel Land? To be defeated by your inability to face up to your own fears? Surely you are not as useless as that! You have come to defeat the one who is trying to eliminate the human race, all of you, your friends, everyone whom you've cared about, and save the world from domination under his ruthless hands._**

    At that point, his internal struggle stopped, and he thought about what had been exchanged in his mind.

    He decided to believe in the voice.

    He decided to stop wallowing in his guilt, for it was of little use, as had been proven time after countless time.

     "Seifer Almasy, it is time to buck up. Can't let the people wait for you, when you're the hero who saves that day!"

    A strange glow emitted from within him, then exploded in its full glory from each pore of his skin, repelling the glob of stuff that was covering him.

    He felt as if an enormous burden had been lifted from his entire being…

    He felt as if his soul had been cleansed by a strong wind, sweeping all the toxins out of his system.

    For a long time, he had not felt as energetic as this before.

    He looked down at his hands, and found that the crimson stain had faded, barely visible. The stink was gone as well.

    He brandished his Hyperion, and found that it was no longer as heavy as before, as if a thick layer of coating that had been covering it was finally removed.

    He grinned menacingly at the little remnant of the stuff that had been bothering him a few minutes ago… and slashed it into tiny pieces before it could wreak any further havoc on his head.

     "That should do it…" He said.

    **Well done. You are now a free man. Listen carefully, and your ticket out of here will appear soon.**

    As if to reconfirm its statement, a female voice sounded from somewhere above them.

     "Seifer? Where are you? Call out if you're there!"

    "Quisty…"  He whispered, recognizing the owner of the voice. It had never sounded so sweet in his ears… moving him to the verge of breaking down.

    _Seifer Almasy! What happened to your machismo? YOU? WEEPING LIKE CRYBABY CHICKENWUSS? I forbid you to do that! Hurry up and answer her, if you know what's good for you!_

      "I'm right here, below you, Quisty!"

    A fair, slender hand poked through the ceiling and started beckoning him.

     "Take my hand, Darling. We'll be out of here soon!"

    A smile blossomed all over his face, lighting his features at the sight of it.

    He strode towards it, then paused.

     "Thank you, whoever you are." He spoke aloud.

    There was no answer, but he could faintly sense a head nodding and acknowledging his appreciation in a gracious manner.

     "Seifer? You still there?" Quistis called out anxiously.

     "Coming!" He replied, and grabbed her hand firmly, and never looked back again.

    **~Celestine Angelwing~**

    She opened the door with the number (1) on top.

     "Mother!" She cried when she saw the woman sitting in the centre of the room, apparently waiting for her.

      "Celestine… today I appear before you not as your mother, but as the Guardian of this room. You have to pass my test before you are allowed to proceed to the next. If you fail the test, then you will have to take another, and another, until you pass. Each test will be more difficult to pass as the numbers increase. And remember… the way you perform in one room will affect the number of rooms you have to go through. Are you ready?"

     "Ready when you are."

    Ariyah snapped a finger, and the entire scenario changed to an open one… or more accurately, they had been moved to a train track some ten kilometers to the north of the East Academy Train Station.

     "Imagine this scenario.

        You have a train track with a fork going in two separate directions.

       There is a boy playing on one side of the train track, a side that has been abandoned for many years, due to irreparable faults on it.

       On the other side, a group of children are playing on the track that is currently in use, which leads to the East Academy Train Station.

       What happens if the train is approaching fast, and you have to save either one of the two groups?

        1 – Save the boy by not changing the direction of the train.

        2 – Sacrifice the boy and save the group by changing the direction of the train to the other side of the track.

       Take note… you cannot choose to save both, because I want to see what your choice would be in this situation.

        Decide quickly, for the train is coming." Sure enough, the tooo-ttootting of the steam engines could be heard approaching, while the tracks shook with a great tremor.

    _Darn it… why can't I save both? It is so against my rules… but I suppose it has some significance since she wants to know my choice…_

    She leaped towards her choice.

    What is her choice?

     And is that the correct answer?

    Next chapter it shall be revealed.

**********************************************************

    I was so happy at the beginning of the chapter because you wonderful readers had given me something to celebrate about… but in the midst of it, something disastrous happened, and now my spirits are down in the dung hole.

    Somewhere along Redrumiel's first attack (the one before his body double was killed by WL), I saved my first version of the chapter. And I continued writing happily for four hours, only to have the computer hang at the very end, which means around half of it was wiped out. Now, all you see is a watered down version of my original chapter. Do you know how it feels to see your wonderful chapter disintegrate into something less than half its size? I was downright pissed off… and the auto-recovery didn't work at all… so I am not in the mood to thank you reviewers individually in this chapter. Will do it in the next when I have calmed down.  And if there are any errors in my story, please forgive me, I will amend them at the soonest time possible… cos my arms are really stiff right now.

Meanwhile, thank you for having endured my rantings for so long… I hope you have a good day or good night's sleep. See you next chappy. (I know… half of the fault was mine for not saving whenever I completed a portion… but still!)


	38. Chapter 36 The path she chose to tread

**Chapter 36 – The path she chose to tread**

    WL: A HUNDRED!!!!! HOLY MACARONI THE REVIEWS HIT A HUNDRED! OMIGOSHMOIGOSHOMIGOSH!!!!

    Celestine: Now calm down, you! Or I'll personally stuff a shoe down your mouth!

    WL: (Shaking with ecstasy) B…but a hundred!

    Celestine advances with a shoe in hand threateningly.

    WL: Alright, I get the hint! Anyway… we would like to commemorate the occasion with a special prize for the most wonderful reader who was "responsible" for being the 100th one… presenting… **_SOUL OF FLAME!_** (Chants: Read her fic it's fantabulous.)

    *Sound of horns blaring out a prize presentation ceremony type song while Celestine and Waterlily march around in time to the music.*

           Ahem… and the prize would be:

           An "exclusive" chance to name the next protagonist Waterlily will base her fic on, and the love interest as well! (Yeah… really _fantastic _{kindly note the over laced sarcasm} prize, that… :-/)

    Celestine: On another note… this girl over here made a very huge boo-boo in her last chapter, among other countless ones due to HER.OWN.FAILURE. to save leading to a total loss of self control and cerebral matter when her data was wiped out.

    WL: (Sticks out tongue) And I sincerely apologize for it.

             Remember Celestine's mother asking her to make a choice between saving the lone child on the abandoned train track, or the group playing on the used one? Well, the paragraph should have read as thus (words in bold are the changed areas)….

            Ariyah snapped a finger, and the entire scenario changed to an open one… or more accurately, they had been moved to a **train track some ten kilometers to the north of the East Academy Train Station.**

     "Imagine this scenario.

        You have a train track with a **fork going in two separate directions.**

       There is a boy playing on one side of the train track, a side that has been abandoned for many years, due to irreparable faults on it.

       On the other side, a group of children are playing on the track that is currently in use, **which leads to the ****East****Academy**** Train Station.**

       What happens if the train is approaching fast, and you have to save either one of the two groups?

        1 – **Leaving the train to run in its original direction,_ thereby saving the boy._**

        2 – Sacrifice the boy and save the group by **changing the direction of the train to the other side of the track.**

       Take note… you cannot choose to save both, because I want to see what your choice would be in this situation.

        Decide quickly, for the train is coming." Sure enough, the tooo-ttootting of the steam engines could be heard approaching, while the tracks shook with a great tremor.

    These changes are crucial… or else it wouldn't have made any sense. Anyway, this question was not my idea, but from a chain email I picked up from a friend. I do not know who the original author was, but I thought that it would be rather appropriate to use it here… to test Celestine… I'm a bad apple, that I am.

    Celestine: I would hardly be daunted by such questions.

    WL: And your answer would be……?

**************************************************************

    She leaped towards the group of children, gathered them in her arms and pushed them out of the way, almost getting hit by the train in the process.

    She turned back to look at her mother, who rewarded her with a gentle smile.

     "A good choice, Celestine. If you had chosen any of the ones I had given you, you would have failed the test.

      You were not bound by the constraints that were set by other people, but chose to save all of them and at the same time, abiding by the conditions set.

      However… it is also at the expense of your own safety… what would happen if the train driver had not applied his emergency brakes fast enough, or if the group of children were too big for you to handle? But I suppose I cannot blame you… for this self-sacrificing trait is one shared by too many Angels… for when we take an oath to become one, it had already ingrained the instinct to protect humans into our system.

    Carry with you this instinct always, and you will go a long way in your elected path as an Angel.

    You have passed the test, my beloved daughter. You may now go to the next door."

    Celestine headed for the second door, but not before halting and turning to look back at her mother.

    This was the first time she had seen Ariyah ever since the latter died… and she knew that she would not be able to see her again for a long time, if ever.

     However, Ariyah's expression was stern what she saw her daughter's indecision.

      "Celestine… let me remind you that this is no child's play.

        You must not look back once you have passed the Room Guardian's task set out for you, or you will have wasted all the efforts you have previously put in to accomplish it.

         I will not penalize you for that here, since it is your first test, and you had no prior knowledge to the rules, but the next time this happens, you will find yourself stuck in the middle of the maze, with more and more doors to go through. A costly mistake, for your friends are out there waiting for you to battle with them side by side. Now leave… if you have understood all that I have said."

    Celestine knew that what her mother said was undoubtedly true. She had to compel her feet to pivot on their heels, and walk towards the second door… much as she wanted to catch another glimpse of Ariyah.

     _Farewell._ She thought silently, for she could not trust her mouth to move, fearing that it would let out a whimper instead of the word.

**~Door II~**

    Somehow, she had expected who it was waiting for her in the second room.

    Maybe not the sequence in which he appeared, but she figured that he would definitely be in one of her trials, since he had notoriously held the top position in her most hated list of people.

    **_Celestine Angelwing…_** He addressed her with his customary smirk…**_ You do not appear surprised to see me here._**

"Why should I be? You are one of the most narcissistic things I have ever known. Anyone would have guessed that you would want to play a part in my maze of shadows, or so you call it, you pretentious pain-in-the-a**! Now you had better get on with it, or I will trample all over you if I have to in order to get to the third door." Celestine growled with resentment, even though she had some inkling that this was probably just a prank played by her shadow.

     "Very well then. Consider this dual choice question, like in the previous room:

       If you had to choose between the following, which would you prefer?

       1. To kill Redrumiel and make sure there is nothing left of him for a resurrection of any kind. (I'm not sure I like this question that much.)

       2. To find out what makes him hate the humans, Hyne, and the whole wide world to such an extent, and try to resolve it on the basis of your understanding.

        You hate me as well, don't you? I already know the answer you would select, but just to be fair, I will allow you to say it out officially."

    _Indeed… the loathing I harbour towards him knows no bounds… for it was he would had driven Waterlily to her death, and almost wiped out half of the human race with his simultaneous plans. And who could forget the anguish everyone suffered when he ordered the murders of Cid and his wife… or the distress everyone had gone under when Quis went missing for months?_

_   But most of all… I hate him for taking the life of the only one I could look up to as a father… The only person who offered me comfort and a place to hide when I was lost… The only one who cared for me as only a parent would… He took that all away from me._

_    And yet… I do not wish to kill him now. Instead… I want to give him another chance… to leave him an exit through the back door…_

_    I wish to understand his motive for wanting to inflict so much hurt unto all those around him… what kind of inner world he must live in to possess such intense darkness!_

 "My choice… is the second." She said.

    The look on his face was priceless… to her at least.

     "My, my… you look rather shocked… flabbergasted if I may say so." She remarked with a grin.

     "What made you pick the second one? Don't you hate my guts?" He continued staring in disbelief, the smirk on his face a moment ago now a forgotten memory tucked in a dusty corner of his mind.

     "I always believed in giving people a second chance, even if he appears to be incorrigible to the core. 'Everyone needs love….' shall be my motto from now on. Besides, hate begets hate… I'm sure your spirit or ghost will curse me forever if I were to kill you… and no that isn't one of my favorite things. Thank you, my man. You have increased my stakes in the enlightenment factor. Now… tell me… have I passed the test?"

     "You know very well that you have." He grumbled. "Just make sure you remember what you have chosen in this room when you get out of the maze… remember EVERY choice you make here… it will be invaluable to you when you are out there, fighting in the real world."

     "Will do." She proceeded to the next door, this time with a spring in her step… for a substantial burden had been lifted from her chest.

**    ~Door III~**

    When she stepped into the room, she almost fainted.

     "Why are you still here? I thought I had passed your test in the second room already?" She yelled at the one with magenta hair sitting in a throne in the middle of the room with a smug face.

     "Oh… don't you know? It does not necessarily mean that there will be a different Guardian in every room. There could be ten of me if there were ten rooms… that's the way with my Maze of Shadows…. There are no fixed rules unless set by ME, the Maze Master."

     "Did I mention that you are one of the most narcissistic things I have ever met?"

     "Yes… and I have heard it many times in your head as well."

     "Let's just get on with this!" She muttered, placing her hand on her forehead to ease the throbbing vein.

     "Now you get to answer a triple-choice question… it gets harder and harder doesn't it?

       Which one of the following is the most difficult foe you have ever faced, or will ever face?

            1. Me (But of course…*sneer*)

     2. Sorceress Ultimecia (Only she's dead, but this is a hypothetical question.)

            3. Yourself. (I have NO idea why this was a choice in the first place.)

    The figure started morphing into the three different personas, its laugh changing every now and then to reflect the one it represented.

    The air had taken on an eerie feel with echoing of the rapidly changing voice in the empty room.

     "Three. Myself." She replied without a moment's thought.

    The figure stopped morphing, stopping at an identical version of herself.

     "Very confident you are of your choice. And what is the reason you give?"  
     "If I cannot even defeat my own fears and insecurities, then how am I supposed to fight anyone else convincingly? I will only become a burden for those on my side.

      But on the other hand, as long as I am assured of complete control over myself, then I am invincible against any other foes that will come my way… for the grace of Hyne strengthens my defense, the unity I share with my friends increases my power, and my confidence shall sharpen my attacks against the enemy. Such is the source of my ever increasing energy and potential." She replied boldly, thinking that once again, she had passed the test with ease.

     "…. Hmmph… Impudent girl. Do not get carried away just because you have passed three tests without a glitch. The next ones are much harder… I was being merciful on you."

     "Oh, spare me the details!" She flicked her right hand up, and waved smoothly, gliding towards the fourth door.

    **~Door IV~**

     "Celestine… welcome to the fourth test. I trust you've had a relatively obstacle-less journey up to here."

     "M…my Lord?" Her voice quivered at the sight of him… for the imprint of his end had not been dissipated from her mind as yet.

    He merely smiled at her, giving no indication that he intended to answer the many questions circling her mind.

    Instead, he threw a question of his own at her.

     "The fourth test… also the most difficult one compared to those you have encountered so far…

        If you had to choose to go back or forth in time to save lives, who would you save?

         '1. To go back in time, and save your mother Ariyah from the clutches of the evil influence and thence her life.

          2. To go back in time, and deflect the attack from Redrumiel which ended the life of Lord Shin, which is me

          3. To go forth in time, to the future, and save your lover, Zell Dintch from an unknown yet life-threatening foe.

          Your answer?"

    As he had pointed out, it was indeed the most difficult test she had come across… for each one was dear and close to her heart… it was almost impossible to make her choose one without the feeling that she had abandoned the other...

     "Do not rush to answer. Consider each one carefully, and recall what you have learnt throughout your life. And I cannot stress the importance of this: Follow what your soul feels right." The Guardian of this room was kind enough to give her advice, but it did little to help her in weighing her decision.

    Pacing about in the room, she muttered incoherent sentence that only she could decipher. At the same time, the strain of the seconds ticking by kept her nerves working overtime.

    _Come on, Celestine… you've got to think hard! This should be a piece of cake! Choose Zell! You love him, don't you? You can't bear to see him sneeze… heck you've saved his life thrice already! What's there to consider about? Wait… wait… no your mother! She is the one who gave birth to you… you've got to repay that debt no matter what, or risk being labeled an ingrate… no… Lord Shin! He was the one who chased those horrible nightmares away… you know the ones where people trample all over you and shaved you bald, pluck the feathers from your wings one by one while pouring tar down your throat? Don't forget that Angel Land is now without a ruler. Without him there would be chaos all over, even after getting rid of Redrumiel!_

     "Some kind of help that was…" She said sarcastically, inducing the Lord to raise an eyebrow at her sudden utterance to no one in particular.

    And then it struck her. The simplicity of the answer, the correct one to her at least, spread out so openly right before her eyes. She could not believe that she had missed it.

     "Getting rid of Redrumiel… that's right…" She muttered, looked up at the Lord with a megawatt smile.

    He knew right then that she had cleared the obstacle in her path, for the smile was full of the brightness of sun.

     "Are you ready to answer now?" He enquired benevolently.

     "My answer is none of the above.

       I will not go back nor go forth in time, for it is in the current that matters the most. The Past cannot be changed, no matter what I do, even if it means going back to rectify what seemed to be wrong. But if one's life was taken, that means that Hyne has decided that he or she has to move on… that their time has run out. Hyne has it all under her control, and we should not meddle with the turning of the cycles by changing the history. A prime example would be Ultimecia… look where it got her when she tried to achieve Time Kompression… *snicker*

      Next, the future. We cannot predict the future as accurately as we like. Even if we were to go forth, every different action that we do now will change what happens in the future. Can we safely say that we will definitely act in this way in the present, to generate a certain event, decision, feeling or even thought in the future? No… we can't.

     Most importantly, my sole purpose for coming here is to prevent Redrumiel from dominating the three dimensions… or else there will be no past, present, or future to speak of… for he intends to destroy it all."

     "I would have expected nothing less of you, Celestine." Lord Shin's gentle smile told her in no uncertain terms that she had indeed made the correct decision. "You may proceed."

    This time, the urge to linger was so overpowering, it took all of her resolve not to give in to her weakness… for she wanted to etch the memory of how he looked like in her mind.

    She knew how easily it was to forget. Even if his demeanor was fresh in her now, it would fade as the harsh passing of time eroded away the memories… an inevitable loss she knew she had to bear with.

    Her hand shaking, she placed it on the handle of the door, and pushed it before her resolve could cave in.

    **~Door V~**

She gave an audible gasp when she saw the guy in the middle of the room.

     "Hey… Celestine." He turned his head to look at her. He didn't look too happy to her though.

     "What's the matter, sweetheart?" She sat down next to him on the bed, giving his hand a squeeze.

    He took out a letter from his pocket, and handed it wordlessly to her.

    As she read, a silence settled over the room, making the air stagnant except for the punctuation of their breathing.

     "The last letter Waterlily gave to me… it's just so depressing that she had to suffer so…"

    She hung her head in dejection, thinking that the part she played in the suffering was not so little.

     "What can we do to alleviate her anguish?" Zell turned to her, his eyes reflecting the same thing that hurt her to look at.

    She only shook her head, for she did not know as well.

     "Celestine… what would I do without you?" He suddenly shot out an unrelated question, and started enclosing her shoulders with his arms, while burying his head in the crook between her neck and right shoulder blade.

    She could only hug his head to her tighter, again unable to answer his question.

     "What would you say if I asked you to run away with me… to settle down in some quiet town with just you, and me, without a care in the world? Where we could live happily ever after? Would you agree? Would you fulfill my request?"

    Her entire body went still.

     "What's wrong?" He gazed up to meet her eyes when he felt the stiffening of her body against his face, as well as the retracting of the hand that had touched his head a moment ago.

     "You're not Zell." She spoke coldly, only then waking from her daydream.

     "What are you talking about? It's me… all me! Touch this hair… it's Zell's unique 'do. This face… which you have cradled in your palm countless times… and these lips…" He did not continue the sentence, for the lips in particular were preoccupied with the act of pressing against Celestine's mouth.

    She did not respond to the kiss, instead she pushed him away from her.

     "You do not have half his skill, okay? Stop imitating Zell. I have little time and patience to waste with you. Get out of my way." Not waiting for him to yield to her "request", she nudged him out of her path and started out for the door.

     "Wait! What made you so sure that I wasn't him?" The imitator called out.

     "He would never ask me to run away with him when the lives of so many are at stake. Please be more knowledgeable about your subject before you try to fool me with your pitiable impression of him. If I were not in such a hurry, I would have beaten you to a pulp for daring to attempt such a thing. In fact, I want to slap you for trying to steal a kiss from me. Goodbye. Hinder me further, and you DIE!"

   She proceeded to open the fifth… and unknown to her, final door.

**~THE FINAL DOOR~**

     "I am the Final Room Guardian. I guess you would have deduced it will be me who awaits for you here."

     "You are the final version of my shadow… all the Room Guardians were your apparitions… am I right to say that?"

     "You are intelligent, and very perceptive. That I have no doubt.

        Now you will face your hardest decision.

        It will not affect your chances of getting out of this door, since this is already the final one. But it will affect the path you take when you step out of this room, into the real world. So choose carefully."

    Celestine nodded, waiting for the last question.

    The shadow beckoned her close, and whispered the question into her ear.

     Celestine stared at her in incredulity.

     "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO MAKE THIS KIND OF DECISION? This is an unreasonable one… I refuse to take this test as I do not see any purpose in answering it."

     "You will take it, or you will not leave this place. And believe me, every test you take is meaningful, even though it does not seem that way now" Her shadow refused to budge, standing with her legs astride and arms crossed at the chest, barring all possible entry to the door.

    Celestine knew that herself to be pretty obstinate when she chose to be… and the same trait would be inherent in her shadow, as she could very well imagine.

    And the longer she thought about it, the harder the choice was.

    Next change….

    Celestine gets out of the maze of shadows… but can she really stop Redrumiel like Waterlily hopes so fervently? If so, how does she achieve such a feat? Or will the final blow be dealt by the **HUMAN-MORTALS that he looks so lowly on?**

    Stay tuned for the newest updates.

********************************************************

    Hiya people…

    I cannot tell you what the final question is, or it will spoil my ending. So… wait patiently, alright? It shall be revealed in due time.

    Meanwhile… the obligatory "I-must-thank-reviewers-or-else-I-think-I-am-a-scum" time.

    Anyway… picture this, people… in the short two to three months that you have been following my fic, you have read up to … get this… *drumroll* EIGHTY THOUSAND WORDS AND MORE OF THIS FIC!!!! You people have amazing resilience, the most astonishing of all is Soul of Flame who spent all of one day and less reading more than twenty chappies (my presumption is correct, I gather?)… Truly… this deserves the highest honor among readers. You people have my respect… man…. *wipes away a tear with white hanky* Exclusive thanks to the following:

    Quistis88 – Don't worry, I LIKE to stay up late for writing. Even if I'm not writing, I would be surfing, reading, playing FF8/10 and whatever… cos I think it's a waste of time to sleep so early especially on weekends. Thanks for your concern and reviews! I appreciate it!!

    CelesteSpring – Oh… I misunderstood… but still I am thankful that you are reading the story despite your lack of sleep hehehe thanks.

    Quisty Almasy – YOU.AMAZING. (Fujin speech heh)

    Jengab057 – I'm trying my best! I will continue because of you pple reviews!

    And last but certainly not least, 

    Soul of Flame (That's the third time!) – What can I say? I am truly astounded and awed by your endurance… now I believe you have broken the record of continuous fic reading without going insane… and you stayed up for it? *teary eyed* Thanks pal, you're the best… *choke choke sniff* Oops… making a fool of myself over there. I will read your fic just as soon as I finish uploading this chappy.

Anyone who has reviewed and I didn't mention, my sincerest apologies…. just that I am not thinking straight cos it's early in the morning again. So tata…. See you next time have a good rest good day good everything. Bless your tired eyes.

Waterlily43zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzelllwhereareyouzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	39. Chapter 37 Dual

**Chapter 37 – Dual**

    WL: (Lip trembles)…………….

    Celestine: Are you alright?

    WL: (eye twitches)……………..

    Celestine: Oh no……

    WL: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

     Celestine: Are you out of your mind? What are you laughing at?

    WL: Nothing, I just find it hilarious that someone would take all the trouble to read up to thirty-nine chappies of the fic, and then tell me it sucks. Don't tell me you don't find it funny… you do don't you? Altogether now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

    Celestine (mutters): She's going nuts.

    WL: Me strong (And thick-skinned). Me not going to be stopped by one little flame because me already know fic sucks… no big deal. Shall we proceed?

    Celestine: As you wish.

******************************************************

    She opened the door, and found herself amongst a deep forest surrounded by towering trees of various kinds, obstructing the rays of the sun from filtering through.

    She did not know which way to go; it all looked the same no matter where she turned.

     Just as she was fretting about getting lost in the wilderness, someone pushed through the dense foliage and stepped up to her with a grin that could have easily lit up the whole place, dispelling its forbidding look.

     "Zell!" She cried happily. "Have you come to find me?"

     "Yes… and I am sorry I was not able to help you inside." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it affectionately, letting the warmth of his palm travel to her icy fingers.

     "You did help me… I heard your voice calling for me, and at the most crucial time." She said, enjoying the warmth with an almost guilty pleasure, when she knew that more urgent matters were on hand.

     "I did? I'm so glad to hear that… or else I would have thought of myself as useless… cos it has always been you who saved me countless times, and not the other way round…

      I honestly do not like that kind of feeling." His head drooped a little on his neck, while a hand scratched the hair in awkwardness.

     "Oh Zell… you're so silly to think in that way! You shouldn't care about who saves whom… only that we are together now, and that's the most important thing. Now if I were in danger, you would risk your life to save mine, right? The same goes for me! I just happen to have the knack of appearing at the right time and the right place! Don't lose any sleep over that!"

     "I guess you're right…"

     "I'm ALWAYS right." Celestine declared with a huff. "Besides, I'm much older than you. You should listen to me…"

     "Yes, Ma'am." Zell gave her a mock salute, to be rewarded by a playful punch on the shoulder.

      "Celestine… when was that most appropriate time that you mentioned? I am really curious…"

    Celestine gazed at him soundlessly for a while, contemplating if she should tell him the truth.

    _The time when your impersonator tried to seduce me with the promise of everlasting happiness with you…_

    She had to admit that she had been sorely tempted for a split second, but it was disrupted by a faint calling voice which she recognized as his.

     "Celestine….? Are you still there?"

    She snapped out of her memory trip, and returned his question with a tiny smile playing on her lips.

     "Yes, you called when a fellow tried to trap me with despicable means…" 

    _I'm not exactly lying here…_

     "Hyne! Would he have gotten his way if I hadn't interrupted his attempt?"

     "Most definitely he would, Zell… so thank you. Now aren't you going to show me the way? I think we have to hurry back to fight with Redrumiel… for the longer we dwell here, the more precarious the situation our friends are going to face."

     "Of course… how could I have forgotten?!" He slapped himself on the forehead, and started leading her towards the direction he had come from, still holding on to her hand all the while.

    _Farewell, this place… I hope I'll never return again._

*********************************************************

     "Oh Hyne, Damien…. What are we going to do? Your shield cannot possibly stop that! It will blow us to smithereens if we fail to dodge it!" Waterlily could not do anything to curb the panic rising rapidly in her.

     "I'm trying to think of a solution…" Damien furrowed his brow, digging through his entire wealth of knowledge to rectify their impending fate.

     "Well… you had better be quick, for it looks like he's starting to aim it at us soon!" Her anxiety had reached a feverish peak… and then she thought of a possibility…

    One that she would not tell Damien about, for he would most certainly prevent her from enforcing it.

    _Oh well… I have nothing much to lose by it._

    She waited for the attack, her body tense in preparation of her plan.

    Redrumiel flung the ball of negative energy towards the five figures standing before him, intending to wipe them out all at one go.

    _Now!_

    She told herself, and rushed to meet that ball head on.

     "What are you trying to do?" Too late, Damien realized what she was planning, and was hapless to stop it.

    She spread her arms out in a position that appeared as if she was receiving some kind of light from the heavens… when in fact it was a suicidal attempt to stop the attack.

     "Take me!" She yelled and readied herself for the agony that would afflict her to the very core if the ball of energy were to come into contact with her.

    But then, the agony did not come.

    A powerful force shot down from above and shot it away before it could even touch a single hair on her skin.

     "Flying Angel Kick!" The figure responsible for the powerful force yelled, and lashed out with her left foot at Redrumiel's head.

    He fell to the ground with a thud, and got up and looked around with a dazed expression, then fell back to the ground again.

     "Celestine!" Damien and Waterlily cried at the same time, grateful beyond believe that she had made it at the very last second.

     "Hey, what about me? I was the one who brought her back!" Zell had opened his eyes by that time, and remarked in mock protest at their deferential treatment.

     "Welcome back, Zell…" Waterlily looked at the ground with a sudden flush of bashfulness, the cause of which she could not explain at all.

     "Now young lady, that was very foolish of you. You could have gotten your soul dispersed, with no hope of reincarnation. Do you want that to happen? I can't believe you could do something so reckless! Why didn't you stop her, Damien?" Celestine glared accusingly at the both of them.

     "That's unfair, Celestine! I had no prior inkling that she was going to try that kind of stunt!" Damien objected indignantly.

     "What are you guys arguing about? You're giving me a headache!" A person grumbled behind them.

    They turned around, and saw Seifer standing with his arms akimbo with the same haughty manner he liked to adopt.

     "What? No welcoming party for the arrival of the hero?"

     "You're the last one here, and you still have the gall to expect a welcoming party? You should apologize for your tardiness instead!" 

     "Hey, hey, hey… watch your mouth, Chicken-wuss! This is called fashionably late! Only the nerds and the morons would always be on time!" Seifer retorted, not knowing that he had just stepped onto a minefield with his taunts, which had been intended for insulting Zell only.

     "Nerds and morons… eh?" Quistis' tone was chilling, to the extent that one could have cut a block of ice from it and used it for skating.

     "Eh… hehehehe… umm… Quisty… I wasn't talking about you… don't take it to heart okay?" Seifer started dripping cold sweat as Quistis started advancing towards him menacingly.

     "Alright." She stopped suddenly, and returned to her original position. They were all perplexed by her sudden change of attitude… except for Seifer, who knew he would be in for it when they returned to Balamb Garden.

    _Oh no… not the whip again…_ He thought with a sickening sensation.

     "Is he dead?" Celestine peered at the unmoving figure of Redrumiel in front of them… for all the while as they engaged in meaningless banter; it had not stirred for one bit.

     "I wouldn't count on it. That is probably a body double or maybe he's just acting. Damien and I have had prior experience." Waterlily pointed to the splatters of blood on the ground as evidence.

    A series of claps came from the figure in question.

    His body levitated in mid-air, swiveled around, and finally turned upright to face them, all the while without moving a single muscle… as if the body was merely a marionette controlled by an invisible force.

     "Very perceptive. I have underestimated you, DEAD MORTAL EARTHLING! I suppose that was a partial reason I had chosen you as the General of _SEI_, besides your very vulnerable part that I had no trouble making use of."

     "Earthling? What is he talking about?" Quistis looked towards Waterlily in puzzlement, expecting nothing short of a full explanation.

     "I will tell it all to you in due time, everyone… but meanwhile, can we just concentrate on the battle first?" There was an aching plaintiveness in her words, for she had been dreading the time when she had to confess to them her little secret.

     "She's right, you know. We can't just stand here and talk. First off… Damien! Let's do '_that thing'" Celestine threw a meaningful glance at Damien, as only he would understand what _that thing _meant._

     "You mean…?" He left the question trailing, not mentioning what they were talking about.

     "Why do you people keep talking in riddles? This is so confounding!" Zell said in a bewildered manner.

     "Don't worry, Zell. You do not need to know what it is. The less you know the better it is." Damien patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

     "Yeah, Chicken-wuss. You already have limited brain cells. Don't clutter the precious space up with useless stuff you can't even comprehend… Nyahahahahahha!" Seifer gave out a loud cackle, trying to get a rise out of Zell again with his constant barrage of insults.

     "Really, Seifer. I would have thought that you had grown up from the days of not knowing when to stop cracking jokes at other people's expense."

     "He's right. Just shut up, Seifer." _And I haven't dealt with you yet… just you wait and see…_

    Quistis' stony gaze seemed to tell him that, causing a lump to form at his throat.

    "Twin shields  Blue and Violet – Protect us from the enemy's attacks!" Damien and Celestine chorused with melodious voices, and in response to their command, the twin walls of light tinged in the prospective colors sprung up in front of the group.

     "Wow… now we have double protection!" 

    As if trying to test the shield, an immediate ray of black shot out from the enemy's staff.

    It bounced off ineffectually, eliciting cheers from the four SeeDs when they witnessed the strength of their shield.

     "This is like a hero-war!" Zell commented.

     "We're wasting our time." Quistis stated in no uncertain terms, and snapped her whip upon the ground, intending to lash at Redrumiel with it.

     "Wait… we cannot attack blindly. We must come up with a strategy, for he is no ordinary foe." Waterlily cautioned, having been an expert studier of Redrumiel by now for vengeance purposes.

     "What kind of strategy?" Quistis tapped her foot impatiently, a little irked that she had been interrupted when she was itching to hell to get at Redrumiel.

    Before any of them could speak though, multiple black balls started to aim towards them, still repelled by the shields… but they were getting more and more intensive in their frequency.

     "The shield will wear off soon if we don't act fast." Damien said worriedly.

     "Okay… look… we should not attack individually… instead I propose a team up.

       For example, Quistis and Seifer will attack together… followed by Damien and myself, then Zell and Celestine. This way, not only will it be more effective, he will have to spend time trying to heal himself, or maintaining his shield. He can't attack us at every time there is a break in ours. You get what I mean?"

     "Not bad… you do have a good head upon your shoulders. How do you know about all this?" Celestine's tone was appreciative.

      "Chalk it up to extensive research ehhehehehhehhe…."

     "So… we two will start the ball rolling…" Quistis said, exchanging a nod with Seifer.

    They waited for Redrumiel's black balls to stop bombarding towards them.

    A single glittery arrow pierced through the shield that Redrumiel had set up, leaving him vulnerable to their attacks.

    At the same time, the golden-haired couple stood with their backs touching, and they tried to synchronize their breathing so as to make the attack as seamless as possible.

    "_Queen_…"

     "…_of Hyperion_"

     In what appeared to be an elaborate dance, Quistis and Seifer descended upon Redrumiel in a flurry of moves, each striking at him simultaneously. A graceful whip here, a clean slash there, building up a wonderful myriad of fluid motions that was too smooth for the rest to believe that this was the first time they had attempted something like this.

    When they finally stopped, gasping heavily for breath, Redrumiel had knelt onto the door on one knee, while supporting the other half of his body with his staff. His robe was tattered in many places, showing off the cuts and wounds all over his body, while his breathing came out in difficult spurts.

      "Whoa…" Waterlily spoke up first. "I'm in awe… this is so much like the sequences in the anime I like to watch! You were great… Quisty, Seifer!"

     "Oh… it was nothing…" Quisty replied in a delighted manner.

     "Accursed Human-Mortals… I'll show you what you get for daring to lay a finger upon me…" He could not continue his sentence however, for a continuous series of coughs had snatched away his ability to speak.

     "Next… our turn… Of course… we will not be able to live up to that kind of standard, but nevertheless, I assure you that he wouldn't be standing up so soon after taking it. Damien… Are you ready? I need your Angel Beam, or whatever you call that." Waterlily grasped a handful of arrows from behind her back and pulled them back from the bow.

     "On the count of three…"

     "One… two… three…"

    "Flight of Million Pricklies!" Waterlily shouted, aimed at Redrumiel with her bow and several arrows, and shot them towards Redrumiel. Each single arrow started to separate into thousands of tiny needles… tiny but able to penetrate any kind of shield, including the new one Redrumiel had set up (again).

   "Beam of Hyne's Angel!" Damien yelled, directing an almost solid ray of purple light towards the same spot where her arrows were headed.

    As each needle poked a hole in Redrumiel's body, the light penetrated him through those holes, gathering speed, intensity and mass from within.

    His entire shell bulged with the sheer amount of light in it, until it reached the saturation point and could not accept any more of it.

    With a crisp snap of his fingers, Damien sent the light exploding from within, causing the bloodstream in Redrumiel's veins to rush against its normal flow and burst out from his seven orifices… the eyes, the nostrils, the ears and the mouth…

     "You will pay for this…" He gurgled as the blood in his mouth blurred his speech.

     "You have no time for words, Redrumiel. I suggest you start curing yourself." Celestine "advised kindly", while nodding at Zell.

     "Since you have set such good examples for us… it would be a shame if we were to let you down, wouldn't it?" Celestine commented with a grin identical to Zell's.

    Saying which, she took her position behind Zell, to the surprise of the other four.

     "Angel Beam Transmitter…" She muttered, placing both her palms on Zell's back. Just as the name of the move suggested, she started to transmit a bluish light into Zell's body.

    Zell started to glow with the light, until he was entirely encompassed in it.

    With a final slap on his back, Celestine completed the transmission.

     "Invincible Glowing Fist!" He shouted, rushed up to Redrumiel, and pummeled him with his chain of kicks and punches, each emitting with the light that was within him.

    It achieved a far stronger effect than his normal moves rendered, due to the addition of the devastating light.

    He only stopped when the light had died down, and retreated to join his friends in a line before Redrumiel.

    By then, Redrumiel was half slumping against the ground.

    They had not expected him to be so easily beaten.

    And again, someone had that evil inkling that it was too easy.

     "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that ALL that you can do, even after I have allowed you to unleash your best upon me without retaliating? Foolish… you are all so gullible to think that I would be beaten by such weak attacks. What do you think is the reason for my refusal to heal up? Because you were too fast for me to handle? Of course not!" His eyes gleamed with a malevolent light.

     "I… allowed you to damage my flawless shell… only to unleash my limit break upon you and see you suffer until you will beg me for the kind act of death! Be prepared for the worst you have ever experienced! Insolent fools!"

    He stood erect, and stiff as a sculpture for a moment.

    Before their very eyes, he started moving in lightning speed, faster than the naked eye could register… and it seemed to them that there were many Redrumiels gliding in a circle, and surrounding them.

     "When will you strike… and which will you strike? Make the wrong choice, and you will leave your defenses open for my attack… Hahahahha!"

     Quistis and Seifer began to perform their dual moves again, but could only attack randomly as they did not know which one was the actual Redrumiel.

     "WRONG MOVE!" He sang out, searing both of them with his black rays.

    The twin shield that Damien and Celestine had set up was not strong enough to deflect the rays… which only pointed to one thing.

    Redrumiel had not unleashed his full powers when he attacked them earlier… a threatening thought to say the least.

   Neither could the combined attacks of the other two groups deal any harm towards Redrumiel, for he easily avoided them with his ever increasing speed which was making them dizzier and dizzier by the minute.

    At the same time, they kept getting hurt by the rays whenever they missed… slowly and surely depleting their energy.

    Before long, all of them were in a half crouching position, indicating the deterioration of their condition.

     "We've got to do something……" Quistis panted in despair.

     "NOTHING YOU DO WILL BE OF ANY USE! PREPARE FOR YOUR VISIT TO THE GATES OF HELL! HAHAHAHAHA!"

    **_Can our heroes and heroines find a way out of their dire predicament? You know they can, but how?_**

**_    Who will be the key to their survival?_**

**_    Be patient… it will be revealed in time…_**

****

*******************************************************************

       Phew…… took me one whole day to write this cos I really, really, really cannot think of any new way to battle with Redrumiel anymore… I think the nightmare gets even worse in the next chapter… since I have already used up my entire imagination on this round… argh… someone help me… my muse wouldn't oblige!

    The time to offer my profuse thanks has come again!

    CelesteSpring – I knew you were talking about 80 words in 4 hours… it was entirely unrelated to the eighty thou words I mentioned… I just happened to chance upon the total word count for this fic, and it astounded me!!! Eighty thou!!! And then it got me thinking about what kind of torture I had subjected you readers to… and still gave reviews… I'm sooooo grateful! Thanks!!! And hmm… creative? Thanks for the compliment! (I like creative hehehehe).

    Quistis88 –  Philosophical, eh? I never thought of it that way… I mean… my aim was not to be philosophical, but to show everyone what kind of choices Celestine had to face… umm… can you understand what I'm trying to convey… me neither… heh… *embarrassed cough*

    Princess of Lundberge: I said before that I was a coward, but that doesn't mean that I will take anything like a placid sheep. You can tell me my fic sucks, by all means, but please try to be polite and spare the other reader's eyes from your shouting! And what I do with my life is my own business, thanks for your _concern!_

    Well then, that settles it for the day…. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I will update soon, I promise. Meanwhile, the old plaintive cry… please read and review!


	40. Chapter 38 And the War continues

**Chapter 38 – And the war continues……**

     "Moving Cloud, Flowing Water…" Redrumiel spoke in a hypnotizing tone… one as serene as a tranquil pond without a single ripple… one that could easily put them to sleep if they were any less alert, or iron-willed. His movements were silky smooth - like that of a drifting cloud or flowing river, hence the name he had bestowed upon them. 

     "Raging Torrents!" He hollered, changing his shifting waltz to a more vigorous one by lifting his arms upward and twisting his weapon in huge circles. A black vacuum started to form above the space where his staff twirled, expanding in volume with each increasing round.

     The entire place was enshrouded in gloom, a direct contrast from the brightness before he began the attack. Out of nowhere, a violent wind blew across the whole room, blinding his six opponents with its force but not affecting the one who summoned it.

     "We're dead if that attack of his isn't stopped!" Seifer yelled above the noise of the tornado.

     "But how are we going to stop it? Do you have any ideas?" Zell yelled back

     "I wouldn't be standing here doing nothing if I had any, Chicken-wuss! Celestine! Do you know how to stop him?"

     "No! This is the first time I've seen anything like this!"

     "We're doomed!" Waterlily cried in despair, losing all hope of their survival.

     "NO! There must be a way to stop him!" Quistis cried out, for she could not bear the thought that they would be going down without a single struggle.

    But before they could even think, Redrumiel had stopped abruptly, holding the staff stationary above him.

    He ascended upwards, stopping at four feet above the floor while holding the staff as it was.

    "STORM." He called out a single word, brought his staff down, and slashed the air with it.

   And a storm indeed it was. The void formed by his circular actions earlier sucked everything into its belly, creating a twister-like condition in the entire area. The SeeDs and two Angels had a hard time rooting themselves to the ground to prevent their bodies from being carried away by the fierce sweeping motion.

   Then it ceased without warning, just as suddenly as it had started.

    The six looked at each other, bewildered by the seemingly meaningless storm that had passed them by.

    But it was merely an illusion… the quiet that comes before a hurricane that leaves no stone unturned, or no tree branch unbroken.

    With a crackling sound, the moderately-sized slit that was the entrance to the vacuum split wide open, allowing its contents to escape. 

    The negative energy gushed forth like water from a broken dam, like the hurtling action of one who had been seasick for one time too many, striking each and every one of them like a big slap of force that lifted them up from the ground, flinging them far away from their original position.

   Not one of them stirred, just laying there on the ground, blood trickling from their mouths and every bone in their bodies broken beyond belief… at least that was what it would have felt like to them, if they were capable of sensation of any kind.

    Redrumiel gazed at them silently, strangely without a gloating expression as anyone would have expected of him, given his characteristic behavior.

    In fact, to the keen eye of a non-related observer, it might even be said that there was a tinge of disappointment in his emerald eyes.

    And absolute despair. Unadulterated, pure, and untainted… despair in its truest form…

    Despair, the source of which he had no inkling of… he only knew that this unwanted, sickening, sinking feeling was enveloping his senses, spreading out from his gut to the rest of his body…

    AND HE DID NOT KNOW WHY HE WAS FEELING IN THAT WAY!

    In great fury, he thrashed his weapon about in the air like a mad man, not caring that the flying streaks of dark rays was hurting himself as well.

    Perhaps he had wanted to lose… he had wanted to die in the hands of the righteous ones.

    He wanted someone to stop him.

    But now… all was lost… and he was the Lord of the World.

    _Bravo… He thought to himself in dejection._

*******************************************************************

    "Au…" Rinoa stopped in the middle of casting the spell, for a premonition had struck her, leaving her heart pounding crazily, and her lungs gasping for breath.

   "What's wrong, Rinny?" Squall looked at her in concern, for she had an immense ability to concentrate, and had never acted in this way before, especially in the middle of a battle.

    "I don't know… I have this feeling that something bad has happened…." She returned his gaze with a pair of scared eyes, unable to explain the ominous hunch that struck her.

     "Like what? To whom?"

     "As if someone close has been taken away from us…" She lifted her head, and looked at the overcast sky, hoping against hope that what she feared was nothing more than a false alarm.

    Squall was about to say something when the Black Ogre leaped towards them with an Arm Swipe that was aimed at Rinoa.

    He jumped in front of her to defend her against the attack, only to receive its impact fully upfront.

    With a groan and blood dripping from his mouth, he crouched upon the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

    Lifting it up, he found his hand covered with a warm, sticky crimson fluid… and realized that his abdomen had a wide open wound.

     "Squall! Are you alright?" Rinoa cried in alarm, and blamed herself for indirectly causing him to get hurt.

     "Fine." He muttered, and spat out a mouthful of blood. "I will pay him back for this, don't you worry."

    Standing up with much difficulty, he raised his Ultimate Weapon, the Lionheart into the air, rushed and sprang towards the monster, and struck it time after time at its fatal spot… which happened to be its left kneecap.

     "Face the wrath of my finishing blow! Lion Heart!" He yelled, and performed his invincible limit break on the same place, until it was sliced and battered beyond recognition.

   The Black Ogre, without the support of its left knee, fell to the ground with an Earthquake inducing crash.

    There was silence for a full minute.

    It was then followed by raucous cheers from the SeeDs, Cadets and Galbadian soldiers as they witnessed the fall of the very last Black Ogre that had been attacking Deling City. The handful of underground creatures left standing cowered under their triumphant loudness, some trying to sneak away from the battle field but promptly hit by Holy magic and silver bullets from a few alert people.

    Squall gaped dumbly at the remnants of the slain Black Ogre which had started turning to black dust.

    Then he fell to the ground in relief… for at least for a while, he could rest now……

    _I'll worry about Rinny's bad feeling later…_

 A slight breeze traveled through the lands, carrying with it the filthy dust left behind by the Underground Creatures…

    It carried the dust across the trees, the lands, the entire Galbadian continent… and dumped it into the sparkling waves of the ocean, illuminated by the silver light of the moon……

*************************************************************

**_    Hahahahaha… defeated by human-mortals, he said. Well, I have proven him wrong. They never had a single chance against me… NEVER! Let the fools dream on, but I, Redrumiel, Lord of the Dark, am invincible!   Hahahahaha! No one can stop me now!_**

**_    No… one…_**

**_    So why am I not as ecstatic as I deserve to be?_**

****

**************************************************************

    A/N: This chapter doesn't flow as smoothly as I like… and it's super short compared to the previous ones… but I really am too dried up in the imagination part of my brain… this was all I could come up with… Ah… so are you missing Quistis and company? Don't worry… you'll see them again… just a matter of time.

    Quistis88 – Thank you for your very encouraging words! I had feared that I was being too preachy in that chapter, but thankfully you have convinced me otherwise.

    CelesteSpring – Damn… I'm such a smart aleck…not! Misunderstood your words again… Anyway… why is it that sometimes when we review, we can't seem to get the words we want? Like if I write "AHHHHHH" it will come out as "AH"… major bummer when you feel like being a bit more exuberant… oops I was drifting off there. Back to the story… I liked the Seifer/Quistis part the best too… and I think there will be more of it… provided my tiny brain doesn't let me down again.

    Soul of Flame – Ah… if you think I was being kind to you in your reviews, then you are nothing short of a saint! I could not stop floating whenever I read your reviews, believe you me! Do me a favor… don't flatter me so or I will be embarrassed! Seriously! You fic's coming along nicely, very nicely if I might add. I wish I could write like that too! I wish I could write like many other people, period…

   Dintch Baby – I'm sorry you had to face such false accusations, but don't let it discourage you. Maybe that's just what the flamer is trying to do, get people to stop writing their fics. Shouldn't let him/her have the way! And you're not weird at all! Everyone has their individual reviewing style, be it one review per fic style, one review per chapter style or irregular style. I'm definitely the eccentric style…. Ehehehe.

    Oops… I seemed to spend more time on the thank yous than the main fic… probably trying to bulk this chapter up… Muse I need you now! NOW! IMMEDIATELY!


	41. Chapter 39 Help in the Most Unexpected ...

**Chapter 39 – Help in the most unexpected form**

It's time for nursery rhymes!

Imagine WL as the sheep and Celestine as the person asking.

"_Baa Baa black sheep have you any wool?_

_  Yes ma'am yes ma'am three bags full_

_  One for my master (That's Zell so that he can stroke my head)_

_  And one for my dame (That's you so that you will let him stroke my head)_

_  And one for the flaming girl who won't go away." (Wool can be comforting for PMS.)_

Yay! And of course, Baa Baa black sheep doesn't belong to me.

Celestine: Preposterous! Do you think that I would let Zell touch you just by bribing me with a bag of wool? Think again!

WL: Baaaaa~~~ Baaa~~~

**************************************************************

**~WINHILL~**

      "What the……" Xu stared in a mix of amazement and disbelief at the scene before her – the same reaction that the twenty-five strong squad behind her was having.

    Less than five minutes ago, they had set off from the Deling camp to defend Winhill from intruders… but they had not expected help of any kind, much less in the form of those that were presented before her.  
    A small group of Underground creatures, whose intention were evidently on raiding the small town lay writhing upon the ground like earthworms, clutching their eyes and other various parts of their bodies in blinded agony.

    Apparently, this was the result of an attack by… a group of PUPU ALIENS?!!

    One of the light turquoise little guys, presumably their leader advanced towards Xu…

     "Humans help Pupu. Pupu help humans in return." It said in its high-pitched, child-like voice.

    Unbeknownst to Xu, this was the same Pupu who was saved by Squall and company with five Elixirs when its UFO had crashed and burnt right into the hole that was vacated by the mobile Balamb Garden.

    And now, in order to repay their kindness, it had called upon a whole army of its own kind to strike down the Underground Creatures threatening to destroy Winhill, with their alien rays.

     "But how did you manage to get here so fast?' Xu asked in astonishment.

     "PuPu always hovering around here. PuPu likes this place and humans."

     "I see." The two words were all Xu could say, for this was definitely one of the weirdest things she had ever seen… not a surprise since she was not exactly Agent Dana Scully of X-files fame.

     "Human go help other humans. Winhill safe with PuPu protection."

     "Thank you, PuPu!" She smiled widely at it/him, then turned towards her squad.

     "Well, you heard the little one, let's go help the rest in Dollet."

     "Aye Aye Ma'am!"

    **~DOLLET ENTRANCE~**

    Nida looked up in despair when he realized not a single one of his attacks were of any use against the Black Ogre.

    Sure, he knew about the monster's weakness… but its fatal spot was right in the middle of its forehead. How was he supposed to aim at it since this thing was at least five-stories high, maybe even wrose?

     "This is getting nowhere…" Yuri panted, wiping at the sweat dripping like mad across her brow. Several strands of her jet-black hair had escaped from her normally neat pigtails, some plastered across the side of her face due to the sticky perspiration. Signs that hinted at her vigorous efforts to get at the enemy.

    Both of them were essentially magic users, and their weapons were for close combat, thereby rendering them ineffectual.

     "Magma Breath." The Ogre hollered, and let a string of molten rock fly towards them.

    This Ogre was not quite as inaccurate as the one in Timber, for it was not asleep when it spewed off the barrage of rock.

    Nida managed to evade it, but Yuri got caught by a flying piece of the stuff, resulting in a serious-looking burn on her thigh.

     "AHHHHHH!!!!" She cried in pain, tempted to clutch her thigh but at the same time afraid that it would aggravate the injury.

    _How can I stand around and let her get hurt? Nida, you're useless!_

    With a newfound fury, Nida felt the power surge through his body, lending him a fresh and precious spurt of energy to his badly battered shell.

     "Yuri… I'm going to rush up to the top of that building over there, and try to tackle his spot. Will you be okay?"

     "Sure… I'll try to hold his attention. Show him what you've got!" Yuri gave him a thumbs-up sign and a huge smile.

     "I will beat him down… I swear to you Yuri!" Nida returned her gesture, and started out for the building as steathily as he could manage… for it would not bode well for them if the Black Ogre were to find out what he was about to do.

    Meanwhile, Yuri did not let herself idle for too long.

    _I know Selphie said that GFs don't work… but that doesn't mean I can't summon one to try and earn some time for Nida!"_

    She closed her eyes to concentrate upon her task on summoning her newly acquired GF… an uphill one since the surroundings was chaotic and saturated with shrieks of the inhuman kind, coupled with the injury cries from her fellow Squad mates.

     _Eurzeria_… My most wonderful GF… I request for your presence immediately… to battle with me against the greatest threat of all... Be strong for me… and you will have my gratitude for the rest of my life…"__

_   **My pretty charge… your wish is my command. I shall protect you from the Ogre and mesmerize him with my web of dreams……**_

    As GF and human passed each other by, Yuri gave her Guardian an imploring look before disappearing onto a higher plane, to be replaced by Eurzeria.

    Basking in the shower of multiple prisms of light that signified the start of her trance-like moves, the GF danced around the enemy while spinning an invisible web that trapped the monster with seemingly nothing, while sprinkling golden glitter on it to induce sleep status.

    The dance was repeated for a number of times, increasing in speed as she spun faster round her target, until it was covered from head to toe with the glitter.

    As her dance climaxed, she rose up in the air, and spewed a cobweb-like substance upon the Ogre, encasing it snugly in its unbreakable threads.

    When Eurzeria disappeared to return to her original position in Yuri's mind, the girl peered anxiously at the Black Ogre, hoping that her GF's powers were strong enough to at least stun the enemy for a period long enough for Nida to get into position.

    The Black Ogre did not move, just simply stood rooted in its original position with its arm poised in mid-air.

    It had intended to perform the Arm-Swipe attack at Eurzeria, but did not have reflexes of that caliber.

     "Thank Hyne for that…" Yuri whispered to herself, for she had always winced whenever her GF took a beating… something that seemed to puzzle the hell out of other SeeDs and Cadets.

   She noticed suspicious movement near the Black Ogre's head.

   Sure enough, it was Nida, who was perched precariously on the very edge of the roof which had the closest proximity to the Ogre's head.

    Even though the distance was rather far, she could still make out the smile on his face, as if telling her that he would be able to make it, and he would be alright as well.

    The adventurous SeeD leaped onto the back of the Black Ogre, then waited for some kind of reaction.

    The Black Ogre gave a snort, looked up, and stared blankly at its surroundings, before going back to nodding off again.

    Both Nida and Yuri heaved out a sigh of great relief, for he would have had very high chances of falling to his death should it decide to shake its body around in order to get rid of the one riding on its neck.

    Nida reached cautiously for his twin daggers, and tried to climb up its head to get a better position… however it was not easy at all, for the Ogre's hair was oily and often gave him the slip.

    Finally, he gained a manageable foothold, grabbing onto two tufts of its hair for his dear life, and quickly stabbed both his daggers into its spot in the middle of the head.

    With a huge yowl, the Ogre shrieked its protest at having its forehead stabbed in the middle by something that crawled up to its head when it was sleeping. He had thought that it was merely a flea in his hair… something that it had grown accustomed to and thus paid no attention to it. 

    Bit by bit, it started to disintegrate into black dust like other slain Black Ogres.

    Nida started to plummet to the ground, approaching the fate of being squashed like a tomato with an alarming swiftness.

     "NIDA!!!!" Yuri called out when she saw him falling, unable to think of anything to save him.

    In the midst of her desperation, she screamed for help in her mind.

    A gentle, translucent hand caught the boy just as he was about to meet the ground head on, and set him gently upon the ground.

     "Thank you, Eurzeria… you saved us again…" Yuri said, her eyes brimming with tears at the close call.

    **_You need not thank me, Yuri. Any time you need my help, just call out my name._**

     It vanished from the sight, returning to where it previously dwelled.

      "Well… at last we killed the monster. I never thought I could do it."

     "Oh Nida… I have always thought that you were as capable as any other SeeD… you just lack confidence, that's all…"

     "Yuri… that's the most flattering thing I've ever heard in my whole life!"

     "You will always be my hero…" Yuri stared into his eyes in tenderness, and Nida returned her gaze with similar emotions… both of them forgetting for that one second that they were in the midst of a bloody, destructive war, and that there were several creatures left for them to get rid of……

    One particular Underground Creature could not stand to see happy couples in bliss…

    With an outstretched claw, it prepared to decorate Yuri's back with deep, horrible wounds inflicted by its terrible, sin-ridden talons……

   **Will Yuri get hurt? Hyne Forbid!**

**    But who will stop it? Surely not Nida, since he's even more unaware of its presence than Yuri.**

**    Make a guess… if you're right, that means you're right. If you're wrong, too bad….**

*********************************************************************

Hiiiii everyone…. I know this chapter is also very short… but I had to grapple with a dead mind and shortage of time (Only had two and a half hours to write…. Damn I hate deadlines) only to come up with this… this crap… And more bad news… I may not be able to update for three to four days(or even more) since my workload has increased… argh… so I urge you to be patient and wait for the more exciting stuff to pop into my mind by magic… what the hell am I yabbering about?

    First things first, the thank yous… I cannot not do this or face the wrath of the insomnia monster.

    Quistis88 – Don't worry! Since I'm such a sucker for those six, I definitely will bring them back faster than you can say "Redrumiel is the biggest jerk in the whole wide world." Oh, that's a long sentence I know, but I just wanted to make sure I don't have to eat my words.

    Soul of Flame – Let me backtrack a bit… your chapters are not bland! Okay… got that off my chest… I remembered seeing that in one of your reviews, but never got around to correcting it. Anwayz… thank you for saying that I'm a talented writer… though I can't really see it myself. You're talented as well… ff.net is full of such people… Each time I read someone's fic, I think "I really have to learn from her/him"… and such is the case when I read your fic too! That sounds… weird…. But you get the idea…

    Jengab057 – I'm glad you enjoyed reading it! I enjoyed writing it as well, because of encouraging reviews from you people… (even if that might not seem the case since I am continually criticizing my fic, but that's just my bad habit.) 

    Last but not least…

    Princess of Lundberge -  Ummmm… Thanks for your advice? Compliment? Patience for reading up to here??????????? Uhhhhh……. *scratches head*

    Alright folks! That's all for the day. Meanwhile… let me take a poll here…

1) Do you want Celestine to live?

2) Or die?

 Your answer… shall determine the ending of this whole goddamn story… the long-running Angel series which I will wash my hands on after the last chapter. So vote, and vote wisely.

    Celestine: Shouldn't **I be consulted for an opinion? It IS my life after all?!!!!!!!!!!!!**

    WL: Absolutely not. You have no say whatsoever. Tough.


	42. Chapter 40 Crystal Trap

**Chapter 40 – Crystal Trap**

    A/N: Argh!!!! Due to some error, all the reviews for chapter 42 have been deleted! Not by my own hand of course… seems that when FF.net corrected some errors on its server, it had deleted some reviews along with the change… reconfirmed my suspicions with a review of my own, and it appeared immediately after I submitted it… but… but… the rest all flushed down the drain! I feel pained at such a loss!! I'm sorry your efforts have gone to waste… thank goodness for email, or I wouldn't have read those reviews at all and thought my chapter worthless.

     Anyway… enough rambling…. Shall we continue?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

    Out of nowhere, two neat rows of three star-shaped darts flew in and lodged themselves onto the Underground Creature's back.

    Its hand jerked with an awkward motion upon the contact, thereby completely stopping its attempt to slash viciously at Yuri, as it had obviously intended to do.

    It turned around to face its attacker with a rough growl. The growl turned into an ear-busting, cringe-worthy yell as the searing flames of the poison licked through its entire back with merciless tongues, then spread outwards from the tip of its head to its toenails. The searing sensation was replaced by a chilling of its vile blood and consequently paralysis of all its muscles.

     "Those darts were steeped with the saturated venom of Ochu, Anaconda and Black Widow Arachnid. You will not be able to move for… let's say, the rest of your life? Would you rather prefer I kill you instead?"

    The Underground Creature did not, or rather could not respond, staring at her with plain hatred.

     "I thought so too." Xu 'replied' to its vengeful glare, and walked purposefully towards its back.

    She took a deep breath, pushed all her _chi to the tip of her fingers and struck at its blood points along the neck, shoulder blades, spine, and limbs, effectively hindering the blood flow to its heart._

    She gathered her _chi again, this time upon the core of her right palm, and slapped the palm right into the middle of the creature's back while pushing the __chi entirely into its body._

    The entire mass of the mud-brown creature dispersed into tiny particles, as was the norm whenever they had their life snubbed out.

     "You two ought to be more alert to your surroundings!" She chided Nida and Yuri sternly, but there was no masking the mischievous twinkle in her eye. She could not wait to take the juicy piece of gossip back to the Balamb community… for this elusive couple had kept their relationship under wraps all along. Even though……

     "Ah… thank you, Xu…" Nida and Yuri separated immediately, sporting sheepish looks and fierce blushes on their faces.

     "How's the situation now?" Xu enquired looking around her to survey the damage done.

     "Not good… our squad is gradually getting tired… cos we had to fight with two Back Ogres, one of which we had destroyed not too long ago. The other one was defeated by some five of our team… but they barely survived the attack…" Nida was worried to the hilt that Dollet would be taken over by the Underground Creatures, even with the help of some SeeDs dispatched from the Dollet Shore Squad, which was currently unoccupied as their area had not been breached by the enemy. They could not stave off the excessive numbers of Underground Creatures that kept multiplying themselves, as the SeeDs could not kill them fast and thoroughly enough to prevent the cells from regenerating.

     "Don't worry. Now that we're here, you've got all the help you need, and more." Xu said with a grin.

     "Thank you again, Xu. That's a huge load off our shoulders."

     "Save your thanks for later. We've got things to kill!" She said, striking one of the advancing creatures at the neck with her hand blade without so much as throwing a glance at it.

     "HOLY!" Yuri yelled, casting a spell upon the same creature, sending it along its way to become merely dust particles.

     "Not bad… not bad at all, Yuri! Nida… if you don't buck up soon you'll lose to your girlfriend in the reliability stakes."

     "B…but we aren't…" They started to protest at the same time, only to induce more laughter around.

    Unknown to them, the other SeeDs and Cadets had started listening in on their conversation as well, and found it amusing, to say the least… and definitely a welcome break from the continuous fighting they had been engaged in ever since they had pitted themselves against the monsters to protect Dollet.

     "Oh well… I suppose they would have to find out sooner or later…" Nida grinned foolishly at Yuri.

     "Incoming at six o'clock!" Someone yelled behind them, and sure enough, there were two monsters rapidly advancing towards Xu, Nida and Yuri, eager for a piece of them.

    Xu turned towards the Squad that had followed her from Winhill, she gave her orders quickly.

     "You are to assist whoever is in need of your help, be it curing, support or simply beating the hell out of those creatures. I expect you to exercise your initiative fully here. Dismissed!" 

    The Squad immediately dispersed to different directions.

    She turned back to her immediate threat, and started to get ready for the next wave of attack.

    Fifteen minutes later……

    Slowly but surely, the numbers of the Underground Creatures started decreasing, no longer cloning themselves as the humans had started to battle smartly, and disposed of them within the first few attacks, thus giving them less time to regroup their regenerative cells. This was only made possible with the fresh injection of help from the Winhill Squad, which had increased their odds against the monsters to a favorable one. As such, a chain effect followed. With the steady decline in the enemies' numbers, the SeeDs and Dollet forces were better able to unify against the creatures, thus giving them even less time to strike back…

    At the very last stage of the tug-of-war between humans and Underground Creatures in Dollet, the ratio was one creature to ten humans… simply a matter of time before all were completely destroyed and reduced to black powder, disposed of automatically by the wind that seemed to be perpetually blowing over the whole continent.

    The Squad leaders looked about them, and sighed with blatant relief when they had ascertained that all the enemies had been taken care of.

    However, their own situation was not that much better, for the casualties were many… an inevitable occurrence as with any battle.

     "Rest well… for you have earned it with your blood and sweat. Think no more of what lies ahead… for the time being, you are free of worries, even if it is only for a short period. The rest shall be taken care of by our comrades in other parts of the world……" Yuri knelt by each injured person, tried to perform curing on them and at the same time whispered words of encouragement and kindness into their ears that were still ringing with the clash of the battle and the pounding of their adrenaline-rushed hearts. Her voice was soft and soothing, like cool balm upon burnt skin.

     "Yuri… you should get that burn dressed… or you might risk an infection…" Nida examined her thigh anxiously, afraid that the burn would leave a scar on her flawless skin and subsequently, a similar one in her heart.

     "I'm fine… let me do this first… they need my help, I can't just leave them unattended! It would take some time for them to be transferred to the hospital, and the least I could do was try to calm them down……"

     "I must say, Nida… you have excellent taste." Xu observed them quietly for a while, then remarked to Nida with another mischievous grin… the fifth one that day, if her count was accurate.

     "What do you mean?" Nida looked at her with incomprehension, not having the slightest idea what she was talking about.

     "Figure it out yourself. Meanwhile… we need to get back to Squall on our situation, and check if any of the others need our help."

      "That's right! I almost forgot!" Nida fumbled with his communication device, switching in on in a hurry.

     _I'm talking about your choice for a girlfriend… you dense head! You couldn't have picked a better one… I suppose I should let go and move on…..._

**********************************************************

    **~DELING CAMP~**

     "Are you alright, Squall?" Rinoa peered worriedly at her husband, who was lying on the makeshift hospital bed in their tent. The Galbadian hospital was already full with admission of the sudden surge of injured soldiers and SeeDs as a result of their fight, and Squall chose not to occupy a place so that an additional place was available for the next person. His wounds had been attended to quickly by the Head of the hospital, at the insistence of President Caraway, who had not been able to convince him to receive treatment in the hospital.

     _"I owe you much, son. Not just for the help you have invaluably given in protecting my cities, but for creating a link for me and Rinoa after so many years of cold war…"_

_     "It's nothing, Sir. I only did what I was supposed to do."_

_     "You are too modest. I can foresee the makings of a great leader in you. __Balamb__Garden__… no… the whole Garden community will thrive under you leadership."_

_     "I'm only just the Commander of __Balamb__Garden__… Not even the Headmaster!" Squall protested at President Caraway's words, afraid of the implications that might arise from it._

_     "We'll see… Squall… we'll see…" The President replied with a mysterious smile._

     "Squall? Are you still here with me?" Rinoa became even more anxious when Squall did not respond to her calls.

     "Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Rinny. All I need is a good rest… and you need one yourself… your face is all drawn with fatigue!"

     "B…but…. I can't just leave you like this?"

     "Then share my bed, if you can't bear to leave my side."

     "Squall! That's so unlike you to joke at a time like this! Has the battle gone to your head?" She pinched him on the shoulder lightly.

     "Who says I'm joking? There's enough space for two in here." He moved aside to create a space on his bed that was indeed big enough for Rinoa to fit in.

    Rinoa looked at him incredulously for a while, unsure if it was really her husband lying there and not some impersonator from the funny camp.

     "Ahhh, what the hell!" She declared, shook off all her inhibitions, and snuggled into the empty space, lying against his arms.

   He did his best to stifle a groan - a truly admirable effort for her body was slightly pressed against his abdomen.

   They lay there for quite a while, enjoying the peace that settled over them, something that had become a luxury ever since they had been plagued with worries of the world being destroyed and taken over by a certain Dark Lord.

    But it was not to be… their private moments always seemed to be interrupted before they could enjoy enough of them.

    The communication device hidden in his jacket beeped shrilly, shocking them out of their moment.

    With an exasperated grumble and an apologetic look at Rinoa, he switched it on and barked into it with more than a little annoyance.

     "WHAT?!!" He yelled into the mouthpiece.

     "Errr…. This is Nida speaking? Reporting on the situation in Dollet?" Nida's voice was quivering, intimidated by the Commander's sudden display of PMS-worthy crankiness.

     "Continue." Squall tried to curb the annoyance from his voice, but a little of it succeeded in creeping in.

     "All the monsters have been destroyed in Dollet."

     "And in Winhill as well, by the PuPu aliens I had mentioned earlier." Xu added, switching on her communication device a little later than Nida. "What about other areas, Commander?"

     "Hmm…. Very good. It appears that each and every one of the cities have been rid of the Underground Armies. There were no reports of attacks on Balamb Garden, Balamb Town, Trabia Garden and Fisherman's Horizon. As for the Estharian continent, I would have to refer to its President for further updates, but even if there were attacks, they would have asked for our help by now if there was any difficulty in defeating the enemy. So essentially… we have won, this time round. Now we wait for the six to defeat Redrumiel… and we can end this bloody war."

     "Now that's a relief…" Xu said. "So, do we remain in the cities, or do we return to Balamb Garden?"

     "For the time being, it is better to maintain vigilance on additional enemy activity… we do not know if there were any other armies which were not deployed in this round. Of course, I would hope that all of them had been exterminated, but it is better to play it safe than sorry."

     "Understood Commander."     

     "Nida signing off, Commander." Nida switched off his communication device first.

    There was a pause on Xu's part. She did not appear to be intent on breaking the conversation as yet.

     "Xu?" The Commander was puzzled.

     "Psst psst… Squall… do you know that Nida and Yuri are an item?" She whispered covertly.

    Squall's face registered surprise at first, followed by a tiny smile.

     "WHAT? IS THAT TRUE?" A shrill voice screeched into their ears… belonging to the one and only Selphie Tilmitt.

    _Uh-oh… the whole of Balamb… no… Garden community will know of it by the time the sun sets…_

    Both Xu and Squall thought to themselves, shaking their heads in pity for Nida and Yuri. (Even Xu, who was the initial culprit who let the cat out of the bag.)

     "Well… I have to go now and help out with the admission of the injured into the Dollet hospital. If there are any new instructions, just beep me. Xu signing off." With a click, she switched off the communication device.

     "Yes, Selphie? Do you have anything to report other than Timber being safe?"

      "Uh… No. I simply had an urge to switch it on… and I'm glad I listened to it… or else I would have missed out on an absolutely important piece of news! TATA! Gotta go!"

      "What's so amusing?" Rinoa looked suspiciously at Squall, who was still wearing that tiny smile, only it had spread a little to qualify as a grin for Squall's standards.

     "You will never guess…" He spoke, his grin widening by the moment.

***********************************************************

    **~ANGEL LAND, THE LORD'S CHAMBERS~**

     "If you think that you have won the battle… that all is over just by defeating my Underground Creature Army… then you are dreadfully wrong, and overtly naïve. Do you think that I do not have a backup plan? I have know all along that the useless creatures would never succeed… they are merely pawns within my control… a means of buying time… to create the ultimate monster that could destroy your entire race with a simple flick of its fingers… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… fools… bask in your bliss while you can. Your time is up."

    The Dark Lord strode away from his mirror, which would reflect whatever was happening in the _SEI, and had learnt from there that his AKU Army had been reduced to nothing but dust at the bottom of the ocean between the Galbadian and Estharian continents._

    A tiny voice screeched at him, coming from one of the six tiny crystals that were placed in a row on his marble-topped pedestal.

   He bent down so that he was at eye level with that particular crystal.

     "You can scream all that you want, but you will never be able to escape from the eternal prison of crystal I have created for the six of you. Your friends will be left to die in my hands… every single one of the humans, including the four here that are entrapped alongside you. The only way you can escape is if I die, or if you break out of your prison… but that would only mean certain death for you, as the intense pressure created from the collision of forces inside that compact space would rupture your blood vessels and cause extensive damage to your internal organs. Do not say that I have never warned you. I will not be responsible for whatever consequences if you should decide to go against my advice."  
    He stroked the blue crystal gently, then caught himself, and sauntered towards the exit of the chamber.

     "I do not have the time to reminisce over what's already past. Once… I was willing to relive our pleasant memories… but you did not accept the hand that I held out to you. You have dug your own grave… and you shall pay for it with your freedom."

    He left the chamber, ignoring the little sounds emitting from the multi-colored crystals on the pedestals.

**********************************************************

    _I have to save them… and stop him… no matter what it takes… even at the cost of my own life._

    She thought frantically, trying to find a way out of her prison… but the walls were tough as steel, maybe even worse, and there was no opening, at all, no matter where she looked.

    "_I know what you're thinking, Celestine. Don't do it… you mustn't throw away your life like that…"_

_    Don't bother me. As an Angel, it is my duty to protect humans. And now that is just what I am intending to do… as I have chosen in my first test in the maze of shadows. You should know… for you have taken the same oath as I did._

    She replied to the voice that had appeared in her mind.

    "_Celestine!"_

    _Say no more… my mind is set… the only thing is… how the hell do I break through this stuff?_

_   "That is one question I will never answer."_

_    Fine! Have it your way!_

    She started banging on the walls, exerting every ounce of strength in her, but not even a single crack appeared. She tried using offensive magic, but there seemed to be an anti-magic field in the crystal, so that did not work too well.

    She crouched upon the ground in despair.

    She knew that time was running out… if she did not stop Redrumiel from summoning that monster he was talking about the whole of _SEI_ could be destroyed, for all she knew.

    _I need strength… lots and lots of it… who is willing to bestow it upon me? Please…._

    **_She will get the strength she asked for, eventually._**

**_    But at what price, and by whom?_**

**_    Will she be able to defeat the Dark Lord before he summons the monster?_**

**_    Will she be able to save the rest from their crystals without subjecting them to the intense pressure that comes with the breaking of the crystal?_**

**_    Next chapter, please._**

************************************************************

    Yeah!! This chapter was so difficult to write that I fell asleep in the middle of it… seriously! I got home from work at twelve midnight, and started writing, but before I knew it, I had fallen asleep at the desk with my drool pooling on the keyboard… disgusting! Anyway… I'm sure you can smell the end of the war… soon I hope cos I repeated so many times I hate writing battle scenes. Meanwhile… I still have not gotten the consensus on the fate of Celestine! The opinions were pretty divided… Okay, to make the decision easier… dying does not mean necessarily mean a sad ending, and living does not guarantee a happily ever after one… so which to choose? Hmm Hmmm…..

    Okay! Thank the reviewers time!

    Soul of Flame –Wow… *glittery eyes* you sacrificed your fic writing time to review my fic… Am so moved…  I will do the same for your fic, I promise! *holds hand up in solemnization*

    Jengab057 – You like Celestine don't you? Well even if you don't, still I thank her on your behalf.

    Celestine: At least somebody wants me alive… *grumbles grumbles*

    WL: That's two somebodies! Soul of Flame wants you to live too.

    Celestine: But you seem to want me dead.

    WL: As I said… I can't decide.

    Celestine: Which speaks volumes. How can you do this to your own character?

    WL: Errrr…. Next…  

    Quistis88 – It's the quality, not the quantity that counts! It doesn't matter that you have eight chapters or forty-two… each writer has a different pace… for me I only write so many cos I'm long-winded. What other people use one chapter to describe, I can use up to three chappies! (Well, maybe a little exaggerated…) Anyway, I LOVE your story, so don't worry about it.

    Shabaman – Yes… it would be dramatic to let her die. But I pulled the same stunt during the first fic of the series, Angel with a Broken Wing… too much of a good thing might spoil the whole thing…would it? Your opinion?

   Celeste Spring: Oh no… you're right… how could I have missed that? Thanks for pointing it out to me! The attack on Winhill was a spur on a moment thing, and subsequently the appearance of PuPu… damn… wanted to inject some "All unity against the enemy" feel, but in the end I just kicked myself in the face…. PuPu… explain yourself!

    PuPu: One fine day, PuPu hovering near Island closest to Hell… PuPu hate that place, but PuPu friend HuHu call it there. Many black monsters on that island talking about killing humans. Pupu think Winhill in trouble, so PuPu gather many friends.

    Celestine: Bullshit… you were just conjured out of nowhere by a nondescript lily. Your acting is horrendous, your lies easily exposed.

    Pupu: Sorry…PuPu failed Waterlily.

    Damn… that only goes to show the story is too big for me to pull it off convincingly…


	43. Chapter 41 Everybody needs love, even Re...

**Chapter 41 – Everybody needs love, even Redrumiel**

A/N: Weird title, I know.

   ********************

    WL: I present before you the speaker for today's Q&A session: Professor Quistis Trepe. Let's give her a round of applause!

      *Lame claps ensue, followed by a grumpy looking Quistis who keeps pulling at her dressing robe… yeah you got that right, dressing robe.*

    Quistis: Did you _have to pick this time of the day to pull me out for a meaningless Q&A session? Nobody, I repeat, nobody has asked any questions as yet._

    WL: *blinks innocently* What time of the day? Any way… I have a question. And in the space before and after the main story, it is MY opinion that counts.

    Quistis: Alright, hurry up… or I can't guarantee that you can live to crawl out of here.

    *Spotlight focuses on a murderous-looking Seifer brandishing his Hyperion.*

    WL: Riiiiiight…. Now explain to our readers how the SeeDs in Balamb Garden were split up between the various cities?

    Quistis: HOW WOULD I KNOW? I was battling up at Angel Land along with you, in case you didn't notice. You should have asked any of the Squad Leaders to answer this question, not me!

    WL: I didn't pay you the speaker's fee for nothing… now answer my question.

    Quistis: *grumbles* Alright listen up.

    There are around two hundred and twenty SeeDs and Cadets combined in Balamb Garden… quite the squeeze, as you can imagine, which was why we keep pestering the Council for funds to expand the premises… but till this day there have been no reply of any sort.

    The 220 were split up as follows:

     75 were stationed in Deling, of which 25 were dispatched to Winhill along with Xu as Squad Leader. The large number is due to the status of the city as the capital of the entire Galbadian Empire. They were supported by the Deling Troops, the strength of which was around three hundred.

    40 were stationed in Timber, with Irvine as Squad Leader and Selphie as his Deputy. The combined forces of the Galbadian troops and resistant forces (united for the first time in Timberian History) was around one hundred and fifty.

    30 were stationed in Dollet. The number was limited as Dollet had natural geographical advantage, as it faced the sea and was fortified by two towering boulder/rock that restricted access to its entrance. However, we still stationed two teams in it, one at the shores in case the enemy could swim across deep waters and enter by means of its shores, the other at the entrance. There was an underlying agreement between all troops that if they had the capacity to help, they would dispatch some of their people to Dollet entrance team. (Twenty in strength.) Dollet's Galbadian troops were a small sixty compared to other cities. It seemed that the Galbadian cities had the same assumption as us on its geography.

 This was the reason why Xu's first instinct was to help the Dollet team… besides that one other reason that I should not reveal. *Raises eyebrows suggestively*

     75 remained in the Balamb Garden, consisting of the Juniors aged eleven and below and a some SeeDs. Out of these 75, fifteen were dispatched to Balamb Town as it was in close proximity to the Garden, another twenty to Fisherman's Horizon. As you can see, we were spread pretty thinly across the various places.

    And that, is the end of the formation lecture. ANY OTHER QUESTIONS?

    WL: Errr… no… you can leave now.

    Q: Good… *turns and walks to Seifer*

    WL: HEY! You can't do that here! Go back to your own room!

    Seifer: Shuddup. *slashes her tongue with Hyperion.*

    WL: Mmmmph MMmmph!!

    A/N: They never said how many residents there actually were in Balamb Garden, did they? So I simply cooked up this number by myself. If it seems too large or too small, simply adjust accordingly.

****************************************************************

    **~In the Blue Crystal Trap~**    

    _I need strength… lots and lots of it… who is willing to bestow it upon me? Please…_

    Repeatedly, she pleaded for an answer to her request… she was getting more and more desperate as the seconds ticked by… and knew for sure that right now, Redrumiel was wasting no time summoning that Ultimate Monster he was gloating to them about.

    _How can I live with myself if I let him get away with it? I would rather die before I let him kill the entire race of humans… if only there was a way out of here!_

    She resumed to banging on her crystal walls, her fists bleeding with the effort but no results came out of her incessant punches against the wall.

     "LET ME OUT OF HERE! REDRUMIEL!! YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! I FORBID YOU TO CONTINUE BRINGING HARM TO THE WORLD!"

    She yelled at the top of her lungs, but of course Redrumiel could not hear it, for her screams could only amount to little squeaks outside of her crystal palace. And even if he did, he would not have paid any attention to her.

    **_If strength is what you want… then strength I shall give to you. Limitless amounts of it. But first… you must answer me this question._**

    A foreign voice echoed in her mind, stopping her yells immediately.

    The voice was soft, feminine, clear… much like hers actually, only it had a hidden tinge of history that hinted at the many centuries its owner had witnessed.  

    "What question?" Celestine asked a tad suspiciously.

   **_If I gave you unlimited powers… what will you do with it? How will you stop Redrumiel from the massive destruction he is intent on creating?_**

     "Kill him, of course." She replied without a moment's hesitation.

    There was a pregnant pause in the other's speech.

    **_If this is your answer… then I am afraid that you have no right to what I am about to give you. The power I give stems from love, not hatred. Your motive must not be one of revenge, or else you will not be any different from the one you have to stop._**

     "But it isn't. I kill him to protect, not because of revenge.

    **_Are you certain of this? Are you sure there isn't some part in you that wants him dead because he killed someone very dear to your heart? There is no point in deceiving me, for in the process you are deceiving yourself as well… and it will prevent you from unleashing your greatest potential._**

     "If I do not kill him… then what other way can I stop him?"

    **_You can seek to understand him… you can try to see what it is that drives him to so much darkness… why in the first place did he turn to the other path, when he used to be an Angel himself… and one of the pioneers at that. There must be some reason… and only you can unlock his heart, and in the process, not only save him, but the ones around you as well._**

     "But how do I begin to understand him? Each time I speak with him, he seems intent on driving me up the wall. Be it his attitude, or the way he looks down on my friends. And he constantly intrudes into my privacy by reading my thoughts. It is harder than you think."

    **_First, you must learn to drive all your hatred and bad feelings towards him away, and think of him in a different light. From the very beginning, you have been biased against him, and that has clouded your judgment. If you can see the truth, then the way to the light will open up for both you and him. Remember what you chose in the maze of shadows? You must not forget it now, as you have been advised time and again by the Room Guardians. Now repeat after me… Everybody needs love, even Redrumiel._**

    "This is soooo weird! Alright….

      EVERYBODY NEEDS LOVE, EVEN REDRUMIEL!

      Are you satisfied now?" Celestine made a face, for she wanted to puke at the absurd sentence she had just spat out.

    **_You must be able to convince yourself. If you feel like puking at the thought of it, then you're nowhere near succeeding. You have to repeat until you can say it like you mean it. Do not call for me until you have completed this task. Goodbye, for now._**

    With that, her presence completely disappeared.

     "HEY! Wait a minute! You can't just disappear like that!" Celestine shouted after her, but received no response.

     "Oh well… I guess I had better do as she says… if I want to get out of here."

********Two hours later********

    "Hey! Voice! I'm ready now!" Celestine called out after countless tries at the task which the voice had set out for her.

    **_So… are you ready to show me what you've accomplished?_**

     "Everybody needs love, even Redrumiel."

    **_Good… that was better and faster than I expected. You have talent. Now… before I give it to you… I need your consent on something important._**

     "Shoot."

    **_If I were to release the power into your body, at the same time, you would have to accept your past-life memories as well… are you willing to do that?_**

     "What has my past life got to do with him?" Celestine asked with a puzzled expression.

    **_You will know when you receive it… so do I have your word?_**

     "Anything you say, as long as I get out of here."

    **_Very well then… now look into your heart… and feel… what it is that gives you the strength, the desire to live on? Who is the one you are willing to risk your life to protect… dive into that feeling, and let it encompass around yourself, then try to expand it with your will._**

    Without missing a beat, Celestine whispered,

      "Zell. He is the one I would die as many times as it took to save him from harm of any kind. He is the predominant source of my strength. Without him, I would not be what I am today. I would not even be standing here, alive.

    **_Let this feeling expand from within your heart to the outside, reaching out of your body, out of the crystal trap, out of the entire ZOK dimension… bigger than this world could contain… and you shall receive… the Power of Love in infinite capacity..._**

    She could feel it. Celestine knew that the new source of power was now in her, for she positively radiated with the concentration of it within her.

    And at the same time… a new kind of knowledge had entered her mind… that of her past life, as the voice had told her.

    She stepped up to one of the walls, and placed a glowing palm upon it.

    She directed a surge of energy against the wall, willing it to break apart upon the impact of the energy against it.

    The wall shattered into tiny shards within seconds.

    What had seemed like a paramount task before took only a slight effort to break now.

    She proceeded to the rest of the crystals, cradling each of them in her palm and carefully easing the pressure in each of them, then broke the crystals with slight squeezing actions without harming the occupants inside.

    The first who greeted her was Zell.

     "Celestine… Are you alright? How did you manage to break the walls? Are you hurt?" Zell examined her for any sign of injury, but she stopped him with a gentle touch on the arm.

     "I'm fine, Zell. Now Ihave to find Redrumiel, or it will be too late."

     "You're right… but where do we find him?" Seifer asked, brushing the black remains of his broken crystal wall off his shoulders.

     "I have an idea where he is… I can sense his presence emitting from that direction…" Celestine pointed towards the northeast, and started out for it, but turned back to face them at the last minute. "You guys stay here. I will look for him alone."

     "But you're no match for him alone! Let us come with you!" Zell protested, while the rest (except one) nodded in agreement.

     "I'm not going to fight him… I have to talk to him, and it wouldn't work if I had a whole entourage after me. Now be good… and stay here." She turned and ran out of the room before they could say anything.

     "She knows what she's doing. Don't worry. As far as I can see… her persuasion powers are better than anyone else's. And I believe this would be a better method than tackling him head on." Damien placed a restraining hand on Zell's shoulder.

     "Yeah, but I feel somewhat peeved that we couldn't kick his ass for beating us up like that." Seifer exclaimed with a growl and a clenched fist. "Now where am I going to vent all that frustration pent up in here?"

     "My Master… forgive me for what may seem like a lecture… but sometimes, it is better to take a step back and let the waves die down, rather than rush headlong and try to ride them. When it is all over, you know that you have made the right decision."

     "And what if she's in danger? How are we going to save her if we don't even know what's going on in there?" Zell was the most hung up among them. He simply could not stand the thought of Celestine jumping right into the enemy's hands alone.

     "Don't worry… he's not going to kill her." Damien patted him reassuringly.

     "How would you know? He tried to the last time I checked… with that Raging Torrent of his." Zell shot back, still unconvinced despite the Angel's repeated attempts to placate him.

     "But did he? He could have killed all of us when we were unconscious from his attack… but he chose to seal us up instead. Of course, it wasn't in his plans that we were able to break out of it, but the most important thing is, he did not lay a finger on us while we were defenseless against him. I believe that it is due to something he still holds for Celestine." Patiently, Damien tried to explain his theory to Zell.

     "What thing?" Zell asked, a little unsure now.

     "I think he has feelings for her… of what kind I do not know, but sure enough he could not bear to kill her, even though he has had many chances all along."

     "He's right, you know. When I was still a puppet under his control, acting as his General of _SEI_, he seemed to treat her especially well. Sometimes General ZOK and I would spy him smiling gently at her, and stroking her hair in a special way… we couldn't quite grasp what it was, but it was definitely not platonic, so to speak." Waterlily remarked, directing a concerned gaze at Zell.

     "I guess… But I will only wait for fifteen minutes. After that I will be going in there no matter what!"

     "She'll be furious if you interrupt her attempt to persuade him. I will know if she's in trouble, don't worry." Damien said, then turned to grin triumphantly at the others.

     "I don't care! Twenty minutes the max! I'm going in there!"

     "Alright, alright! We get your drift, Chicken-wuss. Now calm down, or you'll give yourself a nose bleed."

    *******************************************************

    **~Redrumiel's Sealed Chamber~**

    He sat in a half-lotus position in front of a pool of murky water, his hands engaged in a series of elaborate signals while chanting in a weird, throaty voice.

    The pool started to churn in response to his chants, its waves splashing up against the rims of the pot it was contained in.

    Finally, he stopped the motioning of his hands, and directed a dark beam into the pool.

    It became still, without a single ripple marring its smooth surface.

    He opened his eyes, which have turned entirely black, including the white area that was originally around his pupils.

    Darkness has claimed his heart and soul fully now, erasing any trace of kindness that might have resided in him.

    Then he grinned, the expression a menacing one.

     "The humans shall be destroyed, and no one can stop my Ultimate Monster now… not even myself."

    He heard a noise behind him.

    He turned, and saw a grave-faced Celestine at the entrance of his "Sealed" Chamber, the door smashed into smithereens.

     "You're too late to stop me now. I have summoned the monster."

     "Furhler… how you must have suffered… I am sorry……" The sorrow was eminent in her voice, her lip trembling under its weight.

     "Lilacea?" He looked at her with a changed expression… a mixture between fear, disbelief, and mostly, pain.

     "I remember now…" She nodded, a film of tears covering her wide, soulful eyes.

    *****************************************************

    **~Fisherman's Horizon~**

    The setting sun appeared to rest upon the line that separated the sky from the sea, painting the waves a watery orange-red. Its reflection was distorted over the tidal waves, going with the flow as the wind blew across the surface of the sea. Seagulls cried out in the distance, perhaps calling out for their lovers to join them in their flight.

    The old geezer, also known as "Master Fisherman" to the residents in Fisherman's Horizon sat at the very tip of the bridge stretching over the water, waiting for fish to bite at the bait he had dangled so tantalizingly in the water.

    It had been a slow day, and he had not caught a single one ever since he sat there waiting for a bite from early morning till now.

    Muttering to himself that it "just wasn't his day", he was entirely taken by surprise when he felt the line yank hard. Very hard.

     "Hey… I might get lucky after all!" He said with a chuckle, and started tugging at his rod, and reeling the line to pull in his catch.

    However, the "fish" biting at the other end of the line was a stubborn one, and refused to give in to his efforts to pull the line in.

     "So, you wanna get tough, eh? I'll show you tough!" The Master Fisherman declared, and leant back as far as he could manage while pulling at his line.

   The line broke, which was inevitable since the pressure exerted on it was too heavy for it to withstand.

     "Dammit… the first bite today and it got aw…" He could not finish his sentence, for he was too preoccupied with staring at the thing that suddenly loomed before him.

    It was no fish.

    Instead, it was a hundred and eighty foot tall creature with hard scaly skin and two yellow lights for eyes. It was grinning at him, its yellow teeth razor-like and caked with gunk.

     "Holy Shit…" The Master Fisherman dropped his rod and started running for his dear life… an inherent instinct that took over his mind that would probably save him if this was a different monster.

    The monster opened its mouth.

     "Goodbye." It said with that grin again, and flicked the index finger of its right hand against its thumb.

    A massive wave of force erupted from his fingers, blowing everything in its path away.

    The place that was formerly known as Fisherman's Horizon fell into pieces. All its buildings, structures and machinery were unable to withstand the force.

    With gigantic splashes, everything fell into the ocean, the debris sinking quickly to the bottom while dragging the residents of the fishing town with them, pinned under the huge boulders with no hope of resurfacing again.

    Not many survived. Those that did were severely injured, and did not have the ability to stay afloat.

     "M…must inform the Commander…" A member of the FH squad dispatched from Balamb Garden tried valiantly to grab onto a piece of drifting wood.

    "USE.CELLPHONE." A grey haired lady with a unique voice swam by him, and held out her water and shock-resistant Nokia ® to him.

     "Thanks." He took it gratefully, and punched in the number of the Commander's phone in Deling camp.

     "Commander… this is Yakuza, Squad Leader of Fisherman's Horizon… we have sighted a new species of the enemy's monsters in Fisherman's Horizon… the entire town has been destroyed… almost all of the residents have been killed.. please dispatch assistance immediately."

    He listened for a few more seconds, switched off the phone, and handed it back to the lady.

   Then he slid off the piece of wood, unable to hold on any longer, and sank into the water.

     "TOO LATE." The grey haired lady turned to her companion, regret eminent the eye not covered by a black patch.

     "We tried our best, ya know." Her hulking friend replied, shaking his head at the wood that drifted by them, now unburdened by the weight of the SeeD's body.

     "WAIT FOR SEED."

     "Yeah, ya know."

*********************************************************

    WL: Yeah! Return of the two stooges… I mean, Fuj and Raij. Happy reunion perhaps for Seifer's posse? I don't really know…

    Anyway… thank you, reviewers, again. You have earned my utmost respect. Allow the little one to bow in reverence to your unyielding support for yours truly. *Kowtows at 180 degrees*

    Soul of Flame: Oh… you've GOT to update your fic… I'm waiting anxiously for the next chapter. Yay! And you don't need to leave a long review… just a "Good" or "Crap" whichever the case will suffice… I just need to know someone is reading it.

    Celeste Spring: Glad you liked it! And thanks for your encouragement… It gives me a great boost of confidence! Or in the words of a famous Dintch, "Booya!!!!" Sappy endings… eh? I'll try my best.

    Jengab057: Ahh.. you're right… at the end of the day, it's the writer's responsibility to make the decision. But thanks for your suggestion anyway!

    Quistis88: Me sweet? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Clearly you do not know me at all, to be able to use that adjective on me. But thank you anyway… and I'm floating you know, from all those compliments. Now THAT's sweet. *Does a horrendous version of "Flying without wings."

    I have decided to have my cake and eat it too…hehehhehehhee *evil laughter*. Regarding what? The ending of course. How? Be patient. It seems I'm doing some kind of monologue here *sticks tongue out* Anywayz… I've also decided what I'm going to write next. It's been bugging me for the entire month of May, and then some. Argh…. Meanwhile I have to finish this fic first. I hope you liked this chappy. If you do, please be kind enough to click on the review button and leave one, as you sweeties have been doing all this while. Tata pplez… have a nice weekend, or whatever's left of it…… (I have merely four and a half hours left of my weekend. Time flies, yes it does.)


	44. Chapter 42 Betrayal

**Chapter 42 – Betrayal**

A/N: Italicized Words in brackets denote Redrumiel's thoughts.

************************************************

    "I remember now…" She nodded, a film of tears covering her wide, soulful eyes.

    He gazed at her for a long time, unable to register that it was really her, talking to him in such tender tones in place of the aggressiveness she used to show him… as if he was a virus and she would have nothing to do with him.

    For a moment, his demeanor softened, as he thought back to the times when they had shared every smile, laugh, and exchange of glances, basking in the sweet, blissful sensation that would envelop him whenever they were together.

    But then, his expression hardened again as he thought of the way she had let him down.

     "Even if you have remembered, it is still too late. I have already summoned the monster, which will kill all of your beloved humans, including the eight that you care so much for… and including the one that you risked your life so many times to protect. Like the way I had disposed of your human lover so many centuries ago. History will repeat itself, no matter where or when!" He let out a bitter laugh as the flood of memories came back to him again.

     "He wasn't my lover." She responded without raising an eyebrow, a direct contrast against his agitated mien.

     "Don't LIE to me! I saw it with my own eyes… the two of you… in bed together!" His voice had turned hoarse with the rage that burnt in his chest and seared his throat with its fiery flames.

     "The boy… was my son. OUR son. He was the wonderful result of our union formed by the merging of the very best in us. The Creator merely gave him a different name… "Human". Otherwise, he was no different from us… except that the gift of flight was taken away from him. But instead, he was free to roam the lands, unlike we Angels, who had to return to our Land whenever our time was up. And from our son, many others were created, developing into the massive and glorious race that we see today, capable of so much… things that we would not have dreamt possible when he was first born. Have you forgotten that? Has your memory been so warped by the shadow that took over your soul…?

      It was never me that you saw… but merely an illusion shown to you by the great evil that had chosen you for its slave. And you thought that I had betrayed you? You chose to believe it, rather than me? It hurts me beyond comprehension to know that!" She turned away and placed a palm on her heart, a futile attempt to soothe it.

     "You lie! What illusion? Don't think that I am so easily fooled by a few words!"

     "I suppose I cannot really blame you for diverting from the path. You have always been so kind, so pure at heart, protecting every flower, leaf, animal or even fly from harm with your grace and touch. And yet you have to see them suffer and killed because of natural disasters beyond our control, and you would say to yourself, and sometimes to me and Shin how good it would be if you had the power to protect everything. And you accepted the power offered to you by the dark, only because of the empty promises it held out to you. But you changed… no longer listening to me, or Shin. You refused to heed our advice, laying your trust completely in your new Master… who led you to believe that I was the one who betrayed you. But did you ever think of how I would feel when you accused me of cheating on you? WITH OUR VERY OWN SON? DID YOU?

      But still… I forgave you… because I love you. I could not turn a blind eye on you, much as I wanted to. But I did not want to cause any more hurt than necessary… for my continuing existence will only bring you pain.

      And so… I ended my life."

    She closed her eyes, attempting to calm the turbulence that was going on a rampage in her… but she could only wince in pain as her ancient wounds opened up, one after another with the influx of memories that gushed into her mind.

     "…… That… that can't be true…" Furhler (a.k.a. Redrumiel) initially refused to believe her words, shutting them out of his mind as thoroughly as he could manage… but his resolve was gradually eroded by a voice in his mind that kept telling him to listen to her.

     "I do not expect you to open up to me so easily. Instead… let me show you what really happened, through my eyes. And you will see that I have never thought of anyone else… that no one could have replaced you in my heart."

    She drew his head towards hers, and touched her forehead against his.

    A warm light glowed from the point where their skin came into contact, signaling the transmission of images from one mind to the other.

   **~In Lilacea's mind~**

    When he opened his eyes, all he could see was the bright glare of sunlight illuminating everything in sight.

    He had not felt so light-hearted in a long time… without the loathsome burden that seemed to follow him, like the darkness that enshrouded him ever since… he couldn't really remember when.

    He was inside someone's body… a female one… and then he recalled that he was supposed to be inside Lilacea's mind.

    He was able to sense her thoughts and her emotions… and right now, she was a very happy person.

    _Finally… I get to see him after so many days of separation… He'll be so surprised to see me! I wonder if he misses me as much as I did?_

    The woman skipped and hummed, acting so many years younger than her age… as if she was a kid on the way to a very grand birthday party with lots of presents, just for her.

    _Who is this 'he'? Probably her human lover… and she dared to say that she wasn't lying? He thought in an enraged manner, and wanted to pull out of the transmission without a second's delay._

    However, something stopped him in his tracks.

    For whom should she stop in front of, but a very much younger version of himself?

    However, this version of him sported an aloof face... unresponsive to the happy smiles that the woman must have been showing him.

     "Furhler… you're back! I missed you so much!" She said, and went towards him with her arms outstretched, evidently for a hug.

     "Go away… I'm busy right now." The young Furhler spoke coldly, and turned away from her.

     "But… darling… we haven't seen each other for such a long time…" Her lip started trembling, and she kept biting at it to stop its misbehavior…

    _He would be even more furious if I were to shed a tear… I mustn't let that happen… I do not like to see him in a bad mood. Nowadays… it seems that my presence only makes him irritated… I wonder what did I do to make him so mad at me?_

     "Didn't you hear a word I said? I'M BUSY! NOW FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO PLAY WITH! I DON'T CARE WHO!" He yelled at her, then turned his back on her again.

     "I… I'm sorry…" She said in a small voice, and walked dejectedly away from him.

    He did not run after her and apologize… unlike in their courting days when he would fall over himself to make her feel good.

    _I have a faint memory of this incident… indeed… my head was perpetually in a fog in those days… and I lashed out at everyone, including her. Admittedly… I have unintentionally hurt her at times… but that doesn't give her the excuse to cheat on me! _

    His self-righteous reasoning sounded weak even to himself.

    But he could no longer find excuses when he witnessed what happened next.

    The Furhler that she faced now was still younger, but his appearance had changed entirely.

    The wings had turned black, as opposed to the originally golden feathers… his expression saturated with scorn, and not an ounce of benevolence reflected in his eyes.

     "Don't try to deny it! Are you saying that I'm blind, or that I have mistaken you for somebody else? You know that there isn't a single Angel with blue hair for miles around, except for you! And it sure wasn't me you were holding in your arms, or I would surely have known, wouldn't I? Alright… if you insist on your innocence, tell me where have you been for the past two nights?"

     "I was…" She hesitated for a little while, for she did not want to leak out the secret.

    She had been planning hard for his birthday for two sleepless weeks… for she knew that he was constantly on the run, working himself too hard in order to fulfill his duties as a First-Line Angel… a huge responsibility, especially since he was now in charge of maintaining the natural balances of the geological world. She wanted it to be a surprise, to see the child-like gleefulness on his face when he saw what she had done for him.

    But now… it had only led to a fatal misunderstanding… flamed on by someone who intended to harm their relationship… 

     "You can't answer me… which means you are guilty of infidelity! Where is that lover of yours? I will skin him alive if that's the last thing I'll do!"

    Without waiting for a single word from her, he headed for what he had erroneously thought to be her human lover.

    He sliced off his head without flinching for one bit… such a change from the one who could not bear to hurt a fly.

    His heart had turned black, along with his wings… his conscience eaten by the shadow that lurked in his soul and devoured his willpower along with it.

    She could scarcely bear the mutilation to her heart when she saw what had become of their son… and most importantly… what had become of Furhler.

     "I cannot recognize you any longer… you are not my Furhler…"

     "And neither are you my Lilacea. Do not let me see you, ever again." He snorted coldly at her, and strode away, leaving Lilacea on her knees sobbing as if the world had come to an end.

    Indeed, her world had crumbled into nothingness… along with her son's life...

    She could not stop the tears that kept flowing from her eyes… and then the well went dry, but the bleeding inside never stopped.

    Her last thought before she jumped into the fiery pits of the Ruby Dragon Cave…

    _I love you… Furhler… but I can't live to see you pained because of me… so… farewell…_

*******************************************

     "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Furhler yelled, forcefully ending the transmission by pulling his forehead away from hers.

    He did not want to believe what he had just seen… no… he could not… he must not…

    But he did.

    For try as he wanted to, he could not break the link between her thoughts, and his mind when he was inside her memories.

    And he had felt acutely, to the core of his soul… what she had been through.

    All this while… he had thought himself to be the wronged one… the one with the right to vengeance.

    But now… he realized that he had been treading on an empty path that lead to nowhere… that his basis for hatred was a false one… one that could no longer stand on its own reason.

    That he was the one who betrayed, not Lilacea.

    A devastating knowledge, to say the least… for he had built his life around this hatred… and now he had to accept the fact that it was groundless?

    Then for what did he continue living? So that he could harm those that were entirely unrelated to the ancient debt that no longer existed?

    "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" He let out a frustrated shout, one bordering on insanity, desperation, and despair.

     "What can I do now? After so many centuries of hating… you tell me that it was all for nothing? That I was running around in circles like a fool? Why did you not explain yourself to me… and instead continued to let me harbour this hate? But all this while… I could not let go of my feelings for you… they were too deep… and I knew it all along… for the many times that I could kill the present you, I could not do it.

      And because of my foolishness… I have harmed too many… the blood that I have shed… the sins that I have committed… I will be condemned to Hell surely for it… all these because I was too weak…" He fell to his knees, and wept into his hands like a little boy.

     "Furhler…" She said simply, stroking his head and holding it to rest on her shoulder.

     "I…I'm sorry…" His words were muffled into the crook of her neck.

     "It isn't your fault any more than it is mine…" She whispered, still cradling his head gently.

     "But it is… I have caused so many deaths… but I did not want it to happen at all… something took control over me… and I was too soft to chase it away…"

    Suddenly, he lifted his head from its comfortable position against her neck.

     "You've got to stop the monster… before it's too late!" He looked at her, wide-eyed with unease.

     "But how?" She took a peek at her watch… fifteen minutes had passed!

     "… There's only one way… and even that does not guarantee its downfall." He said in a brooding tone.

     "What way?"

     "By taking my life… for it is I who created it, and thus controlling its actions. But the longer it stays out there, the more power and control it gains over its body. You've got to hurry… or it will be too late to stop it!"

     "I can't! How can you expect me to kill you?"

     "Then don't do it. Let Celestine take over."

     "What ARE you talking about?"

     "The moment you ease back your past-life memories, she will come back. Trust me on this."

     "I don't want to…" She protested, as any sound person would.

     "LILACEA! The entire human race's future and wellbeing is at stake here! How can you be so selfish?"

    What a refreshing change it would have been, if any of the SeeDs outside were to hear his speech then.

     She still refused to do as he told her, setting her mouth at the ends in petulance.

     "Don't worry… we will meet again, someday. The universe is a vast place… and who knows… in our next life I might be there waiting for you again… be good, Lilacea… let her come out so that I can teach her how to beat the monster."

    She did not speak for a while… for it was hard for her to accept the sudden turn in events.

     "Alright…" She closed her eyes.

     When they reopened again, it was eminent who it was facing him.

     "I saw it all." She said simply.

     "Good. Then you know what to do." Furhler nodded with approval, and waited for her to make her move expectantly.

     "I would rather kill myself… now that you are no longer the bad guy." She turned her eyes away to avoid looking at him… for the longer she stared at him, the sadder she became.

     "But you know you have to do this… or there will be no hope in destroying the Ultimate Monster. Now stop wasting time. Your friends are waiting outside for you. The hope of everyone's survival lay in your hands."

     "I'll make this quick and painless…" Celestine's voice was quivering… as was her palm as it readied itself for the fatal blow.

     "Thank you." He nodded, and took a deep breath. "Strike at my left chest, where the heart is."

    She raised her right palm, and exerted a strong beam from its core towards his chest cavity.

    He fell upon the ground immediately.

    She rushed up to support his body, letting it lay against her chest.

     "That was fast…" He said breathlessly, then winced at his blatant attempt at adding humor to the situation, when in actual fact he felt like bawling his eyes out. 

    _Be strong, Furhler. If you give up now, you will have to endure hours of teary farewells… and you do not want that, trust me..._

    He steeled himself for the final remittance of strength... before the fog in his head could take over his mind, and whip him off to the land of eternal dreams.__

   "Before I go… take this…"

    He grasped both her hands in a tight grip, and transmitted all his energy from within into her bloodstream, where they were carried all the way to each and every one of her acupoints, where energy was stored.

     "With my energy, and Lilacea's… you would be unbeatable… Too bad you couldn't get Shin's as well… for they were sealed inside his staff. If you can find it… even better…." He let out a series of coughs, spat some blood… and finally threw out his last breath.

    He did not speak again.

    She wanted to linger by his side… but she knew that time was running out.

    Circumstances could be cruel at times like such.

    While her heart was plummeting to the bottom of her feet, she had to keep going… to strengthen herself so that she could face the Ultimate Monster and prevent it from destroying yet more lives that have already been taken…

    _Farewell… I'm glad that I got to know you not as an enemy… but as a friend as well…_

_    I know now… why Lilacea was so devoted to you, even when you had hurt her badly with your accusations……_

    Just then, a group of people rushed into the room.

     "Celestine! Are you alright?" Zell was the first who ran in, gasping for a change of breath.

     "I'm fine."

     "What happened to him? I thought you said you weren't going to fight?" Seifer raised an eyebrow at the still body of Redrumiel.

     "Long story. I'll explain when there's time. Right now, we have to stop the Ultimate Monster before all the cities are destroyed."

     "Whatever you say, Ma'am!"

=============================================================

    Phewwwwwwww~~~!!!! That was one long chapter as well! A product of four hours of labour… hmmm four seems to be my standard time for writing a chapter. Anyways… hope it wasn't too confusing, especially the part where Furhler went into Lilacea's mind.

    Next chapter, we shall have the final battle. Hurrays! And then the ending will come soon… double hurrays!! And I can spare you from the ever-continuing horror of the never-ending story… triple hurrays!!!! Kind of like Nightmare on Elm Street… never ending series, each getting more lame than the last… sorry if you're a fan of NOES… :p

    Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

    Celeste Spring: I'm glad you liked it! Actually I've had the concept ever since Redrumiel appeared in the story, but it didn't appear until now.

    Quistis88 – Of course it was meant to be funny! No one in their right mind would name a chapter in that way… and be serious! Just the thought of it makes me want to puke or laugh… I can't decide. And I think I've had an overdose of sugar from your review… hand me the insulin, man! Hahaha just kidding. Thank you for your continuing support.

    Prodigy – I've said it in my review to you, and I'll say it again. Welcome back! Booya! (Zell: Quit stealin' my line!!!) By the time you read this, I've probably finished the story… but I still want to thank you for your patience if you managed to read up to here. It must take a lot of endurance and resilience to wade through all those chapters.

    To all the readers of this fic… especially those that reviewed… I am in awe of you! I do not know if I would have the same kind of ability to keep up with the story if I was in your shoes! Hehehehee thanks a bunch guys!

^_^x


	45. Chapter 43 Missiles Away! But

**Chapter 43 – Missiles Away…! But…**

   A/N: 

    Yippee!!! Finally we get to update! What a relief!

     WL: Well, well, well… I guess some explanations are due... and that my subtleness had been so faint that it was pandering towards vagueness… cos yours truly doesn't have the skill to pull it off.

     Redrumiel: Admit it… you just completely missed the whole thing. You needed someone to remind you, or you would not have been aware of your glaring gaffe!

    WL: Today's speaker-cum-professor is our Redrumiel over here, returning from death's door to tie up some threads still loose from the last chapter.

    Redrumiel: Changing the subject eh? Can't say I blame you though…  
    

    WL: Professor Redrumiel aka Furhler shall be taking questions from the floor.

    Your Highness No. 1: Why did you say the words "That was fast…" even while you were lying on your deathbed? It seemed inappropriate and unnecessary to me… *and it damned near spoilt the atmosphere for me, you lousy writer!* (parts in asterisks added by yours truly)

    WL grabs the mike from the Professor, answering on his behalf.

    WL: That was only inserted to cater to this fellow's quirky sense of humor and various behavioral oddities.

     Redrumiel: Are YOU the speaker or am I?

    WL (Sheepishly): Please continue.

    Redrumiel: (Directs a piercing glance at Your Highness No. 1) You ARE rather sharp, young lady. I am tempted to abandon this useless one over here and follow you, if only you would let me.

                       Well… what did you expect me to say then? That I didn't want to die? That I didn't want to leave her like this? Telling her not to miss me? I could, but I'm not that kind of Angel. I deliberately tried to inject some light-heartedness into the situation so that Celestine would not be too disturbed by my death. 

                     As I lay there, I knew acutely that the monster would be wreaking some havoc on the human world below… and that Celestine has to hurry to where it was and stop it. I can somewhat sense that Lilacea was deliberately trying to curb her memories, and at the same time, the 'anguish', as you say, at my impending death... thus leaving Celestine to her own mind. Celestine feels much less for me than Lilacea did, a big plus for speeding things along. 

                    And so, I tried to help her by saying something that entirely destroys any kind of atmosphere that might have been in there. Can you imagine how long it would take if she allows her emotions to run over her? By the time we're finished, the Ultimate Monster would have been running rings around the destroyed human cities and still have ample time for a leisurely nap.

                       But… you had made a valid point… a very good one at that. And it was the fault of this girl over here…*glares fiercely at WL* that my noble act had not been conveyed across to you. So give her a good cyberkick for me… I can't cos I risk getting myself maimed in the endless depths of Hell if I were to so much as touch her again… I have suffered painfully enough for playing my role in the story as her torturer, believe you me…

    WL: Does that sound confusing to you? Don't worry… all will be clear in the next chappie… cos actually the stuff between Lilacea and Celestine ain't over yet... and you ain't seen the last of Redrumiel yet, not if I had my way.  Alright next question!

    Your Highness No. 2: Why? Why do you have to die immediately after we have realized that you were not a bad guy after all? It's so sad!

   Redrumiel: Despite having said the above… about me acting cool and all that about my present state of non-livingness, I'm glad someone still expresses some kind of grief over my death. Celestine was obliged to suppress her feelings, but the author herself nonchalantly studies her fingernails and grins maniacally all day long just because someone praises her for writing something utterly hollow and tasteless in my opinion. *Phew* Let me take a breather first…

            Thank you, Your Highness No. 2. I was never a bad guy, just misunderstood. (WL: Yeaaaah riiiiight…. And Zell hates hotdogs.) My death was vital to the fic… and it must be on my own accord in order to demonstrate the moral of the story… that you will reap what you sow. 

             I had committed too many sins in my attempt to dominate the three dimensions, and as a result I had to pay for it with my life. Or else there would be some very disgruntled people like the SeeDs cos I have _kicked their butts with my attacks, and then some_, in human speak. And it would only heighten the sense of my return from the Dark Side if I were to sacrifice my life for the sake of all humanity… it will show that I was willing to exchange my life to protect human-mortals.. Even though I still hate them. 

           Why do I still hate them? Even if their ancestor might be mine and Lilacea's son, it still does not eradicate the blame they must bear for the damage they have done to the ecological world with their so-called scientific advancements. I will not condone such behavior… even if you were once part of us Angels.

    WL: Alright, alright… no one wants to listen to your theory about us humans being viruses and all… Next question!... Um… no more questions?

    Redrumiel: Good… Then I can leave now. *Disappears in a cloud of smoke.*

   WL: Cheh! Such a waste of money! I could have answered them myself…

   PS: Try guessing the identities of Your Highnesses No. 1 and 2! Not a very difficult one though…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

     Squall Leonhart covered his eyes with his gloved fingers, trying to chase away the brain-splitting migraine in his head.

    He was waiting for a call… a very important call… his impatience reaching to the breaking point of his endurance when it suddenly arrived.__

The ring of the telephone pierced the silent and very stagnant air in the tent, signifying the end of his wait.

   Usually irritated by the interruption caused by its ring, the Commander was almost glad for its presence now, grabbing the phone like a hungry beggar grabs a dollar thrown into his broken bowl.

"Squall… Evacuate the FH immediately. We will be launching our missiles against it in twenty minute's time." The voice at the other end was evidently in a hurry, but tried, though unsuccessfully, to keep it from showing in his tone.****

     "… Yes, President Caraway…" There was no small amount of hesitation in Squall's reply, and being the sharp one that he was, Caraway had caught it with little effort.

     "Is there anything on your mind? If there is, feel free to speak out."

     "… I'm just unsure that the missiles would work. Besides, it might provoke the creature into destroying more cities, and that's the last thing we need. The closest city right now happens to be… Timber!"

     "If we don't try, we'll never know. I'm willing to take that risk. In any case, we're doomed anyway if we do not try to stop it while we can."

     "As you wish, Sir."

     "Good luck, son. And take care."

     "Thank you, Sir. I wish the same to you."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

    Squall stood up in his life boat, the leader among the thirty odd boats or so, each carrying four SeeDs or Cadets as had been assigned by the Commander.

    He faced the hundred-strong squad, all decked in wetsuits for the purpose of their new mission, with a stern face and an even sterner tone.

     "You are to evacuate the disaster site around Fisherman's Horizon within ten minute's time. DO NOT leave anyone who looks remotely alive behind. Dive in if you see any movement, however small… for it may be someone trying to grab your attention. Use the whistle that each of you had been issued with if you need help to release the injured persons from debris. But remember… your time is limited, for missiles will be heading this way in sixteen minutes. So act fast. Dismissed."

     "Yes, Sir!" The rescue team shouted, and went off to various directions in search of survivors.

                                                            * * * * * * * *

   It was strange… really strange… the monster had stopped moving completely, just standing there with a grin (an evil one) plastered on its face in freeze-frame stillness. Not even a blink, or rise and fall of its belly to indicate the exchange of breaths… as if it were a mechanical toy that had run out of battery power.

      As such, President Caraway had decided to make use of its immobile state to bombard the monster with its missiles. However, Squall had his reservations about the missiles… maybe it was a bad hunch, or instinct trained through his years in Balamb Garden as a mercenary… but he was almost certain that things might very well go awry. That it was not as simple as the Galbadian President had hoped.

     "WE HELP." A female voice, albeit one a little on the deep side sounded behind him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

     "Yeah… we have more idea as to where the survivors are, ya know."

     "Raijin, Fujin!" Squall looked down over the side of the boat in surprise, and saw the two of them swimming by it.

     "Ya got any wetsuits left? We can't search for 'em in these clothes." Raijin asked, craning his neck a little to look for one.

     "Here… let me help you up first." He pulled the two of them up, and threw two wetsuits at them.

     "LOOK AWAY." Fujin said, and started stripping nonchalantly out of her soaking clothes, and put on the wetsuit.

     "Better do as she says, or you'll suffer from unnecessary pain." Raijin whispered in Squall's ear, and started changing as well.

     "RAGE! HEARD THAT!" Fujin rewarded Raijin duly with a kick at the shin, and the latter hopped around clutching at it.

     "But… why are you here?" Squall asked in puzzlement.

     "NO TIME." Fujin emphasized, and dived into the water to begin her search.

     "Explain later, ya know. See you later." Raijin followed suit, making big splashes as he jumped in as well.

    Twelve minutes later…

    The rescue team and all the survivors had safely reached the shores, retreating to the mobile Balamb Garden that was stationed near the Timberian plains, acting as a temporary bomb shelter for all the occupants.

    Squall stood upon the white sands of Mandy Beach, the waves lapping up against his trousers and making the cuffs all damp while he stood deep in thought.

     "Commander, Sir. Squad leader of rescue team reporting on outcome of mission." He was broken out of his thoughts by his subordinate's voice.

     "How many?" Squall asked the much-dreaded question with a heavy heart.

     "Only fifteen survived… Sir…" The Squad Leader hung her head which seemed to be too big a burden for her neck. 

    The answer she gave implied at the numbers lost by the hand of the monster.

     "You did well. Now retreat from here, or you'll get hit by the impact as well."

     "Yes, Commander." The Squad Leader performed the salute, and ran off towards Balamb Garden.

     "You two as well, Raijin, Fujin." He said to the two, who came up to him after the Squad Leader ran off.

     "But… how about yourself? It's dangerous to stay here."

     "AFFIRMATIVE."

     "I will not retreat until the very last minute. This is my responsibility as Commander."

     "FOOLISH. RINOA?"

     "She's a little sedated right now. Leave… both of you."

     "NEGATIVE!... We will not let you face this alone. We used to be enemies, but now we will not stand by and see you bear the burden by yourself. And you have to think how Rinoa would feel if you were injured… or even worse… dead while she was under sedation. She will have to wake up to a cruel truth… surely you do not want to do that to her?

      Let nature take its course… and the missiles do their work. If they fail, then we think of something else."

      Squall stared at her in surprise, for this was only the second time that he had heard Fujin link more than three words in a single sentence.

       "She's right, ya know. You're somebody's husband now… you can't just sacrifice your life like that. You have responsibility."

       "Smartest thing he's ever said… and you had better listen to it." Fujin said with a teasing grin.

       "Let's go! To the Garden!" Both of them pulled a reluctant Squall with them to safety.

     _I guess they're right…_ He thought with a wry grin, and finally allowed his legs to follow after them.

                                                          * * *

    Four minutes later, the Galbadian missiles were launched towards the direction of the monsters, as had been planned by President Caraway.

    From the Garden, every SeeD, Cadet, and survivor who managed to stand up despite their injuries held their breaths expectantly, watching and waiting for the missiles to hit their target. 

    They blew up against the monster's thick hide, creating a screen of smoke that reduced the visibility of the monster to a negative.

    Each person prayed fervently that the Monster would have been blown to smithereens by the explosive power of the missiles. But alas… Squall's hunch was accurate after all.

    As the air cleared, they could see the faint outline of the monster, which appeared none the worse for wear from the attack. And it had started moving, having been jolted out of its momentary stunted-ness by the loud noise and heat generated by the missiles.

     "Damn it… I was right! Missiles were of no use for such a monster!" Squall punched the wall in frustration, and realized that he had little time to waste lamenting about the failure of the attack.

     "It's heading for Timber!" Someone cried out when they saw it lumber towards their direction.

      "I'll stop it if it's the last thing I do!" Squall dashed out, ignoring the voices that called out for him to stop.

    But as he stepped out of the door, someone barred his way.

      "SQUALL!" The person exclaimed, refusing to let him pass.

      "Rinny… what are you doing here?"

      "SQUALL! How DARE you conspire with Dr. Kadowaki to inject me with sedatives? And what do you think you're doing?"

    She placed both hands upon her waist, intent on obstructing his path.

      "Stopping the monster." He replied curtly, and tried to dodge past her.

      "I'm coming with you!" She followed him, no longer attempting to stop him.

      "NO! It's too dangerous!"

      "Oh? If it's dangerous for me, isn't it the same for you as well?" She tried to keep up with his pace, but his legs were longer, thus giving him a natural advantage over her speed.

      "It's different for my case!"

      "Well, Mr. Commander… I'm not leaving you to fight alone, no matter what you say or do."

    He stopped abruptly, and turned to face her.

     "Rinny… this isn't some kind of game! You might very well get killed! Be a good girl and stay back! I won't be able to protect you if I have to concentrate on fighting the enemy!" Squall resumed his brisk walk again, this time taking even longer strides.

     "Squall Leonhart! Do you know how disrespectful it is of you to say that to me? Do you really think that I do not know how life-threatening the situation is? That is precisely why I want to fight side by side with you! I do not need your protection, Squall! I know that you can't do this alone… it is only when we're together that miracles can happen. And it takes nothing less than a miracle to beat that big guy down!"

     "Rinny… But…." His eyes were full of hesitation, and at the same time admiration for his wife's courage.

     "No buts. It's reaching soon, we've got to hurry!" She pulled him towards the entrance of the town.

    As soon as they arrived at the gates of Timber, Squall was obstructed yet again by a couple.

     "Hey, Squall! Rinny! You aren't going to battle by yourself, are you? At least let us join in too."

     "Sefie… are you sure about this?" Squall looked at her doubtfully.

     "Of course! We'd be angry if you don't let us fight. Right, Irvy?"

     "You can say that again. C'mon, cool guy. Let's show it the stuff that we SeeDs are made of."

    Squall shook his head in mock solemnity.

     "I'm working with a bunch of lunatics who would throw their lives away willingly…"

     "And you're the King of Loonies!" Selphie called back, earning a round of laughter at her retort.

    However… all four of them knew how forced the laughter was, and sounded.

    For it was merely a cover for their steadily increasing pressure, and apprehension, as the Monster approached them with ground-shattering steps that echoed from the bottom of the ocean to across the lands. They were afraid that if they did not find something to occupy themselves, they would lose out to the panic rising in their chests.

    This Monster had survived a missile attack without so much as a scratch on it, which made it even more fearsome than the Black Ogre… And the after effects of their battles against the Black Ogres were still freshly imprinted in their minds, as well as healed but still sore bodies.

   _Did this Monster have a weak spot?_ They couldn't stop asking themselves… but it did not have a single weakness in its stance, as far as they could see.

   The Monster came to grinding halt in front of them. Even as they tried to crane their necks as far up as they could, it was still hard to make out the Monster's face.

     "Are YOU trying to stop me… little twerps?" The Monster asked with a patronizing smirk. "Show me what you've got then… provided you can live up till then… Nyahahaahhahahaha!!!"

    Squall gritted his teeth at the unrepentant smugness in the Monster's voice and on its face… and became more and more incensed as he thought of the lives that had perished by its pair of bulky arms.

    _I shall_ _summon the ultimate Guardian Force…_

_EDEN__… oh most powerful GF… grace us with your presence, and defeat the enemy for us…_

_    Show him that he cannot take away precious lives without feeling remorse… without some kind of punishment._

_    Let him terrorize our people no longer…_

   **_Your wish is my command._**

    Eden was a GF of few words. She would only affirm to her charge's request, and launch straight into her attack. However, she more than made up for her aloofness with the potency of her attack, which had often sent many of Squall's enemies to their graves with just a single summon of Eden.

    The GF began its attack by surrounding itself in a circular greenish grid, before rising into outer space.

    The Monster was brought along with Eden into the space by the pull of the GF's force, rising above the three dimensions as they viewed the world from their position above it. Multi-colored waves of light distorted the grid, bringing the Monster on a roller-coaster ride as the whole plane started shifting at a 180 degree angle. 

    The globular form of the three dimensions took on a translucence, followed by the imprinting of the basic symbols depicting the elements of the world against its interior wall. The solid, grayish core of the globe protruded from the protective cushioning of the translucent shell, and the beam generated from its tip shot through the Monster, sending it crashing upon the Timberian plains again, to where the four SeeDs were standing.

    The GF disappeared, signaling the end of her attack.

    However, defeating it was not as easy as Squall had thought.

     "Not half-bad… for humans. You actually succeeded in wounding me…" The Monster growled, licking at numerous gashes on the left part of its body. "BUT IT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! TAKE THIS FROM ME!"

    The Monster clapped its hands together, pushed its palms outwards, and at the same time slapping a wave of negative force towards them.  Of course, this wave was nowhere near the one that it had generated with a mere flick of its fingers to destroy Fisherman's Horizon. Fortunately for Squall and company, it needed time to revive its pool of energy before it could attempt such a destructive task again… in addition to its further depletion by that attack from Eden.

    However, it managed to hurt the four SeeDs enough… and three of them fell down unconscious upon the ground, leaving only Rinoa standing, and only just barely maintaining her defiant stance.

     "The tenacity of a Sorceress knows no bounds…" The Monster remarked with another smirk… presumably an expression inherited from the evil version of Redrumiel.

    Rinoa ignored its comment, and instead concentrated upon digging through her item bag for that one crucial thing that would increase their chances of survival.

     "PHOENIX PINION!" She cried, using the item to call upon the GF.

    The fiery outline of a bird ran across the grassy plains, weaving intricate patterns that announced the arrival of the fire-elemental GF. 

     The patterns were illuminated by a sudden burst of fire, which appeared along with the legendary bird, flapping its massive wings and rearing its head to announce its triumphant arrival. The majestic bird spewed a ball of flame at the Monster, before disappearing in the air in a spray of colorful ash. The three unconscious SeeDs quickly got onto their feet, saved by the reviving nature of the GF's Rebirth Flame.

     "Phew… that was close…" Selphie wiped a drop of cold sweat off her forehead, but could not stand up fully due to the depletion of her strength.

     "Pulse Ammo…" Irvine let off a string of the powerful shots, aiming at the Monster's left chest. He had known from experience that the shots powered by the notoriously-hard-to-obtain Pulse Ammo were usually the most effective…    

    Indeed, his assumption was correct, for the Monster showed signs of recoil as each shot created a explosion of white energy when they hit the Monster's chest… but they were not injuring it badly enough.

    "Is that all you can do?" It sneered, peering down at its left chest to check for damage.

    _Dammit_… it actually hurts!__

    It let out a whimper, stroking at its chest to soothe the pain, only to make the wounds widen and the dark colored blood flow all the harder.

     "You have angered me! Now you shall pay for this!"

     Rinoa could feel the edge of her fury gnawing against her gut, her muscles, and the nerves, its latent energy distributed over every cell of her body.

      "INVINCIBLE MOON!" She cried out, a tad weakly, summoning her dog to perform the block-all protection spell.

    Angelo came running towards Rinoa, who tossed a bone into the air. The pooch caught it expertly in his mouth and lifted his body while stretching the limbs, concentrating on the garnering of his power. He launched off the ground into the air like a rocket and absorbed the beams of the moon while mid-air, transmitting four pillars of twinkling barriers which encased the SeeDs with their impenetrable walls.

    The four SeeDs were protected by the transparent barrier, safe temporarily against any attacks by the enraged Monster.

    Meanwhile, their enemy was sending wave after turbulent wave of force towards them, but saw little effect of its attacks on them.

    It started stamping the ground with one foot…displaying to all and sundry that its mental development had stopped at the age of ten.     

    By then, Selphie had already gone through her slots for that forbidden spell…

     "APOCALYPSE!"

    Their surroundings started to darken. Various symbols of the basic elements were imprinted upon the ground, generating an enormous amount of energy that wrapped into a ball-like form, exploding outwards with the Monster in the centre, hitting it on every part of its body.

    When everything returned to normal again, all eyes were upon the Monster.

    She knew that it was the Queen of Forbidden Spells, and had never seen it used by any enemy before, for she was not part of the final battle party against Sorceress Ultimecia. However, she was able to learn the spell just by witnessing Zell casting it when they had been in a mission once, and were very close to losing their lives… such was the prowess of Selphie Tilmitt as a magic user, proving to all that there were more ways than two to acquiring magic.     

    "Was that supposed to be an offensive magic spell? Ineffective is more like it… hahahahahha!!!" The Monster bellowed with laughter, peppering the air with yet more of its comments, a direct contrast against his opponents whose mouths were sealed shut due to their intense concentration upon the battle.

    Selphie's head dipped very low on her neck… for she knew that her spell had failed to hurt the monster…. The spell that she had so much confidence in…

    Rinoa cast a reassuring glance at Selphie, as if to show her that she would take care of the monster on her behalf, and whipped her head around to face it, gathering the fury within herself once again.

    "WISHING STAR!" She shouted, and Angelo came rushing towards her again. Rinoa ran along Angelo for a brief spell, before leaping upon her dog and heading towards the middle of the space between them and the Monster.

    Human and dog leaped into the air, making headway into the glittery outer space, bringing the Monster along with them. Numerous beams of blue-tinged light flew at the Monster, each gathering more force and speed than its precedent. Finally, the pair appeared drifting in an oval of the same light, aiming towards the Monster for the final, devastating blow before touching down upon the earth again.

     "Feels a little itchy…" The monster said, and directed another wave towards them. "When will you stop hiding behind your little barriers? Come out of it so that I can kill you!"

    They continued to ignore him, turning to look at Squall with naked hope in their eyes.

    Somehow, they had unanimously thought that Squall's finishing move was the ultimate attack that could kill off anything, even though it had not been scientifically proven as yet. But they had absolute faith in their leader… for he had never betrayed their trust.

    And they could not bear to think what they would do if even he could not defeat the Monster.

    As if sensing their thoughts, Squall merely nodded, not showing for one bit the intense pressure that threatened to crack his mind… formed by the expectations that all had for him… and his own sense of responsibility to save the world from harm.

    He lifted his weapon with his right arm, placing his left hand on the base for precision and support.

    He rushed towards the enemy, his speed increasing and creating a minor storm at his feet.

    He leaped above the ground, sailing above the air while aiming at the left part of the Monster's chest… the part where he thought that its blood-pumping coronary muscle was contained. Spirals of energy ensconced Squall, culminating as a ball that wrapped him up in a tinge similar to the color of his eyes while he slashed at the enemy repeatedly, creating paths of azure with vicious slices at the Monster, each one more potent than the previous. In his finishing blow, Squall raised the blade above his head, cutting through the space with his slash and creating a thin yet clean line that glowed with the energy of that last blow.

    When he returned to his place beside his friends, his arms were weak from the effort, and his legs were unable to support his weight.

    Reduced on his knees, he looked up to see the results of his Lion Heart.

     "I'm still here, boyo…." The monster gloated at him… the smirk even wider when it saw the despair that colored the four pairs of eyes before him. "And my power is back."

    It clenched its fists before him, rubbing them together to gather friction, energy and dark beam into one gigantic ball… and flung it towards the four SeeDs.

    It was no ordinary attack… not another one of the waves that were ineffectual against Rinoa's Invincible Moon.

    The ball flew straight for them, then separated into four, each straining hard against the barriers….

    They started eating into the diaphanous shells, increasing in their intensity.

    With horrified expressions, the SeeDs stared at the black masses that were channeling in great speed towards them.

     The black masses broke through, dispelling the protection that the SeeDs had been so reliant on, and at the same time, casting a heavy shadow upon their hearts.

        _We're doomed……_

**    ARE THEY?**

**    Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**

**    Also stay tuned to find out why the Monster froze for some twenty minutes before it was awakened by the missiles. (And as with every "Monstrous attacking horror that threatens to destroy the world"… military weapons, nuclear or otherwise, never did the job when it truly mattered. Hahahahaha! Courtesy of yours truly's kooky sense of humor… but some people may not see it that way.**

*******************************************************************

    A/N: Man… that was one uninspired piece of crap…

    And I couldn't get into FF.net for the whole of yesterday… I wonder why (note: this chappy was written on Monday, 6th June!)? Plus my Microsoft Word kept hanging every single time I typed a fresh paragraph… as if it didn't want me to write! I felt like bashing my PC so many times tonight, but gladly logic took over temper flare, and I bit on my hand to stop myself (just kidding.) And when I finally managed to get into the site, I couldn't upload a single damn thing! But now that's been rectified, thankfully…  

    Anyways… just wanted to say that some of the attacks described above might not be totally accurate… it was described purely based on my memory of the attacks… which was more than six months ago? Maybe even about a year ago. So I could only base them on the faint impression in my mind… especially the Apocalypse Spell, which appeared the grand total of two (to three) times when I played the game… And as you can also see… I am not very adept at describing their various attacks… words like "Beam" or "Light" or "Force" or "Energy" appearing all the time for lack of better description. So if it doesn't seem right to you… sorry… for sure I'll rectify that when I get to that part of the game, but meanwhile… the trials of leveling up are hassling me like there's no tomorrow! Plus I still have the obligation to play FFX so that I can review someone's fic, a long overdue promise… Agenda, agenda, agenda!

   Also… I'm planning to end this fic latest by early next week (hopefully, but very difficult cos FF.net's problems wreaked havoc on my schedule!).  So there's probably going to be a new chapter up every other day.

    Uhmmm… I'll thank you guys individually in the next chapter… but meanwhile… my shoulders are protesting really loudly… so let me off just this once… thank you!! And please Review!!!!


	46. Chapter 44 Surprises, surprises

**Chapter 44 – Surprise, surprise**

        A/N:  I'm sorry that this particular chapter took so long to update. Occasionally, there comes a time when my mind encounters a completely blank stage, and this was one of them… I didn't even know how to start, much less finish the whole thing… and it gets so depressing when the fellow fan fic writers are pumping in chappies after chappies of stuff, while I have nothing to show for the long time I've taken for one lousy chappie.

    Don't worry, Celeste Spring. I read the review, even though it doesn't appear on FF.net. As I said, thank goodness for email! As usual, thanks for your reminders. I saw your subsequent review. A bad habit of mine is my penchant for dialogue despite the fact that at many times, talk is cheap, worthless even… *mutters: damn it you stupid lily*. So I completely re-wrote the entire battle scene, hah. And that wasn't nitpicking at all… it was the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth…. God that sounds like a courtroom vow. Anyone interested for a re-read?

        WL: And the identity of Highness No. 1 was… yeah that's right none other than the brilliant Celeste Spring.

                 Highness No. 2 was… anyone who felt sorry for Redrumiel's swift death… ahahaha got you there?

*********************************************************

    **~Angel Land~**

     Celestine was disturbed by the Ancient One's silence, when she should have been pouring out her grief by the buckets. Celestine herself was dimly aware of the void in her heart, which was inevitable as she had only just witnessed the death of another, even though he had been her foe not so long ago. And surely, this must pale in comparison to what Lilacea was feeling… she could bet her white-feathered wings on it.

    _Lilacea… are you still there? _Celestine called out to the holder of her past-life memories.

    **_Yes, little one._**_ The reply was short, to the point… and sounded hollow to Celestine's ears._

     _Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I'll be happy to share your burden… you are part of me after all._

_    **I am part of you, but my existence is not necessary, neither should I stay too long in your mind. It was selfish of me to force you to accept your memories of your past life, and now that its aim has been done away with, I should disappear anytime soon.**_

_    Disappear? But why? I welcome your presence in my mind… and I was willing to accept you in exchange for the power that you have given me…_

_    **You don't understand… Celestine. Everyone has a limit as to the number of memories that they are allowed to hold, no matter the capacity of their mind. What may seem to be sharp in your mind now will fade, in due time. Eventually, some will disappear as your years increase. So why take up a huge portion of it with past-life memories that will do nothing for you, except bring you unhappiness? Besides, these matters are between me and Furhler… not you and him. You should have no part in it. Instead, you should set your mind upon defeating the Ultimate Monster. The odds of you defeating it are getting slimmer as each second ticks by, as you very well know.**_

_   Do you really have to leave? I have only just begun to understand you… And now you say you have to go? This is simply too fast for me to accept!_

**_    I'm sorry… that's the way life is. The new will never come if the old won't go… and I do not want to hinder your growth._**

**_    Farewell, Celestine… I never thought that I would be able to communicate with my reincarnation like this… but through Hyne's Grace I have been given this special chance… I shall cherish it…_**

   With that, her presence vanished completely from Celestine's mind, just as quickly as it had appeared before her in the crystal trap. It left Celestine grasping through thin air at the empty space that opened up before her, with no caution sign to prevent her from falling in right through the gap.

    _NO! Why does everyone have to leave? Is there no one who will stay by my side forever? I hate this… I hate seeing them disappear from my view forever, one after another… First it was Mother, then the Lord… Redrumiel… and now Lilacea… all taken from me without a single warning! Will Zell be taken away from me as well? I can't bear…_

     "….lestine… Celestine! Yo! Are you sure you're going the right way? Damien is heading towards another direction!"

     "Huh?" Celestine's head jerked up with sudden movement, startled by the boom of Zell's voice resulting in the disruption to her thoughts.

    Only then did she realize that she had been floating towards an opposite direction from their destination, tugging the balloons that held Zell and Waterlily behind her. Damien was already way ahead of her, oblivious to her state of misdirection.

     "Oh no! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Stealthily wiping at her eyes, she changed her flight pattern immediately, raising her speed up a notch to catch up with Damien.

     "We tried calling you many times, but you didn't respond." Waterlily said. The look she directed at Celestine was one of concern.

      "Alright, my fault, okay? Shut your mouth up, or you will risk biting on your tongue. I'm going to zoom."

    The two wisely did as she instructed, for she treated them to a joyride at neck-breaking speed, just as she had "promised".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**    ~The Timberian Plains~**

    _We've doomed……_

    That was the sole thought in the four SeeD's mind as they numbly waited for the enemy's attack to deal its damage on them. The heavy lead that seemed to have cumulated in their limbs rendered them useless, preventing their reflexes from kicking in and trying to dodge the black energy that was rushing towards them… 

    They were too paralyzed with muted fear to do anything. 

    The invisible hand of the negative energy slapped them fully on the body, shoving in a searing pain that shot up from their toe-tips to the very ends of their hair.

    The same hand lifted them up and away from their original spot, only to fling them back, to a distance approximately the length of a football field before depositing them mercilessly upon the ground with bone-fracturing thumps.

    Several of the SeeDs and Cadets, who had been standing by as soon as the battle began started running towards their unconscious leaders, harried as a group of headless chickens. Perhaps they had been too shocked by the Monster's ability to flick its opposition away with such incredible ease… _when these were the same people who had defeated the evil Sorceresses!_

    There was no one to direct them, for all were in a state of panic that their most powerful Commander had taken a tumble, along with another three of the famous Heroes/Heroines of the Second Sorceress War. It did not help that Xu, the unofficial Deputy Commander, was currently situated at Deling, guarding against sneak attacks by any Underground Creatures that had not perished along with the others previously. They had thought it risky to put all their eggs in one basket, for the Underground Armies were not exactly the most upright kind.

    They checked for a sign of movement from the four lying on the ground in haphazard positions - any sign at all.

    Not a single twitch, grimace, or anything else that would indicate their living state… and most feared for the worse.

    Fujin and Raijin pushed through the crowd, crouching by the stiff bodies which were already showing signs of hardening, a result of the flow of their warmth-giving blood being halted right in the tracks, due to failure of their coronary muscles to pump it through their veins. Fujin felt desperately for pulse activity and heartbeat, only to look back up to the desperate, yet expectant faces with a grim shake of her head.

     "Quick, someone cast the Life spell on them before they slip away!" She instructed, abandoning her staccato way of speaking altogether… an indication that her anxiety had reached the peaking point.

     "I will cast the magic." A nameless face (to Fujin anyway) spoke behind her.

     "LOOK AFTER THEM. FULL-LIFE BETTER, IF NOT, CURAGA." She resumed her normal way of speech, taking off to face the Monster.

    She had intended to stop it from destroying any more cities, even though it had been more than a year since she was engaged in combat of any kind.

     "Fuj, wait for me!" Raijin yelled after her, sprinting to catch up with her rapid strides.

     "WEAPON?"

     "Sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Too unexpected, ya know?"

    Fujin stopped for a moment, and turned back towards the crowd again.

     "BORROW WEAPON."

     "Huh?" The confused Cadet she had stopped in front of blinked stupidly at her.

      "NEED WEAPONS. HIM POLE. ME PINWHELL." She jabbed a finger to Raijin's direction.

    The Cadet turned back to his group, and started asking around for the required items… while Fujin darted nervous looks at the Monster… which seemed to have retreated to another one of its frozen spells.

    _It appears to me that the Monster freezes whenever it uses one of its powerful attacks….little wonder then, that it did not attempt to destroy all the cities at once… for it might cost its life to exert such energy… which means… we need to plan our next step carefully…_

She mulled over the idea over and over in her mind, like one chewing a piece of gum until it had become flavorless.

     "H…here you go…" The timid voice of the Cadet broke through into her mind. He held a pinwheel out to her… a simple one with minimal upgrading, while his friend was holding onto a pole which towered over her tiny brown head.

     "THANKS. JOHN." Fujin replied, taking the pinwheel while Raijin took the pole. She suddenly broke into a rare smile… the degree of rareness rivaling that of a blue diamond.

    John nodded eagerly, surprised but pleased that she knew him.

    "MONSTER WAKING SOON. NO TIME." Fujin's face took on its perpetual blankness as the prospect of facing the Monster loomed up in her face. It did not, however, daunt her for one second from her determination to fight against it.

     "Hey Fuj… ya sure we can beat it? It defeated Squall… who whooped our asses time after time…" Raijin ran up beside her, voicing his reservations without thinking of the possible harm he might be subjecting his body to.

     "SPINELESS." Fujin kicked his ankle, which was infinitely more painful than a kick to the shin.

     "My tender spot, Fuj! Ya shoulda known better than…" Raijin started to protest, but clamped his mouth up immediately before she dealt another kick to his leg again.

     "MUST FIGHT. OR TIMBER DESTROYED. HATE THAT. MONSTER POWEFUL… FIND WEAK SPOT."

     "So what do ya propose we do then? It doesn't look like it's going to get hurt anymore from our attacks than 'em SeeDs!"

     "PHYSICAL ATTACKS USELESS. TRY MAGIC."

     "But Selphie couldn't do a thing even with Apocalypse… what else can we use? Our magic inventory's limited as well, ya know?"

     "STATUS AFFLICTION SPELLS." Fujin said firmly.

     "You mean…"

     "MELTDOWN. PAIN. SLEEP. CURSE. PETRIFY. ONE MUST WORK." Fujin gave another smile again. "KILL MONSTER IN ITS SLEEP."

     "Ya sure it's gonna work?" Raijin glanced at her doubtfully, the solution seeming too simple to him.

     "NO RISK NO RESULT."

    Without waiting for a reply from her friend, Fujin pivoted sideways on her heel, and paused for a little while, trying to recall the old feeling and techniques of casting a spell again.

    She lifted her left wrist to the side of her forehead, bending her arm at the elbow to form a ninety-degree angle to her upper arm, then spread it fully towards the direction of the enemy with an assertive, yet graceful movement.

    She had cast one of the most widely used status magic on the monster… a spell that had earned its dubious title due to its ability to inflict three status ailments in a single turn.

     "_PAIN."_

    A flash of orange and red exploded upon the monster, followed by the _kanji_ that symbolized the affliction of blindness, poison and silence upon the target.

    The effects of the spell were subtle to the physical eye, but they knew for sure that at least one portion of it had been effective… the poison.  
    The Monster had started to jerk slightly at regular intervals, even as it continued to stand erect in its stone-sculpture-like trance. The spasms were a result of the venom that was spreading through its blood flow, sucking its energy up while raging through its cells to attempt a conversion from healthy ones to poisoned.

    Soon, the monster began to sag little by little at the knees.

     "Fuj, you were right… the poison's getting to it!"

     "YOU. GET TO WORK." She could barely conceal the third smile from coming, the occurrence of such an event as frequent as that of a blue moon hanging on the night sky.

     In response to her order, Raijin's expression took on a grimness that was as rare to find as a smile on his compatriot's face.

     "MELTDOWN."

    As soon as the word left his lips, a diaphanous oval of energy started forming at the tip of his outstretched arm, its size increasing rapidly as his concentration became more intense. At its saturation point, the energy shot out from the middle of the oval, forming a straight tube that aimed straight at the core of the Monster's belly.

    A purple glow emanated within the Monster, dyeing its hide with a uniform color, stripping the Monster of all its vitality - the latter surely an astronomical figure due to its armor-worthy hide.

_    This Monster is very weak against status ailments… _Fujin thought to herself. 

    She was on the verge of launching off another round of similarly based attacks… but neither time nor luck was on her side this round.

    For the Monster had started stirring from its sleep, shaking its head to get rid of the remnants of the dream weaver.

     "WELL, WELL, WELL… WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" It bellowed at the two brave souls facing it with a nasty smirk, failing to realize that its body was not exactly in its healthiest state. "What the… I'VE BEEN POISONED!" It started yelling and shrieking simultaneously as the jagged fangs of the venom bit into the marrow of his bones and tore through his muscles.

    It stuck a finger down its throat and started to retch, attempting to cleanse the toxins in its blood flow by spewing it out through its mouth.

    With a revolting noise that sounded remarkably like drawing back of phlegm, only to spit it all out, the Monster sucked in an enormous amount of air into its system, and deposited a steaming pool of blackish liquid onto the ground next to it.

     "NOW IT'S MY TURN TO RETURN YOU THAT FAVOUR!" It snarled, and started gathering the energy for its next attack.

     "Fuj…" There was a slight quivering in Raijin's voice, but he did not turn to look at her, for his fear of suffering the same fate as his precedents featured prominently in his fretful mind… holding his neck as still as a block of wood.

     "Be brave, Raijin." She replied, but she knew just how unconvincing she sounded…

    _Hyne… what am I supposed to do now? I thought that status ailments would bring it to its doom… but I was too naïve…_

_    If only there was some way to beat it…_

_    Maybe there is… but there's no way in hell I'm going to find out what, before it vaporizes us with that attack of his, just as he had done with Squall and the rest._

_    Is that how I will end my life… pitifully without a bang or struggle?_

_    HELL, NO!_

    She shook herself out of her momentary weakness, and took aim at the Monster with her weapon.

     "Fuj… I thought you said Physical Attacks were useless?"

     "NOT MINE."

    _ZAN…_ She whispered, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and lifting the pinwheel stretched way out to the back in an acute angle, before letting it fly towards the Monster.

    The spiraling pinwheel whizzed in a flurry of hazy movement towards the Monster, its blades glinting with a strange whitish glow.

     The Monster simply stood by grinning at it, his expression mocking.

      "You should know that physical attacks are absolutely futile against my skin, which had already withstood the numerous slashings and bludgeoning by your comrade's previous attacks, in case you hadn't noticed. My muscles are sturdy as an Admandatine's shell, where no weapon in this world can hope to pierce through them. What are you trying to do then, entertain me?"

     "We'll see…" Fujin did not rise up to the bait, but smiled mysteriously at him instead.

     "Fuj?" Raijin glanced at her in confusion, and even more so in terror.

    He knew that when Fujin smiled, she was usually up to no good. And the results were often nothing short of a disaster, if his experience served him right.

    By then, the pinwheel was close enough to the Monster for it to feel the sheer amount of energy generated by its airborne spinning activity.  
    The Monster shot out a hand to catch it, thinking that it would be a cinch to stop the weapon right in its tracks.

    To its utmost surprise, the wheel _deferred from its original path, away from the Monster's grabbing fingers, and resumed to its original course again._

    The Monster could only gape stupidly at it while the blades aimed for its right arm socket…

    And sliced cleanly through the intersection, severing the arm from its socket. 

    Dark colored blood spurted from the severed blood vessels from the yawning hole that had once been linked to its arm. A stench, vaguely resembling a mix between maggot-infested rotten eggs and the coppery smell of blood filled the nostrils of anyone unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity. Several of them tried to curb their urge to hurl, some unsuccessful in their attempt as the pong oppressed their senses in an overwhelming way.

     "What the…?" Still in shock from the unforeseen loss of its arm, the monster was unable to react, the pain yet to register on its nerves.

   The arm crashed onto the ground, throwing up showers of dust that covered all from tip to toe.

     "FLARE." Before the dust had settled, Fujin followed her physical attack with another magical spell, not leaving anything to chance at all.

   Severed from its owners protection, the whole length of the arm exploded in a dazzling yellowish light, followed by a distortion of its form before disintegrating into merely ash to fertilize the grass around Timber. This had effectively spelt the end of any possible attempts by its owner to attach it back to the rightful place.

    The Monster stood there staring at them blankly, blinking in blatant disbelief.

       *            *              *

    **_Get up, Squall Leonhart. This is not the time to rest. There's a Monster you have to defeat; one that is about to destroy Timber, and when that's done, the world over. How can you just lie there when so much is at stake? Will you be able to bear the burden on you soul and conscience if you didn't do anything to stop it, when you could? Wake up now, for Hyne's Sake!_**

_    Don't bother me… I'm tired… too, too tired. Ever since Matron and Headmaster died, I've been feeling lethargic to the core of my bones, muscles and blood vessels, but I could not rest… not even the slumber at night could lay to rest my troubled mind, always filling it up with these… horrible dreams. My heart feels vacant, as if someone had taken away the stuff inside and replaced it with a vacuum. Now that I can choose to lie asleep, jump into oblivion, why shouldn't I? Stop bothering me._

_    **How can you be so weak? Is this what a Commander should do? The lives of so many people are depending on you, and you choose to hide in your cocoon of cowardice! I am bitterly disappointed in you!**_

_    Who are you to lecture me? No one has the right to tell me what to do. I shall decide, and I have. I will not care about the fates of others… I used not to care anyway._

**_   What about Rinoa? Selphie? _****_Irvine_****_? Quistis? Zell? Just to name a few? They will die too if you cannot be strong enough to recover from your fall. Are you saying that you do not care about their well-being as well?_**

****_Whatever… just stop bothering me!_

    The conflict in his mind grew more and more intense, and the Commander started tossing and turning in his attempt to quiet them, but to no avail…

    A foreign voice broke through the conflict, breaking the two up, or if you will, adding the weight to one side of the scales, thus tipping that side in favor.

    It was a voice invoked by his memory of the advice from one older, wiser than he was… someone who could not be with them as yet to battle with the Monster, but made up for the absence with invaluable information.

    **_The creatures have a weak spot - Light. Lots and lots of it._**

****

   ******************************************************************

A/N: Well… that's it… all that I could come up with due to the presence of afore mentioned state of mind. Anyways… I hope I didn't do anything stupid this time round, but if I screwed up again, I would have to ask for your forgiveness beforehand.

   Well, away with the depressing stuff! It's high time I thanked you guys!

    Celeste Spring: I don't think I can express my appreciation for your constructive criticism fully. It is so hard to find someone who's willing to point out something I've overlooked in my heady rush while writing the story. I would have continued to embarrass myself further if you had not reminded me of the glaring faults in my story, so thank you… haha that's so lame. I think you will make a good beta reader, if you aren't already one.

   Kelani 2593: Hi, glad you liked reading my fic. But I have to end it, sorry to disappoint you, cos if not this is what happens. My mind goes completely blank… burnout I guess. As they say, all things must come to an end, good or bad. Tell me when you've posted something so that I can read it!

   Soul of Flame: Yes… you updated your fic many times. I read all of them, which was totally awesome heh. Thanks for your kind words in the review!

    Jengab057: Oh thanks! This is the first time I ever saw someone wishing me good luck in a review hahaha… I really need it. Wishing the same to you!

    Cherry5124: Well, I hope that this was soon enough. Thanks for your review.

    Quistis88: Yeah, it's supposed to be funny, something I hoped would work ha. But then, imagine the disapproving look that would be on the good Doctor's face when he tries to convince her to sedate Rinoa. Too bad I couldn't insert it in the story. Well, here's a little stab at it.

    Dr K.: What do you mean you want me to inject Rinoa with sedatives? Are you out of your mind? Maybe it's you who needs some medical help.

    Squall: Please, Dr K… I'm only doing this to prevent her from getting hurt.

    Dr K.: *snorts* Yes, fine, I believe you. And Sorceress Ultimecia was a kind soul.

    Squall: Alright… I confess… I want you to sedate her cos she's too naggy, and it's grating on my nerves.

    Dr K.: Hell if I'm going to interfere in a marital spat… I have a life too you know.

    Squall: Dr K… what say you if I volunteer for a week of free labor in exchange for that little service of yours? Haven't you been lamenting lately about lack of help for your filing?

   Dr K.: Tempting… but no.

    Squall: How about the limited _autographed edition of Dr Odine's autobiography…_

    Dr K.: How did you know I… alright, alright. But if you dare to leak this out…

    Squall: Deal?

    Dr K: *grumbles* Where is she?

    Vikki: Hey there! *waves* Thanks for your email! And for your assurance that I have remembered the attacks adequately enough not to screw up *sticks out tongue*, did wonders for my confidence, you know?

   Okay, that's it, folks. I'm gonna try to regain my previous pace of at least two chappies per week. I realized that I cannot rush my writing too much, so I ask for a little patience while I struggle with that humongous wall staring at me in the face. Meanwhile, have a nice weekend! See ya!


	47. Chapter 45 The Unbeatable

**CHAPTER 45 – THE UNBEATABLE**

     "Full-Life!"

    The sparkling green enveloped Irvine, who was the second last to be revived from his temporary death.

     "Welcome back, Irvy." Selphie managed to squeeze a tiny smile for his benefit, unusually subdued from her hyperactive tendencies, a result of the shadows of her close brush with the Gates of _AKU _(Read: Hell in human speech) still imprinted in her mind.

     "…What happened? I remember being flung through the air, then everything went black…" Irvine rubbed his neck, which was more than a little sore due to the battering it had received when he was thrown off his feet into the air, only to crash to ground, resulting in a multiple-fractured back. He would have been paralyzed indefinitely if not for the miracles a Full-life spell could perform.

     "The Monster's attack went through my Invincible Moon… guess it's not so invincible after all…" Rinoa said glumly.

      "If we're here… then who's fighting the enemy? We've hardly got the time to moan over our failure to defeat it! Let's go!" He was up on his feet next the next second, and wanted to dash off towards the battle ground again, only to be pushed back by a couple of SeeDs.

     "Please, you must rest, as your body has not fully recovered yet. Even a Full-Life would take some time to take effect." The boy who had cast the revival spell upon them gently but firmly insisted that he stay put.

      "That's what happens when we try to get going… and he's as easy to budge as a boulder of rock!" Selphie grumbled, for she was dying to run back to battle with the Monster, urged on by her frustration at having been unable to hurt it at all.

     "Anyway… Fujin and Raijin are out there fighting it… doing extremely well, it seems." Rinoa craned her neck and squinted at the spot where the two figures stood, dwarfed by the unmoving Monster.

   Irvine followed her line of vision, and saw that indeed, they were fighting it better than they had... 

    _Why hadn't we thought of using status affliction spells? The basic thing to ascertain at the beginning of any battle was to check for the enemy's status weaknesses… and we didn't! I suppose the sheer size of that thing had thrown us off-track… but still.._

    His train of thought was broken when his vision was drawn towards another alarming sight.

    Squall had yet to revive, his eyes unopened, but he had started tossing and turning feverishly on the ground… as if he was suffering from epilepsy, only without the sudden jerks.

     "What's wrong with him?" Irvine demanded.

      "I don't know!" Selphie exclaimed, worried that Squall was suffering from some kind of illness.

      "Squall! Wake up!" Rinoa tried to shake him, but he did not wake.

    Finally, she did what she thought was an effective method.

     "SQUALL LEONHART! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL GET IT FROM ME!" She yelled into his ear, her vociferousness causing those around her to cringe at the damage that was done to Squall's eardrums.

    With a jolt Squall sat up, rudely pulled out of his dreams by her threat.

    "….light… lots and lots of it…" He whispered, repeating what he had heard in his "dream".

     "Are you alright, Squall?" Selphie peered anxiously at him, absolutely clueless about what he had said a moment ago.

    Rinoa said nothing, simply placing a hand on his forehead to check for temperature.

     "Knock it off, Rinny. I'm fine!"

     "What was that you were saying about light, Squall?" Irvine's sense of hearing was rumored to be the sharpest in all of Garden Community, having honed it thoroughly in his many years as a sharp-shooter. Little wonder then, that he had been able to register Squall's barest of whispers.

     "Remember what Celestine said before she left?" Squall gingerly got up on his legs, his joints creaking in protest at his attempt to stand up so soon after the burning out of his entire store of energy.

     "You mean…"

    He nodded at Selphie's unfinished sentence.

     "We've missed out on an important fact. Pulling out all the stops and pummeling at the monster with the most vicious of our attacks, our friggin' Finishing Blows, for Hyne's Sake… when the answer might be as simple as casting that one single spell. We have only one chance. If this fails as well, we can kiss all our hopes of survival goodbye."

     "I still don't get it…" Irvine's face looked as if he had just attended a lecture on the Further and In-Depth Theories of Quantum Physics (which definitely was not his area of expertise, by the way.)

     "Holy."

                   *                    *                     *

    "How did you…? Why?" The Monster stuttered, its speaking ability restricted to few worded questions as his astonishment at the grey-haired girl in front of him held his vocal chords in a vice-like grip.

     "JUNCTIONING OF MAGIC TO ELEMENTAL ATTACK – MAGIC THAT ENEMY IS WEAK AGAINST." Fujin grinned maliciously at it.

    _You know, I could get used to all this smiling and grinning._

     "FUNDEMENTALS OF ANY KIND OF ATTACK – EXPLOITATION OF ENEMY'S WEAKNESS."

     "But how…?"

      "INSTINCT. GUT FEELING TELLS FUJIN YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO HOLY."

    The Monster let out a grimace, as if to show that it was in a lot of pain.

    But the grimace changed immediately to that of a mocking smirk.

     "Hahahahaha!" It threw its head back, its guffaws deafening in every ear around that vicinity, human or non-human.

     "Well… I'd have to disappoint you girl, but this arm of mine can regenerate itself without a glitch." As it spoke, a small, jutting stump started forming at its right arm socket.

      "It takes a while to form the arm fully, though. But that does not mean I'll be idle. Far from it, I assure you. That arm is reserved for destroying your cities, while this one... is reserved for killing stubborn humans such as you! Are you scared now, huh? You should be… cos…"

    It thrust its hand out, fanning out the four fingers and facing the palm towards them.

    A beam zapped out from the open palm, striking both Fujin and Raijin at the same time.

    Within the time it took for them to blink once, their air of superiority over the Monster been struck down, replacing it with one of regret that they had allowed the Monster time to strike back, regret that they had been so easily duped by its bogus air of surprise, that they had been distracted by its reaction.

    They lay upon the grass in spasms, the currents of the beam running through the core of their bodies.

    A glance at Raijin told her that he was out cold, the impact of the attack too strong for him to withstand.

     "MUST… GET UP…" Fujin struggled to get onto her feet off the ground, the act a futile one for her limbs refused to heed her bidding. The only thing she achieved for her struggles was an aggravation of her internal injuries, causing a burst of red to fly out of her mouth as a racking cough seized her lungs.

    _Monster… is too strong… I can't…_

    Before she could lapse into her depressive thinking and give up all faith in life, the merciful hand of an ally pulled her out of the desperation that threatened to swallow her wholly.

    The hand came in the form of a soft voice… gentle yet determined, preventing her mind from falling apart at the seams.

     "We'll take it from here, Fujin. You have a rest now." The owner of the voice said, placing an arm on Fujin's shoulder and giving her a comforting squeeze.

     "RINOA…"

     "We will not fail this time. We cannot afford to." Squall's eyes were more focused than they had ever been before… a complete change from the uneasiness lingering in them when Fujin had spoke to him earlier at Mandy Beach.

     "Someone bring them aside and heal them up." Irvine gestured towards a random SeeD, who immediately went up with another two to help escort Fujin and Raijin out of the battle field. (Or dragging him out, as was the case for Raijin.) 

    He was about to set off for the enemy, only to have a restraining force pulling on his arm.

    He turned in annoyance, only to be replaced by surprise.

    It was the SeeD who had earlier saved their lives by casting the Full-Life spells.

     "What's up, Nobu?" He asked in puzzlement.

     "Be careful. I don't want to waste any more Full-Lifes on you." He said with a somber face, which was betrayed by the mischievous twinkle in his pupils.

     "I will." Irvine grinned at him, and sprinted off to join the rest upfront.

    By then, the pride and joy of the Magic users in Balamb Garden, Rinoa and Selphie, had already positioned themselves before their foe, each concentrating on bringing their mental power to the maximum.

     "Back so soon? Haven't had enough of my attacks? I shall grant your eagerness to experience another death then… only this time, there will be nothing left of you for them to cure! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

    The Monster raised both arms upon above its head. Its right arm was by then almost fully regenerated, with the exception of its thumb which seemed to take a much longer time than other fingers. Crossing his arms at the wrists, it started drawing energy from a source that only itself knew

     "Holy." Selphie started summoning the spell, twisting her nunchakus in a variety of positions before holding then apart above her head. She worked hard at blocking out every stray thought from her mind, and simply focusing upon her spell.

   As soon as the word left her lips, several spheres of white surrounded the monster, increasing in numbers until all converged in the centre, merging into a single shell of light, ending the attack with an explosion upon the Monster's entire body.

    She was closely followed by Rinoa, then Squall, and Irvine.

    Four Holy spells in close succession, each of similar degree of intensity.

    They had placed their last hope on this attack… that it would be enough to wound the monster, and cease its attack as well.

    They were _certain that it would work._

     If it did, they could finally find a way to destroy it… when it had seemed impossible before then.

     True to their fervent wishes, numerous burns and holes appeared on various parts of the Monster's torso, smoking from the effect generated by the Holy Magic.

    The Monster had stopped drawing energy for its attack, its uplifted arms now upon the holes, trying to stem the blood pouring out from them, then letting out a scream every now and then, for surely it must be painful to have a wound-ridden body.

    The SeeDs looked at one another in unabashed excitement.

     One after another, the remaining SeeDs and Cadets of the Balamb Garden Squad started joining their leaders.

    The battle field was filled with the chorus of their voices, each yelling the word that bestowed a ray of light in them, erasing the fear and dread that had been weighing them down.

    They were unified by their will to defeat the Monster, their intentions and fierce resolve unanimous, such that not only their voices had become a harmonious symphony… even their actions had become synchronized, creating an even better effect than they had hoped for.

    The Light generated from their Holy Magic merged into one single powerful beam, hitting the Monster right in the middle of its left chest.

    Where there once resided muscle, bone, and its pumping heart, there was only a vacant space now, large enough to allow them a view of the moon's reflection upon the dark waters of the ocean.

    It looked down at the damage that had been done to its body with a stunned expression… very similar to the look it had given Fujin when she severed its arm, only this time, it was not faking.  
   It started swaying from side to side, precariously, as if it was going to collapse soon.

    Not one to miss a chance when he saw it, Irvine summoned his GF, Alexandra, whose attack was strong in the Holy factor.

    **_I will not fail you this time_**.

    **_My HOLY JUDGEMENT shall destroy the Monster, once and for all._**

    The GF unleashed its Holy Judgment upon the Monster, bombarding it with countless flashes of the blinding light without even giving it a chance to shout, yell or even breathe.

    When the air cleared and the dust had settled, the Monster's legs wobbled like jelly, unable to support the incredible weight.

    It fell to the ground, yielding to the pull of gravity, falling face-first into the waters. A heavy shower of the salty seawater rained upon Timber, the grass and people surrounding the town, as well as the mobile Balamb Garden parked beside its gates.

    Everyone waited with bated breath, hope glistening in their eyes as they looked for any sign of movement from their gigantic enemy.

    There was none at all. It was motionless, as if someone had cast a stop spell upon it. And yet they did not think that it was in another one of its energy revitalizing trances… for its body was riddled with so many holes that it resembled a mulberry leave that had been visited by to many silkworms.

    There was no way in Hell anything can survive that kind of injuries, many had thought.

    For one moment, the SeeDs had thought that they had succeeded.

    That they had killed the monster.

    They let out cheer after exuberant cheer, sighs of relief, and for some, tears of joy. They gave each other grateful hugs and quite a number where doing their little victory dances, raising their fists in the air at their triumphant win over the Monster.

    They did not care about the ruckus they were making, or the fact that the safety of the other cities and towns was yet to be confirmed.

     "Well done, Irvine." Squall slapped him soundly on the back, causing Irvine to choke upon his breathe at the sudden assault on his back.

     "Thanks for the boost, Squall." He said sarcastically.

     "Irvy the World Savior!" Selphie clasped her hands together and pranced around, her actions very much like a star-struck teenage groupie.

     "Sefie, stop it!" Irvine's face had turned into a peculiar shade of crimson, making a show of protesting at Selphie's over-the-top antics when he was in fact rather pleased with it.

     "Well, let's see about getting the injured to the hospitals, now that the battle's over."

     "You're right, Rinny. Let's go!" Selphie pulled Rinoa on the arm, leading her towards the Garden's direction, where all the injured ones rested.

    A black mist drifted above the surface of the sea, heading towards the Monster. Its presence was camouflaged by the darkness of the night that had fallen upon the continent, the sky barely illuminated by the meager light of the crescent moon.

   It was a mist formed by powdered remains of the Underground Army, which had been swept into the ocean by the winds when they had been destroyed.

   Their hatred had lived on, along with their blood-lusty vengeance seeking will, searching for a new place to reside in…

   And there could not have been a more suitable one than the Monster's vacated shell.

   The Balamb Garden Squad and the Timberian Townspeople partied on, oblivious to the impending resurrection of the Monster.

    **_Will the humans be able to defeat the Monster once more?_**

**_    Or is it really that invincible, standing up after being near-fatally injured, as resilient as a cockroach?_**

**_    And where the heck is Celestine?_**

**_    Find out in the next chapter, which surely, will be the Final _****_Battle_****_ of the Good vs the Evil, at least for this particular monster._**

****

*****************************************************************

    Yay! Final Battle up next! Ending coming soon (well, I truly hope so, but there are at least three more chapters to go.)

    I fell asleep three times when writing this chapter, so if there are any ridiculous faults that you spot in here, please please please tell me so that I can rectify it. Thanks.

    Grateful acknowledgment time!

    Celeste Spring: I don't quite know why I write at such pace... maybe because I try to write whenever I have the chance, be it on the train (on my way to work and back), during lunch time. Even when I'm not writing, I think of how to continue my story, etc etc etc. Basically I eat, breathe and sleep my fic… creepy eh? But that's what comes over me when the urge comes, and then I get writer's block… hahhah what a poke in the face. Erm… I don't suppose you know what the last sentence means… don't worry, me too. Am getting delirious… @_@ But thanks for saying that the battle scene had improved : ) And even more so, thanks for reading it!

    Soulofflame: I dunno… Rinoa can get pretty hysterical when Squall does something stupid like stopping her from battling with the monster with him… but that's my humble opinion. Anyway, it was leaning more towards a joke of some sort. I usually can't write anything too serious without goofing up… bad habit, I know. But I'm like the proverbial dog that can't stop eating poo… ehehhehhe. Thanks for your review!

    Anime-diva: Oh no! I forgot to thank you the last chapter! I'm terribly sorry, but sometimes my brain doesn't retain things too well. Here's thanks to the power of infinity, which I hope will make up for my previous boo-boo! Ahhh! *clutches hair*

    Jengab057 – Oh.. thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

    Quistis88 – Can you imagine Dr Odine's autobiography? Must be something like "Experimented with mental powers of three-eyed cat at eight, blah blah blah blah…" Maybe I should hook him and Dr. Kadowaki up… but naah…. That will have to be another fic, since this one is already overstaying its welcome. Thanks for you review!

    Well, that's it people. If I missed out anyone, I'm so sorry, but just know that your review is truly appreciated. My arms are going to fall off if I don't stop writing, so that's all for now. Have a nice day/rest

Water-lily43


	48. Chapter 46 Battle of the Strongest

**CHAPTER 46 – BATTLE OF THE STRONGEST**

    A/N: As fellow writers, I'm sure many of you know how hard it is to write the final battle. No matter how talented (or untalented… come to think of it…) the writer is, he or she will still try to find a way to improve it, make it one of the very best chapters in the entire story, simply because it is supposed to be the climax, and the highest point in the story. It ranks way up there with the opening paragraph and final sentence in terms of importance. As such, I present to you, my final battle, and hope that it is good enough… for I have rewritten it many parts of it multiple times in hope of making it a better read. Enjoy.

          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

    The mist formed by the Underground Creature dust hovered over the fallen Monster's head, and dived into its ear, prolonging the dust's existence by acting as a parasite in the Monster's shell.

    A low, guttural growl emitted from the back of the Monster's throat, gradually morphing into a sinister cackle.

    It was a sound that sent sick fear through the humans, stopping them right in their tracks as a chill ran down their spines, along with the trickling of cold perspiration. The same fear grabbed their hearts, and pushed it to the bottom of the feet with a loud "plopping" sound.

    They could not take their eyes off it, watching in wild-eyed terror as it slowly got up on its feet.

    The holes in its body remained, but it behaved as if they were merely mosquito bites, neither healing nor paying any attention to its injuries.

    No one made a single move, or said another word. The only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the Monster as it surveyed them with its beady, malevolent eyes.

    It exposed its jagged, stained teeth with another one of its cruel grins, saliva oozing out of its opened mouth, dripping into the ocean. The ocean's surface was by then crowded with dead fish that floated on their backs, an indication of the toxic quotient in its saliva.

    It lifted its left hand above its head, pushing the palm out in a position that looked as if it was supporting something in the air. A dark-maroon aura-like energy formed around the palm, increasing in size by the second until the radius it spanned was enough to accommodate the entire town of Timber, its citizens, as well as Balamb Garden… and its Monster Battling Squad.

    The entire battle field fell into utter darkness, as the meager light of the moon was obscured by a passing of magenta clouds, adding on to the ominous feeling trapped in the very air of the field.

   They all knew that if they were to take on this attack, it would spell the very end of their lives, and quite possibly the end of the human race as well. If this Squad, consisting of the elite among one of the finest forces in all of _SEI_ were to be defeated, then it would spell the end of the remaining cities as well, SeeD protection or not.

    The Monster stopped gathering energy, satisfied that it was large enough for its intended purpose.

    It lowered its arm slightly, pulling its shoulder and arm as far back as physically possible, and beyond a doubt they knew that the Monster would be aiming the attack at them any time now.

    Selphie closed her eyes, praying hard that it would miss… a foolish wish that would not come through.

    Rinoa stared up at the Monster, racking through her brains for something that would salvage their dire situation… anything that could stop it, but she found her mind to be emptier than Galbadian Garden after the mass massacre of the occupants there.

    Squall lifted a trembling hand to his forehead, attempting to cast a Holy Spell, but his legs were akin to putty, hardly holding his weight up. His mouth felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton wool, all gagged up and unable to speak at all.

    Irvine raised his Exeter with badly shivering hands, futilely trying to keep it steady. He wanted to squeeze the trigger, but his finger simply refused to yield to his command, even if it was only just pushing it a few centimeters inwards. It was just like the period he had gone through minutes before the assassination attempt on the possessed Sorceress Edea during the Second Sorceress War. Only this time, the stakes were far higher, and at the same time, the pressure had increased proportionately with the stakes.

     "Scared now? I'll show you what you get for messing with us AKU creatures!" The Monster gave a huge roar, preparing to hurl the maroon sphere at its victims.

    The sphere hurtled towards the powerless SeeDs with meteoric speed, gaining heat and quantum along its path, obliterating every stray grain of dust along its way.

    The distance between them and the sphere decreasing with alarming velocity, its ETA was nothing more than a few ticks away…

    They could almost feel the hairs on their skin singeing from the scorching flames that had burst up around the sphere.

    Just when they thought that their doom was a certain fate they had to face, the skies spilt open, revealing two rays of light that blitzed out towards the sphere like a pair of lasers and diverted it away from its path.

    At the same time, another beam shot out towards the monster, bathing it from head to toe in its golden glory.

    In their stupefied state, Squall and his Squad had not noticed the one bright spot amidst the night sky approach the Monster with supersonic speed.

    They had not even noticed the translucent globes that had broken away from the twin rays, bobbing gently to the ground, and vaporizing in the air, revealing four figures that started walking towards them.

    All they had noticed were the two lasers and the golden beam, for if not for them, they would have been sprawled lifelessly upon the ground.

      "You guys awright?" One of the four figures said.

    Squall thought that the voice sounded familiar, but it still took some time for him to register the identity of its owner in his mind.

    He turned towards the source with a mixture of unconcealed gladness and surprise, taking all his resolve not to burst into tears due to the sudden influx of relief that they were unharmed after all.

     "Zell!" His friend's name was all he could manage to say, for he was too choked up by the emotions that ran amok in his chest, unwilling to be tamed by his restraint on them.

    He had not shown it outwardly, but Rinoa's bad hunch that something had happened to their friends battling up at Angel Land had been preying on him constantly, adding yet another burden to his over-strained mind.

     "Looks to me like you're having trouble over here, Squall." Quistis said, going up to them with a certain smirking blond tagging closely behind her.

     "In need of my superior assistance, Commander?" His tone was condescending, only to be betrayed by the laughter in his eyes and the corners of his upturned mouth.

     "Yeah, like now? Don't bother about us! The Monster! The Monster!" Selphie darted uneasy glances at the subject in question, afraid that it would throw another attack towards them. However, to her astonishment, she found the entire area bathed in blinding light from the three different directions, all of them aimed towards the Monster. It appeared to them that the three beams had merged, covering every inch of space surrounding the Monster. 

    "Wha…?" Selphie spoke in confusion, unable to determine the source of the light.

    "We can't, you see. If we were to so much as step one foot in that area, we'll be barbequed alive as well. It's better that we let them do their stuff." Waterlily said.

     "Them? Who're them?" Rinoa asked, itching for the answer. She could have guessed it anyway, but she wanted to confirm her suspicions.

    _Except for the golden one… now that's a regular mystery alright…_

    Before any of them could get a word in, they were interrupted by a shrill sound that pierced their ears with its high-pitched decibels.

    The Monster screamed in an agonized manner at the top of its lungs as the beams stepped up their potency a few notches, until there was nothing but light, light… and more light. Whenever the SeeDs tried to look away from it, they could still see the dark patches imprinted in their vision as a result of overexposure of the eyeballs to the beams. It was not hard to imagine, then, the pain that the Monster was bearing with under their attack. Its muscles started to swell, bulging out against its cracked skin, which had numerous gashes that exposed the reddish flesh underneath, congealed blood caking the wounds.

     "Argh!!!" It screamed again when the blue beam brutally increased its pressure on him, drilling yet more holes in its pitifully scarred body.

    However, the golden one had started to falter, coming out in ebbs and tides, until it completely vanished with a faint sputter.

    They were finally able to see what it was that had saved them in the nick of time… and hear it as well.

     "Hey, Squall, my boy! Are you alright? Papa's come to help!" The President of Esthar's voice boomed out from the flying contraption above them… an airship that resembled a metallic-gold version of the Ragnarok, only it was much larger and had a couple of tube-like metal structures jutting out of its underbelly, evidently outlets for its golden rays.

     "I've asked Dr. Odine to modify this airship, enabling his specially-designed Creature Killing Machines to channel their energy through these outlets over here, and shoot towards the enemy. The only drawback, though, is that it cannot sustain the beams too long without pausing for a while to regenerate the energy required. Blah blah blah blah…"

     "Hyne… somebody shut him up…" Squall groaned, placing a hand on his forehead in exasperation.

     "Mr. Loire, if you aren't helping us, please stop distracting us with your talk!" As if answering to Squall's "plea", a lilting voice projected across the field, covering both the Monster's yells and Laguna's speech. She did not show him any mercy with her cutting tongue, even though he was the President of the most technologically advanced country in the whole of _SEI_.

    "Eeps… sorry…" Laguna said through the microphone.

   The golden airship started descending from its position in the air, landing near Balamb Garden. Its hull opened, to reveal the President flanked by his loyal advisors-cum-sidekicks, Kiros and Ward.

     "Squall!" He started out for his son immediately, holding his arms out for a father-and-son hug, only to be rewarded with a cold stare and turned back.

     "That… that's Celestine!" Selphie's eyes were wide with surprise at the sound of the Angel's voice.

     "Well.. duh? Haven't you figured that out by now?" Seifer rolled his eyes at her.

     "Hey, don't speak to her like that!" Irvine glared at him angrily, his temper like a bunch of dynamites ready to burst.

     "In case you didn't notice… we are in the middle of a battle here. I suggest that we stop behaving like children and shut up. It's the least we can do if we can't help them beat the Monster." Squall's even tone warned them of the consequences they would have to suffer if they had acted otherwise.

    And they realized he was right… but they had been acting weird only because of the palpable tension in the air… they simply did not know how to handle it, especially since they could not do anything to help the two Angels in the battle.

    As if reading their minds, Celestine spoke up at once.

     "Stay back. Damien and I will fight the Monster. We must be the ones who kill it, for it was an Angel who created it, even if he is one who had turned aside our common path. We reap what we sow, kill the evil we created. As such, only we have the ability to destroy it as well. We would not be able to focus if we had to protect you as well. Don't worry, we can handle it."

    The SeeDs exchanged hesitant glances, unwilling to stand by and watch Celestine and Damien fight by themselves, an inherent quality they had acquired through their training.

    And yet, they knew that Celestine was probably right.

    Especially Zell, whose conflict was stronger than any of them, for it was the girl he loved up there, battling for their lives, and risking her own. Only the thought that he would hinder her stopped him from rushing up and bashing the Monster into pulp… which would have been futile anyway.

     "Damn it… I hate it when we can't do anything to help!" He crashed a fist into the grass in frustration, running the other through his hair.

      "Oh… but we can…" Quistis said with a mysterious twinkle in her pair of sky-blues.

    But before she could elaborate of her idea, something distracted their attentions… something that did not spell good news to them….

    The Monster had started to fight back.

          *          *          *

    The physical pain inflicted upon it was mind-numbing, but it did not deter the Monster from its plan on destroying the _SEI for one second._

    For this Monster was not named as the Ultimate One for nothing.

    Once revived, it would take more than a couple of beams to kill it off.

    And the will of the Underground Creatures in its body surpassed the pain, driving the shell to withstand the heat and light… an almost admirable resilience if not for its evil nature.

    In a supercreature* effort, it began _resisting the beams, repelling them with its arms pushing out like a shield._

    Slightly shifting its position with its left hand arched all the way back and the right still blocking the light, it garnered a fistful of negative energy again, intent on using it to force back the two rays while attacking the Angels at the same time.

    It shoved its energy covered fist against the twin lights, pushing them back towards the direction of his attackers with a forceful thrust.

    A see-saw battle of will against wills, dark energy versus light energy, and of course, Evil versus Good ensued. There was no clear winner for a considerable period, the maroon holding up like a recurring nightmare against the silver and the blue.

    Meanwhile… the SeeD Leaders had some ideas of their own.

          *          *          *

    Quistis creased her eyebrow when she saw that the Angels were not exactly close to beating the Monster.

     "We have to help them, no matter what they say."

     "But we'll get embroiled in the cross-'fire' if we interfere… especially since many of our attacks require a certain amount of proximity with the Monster…."

     "He has a point, Quisty. Besides, we've pummeled it with all our limit breaks, and it doesn't seem to take any damage from them." Squall, for that one time in Balamb SeeD history, openly agreed with Seifer with such homogeneity that their breaths were practically in synchronized pattern. It earned him a grudgingly grateful glance from Seifer, which was another rarity, to say the least.

     "Ahh… but that can be arranged, especially since my Blue Magic need not maintain the closeness as required by physical attacks. However, I need some cooperation from all of you."

     "But how, Quisty? And for all you know, it might distract Celestine and Damien, and give the Monster the upper hand." Irvine had a strange sense of misgiving about Quistis' idea.

     "We would need to use the airship for this… but we must find a way to camouflage it so that the Monster would not notice it hovering close. So… this is where you guys will come in… you need to create a distraction huge enough for its attention to be fully absorbed… then I can sneak up to it and do my stuff."

     "But wouldn't that distract the Angels too?" Rinoa was still unconvinced, as the rest of them were.

     "Not necessarily…" Zell said slowly, contemplating the idea in his mind, and finding that it might be workable after all. "I can try to convey our plan to Celestine."

     "She will definitely dissuade Quisty from doing it, I can bet my Strange Vision on this."

     "She can try to dissuade me for all she wants, but that's not going to stop me. I just need her and Damien to have some kind of mental preparation before we go about distracting the Monster, so that she won't lose her footing too. And she could very well make use of such opportunity to increase the pressure on her attacks, for the Monster will surely pull down its defenses a notch when we spring the surprise at it. So what do you say?"

     "Alright… if you're sure about this." Squall said, while a row of heads nodded reluctantly along with his answer.

     "Umm… excuse me for the interruption… but regarding the airship… it has camouflage abilities. It _is a ship built for military purposes, after all." Laguna went up to them, putting a hand behind his head, a quirky mannerism that he had picked up since he was a young Galbadian soldier._

    Their eyes were upon him in an instant, glittering with fierce interest.

     "You see… the metal we had used for its outer body was made from a special alloy, which allows its appearance to be changed so as to mask its appearance when needed… a little like the panels that camouflage Esthar itself. So in this case, it can 'become' part of the sky, so to speak, where it is less easily spotted by the monster."

     "Great! That's settled then." Quisty's neck was all flushed with excitement, her body all revved up with the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

     "I'll be the pilot, as usual." Selphie volunteered her services. No one said a peep at her comment.

     "And you'll definitely need someone to cast the Aura Magic on you. I'll go too." On the surface, Seifer's reason was barely acceptable, but his real motive to protect Quistis was plain for all to see.

     "I guess the rest of us will stay on the ground to distract the Monster then." Squall grinned wryly at Seifer, not bothering to conceal his amusement.

     "Wait… there's another thing.

        I need all of you to cast Holy Magic on me." Quistis waited expectantly for the outburst that would inevitably follow.

     "WHAT?" True to her anticipation, all seven of them stared at her incredulously, their eyeballs almost popping out.

     "Just do as I say. Leave the rest to me." She said with an air of confidence.

    A confidence that was distinctive from the internal shivering that was running through her core, but which she did not show.

    Sure, this method that she suggested might work. She couldn't see why it wouldn't.

    But it did nothing to curb her fear of facing the Monster… not after what she had heard from Squall.

    _Not even Lion Heart could harm it? What makes you so sure you can, Trepe? Aren't you getting a little complacent here?_

    She chose to ignore the questions thrown at her, tucking the voice to the back of her mind instead.

    Her friends had finished beaming her up with the Holy Magic by then.

    Her body glowed visibly, absorbing the magic into her system.

    "Well, I'm off, people." She turned to walk towards the airship.

     "Wait… Quisty!" Someone shouted.

    Quistis turned to face the speaker with a little surprise.

     "What's wrong, Waterlily?" She tilted her head in askance.

     "This will help you, even if it's only a little." She grasped both of Quistis' palms, and transmitted something warm and bright from her own to the other girl's hands.

   Quistis could feel a surge of energy adding to her own from the transmission.

     "Thanks, Waterlily." She smiled at her, then gazed towards her friends.

     "I'll be back. I promise. And I'm not returning before that Monster exhales its last breath!"

    With that, she hurried towards the airship with long, rapid strides, Seifer and Selphie following closely behind.

    _Good Luck, Quisty…_

          *          *          *

    The Monster drove its other hand into the maroon beam, adding on to its intensity.

    Gradually, the dark energy was overpowering the attack from the Angels.

    As it inched its way closer to the other side, it started to feel smug about its ability to beat down its enemies, no matter how many times they stood up against it.

    A sneer started working its way up to its face.

     "Come on… is that the best you can do? I would have thought that you 'holier-than-thou' Angels would put up a better fight than the humans, but you're no better!"

    Celestine and Damien made no reply, increasing their pressure on the blue and silver rays instead.

     _Damien… this is getting nowhere._

_    I know, Celestine._

_    Why don't we try that move?_

_    It's risky… if we fail… then the consequences are nothing short of disaster._

_    But if we don't try, we will be defeated sooner or later… just a matter of time before his maroon energy eats up ours. I don't know how long we can keep this up…_

_    Are you absolutely certain?_

_    Yes… but wait… I hear Zell trying to convey something to my mind._

_    What is it?_

_    He says… that Quis is trying to approach the Monster in the airship!_

_    My Lady? What if she gets hurt?_

_    She won't be stopped… and let's face it, Damien. We need all the help we can get. But your first priority is to protect her._

_    I don't need you to tell me that._

_    They'll try to distract the monster… meanwhile… we should use that move to bombard it while they're at it._

_    Fine. Just so you know… I don't approve of it._

    From that point onwards, their telepathic conversation halted, conserving energy for their next step.

    They deliberately let the Monster gain more leeway into their territory, so that it would be unable to detect anything out of the ordinary when the airship made its way stealthily near the Monster's head, and when the other SeeDs try to divert its attention.

    This was their last try… and they knew that there would be no room for error.

    As if on cue, a shout from one of the SeeDs rang out from directly beneath them… Celestine could faintly make out the word "Meteor". 

    The Angels leapt back immediately to prevent themselves from being embroiled in the Magic Attack.

    A barrage of flaming rock flew at the Monster, igniting off its hide when each rock touched upon it. Hisses of steam went off upon each contact, fogging the air with the smoke and ash generated in the wake of the spell.

      "Tornado!"

      "Water!"

      "Meltdown!" 

    As soon as the words left their lips, a strong gust of wind blew over the entire field, surrounding the Monster with its wispy arm, lifting it into the air and withdrew as swiftly as it came. The Monster fell with a huge splash into the oceans, creating enormous waves that stopped merely a meter away from washing out the residents of Timber from their town.

    Before it was able to recover from its fall, a tsunami rose to a hundred-meter height before encompassing the Monster in its watery blanket, lifting it up a little above its current position, before letting it go to release the Monster into a splattering plunge.

    Even as it was trying to get onto its feet, the third Magic Spell was already close on its heels, delaying its recovery for yet another time. The semi-transparent shell that the spiky-haired boy had been generating with his palm burst out through the middle, tunneling towards the Monster, while stripping off its defenses with its explosive force. The purplish color covered its skin once again, indicating its weakened condition lucidly.

    Indeed, the last was the only spell that managed to deal enough damage to the Monster. The rest were merely ploys to draw its attention away.

_ What the hell was Waterlily doing then?_

    The SeeD leaders had taken on the skill of timing their spells at the same time, to increase the effectiveness by ensuring a seamless shift between the end of one spell to the beginning of the other, thereby reducing the possibility of the Monster counterattacking in between.

   The Monster stood up to its full height, seawater dripping from various parts of its body… and the salt was aggravating the pain felt from its numerous wounds.

   _Ever heard of rubbing salt into one's wounds?_

    It looked unhurt from the offensive Magic Spells, except for that peculiar shade of its hide from the Meltdown.

    But it was furious, so full of fury that there was steam visibly coming out from its ears, its face turning colors like a regular Christmas tree from purple to red, then back to purple again.

     "YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF!" It turned to face the SeeDs, and stomped a foot upon its ground, resulting in a tremor that traveled throughout the entire continent.

    The SeeDs could hardly maintain their balance as the earth shifted in response to the tremor.

    That was a mistake on its part, however. It was exactly the thing that the SeeDs were looking for… letting it turn the focus away from the Angels…

    And from the Airship which was hovering near its head now… perfectly concealed due to its impeccable smokescreen.

    From their position on the ground, all the SeeDs could see was a slight crack in the sky, revealing a tiny figure dangling in midair… for the internal structure of the Airship had the same kind of material as the outer, to achieve total camouflaging purposes.

    She glowed with a yellowish light, the adrenaline and latent power pushing her energy to its saturation point, thereby enabling her to perform her Limit Breaks.

    "SUPER HOLY SHOCKWAVE PULSAR!" She yelled.

    Two rings of white merged into a single, three-dimensional one, encompassing the monster and carrying it above the water surface into an entirely different plane surrounded by cloudy walls of grey. A single line of yellow channeled through the grey clouds, forming a solid core in the middle. The core incinerated in a mass of light that overwhelmed the Monster's senses, sending it into a spasmodic frenzy as the combination of the two potent elements in the attack ate through its cells like a virus.

    Quistis had combined her Blue Magic and the Holy together, with the aim of achieving more damage than her devastating Limit Break usually yielded…

    When the smoke cleared like the parting of curtains, it revealed the severely battered form of the Monster. Its legs were drooping at an extremely dangerous angle, look as if they would give it the slip any time soon as it leaned precariously to its left. Large Portions of its Adamantine-shell like skin had broken off, revealing the soft, reddish flesh underneath quivering like jelly. Thick rivers of its duck blood flowed down the flesh.

   It had stopped groaning, for its throat was too damaged to give anything more than a croak, its eyes glazed out from the agony. One might even say that it had grown accustomed to the pain, its nerves going numb due to the sheer extent of its injuries.

    _Quisty… couldn't do without her after all…_

_      Now… we have to attack now…_

     "Damien…" Celestine spoke without turning her head, and she knew without looking that her counterpart had nodded his head at her call.

    They linked hands, wings spreading out fully behind their backs and lifting them high above the Monster.

    Their voices mingled into one, they started chanting in Anglish, calling upon the Light of the Hyne to grace upon them.

     "_O Greatest Mother of All_

_      Please hear our Prayer_

_      Grace upon us two_

_     The Very Light of Your Path_

_     Teach us the Way_

_     To defeat the One before us_

_     So that we can protect_

_     The very lands that you preside over_

_    The very humans that worship you_

_    And the perseverance of the three dimensions."_

    A translucent ray of light appeared above them, gently nudging the clouds away to allow it clearance, touching upon the heads of the two Angels.

    They turned to face the Monster, hands still linked, voices still merged.

     "HYNE'S HALO DUET" They chorused, thrusting their unlinked left palms downwards, aiming it at the Monster.

    The ray that had graced their heads previously changed its direction, wrapping the Monster in its entirety like a quilt, refusing to be pushed away no matter how much it struggled… and it would be a hapless struggle even if it was in its primal health… for this was the same light that had created the very world many centuries ago, including the AKU that the creatures had come from.

    However… it was as damaging to the receiver, as was to the attacker.

    The Angels' arms started to quiver from the sheer force of the light… for it took a lot of energy and willpower to hold its path straight, such that it was aimed at the Monster, and the Monster only. If they had so much as allowed it to stray a little from its intended direction, it would harm the humans as well.

    Which was the reason why Damien had disapproved of it… such an attack was unheard of, unless they were in desperately dire states.

    One side of the Hyne's Halo Duet started to sag… it was Damien.

    He was unable to withstand it, not due to his lack of willpower, but simply because it was too intense to maintain for too long a period.

    Celestine let go of his hand… changing it into Hyne's Halo Solo instead.

    Damien had only enough energy to let himself float gently to the ground, preventing an instant death due to a smashing of his skull upon the ground. He was aided to safer territory by Rinoa, who set about curing him immediately.

    _… Damn… how much longer can I hold? The Monster's still standing… not in an erect manner, but its injuries aren't fatal enough to enable a total destruction… I cannot afford for it to be resurrected again. What can I do that's not already tried and failed?_

    A gleam lit up her eye as a possible solution came in mind.

          *          *          *          *

    Inside the Airship, Quistis was utterly exhausted from her Holy-cum-Shockwave Pulsar attack… a given fact as this was the first time she had attempted a combination between Blue and White Magic.

     "You did great, Quisty! Now we can sit back and wait for Celestine and Damien to do their stuff!"

     "Not yet… Seifer… not yet…" She said, her breath coming out with ragged spurts, but not diminishing the raging fire in her gaze…

          *          *          *          *

    Appendix:

    Supercreature: Creature version of Superhuman.

    AKU: Hell

    ZOK: Heaven

    SEI: Earth

    Any other foreign words you've come across, tell me. Next chappie I will have a glossary of the little supporting characters.

    Pheeeeeeewwww… that's like… a very difficult chapter to write!

    I said it was the final battle, but I never said it was the final scene of the final battle, did I? But anyway, the final scene isn't too far, but I didn't want to cram it all in here, cos… I can't take it anymore. Call me lazy, but my arms and mind refuse to move no matter how I push them. Plus there was this huge obstacle that stared at me in the face when I came to the distraction part… entirely blank mind and all… I guess I need a break, a teeny one, don't worry.

    Oookay then, let me set about the mandatory but not unpleasant (very very pleasant, in fact) thanking platform.

    Celeste Spring: Heh… it's a great feeling when your muse is working overtime, and when you have plenty of time in your hands. I have little of these two though, so it's getting pretty difficult for me as I go along. It seems my muse is going on strike! (Come back you meanie!). Anyway, wish you luck and infinite inspiration in your writing! Maybe you don't need it cos you're talented, but all the same, I wish it to you.

    Soul of Flame: Awww… you're too kind! You actually mentioned my name in your story, and if that's not honor in the highest degree, I don't know what is! Too bad I'm too tired to thank you properly… will thank you to the power of infinity do? Maybe next time…

    Vikki: Hehehe thanks for your support and compliments! I always try not to write OOC for most of them, but sometimes it's inevitable when your characters grow up, so I try my best not to turn them into totally unrecognizable persons. OOC is one minefield I fear to tread, if you get what I mean… sometimes when people tell me I retain their characters quite well, I simply scratch my head and think "Really? Hah…" Ahh… a bit of rambling over here, hope you don't mind.

    Jengab057: Thanks… I need all the good luck I can get Hahahaha. Same to you as well!

    Quistis88: Umm… you need to select "Angelo Combo" (if I got the name right, that is) instead of Angel Wing when you want to get Rinoa's Wishing Star and Invincible Moon. And if Rinoa's current HP is very low, the chances of her getting the finishing blows are quite high. (I had her at 160/9999, and she started launching both Wishing Star and Invincible Moon immediately, even though it was only a fight against the none-too-threatening Grendel). As to why all she does is Scan when you select Angel Wing… I have no idea… usually the spells are quite powerful… like Tornado or even Ultima.

    Anime-diva: Glad you liked the battle scenes! I'm ruining my brain trying to think of new ways to describe the attacks! I hope this one isn't too disappointing!

    Ok, that's it people. I need to turn in or risk panda eyes in the morning. The boss is gonna kick me ass if I'm caught dozing off at work again, hah. So… um… I won't be proof-reading it in my first posting, but I will correct any mistakes and re-upload tomorrow. Any silly mistakes, please highlight, please forgive, and please… continue reading. Thanks a lot!

Waterlily43


	49. Chapter 47 Final Showdown

**CHAPTER 47 – FINAL SHOWDOWN**

    A/N: Damn! I'm so sorry, guys! I know I haven't been updating as frequently as I should be. Firstly, as you know, I've been complaining like an annoying bitch about my perpetually-absent muse, who must have been so irked by my whining that he took off with Trinity ever since I watched Matrix Reloaded last month. Secondly, being a member of the working public, I was slammed with deadlines that left my sleep-deprived brain deader than President Deling's (remember him?) goldfish eyes. Okay, okay, I will stop giving excuses and continue with the story.

PS… Duck blood! What was I thinking of hahahahaha! Did you spot that error? If you did here's a cookie for you! I decided not to correct it cos it's just too hilarious, and it reminds me how stupid I can become… sort of a deterrent actually.

Waterlily43

          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

    _You've got to kill it before the hide regenerates again… or else all that has been  done so far will be flushed down the drain._

_      There's no better time to release it. Do. It. Now. Use the power he gave you, Angelwing._

    From a hidden corner of her mind, she unlocked the door, and allowed the command over the power that had once lorded over the _AKU_ to wash over her.

    She knew very well that the power was a double-edged sword. She _had_ to get the Monster to succumb to the power, or kill it. No exceptions whatsoever. She could not afford a defeat under the hands of this Monster, no matter how strong it was, no matter the situation she was in. Even if her life hung by the barest of threads, she had to ascertain that the powers did not fall into the Monster's hands, or all would be doomed.

     "Yes… you cannot fail, Celestine Angelwing. Or else the Monster will take the power for himself, and the cities will be destroyed… beyond any doubt. And nobody would be able to stop it…" She whispered to herself, steeling her resolve once more.

    She propelled the energy that had originally been dormant at the base of her spine upwards, until it flared up and out around her like a red-tinged bodily shield.

   The Monster's eyes, which had been half-closed from the pain, flipped wide open, staring at her in astonishment.

     "H...how did you? W…why is the Dark Lord's power in your possession now?" It managed to croak out the sentence, placing a serious strain on its vocal chords.

     "I inherited them from Redrumiel when he died. Now, I ask this of you. Will you obey my orders as the new holder of the AKU power and give yourself a chance at redemption so that some day, you may be given a new start with a new life? Or do you wish to suffer a most deserving destruction by defying me, risking the fate of eternal oblivion? To me, it is a rather obvious answer, but I will give you the freedom to choose your path."

     "I would have to decline your 'kind' offer, I'm afraid." Even though it was barely able to retain its consciousness, it refused to succumb under Celestine.

    In fact, it intended to take it for its own, with or without the Angel attached.

     "In that case, don't blame me for being ruthless."

    Her neck arched, head upturned and arms reaching for the sky, Celestine formed the Hyne's Halo into a ring between her hands, while pushing the AKU power up to merge with it.

    She shoved the ring towards the Monster, the sheer force causing it to topple backwards, falling into the ocean with a great wet slap.

    It remained motionless, staying afloat on the ocean's surface, allowing the waves to wash against its raw, charred skin and several patches of exposed flesh.

    _Has it finally been killed?_

    It was the single question that lingered in their minds.

    But any hope that they might have harbored for the answer to be "yes!" was mercilessly crushed.

    The Monster bounced up on its feet again with a mighty flip, ignoring its battered state with a gung-ho grunt of sorts.

       "Angels… Humans… Both species are capable of releasing immense amounts of energy into their bodies, and subsequently deal out devastating attacks to the enemy, also known as Limit Breaks."  

    The Monster let out a sneer that chilled Celestine to the bone.

      "Well, what makes you think that we Underground Creatures don't have Limit Breaks as well?"

    By then, the sneer had developed into a full-blown affair upon its face, taunting the Angel with the arrogant uplift of its mouth.

       It was becoming exceedingly plain to Celestine that the Monster had once again overcome the damage she had inflicted upon it. And it had started to heal… slowly, but the healing was definitely taking place, for its voice had lost its croakiness, indicating the revival of its damaged vocal chords.

     The Monster reared its ugly, humongous head, letting out a bellow that traveled from the very depths of _AKU to the highest point of __ZOK, striking the clouds with such vibration that they appeared to shift a little to the left, revealing the shine of the pock-marked Moon again._

    It bent its body slightly, clenching its fists and placing both knuckle to knuckle in front of its chest.

    With a loud yell and an astounding spurt of concentration, it managed to transfer most of its remaining energy to its fists.

    A throbbing sphere amassed at the point where the fists met, growing ominously larger as the SeeDs, and most of all, Celestine, watched in muted horror.

    Its fingers splayed out with a firm push, directing the sphere towards Celestine.

    She had no way of avoiding it, or even setting up a shield to protect herself, for her hands and mind were totally occupied by the Hyne's Halo running through her hands, still directed at the Monster but achieving none of the desired effect.

    Indeed. This was the real reason for Damien's hesitation in using the attack.

    It left the holder of the light extremely vulnerable to the enemy's counter-attack, _IF_ it ever survived the baptism of the Hyne's Halo. Of course, in the history of its usage, none of its victims had ever survived the all-encompassing, and at the same time, all-destroying ray of light. As such, the Angels never had a cause for alarm. But as a precaution, Lord Shin had made an unofficial rule that it should never be used by an Angel alone… and Celestine had broken it.

    Now, she had to suffer the consequences. For survive, the Monster did, to her utter dismay.

    _Why… why was it able to survive both the attack of Hyne's Halo and Redrumiel's power? How can it be so resistant to three different sources of Angel power*? Is it really as invincible as it seems?_

_     Hyne… Redrumiel… you have unwittingly created a monster that is truly the Ultimate… even you might have had trouble taming it…_

      "I do not follow the rules of fate, or anyone else, for that matter, but make my own. Even the will of Hyne shall not deter me from my goal." It said, surprisingly in a grave manner, as opposed to the mocking one it had been adopting the whole span of the battle… as if anticipating the questions claiming dominance in her mind.

    And now… it was too late… was it?

    Would she be struck down, just like that?

    Would the people she loved suffer under the annihilating fists of this Monster... without having a chance at survival?

    Before she could answer any of them, the mass was already within hair's breath to the defenseless Angel.

    _Oh No… What am I to do now?_

        *          *          *          *          *

     "Not yet? What else are you going to do?" Seifer stared at Quistis, amazed that she still had the strength to stand up after her '_Super Holy Shockwave Pulsar_'… for usually just unleashing the Blue Magic alone would have used up a substantial portion of her energy. And now, she was readying herself for yet another attack on the Monster?

     "I'm going to hit it where it hurts the most…" Quistis said with a wicked grin, which grew even wider as she contemplated the simplicity of her plan, and yet the high possibility that it would succeed. "But first things first… I need you to cast a Float and a couple of Holies on me. I've used up most of the white Magic in my last attack."

    Seifer dutifully did as she asked, knowing fully well that his role in this particular battle was only a supportive one.

    Not that he minded anyway. As long as his Quistis was safe, he could care less about the role he played. His days of demanding to be the one who deals the finishing blow were long gone and over.

    Quistis floated over to the hull of the Golden Ragnarok, which had been closed off as soon as she had finished striking with the Blue and White Magic Combo, to prevent Quistis from being sucked from the Airship. At such an altitude, the pressure was too high for her footing to remain stable should the Float magic wear off. However, they were allowed a view of the proceedings outside through the translucent walls of the Ragnarok… another technological advancement by the Estharians.

     " Wait, Quisty! How about Aura? Wouldn't you need that to perform your Limit Breaks again?"

    Quistis only shook her head mysteriously.

     "I'm not using my Limit Breaks."

     "WHAT?"

     "This Ultimate Monster is an UNDEAD creature… so what do they loathe the most?" She replied, flashing that wicked grin again.

     Seifer thought for a while.

     Then the solution struck him.

    It was simple. It was easy to prepare for, with a much smaller fraction of the energy levels required for Blue Magic.

    And most importantly… it works, on any kind of UNDEAD creature.

          *         *          *          *          *

    The Monster's sphere struck Celestine with a full-frontal impact, blowing her several meters away from her current position in the air.

    As the snaking currents of energy in the sphere made their way into her, she let out a gasp, and gritted her teeth, refusing to cry out even though the pain had latched onto the very marrow of her bones.

    But the damage to her did not stop there. Almost instantly, the energy swelled within her body, until it had started bulging grotesquely to twice the normal size… and finally ignited within her.

    She could not stop the reflexive yell as the searing agony spread through her again, this time fiercer than the first.

    And then she could no longer make another sound, for her consciousness had faded along with the trailing end of her yell. But even as she started to fail, some part of her mind refused to quit, willing the Halo of Hyne to maintain its current path towards the Monster.

   Faster than a speeding bullet, she dived towards the grassy fields where the SeeDs stood, her body limp and wings failing to keep her afloat.

    The Monster held out a palm that faced the falling Angel, evidently intending to draw her _AKU energy for itself… for it knew that she no longer had the ability to stop him._

    Despair rippled across the hearts of the SeeDs, unwilling witnesses to her downfall, and what they thought to be the banishment of their last hope at salvation.

    But when they least expected it, a crack appeared in the pitch-black sky, its position now nearer to the midway mark of the Monster's chest.   Floating in the midst of the crack was the tiny figure of Quistis Trepe once more, only she was glowing in white this time instead of yellow.

     "HOLY RECOVERY!" She shouted.

    A white beam with emerald rings encircling it shot out from her palms towards the Monster, which had its back turned to the airship.

    The beam went straight through the Monster, and _blew out the whole piece of torso where the Magic had graced its body!_

    Its upper and lower body were linked with nothing more than two thin strips of muscle, the rest blown away by Quistis.

    The Monster looked down at its trunk, blinking in shock at the large hole, and lifted its head to search for the culprit.

    Its eyes narrowed upon spotting Quistis, and turned its gigantic body to face her.

    Unfazed by its menacing stare, she directed another similar beam, this time aimed at the head.

    It split into two ways, before entering its mind through the ears, exploding from the inside, and blowing up brain matter, skull bone and muscle along its way. Quistis nearly had a face full of the flying debris, if she had not reacted swiftly and dodged the stuff in time. The interior of the Ragnarok had orangey, gooey bits of its brain stuck to the walls, some sliding down to form a pool on the floor… a revolting sight to say the least.

    The top of the Monster's head was split wide open, its features an unrecognizable mess, like a Jack-o-Lantern that had been blown apart by a bunch of dynamites.

    The Monster swayed from side to side, almost on the brink of collapse, but not quite letting go of the straining thread that was its life-force.

     "How obstinate!" Quistis muttered in a displeasure, scowling at the unseeing Monster.

    However, her expression brightened when she spotted the one hovering behind the Monster.

     "Negligence is the bane of all existence, no matter Human, Angel or Underground Creature. As is Complacence." Said the one behind the Monster.

    A loud cheer erupted from where the SeeDs stood…

    For the Blue Angel had risen again.

     "ULTRA LIMIT BREAK… HYNE'S LUNAR EXPLOSION!"

    She spread her arms apart on either side, absorbing the shine of the Moon and its energy into her body.

    She fused the Lunar energy with the Hyne's Halo, the emerging effect a blinding one that even she had to partially close her eyes while controlling it.

_    This is it… this will be its final destruction. No ifs, no buts, no aftermaths. I must give everything in this attack… all my effort, all my strength… or the Monster shall not be beaten._

    With a swing of her arms, she let it hurl towards the Monster, whose flame of life flickered uncertainly, getting fainter by the minute.

    The Monster shattered into trillions of tiny pieces, each piece so minuscule that the human naked eye could not see it... turning what had once been its solid body into a powder with the finest consistency.

    The dust showered upon the SeeDs heads, covering the whole field in black dust as they tried to run from it… for it stank worse than anything they had smelt before.

    Even when destroyed, the Monster continued to be a nuisance to its enemies, but at least, it would not be a threat to the world any more.

    Satisfied that she had fulfilled her duty as destroyer of the Ultimate Monster, Celestine simply let go of the tight restraint she had been holding over her body… the restraint to collapse.

    Allowing herself to float like an aimless feather in a fitful breeze, she drifted to the ground, not seeing where she was going, trusting her instinct instead.

    She fell right into the muscular arms of one particular boy, who had apparently been waiting for her to descend.

     "You did well, Celestine. You saved our world from destruction." He smiled gently down at her, stroking her cheek tenderly.

     "Couldn't have done it without Quis…" She mumbled, and closed her eyes, knowing that she was safe in his arms.

          *          *          *          *          *

    ~Up in the Golden Ragnarok~

    "I wish I could have seen you fight the Monster, Quisty! It must have been spectacular!" Selphie turned in a delighted manner at the figure that approached her.

     "Fine, would you kindly please look ahead while you're piloting?" Quistis lectured her sternly, even though she could hardly stop herself from grinning ear to ear.

     "Ooops… sorry!"

     "By the way, Sefie. You still owe me a Strange Vision." Quistis added with a greedy glint in her eye.

     "What? Why?" Selphie turned back to look at her again with much surprise and alarm.

     "Remember saying this? 'Celestine will try to dissuade you from attacking, I can bet my Strange Vision on it!'  Well, she didn't. So you know what to do, eh? I'm sure I can sell it for quite a bit of money. Or if you can't bear to part with it, I can rent it to you at a discounted price."

     "Quisty! You can't take that seriously! I only said it as a joke…" Selphie protested with a whine and pleading, puppy dog eyes... but it did not have the same effect on Quistis as it usually did with Irvine.

     "A SeeD never goes back on his or her word… I remember taking that kind of oath at the SeeDship presentation ceremony. Funny how quickly someone forgets their oaths…"

     "B…but… but…"

  Seifer leant back in his seat, watching the girl he loved teasing Selphie, and wondered to himself if he too would be bullied in such a way in the future...

     "You can assure yourself on that, Almasy." He said to himself with a grin, and found that he did not dislike the idea.

    Not at all, especially the "future" part......

     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *    *     *

    List of Supporting cast.

    Waterlily: I'm sure this one needs no introduction, but I wanted to add that she was in the same batch that graduated with Seifer... in case you've forgotten about that.

    Nobunaga Saitou (aka Nobu): Same as Waterlily, also battled the Black Ogre together with Sefie and Irvine in Timber, as well as heal Squall, Rinny, Irvine and Sefie when they were 'killed' the first time by the Ultimate Monster.

    Doug MacKenzie: Fellow graduate of Seifer's. The SeeD who informed Squall about the Black Ogre when Timber was under attack.

   These three were in the same Squad as Seifer during their SeeD exam.

    Yakuza: The SeeD who headed the team in FH and the one who informed Squall about the appearance of the Ultimate Monster.

    Used to be in the Disciplinary Squad after the departure of Seifer and his posse. Previously, he had also condemned Zell for beating Seifer up, causing a month-long restriction to be placed on Zell.

    Brutus: Head of the Squad that stayed at Balamb Garden when the Underground Armies attacked. The conceited SeeD who has a crush on Yuri. Also part of the Disciplinary Squad.

    Yuri: Library Girl with Pigtail, Zell's ex-girlfriend.

    That's all, I think.   

     *Oh, and the deal about three kinds of Angel power mentioned above?  It refers to Hyne's Halo, Lilacea's power and Redrumiel's AKU power.

     *     *     *      *      *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *    *

     Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!

    The hardest part is finally over! All the battle scenes done and over with! Now I can concentrate on the ending!

    Ahem… that wasn't exactly a smooth chapter for me to write. On the contrary… I was blocked so many times that I almost gave up. Trinity seduced my muse and he never came back! Plausible title for a rock/alt rock song hah. Okay… I have to sleep now. It's five-thirty in the morning.. and… I can't think any more. I'll thank you guys next time, okay?


	50. Chapter 48 Sob!

**CHAPTER 48 - …… *Sob!***

    (This chapter is also known as "An utterly narcissistic chapter from yours truly, despite the fact that I do not want to be my alter-ego. Nuh-uh…)

    WL: You will understand the title when you read the rest of the chapter.

    Celestine: As though your readers would give a hoot about what your title is… just get on with it already.

    WL: ……

    Celestine: What… no rebuke? Someone's unusually quiet today. PMS, I presume.

    WL: ……

    Celestine: … Weird lily.

    WL: Say all you want. After this, you won't have another chance.

    Celestine: What do you mean?

    WL: …….

    Celestine: Argh! I give up!

    This is going to be a loooooooong chapter. It breaks any records I have previously set on any other chapter. The total length spans _six thousand words and more!_ I urge you to refrain from falling asleep while you read it, though I wouldn't be surprised if you did.

     Words in brackets and italics _like these refer to that particular person's thoughts, while plain _italics_ refer to the internal conversation between Celestine and the other person._

          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

    He walked into he large clearing in the forest, treading on a familiar path… the same that he had went through numerous times when the world was still a sapling, fresh from its birth from the Creator's hands.

    And when he had been one of the First-line Angles, Lord of the AKU.

    Now, stripped of his title and as well as his motive for revenge, he suddenly felt lethargic, but relieved at the same time.

    He was ready to take on any punishment dealt out to him by Hyne.

    Standing in front of the gates to AKU, he gazed long and hard at the intricate symbol and inscriptions carved on the massive, iron-cast doors.

     "I've been waiting for you, Furhler." A figure emerged from the shadow of the willow tree that was rooted near the gates. "You took your time in coming."

     "Shin… why are you here?"

     "To offer you a lift to the Realm of Hyne's Light, what else?"

    The Realm of Hyne's Light… also commonly known as Hyne's Celestial Gardens to the mortals.

    Furhler knew that it was not a place he should go. It was out of bounds for the likes of a misled one such as him.

    He shook his head sadly.

     "I do not belong there."

     "Furhler… Hyne is all-forgiving. She acknowledges your contribution in saving the world, and she welcomes you with open arms back to her light."

     "My _contribution_, as you have put so kindly, was an exercise in futility in trying to save lives… for so many have died in my hands. It was nothing compared to my wrongful deeds. I thank Hyne for her magnanimity and grace, but I cannot justify my sins to myself, and the other Angels. I do not wish to bring uneasiness, and tension into Hyne's Realm with my presence… as would surely be the case if the Angels were to know that a traitorous one such as me was allowed in."

     "But Furhler… nobody blames you for what you did. You were under influence."

     "But nothing can excuse me. If anything, it was my weakness that led me astray from The Path. Why did _HE not choose Lilacea, or you, or any other Angel, zoning in on me instead? Because I was the most susceptible to his influence! None of us can deny the glaringly obvious fact, the least of all myself!_

      And besides… I have unfinished business on hand."

     "Unfinished business?"

     "Preventing a similar fate from falling unto another Angel. Preventing him from further harming and misleading anyone else… and making sure he NEVER escapes from this prison.

       The cost of my redemption… I have decided… is to guard this place for the rest of my after-life… until the day he disappears. If that means forever, then forever it shall be." He nodded at his friend, and turned back to touch lightly on the door.

    It opened immediately, the hinges creaking with under-usage, to reveal the darkened surroundings within.

    The door closed again, obscuring Shin's view of his old friend with a sound of finality.

    _Farewell, Shin_

    The ex-Lord of Angel stared at the door for a long time. The image registered in his mind was not that of the door, but of the turned back of Furhler… the last glimpse he had of his friend, one whom he had known since the day he came into the World.

   He felt old… and lonely… an entirely new experience that was at the same time not undesirable… just new. For no longer had he to pretend that he was always the strong one, incapable of showing this other vulnerable side of him.

    _Farewell, Furhler. May we have the chance to meet again in another life……_

          *          *          *          *           *

      **~****Balamb****Garden**** Cafeteria~**

        **12.10 pm**** (Lunch hour)    **

    It was the peak period at every single Cadet and SeeD's favorite place in the whole of Balamb Garden… the Cafeteria. It had sealed its position as the favorite place with a polling done by one of the Ultra Heroines, Selphie Tilmitt, among the Garden's community. It had won almost a hundred percent votes except for one party-pooper, who voted for the main corridor instead. It was later found out that this particular Cadet was peeved at the Cafeteria's serving ladies for always selling out the hotdogs. (No, it was a CADET, not Zell.)

    In the midst of the din made by the patrons at the counter, and those looking for seats, many eyes were drawn automatically to one very special table in the left corner.

    It was the table where the famous Ultra Heroes and Heroines were having a mini-party of sorts, to celebrate the end of the AKUZOKSEI War and Celestine's recovery (This, in addition to the HUGE bash held in Deling just two days ago.) They were named as thus due to their selfless contribution during the war… adding on to the fact that some of them had defeated Sorceress Ultimecia as well.

    Their table was actually made up of three tables joint together, with several foods of mind-boggling variety placed on them. Forming four impressive pillars at each corner of the "table" were piles and piles of hotdogs, ordered specially to cater for a certain Martial Artists' eating habits. 

    Waterlily set down a plate of sushi next to the long line of dishes that ran through the middle of the table.

     "Here, that's the last of them… I made the sushi myself. Tell me what you think of it."

     "Are you sure this can be eaten? Raw fish? On rice? That's the first time I've ever heard of such a combination! Will we get food poisoni…. Ooof!" Seifer was the first to start complaining, but was promptly stopped by an elbow to the stomach by Quistis.

     "I'm sure it will be delicious. Let me try the greenish stuff first… it looks good."

     "Wait… Quisty! That's not meant to be eaten alone! Here… let me demonstrate."

    She placed the green glob of wasabe into a saucer of soy sauce, and mixed it around, took a piece of sushi, dipped it into the sauce, and stuffed the whole thing into her mouth.

     "Mmmmmmm!" Her expression was one of contented bliss.

    An acted-out kind of bliss… for she could not actually taste it, her mind was not exactly concentrated on her taste buds at that moment.

    She stole a glance at Zell, who was pigging out on one of the hotdog towers, while a bemused Celestine looked on.

     "LET ME TRY IT FIRST!" Selphie squealed, and proceeded to drench a piece of Balamb Fish Sushi in the sauce, making sure to get lots of the horse radish on her fish. She popped it into her mouth without a second thought, despite some uneasy nudging by Irvine.

    Everyone turned to look at her, including the hotdog-stuffing Zell.

    Her face turned green, then red, then white.

     "It's HOT! Very hot! And salty!!! Gimme some fire extinguisher, quick!" Someone passed her a glass of soda, which she gulped down in quick succession.

     "Phew…" She said, and stuck her tongue out to fan it.

     "Wow… that was delicious! I want another!" She made a quick stab for another piece of sushi, to the amazement of everyone.

    And they started thinking that maybe they wouldn't mind trying it.

    Their reactions after tasting that harmless piece of food were so different that they might as well have been subjects of a science experiment. 

Some thought it a whole new taste, like Selphie, while others looked as if they regretted trying it. Seifer spat it out immediately after putting it in his mouth, declaring it as inedible, even though Quistis was pinching him so hard that the skin on his hand had turned very red.

    It would have seemed hilarious to Waterlily if she had not been in such low spirits.

     "What's the matter? Why aren't you eating?" Celestine asked, noticing her paleness and reticence… which was out of place in the midst of the other's happy faces and boisterous behavior.

     "Nothing… I don't have the appetite. Besides… I don't need any food for energy. All that goes into my mouth comes out whole… as if I'm a robot." She barely managed to squeeze a smile out for Celestine.

     "What's wrong?" Celestine stared straight into the other girl's eyes, trying to find out by reading her thoughts. She had flung all of her reservations on reading other's minds out of the wind, for as far as she could have seen the problem plaguing Waterlily was far more serious than she was willing to let on.

    But her mind was closed, and Celestine could not read a single thought out of it.

      "I'm fine." Waterlily avoided her glance, and turned to look at the rest of the gang, silently indicating that she did not wish for them to worry.

    Celestine opened her mouth, wanting to persuade her to talk… but was stopped by a voice that flashed through her mind.

    **_Celestine… we've got to return to Angel Land for our meeting._**

_    Already? What time are we supposed to gather at the Grand Hall?_

_    **One in the afternoon.**_

_   Gosh… we're short on time! Why didn't you say so earlier? We could have postponed the party to another date!_

_    **I've only just received the instructions. Now… we'd better leave if we don't want to be late.**_

_   Alright._

     "Um… guys… I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but Damien and I have just been summoned for a meeting in Angel Land."

     "What? But you must be present! You're the star of the party!" Selphie was the first to object, for she was the organizer, and she hated the thought that it would be stopped halfway.

     "Yes, I'm sorry, but duty calls. Besides, you can continue. Zell will be my representative." She said with a cheeky smile.

     "Mmmph?" ("What?") Zell mumbled, unable to manage any coherent word with his stuffed mouth.

     "I'll be back in half a day. Maybe you could save the cake and champagne for me when I return?"  
     "Alright then. But make sure you return as soon as your meeting ends. A disrupted party's no fun at all." Selphie grumbled, her face like a spoilt kid's.

     "I'll stake my halo on it."

     "Don't bet anything important… like what I did with my Strange Vision…" Selphie shot a baleful look at Quistis, who looked elsewhere, and around at the other SeeDs… as if it was none of her concern, and that she was not the culprit who forcibly took Selphie's weapon.

     "Wait a minute… I thought you said Angels do not have halos, contrary to popular belief?" Rinoa was puzzled… she was sure she had heard it before.

    _Darn it…_

     "Ahh… I have to go now, really… see you guys later!"

    She turned to Zell, and kissed his puffed up cheek.

     "Keep an eye on Waterlily… she's doesn't look right to me." She whispered into his ear.

    Immediately, he stopped chewing. His eyebrow raised a little, and he turned around to look at Celestine.

    She nodded briefly.

     "Bye everyone!" She waved at them, and proceeded to weave through the crowd in great speed, following the heels of the impatient Damien, who had already set off before her.

    As the rest of the gang got back to their food, only Waterlily remained staring at the exit of the Cafeteria, even after she had gone through it.

    Discreetly, Zell peeped at her, and found that Celestine was right. Now that he noticed… not only did she look washed out... She was acting strangely.

    _As if she was getting up any minute and running after them… but silly me! Why would she do that?_

    She stood up abruptly, to everyone's astonishment.

     "Are you trying to make a speech, Waterlily?" Seifer joked.

     "I'm going after her. Don't follow me!" She said, ignoring the perplexed faces around her, and ran towards the exit in pursuit of Celestine.

     The seven people remaining at the table stared after her, stared at each other, then at the food on the table.

    The sole thing on their mind was… how were they going to finish all the food?

    Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa, Squall, Quistis and Seifer turned to look at Zell at the same time.

     "What?" He blinked stupidly, not knowing what they were implying at.

     "Hehehehehe..."

          *          *          *          *

    Celestine and Damien stood outside the gates of Balamb Garden, which was currently situated in its original position beside Balamb Town, preparing to lift off for Angel Land.

    Since Lord Shin's departure from the living World, their homeland had been leaderless, and thrown into a state of complete disarray. As such, the elders had proposed for a Meeting immediately after the defeat of the Ultimate Monster, for without a leader, they would not have been able to decide how they would deal with the Rebel Angels.

    It was an unsavory title that had been pasted on those that had chosen to follow Redrumiel when he invaded Angel Land.

    Angels could be a rather discriminating race when they wanted to be. Celestine knew that more than anyone else, for she had been a victim herself throughout her growing years as a result of her mother's past. Her mother had abandoned her and fled Angel Land when Celestine was just an infant, and this had been regarded as a huge disgrace by some of the hoity-toity Angels.

    However, the Meeting was postponed, for Celestine had suffered from extensive injuries from the battle, and was bedridden for more than a week.

     "I just don't understand! Why couldn't they have decided without my attendance? It's not as if I'm THAT important!" Celestine grumbled, but her scowl did not deceive Damien for a second.

    He knew that she felt guilty about holding up the other Angels, but was too proud and embarrassed to show it.

     "But you are important. Don't forget… you hold the power of AKU and SEI in your hands now."

     "I don't care. I'd be happy to pass them down to the next Lord or Lady. Just as long as they don't say something stupid like asking me to be the One!"

    She unfolded her wings behind her, flapping it a little cautiously at first to set the feathers in the right direction, and steadily increased the speed of the flapping. She was soon lifted off the ground by the propelling force of the wings.

    _I wouldn't count on that being a small possibility, if I were you…_ Damien thought to himself.

     "Hold on… what's that look on your face for? You know something that I don't… spit it out!" She made a grab for him.

     "Uh-uh… you'll eventually find out." Damien grinned mischievously, floating away from her before her arm could reach him.

    Before she could further retort his words, a frantic voice called out, shoving the retort to the back of her mind, forgotten.

     "Celestine, Damien! Wait up!" She cried, waving for them to stop.

    They turned back to face the source of the voice in bewilderment.

     "What's wrong, Waterlily?" Celestine asked in concern, for the girl looked terribly flustered.

     "D…don't go… just yet…" Waterlily bent down at the waist with a hand upon her chest, trying to catch her breath from the strong exertions of her pumping heart.

     "I'll be back in half a day's time. Can't it wait until then?"

     "I wouldn't be here when you come back…" Waterlily blurted, and managed to stand up in an erect position.

     "WHAT? Why do you say that? Stay there, we're coming down!"

    The two Angels descended to the pavement, walking quickly up to her.

     "Where are you going?" Damien asked in surprise.

     "Back to where I belong… Earth. It is an alternative world from this one..."

     "I've heard Redrumiel mention about this. But… what's with the hasty decision? Aren't you staying for Quis' wedding?"

      "No… It would be too late then…" The reply was soft, as if it hurt her to say it.

    A dreaded feeling stole over Celestine when she realized that she was about to face the parting with another close one.

    Damien tapped her on the shoulder, signaling with a flick of his thumb that he would be waiting in another spot, leaving the girls to their conversation.

     "If I linger too long in a place I do not belong in, my soul will dissipate, and someday, I will disappear into complete oblivion. And as you can very well see, I've been fading slowly… ever since the energy that you gave me wore off. I probably spent too much of it preparing that plate of sushi…" She grinned with effort, trying to pass it off as a real one.

     "That can be arranged! We can make you one of us… at least you can try!" Celestine was getting desperate, grabbing at anything and everything that was a possible solution.

     "You should know very well that being an Angel means much more than having a pair of wings and having a much longer lifespan than normal humans. It isn't easy to become one, by any count, due to the responsibility it entails. You should know better than suggest such a thing!

        And I couldn't become an Angel anyway... not when I've committed suicide… not after all those people I've harmed…

        Besides, my mere presence here defies all the laws of nature, physics, and what have you.

        Just let me leave, okay?"

     "But I don't want you to leave!" Celestine cried, grabbing Waterlily by the shoulder, but her hand went right through the shoulder, as though she was nothing but a holographic image!

     "You see? This is what happens if I were to stay here. It hadn't been so noticeable just now at the Cafeteria… but of late, the feeling that my time is running out has been pressing upon me… I can't escape it anymore.

       I know it's hard to accept, but this is something that'll happen eventually…" Despair punctuated her every word, filling in the little gaps between each pause. It wrenched Celestine's heart each time she detected its presence, and all the more it made her reluctant to let her go.

     "You're leaving now? At least wait until I get back, so that we could send you off properly!"

     "I can't stand teary farewells."

     "Are you going to let Zell know?"

    Waterlily turned silent. A dark cloud flitted over her face for a split second, but still Celestine managed to catch its trail as it disappeared.

      "No…."

      "Why not?" Celestine pressed on.

      "I... I'm afraid…"

      "Afraid of what? You have to see him. Are you really content to go without at least saying goodbye to Zell? I know that's not what your heart says."

      "Why are you so insistent on this?"

       "Because… it would be too sad if you leave without having a good talk with him. You have lots to say, but you've never had the chance… have you?"

    _And… I have to make up to you. The way I hurt you… tearing up the letter in a fit of jealousy even though I knew how it badly it would affect you…"_

      "But I'm not sure if I can hold on any longer… you saw it yourself a second ago… I'm not much more than a voice now."

    _I know… but it wouldn't make any difference, whether it was torn or read by him. At the end of it all, it is you he loves. Not me… And I don't need any more reminders._

    A pang struck Celestine in the chest… indeed, love was not always a beautiful thing. It would always bring unhappiness in some form, especially the unreturned kind.

    She understood… but she still could not accept it easily.

    Celestine grasped her hands the best that she could, which was like trying to hold air in your hands, a rather difficult thing to do.

    A warm glow started transferring from Celestine's palms to Waterlily.

    Gradually, she retained her appearance, her face fleshing out first, followed by the rest of her.

     "There, much better! At least you don't look so pallid now!" Celestine studied her face with an appraising look.

     "You're too good to me… I don't deserve it at all…" Waterlily turned away, partially from embarrassment, partially to conceal her reddened eyes.

     "Silly girl…" Celestine ruffled her hair, and gave her a tight hug, trying not to show her sorrow, but failing miserably with her shaking arms.

     "I'll miss you..."  She squeezed her just as tightly, not caring that the feathers on the Angel's back were tickling her arms with their soft brushing against her.

     "Me too…"

     "… You should get going… It's late…" She reminded Celestine gently.

    Celestine released her reluctantly.

     "Will we meet again someday?"

     "Maybe… I believe so.

       For my bond with this world, with you, and with everyone else, ~_and with Zell~_

is too strong to be broken, just like that.

       Who knows? I might be come back as your daughter… although I'd rather not, Hehe…" She tried to lighten the atmosphere with a forced smile, betrayed by the clear film that was obstructing her vision.

     Celestine played along with her… she could not bear to spoil the other girl's painstaking effort.

     "Hey! I'll have you know that I have all the fine qualities a good mother should possess!"

     "I can imagine that you and Zell's babies must be the cutest in all the three dimensions combined. Now… I think Damien is ready to blow his top if you let him wait a second longer!"

     "But…"

     "Oh for Hyne's sake, no more buts!

       Take care of yourself. I know I will."

     "You need not remind me." Celestine started walking towards where Damien stood, trying not to listen in on them, but succumbing to temptation.

    The whole time she walked, she kept glancing back at Waterlily, as if her head and the rest of her body were unconnected, having a will of its own.

     "Bye…"

     "Bye… Waterlily…" Everything that she had held back before came rushing at her all at once, her eyes brimming full with a fresh wave of tears as she waved at her.

     "I said, I hate teary farewells."

    Even as she spoke, her own cheeks were as wet as Celestine's.

    The Angel turned towards where Damien stood, and lifted above the ground before her unwillingness to leave could hinder her flight.

      "Farewell, Waterlily." Damien squeezed a small smile at her, and turned to join Celestine in the air.

    It would have seemed rather callous of him to be so abrupt, when this was really the last time he would be speaking with her…

    If Waterlily had not caught the barely visible trembling of his lip, she would have been bitterly disappointed.

    She only nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

    _Farewell_ _to you too… I've been blessed to have known two such wonderful Angels in my pitifully short, yet sin-ridden life. My memory of you shall be one of the most precious treasures I've ever possessed._

   As she watched them flying towards the horizon, her arm did not stop waving even after they disappeared into the clouds, long gone from her line of vision.

         *          *          *          *          *          *

     "I…I didn't want this to happen, Damien! Not so soon…" Her voice was choked up, coming out in a disjointed way.

     "I know… I don't want it this way too… but this is what you have to face, cos no one will live on forever, not even us."

     "Will we ever see her again?"

     "The Universe is vast, the running of time a never-ending cycle. Someday, we will all gather again, if only you stay true to your feelings, and if you are patient enough. Dry your tears… save them for later, for we have a meeting to attend."

    There was no answer from Celestine.

    She was busy wiping and willing away her tears… she knew that Damien was right, that they would meet again… that this farewell would not last forever…

    And that they had an important meeting to attend.

    What she didn't know that it was one that would affect the rest of her life as Celestine Angelwing, changing it drastically.

    But first…

          *          *          *          *          *          *

   Zell Dintch lay with his legs and arms stretched out in four different directions on his bed, while giving a big sigh of satisfaction. His stomach looked like a balloon filled to the brim with air, looking as if it would burst with the slightest movement.

    He started dozing off, the drowsiness an after-effect of his heavy meal.

    _Zell… Zell! Do you hear me?_

    He bolted upright at the sound in his mind, and winced in pain as his stomach obstructed his sudden action.

    _Celestine?_ What's the matter?__

   _ Waterlily… she's leaving today!_

    His eyes widened at her words, dispelling any trace of sleepiness from his mind.

_    WHAT?_

_    I want you to give her anything she asks from you. Even if it means… sleeping with her._

_    But Celestine… I can't..._

_    No buts!_

_    How can you ask me to do such a thing so nonchalantly?_

_    I want her to go with at least some part of her wishes answered… is that so much to ask for? Of course I mind, to some extent… but my desire to do something for her overrides everything._

_    Alright… but I'm not happy about this._

_    Believe me… you'll feel the same as I do when the time comes. I have to go now. Make sure you do what you promised me, or I won't let you off easily._

    He leant back on his bed again, using his arms as a pillow while staring up at the ceiling.

    _She's leaving…_

_      And I have to…_

_     Damn you, Celestine! Why do you always throw such sticky situations for me to handle?_

           *          *           *          *          *          *

     She stood in front of the metallic door, agonizing over her indecision to knock.

    On the other side of the door was the source of her fretting, pain, and all that was dominating her mind at that very moment.

    The one she had fallen for immediately after from the first time she set her eyes on him, since her arrival upon this world.

     "I can't do this…" She whispered to herself, and turned away, preparing to leave… defeated by her fear of facing him.

    Whether by coincidence or other doings by Hyne, the door slid open with a whooshing sound, revealing a surprised Zell.

     "I thought there was someone out there! You were looking for me, Waterlily?"

     "It's nothing… don't worry about it, Zell." She said, still with her back turned from him.

     "Wait! Since you're here, you might as well come in and tell me what it is!" He went up and grabbed her hand, leading her into his room, not noticing the slight jolt she gave when his hand touched hers.

    She let herself be dragged into his room.

    _I guess… I can't escape it any longer._

     "What's up? I haven't spoken much with you ever since we came back form the Battle, all of us busy with clearing up the mess left by the Monster and the Underground Army."

     "Nothing much." She replied, staring fixedly at him.

     "Is there something on my face?" He started touching it, puzzled by her unwavering stare.

     "No…"

     "Ha…" Zell scratched his head, not knowing what to say, while Celestine's words kept encircling in his mind.

    An uncomfortable silence came over the room, and neither of them said a word, Waterlily still staring at him, while Zell was, well, getting stared at.

    He let out a feigned cough, trying to break the awkward atmosphere in the room.

     "So… what did you want to see me about?"

     "…say Goodbye…" Waterlily whispered, tearing her eyes away from his face.

     "Say again?!"

    It sounded so faked in his ears... his attempt to conceal that he had known about her desire to leave. And it was only then that it fully hit him upon the head. She was really leaving, when it had seemed nothing more than an abstract concept before.

     "I came to say goodbye… I'm leaving today."

     "Why? Where are you going?"

      "I'm returning to where I belong… to the original world I came from."

     "B…but why so soon…. So sudden?"

     "I should have left from the time I jumped off from the balcony and had my brain crushed beyond recognition… but I couldn't… cos you were all so kind to me, forgiving me even after all I've done…"

     "But that wasn't your own doing! And haven't you made amends for it by allowing yourself to become a research subject, and from there produce the cure for the virus? How about the time when you saved the world alongside us? Quisty told me that the only reason you were fading so fast was because you had given her most of your energy! Don't be too hard on yourself… everybody makes mistakes some time, even Angels!"

     "Two rights do not rectify a wrong… and my wrongs were much more than I care to count for. Will my attempts at redemption bring back the Head-Master and your Matron?? I know some still look at me with hatred for killing them, manipulation or not… I'm not mature enough to face that kind of looks directed at me all the time!

       And besides… there are only so many times Celestine can maintain my appearance with her energy transmission. It's better that we follow what path Hyne has set out for me. And that is… to leave with dignity.

       I am a coward. I'd rather prefer to go peacefully, than drag it out and suffer… I hope you'll understand, Zell."

     "My mind tells me that I should respect your decision…

       But I can't… accept it just like that!

       We've only just come in terms with the sheer numbers lost during the AKUZOKSEI Wars… and now you come and tell me you're leaving as well?

        It isn't something I can brush off lightly.. NO!

        I can't just write off your loss as one of the nameless faces that went away during the War… it's you… Waterlily… someone irreplaceable…"

     "I'm sorry… I really am.

       I wished that things didn't turn out this way too.

       But even if the War had not happened, I couldn't have stayed here for an extended period... I would have to leave eventually.

       It's only that Hyne has decided to bring the time forward."  
    This time, it was his turn to be silent, turning his head away, and clenching his fists, trying to clamp a lid on the turbulence raging on in him.

    Waterlily wanted to lift a hand up, to touch his shoulder, but was held back by an invisible force… a force she did not have a name for.

      "Believe it or not, I like you. I really do. I'm not saying this to keep you from leaving… just that I've never had a chance to tell you." He turned back to look at her, his eyes shining with sincerity.

    She gave a resigned smile, and a shuddering sigh.

     "But you don't love me…

       And this liking that you hold for me… it is something shared between two very good friends.

       It is the same as what you feel for Quisty, Sefie, and Rinny."

    He could not dispute her words…

    She was right. They both knew it.

     "But… thank you, Zell. It is the most wonderful parting gift you could have ever given me."

     "If only I wasn't the one you loved… you would have saved yourself a lot of heartache…"

     "But I don't regret it. I'm glad… it had made me recognize that in there was someone out there that was more important than myself… a possibility that never crossed my mind before. It frightens me…. But at the same time, I've never embraced 'life' so fully… well life in a figurative sense anyway.

       Now cheer up. You wouldn't want Celestine to see a droopy face when she comes back, ne?"

    He continued gazing at her forlornly despite of everything she had said… and it broke her to see him like this.

     "Don't pull that on me! If you want me to be happy, give me one of those sunshine beams of yours. Beam me up, Zelly!*"

    He hesitated for a moment, and compelled his mouth to turn up at the corners, then bared his teeth to complete his grin.

    But it was a strange one by all standards, all crooked and unsteady.

     "It doesn't reach your eyes! You look like Redrumiel for Goodness' Sake!"

    His eyes brightened a little in response to her criticism.

     "That's better! Much better!" Waterlily nodded with approval, while trying to give him a grin of her own.

     "Is there anything else I can do for you? This offer has a really short expiry date, you know? Make full use of it."

     "No… well actually… but… oh I don't know. Forget I said anything."

     "Tell me." Zell insisted, his tone telling her that he would not allow 'No' for an answer.

     "C…can I borrow your back…. a…and your shoulders for a second?"

    He did not make any reply, his body stiffening up at her request.

     She could visualize that last strand of hope she had held shatter into countless pieces.

     "If it makes you uncomfortable…"

     "It doesn't." He cut in. "I was only thinking that you asked for so little, when you could have anything you wanted…"

     "More?"

      "I thought…" His cheeks colored with a bright crimson as he thought of what Celestine had told him.

    _I thought she would ask me to… It's all Celestine's fault! Giving me those funny… ideas…_

     "Zell… are you alright? Why is your face so red?"

     "No, I'm fine. Here… my back and shoulders are at your disposal. You may do anything you want with them, for as long as you want."

     "T...thanks." Her voice was cracked, making a simple word dreadfully difficult to say.

    Tentatively, she went up to him, gazing for a long time at his back… an image already imprinted in her like a  permanent tattoo. And yet, she never got tired of seeing it…

    She placed both her hands on his arms, and pressed her face into his shoulders.

    She had always imagined how it would feel if she had a chance to touch him in this way, to lay her face upon his back, forgetting about everything else that went on around them.

    In the stillness of the air, the only sounds heard were their breaths, exhaling, inhaling, exhaling, inhaling… synchronized by no intention of their own.

    When he first felt her face upon him, his chest ached in a peculiar way… aching for the way her hands, though strong in grip, quivered every so slightly.

    Then the sobs came, soft at first, becoming slightly more audible as the seconds ticked by. He knew she was trying to control them. Perhaps she did not want him to be distressed by them… but knowing that she was still trying to protect him even while her heart was in tatters… it made him feel even worse.

    Something moist started spreading on his shirt, at the place where her eyes would be.

    He lifted his left hand, and touched the palm grasping on his right arm.

    It shifted a little in his hold at first, and then lay still, allowing the warmth from his hand to travel to her skin.

     "Thank you… Zell.

       I will never forget what you've done for me.

       Even though you may not feel the same way as I do, I still would have chosen to love you if I were to given another choice by Hyne."

    He could not speak, his throat held back by the turbulence that had been residing in his chest, now rising up to his mouth.

    His eyes reddened, heating up at the edges. The floodgates upon his tear glands opened, allowing a clear line to flow from his left eye.

     "Goodbye, Zell. Take care of yourself, and take care of Celestine as well.

       I wish you and her eternal happiness."

    The pressure on his back eased up little by little. Her sobs became fainter, until they were nothing more than a memory in his mind.

     He could not turn back, his feet rooting to the spot, body as stiff as a plank of wood.

     He could not bear to see her vanish, bit by bit before his eyes.

    Then, the room was empty except for him; the only sound that remained was his own breathing.

     Her presence completely disappeared. There was no trace that remained, as if she had not been in his room at all, as if it was nothing more than a dream… except for the wet patch between his shoulders.

    He whipped around, regretful now that he did not turn around and look at her for one last time, or bid her farewell when he could.

    Sure enough, she was gone.

           *          *          *           *          *          *

    *"Beam me up, Zelly!" was a variation of the famous "Beam me up, Scotty!" from Star Trek, so of course I do not own it. I think the meaning is a little different, but I like the way it sounds.

    Author says: OH.MY.HEAVENS. That was sooo long. Now I feel really stupid.

    The only reason why my alter-ego was given such a meaty role was… I had visualized that last scene between Zell and Waterlily sometime during the third chapter of this fic, (as well as set the mood for the next chapter… one with even worse news). I know that the third chapter was a long long time ago… well relatively speaking for this fic anyway. And I couldn't get rid of it! So I had to write this… plus it was connected to the picture I had for part of the prologue. And there you have it, the first of the four-part ending.

    So next, I'm going to have to ask you… what kind of wedding would you prefer for Seifer and Quistis?

    1. A traditional church wedding

    2. A wedding held at sea on board a ship.

    3. One that is held on Balamb Garden, going around the world during the ceremony.

    4. One aboard the Ragnarok.

    5. Others (Please specify.)

    The subsequent chapter shall not be written until I've had enough feedback, so the speed which I update lies with you hahahhahhaa.

    Next, please allow me to applaud you, all of you who have read up to here. First of all…

    **Prodigy: ** YOU ASTOUND ME! Have I said this before? It doesn't hurt to say it again. Man, man, man, a real record destroyer! (The previous holder was Soul of Flame). I think it will remain unbroken. This guy read FIFTY CHAPTERS in one day, and updated his fic as well… OH.MY.GOD. I can't stop gushing about it. *Bows for two hours consecutively*

                    Oh… I'm back. Ok… you mentioned something about sticky plot points. I'd like to know what they are, cos I want to rewrite this fic until it is as mistake-less as possible. As for grammar mistakes, I would appreciate it if you highlighted them to me as and when you come across them, cos I'm a perfectionist when it comes to those. (I thought that I had corrected all of them, but I guess sometimes these things just escape my scattered brain). If the review page isn't enough, send me an email.

**    Soul of Flame:** Don't worry, even though your record was broken, it doesn't replace your number one reviewer status in my mind… in fact, there are no number twos. I place equal value to all reviews. Damn, I'm rambling. Thanks for your kind words! I was really happy when you said my battle scenes were good (right?) cos they aren't exactly my strong points. And I enjoyed reading your "Return of Ultimecia."

**Celeste****Spring****: Hah… thanks. It never fails to lift someone's spirits when you say she's improved. But if I need any further improvements, tell me (as you've been doing all this while).**

**    Vikki:** Ah, you flatter me so with your compliments! *Floats above the ground doing an ecstatic dance* Thanks to you, I had a very nice morning after reading that review!

    **Quistis88: **Wahahah… thanks for your reassurance (that it turned out okay). About the Angelo Combo… I suppose it depends on your luck, but don't worry, someday you'll be able to see loads of Wishing Stars and Invincible Moons, until you can memorize the effects. (I have NO idea what I'm yabbering about.)

    **Anime-Diva:** Thank you! Actually I get most of the inspiration for battle scenes from Mangas and Animes… all because of the ever-absent muse. But sometimes even that will run dry, meaning I should read/watch more of those! Another excuse for me to indulge in my second biggest obsessions, hahahaha.

    **Jengab057:** Thanks for your concern! I have been sleeping lately, but it dries up my brain cells, so I'm in a real dilemma here. Just kidding.

    **Paris****: By the time you read this, maybe I would have finished the fic. (I dare not say it so confidently, now that someone has made me eat my words previously.) But even so, I would like to thank you for your patience. It's hard when you have lots to catch up, I've experienced that myself. Here… as a reward… *presents her with a bouquet of water-lilies* (Hmm… when had I done this before?). But there's always a sense of achievement when you manage to catch up, isn't there?**


	51. Chapter 49 Grey Skies

**Chapter 49 Grey Skies**

    A/N: 

    First of all, I want to apologize. SORRY!!!  I don't want to make any more excuses for myself. Scold me for taking THREE WHOLE WEEKS TO UPDATE ONE MISERABLE CHAPTER! 

    (Celestine: Yes, you're a certified idiot. Everyone knows that.)

    I've been prone to doing things on impulse lately… must have been the saturation of Dintch poison in my veins.

    (Zell: Hey! Don't blame yer own stupidity on me!)

    Anyways… I wish some of that impulse could have been applied to my muse as well, but he seems to have been in a comatose state for a long time now.

    (Muse: Hey! If you insult me further, I shall go into permanent hibernation!)

   Don't they sound alike to you?

    By the way, despite of all that was said last chapter, methinks the wedding chapter would have to be moved to the next chapter, but don't worry, I'll try to update fast.

    Without further ado, I bring you, the second part of the four-tier ending.

    P.S. Italics represents flashbacks, while italics within _brackets like these_ are Celestine's thoughts. (Damn… something happened to my italic formatting!!! Now most of it is gone. But when you see a it refers to Celestine's thoughts. Flashbacks are denoted by a wriggly worm in front. ~flashback~)

          *          *          *          *          *

    "Miss Angelwing…" said someone _some male in the background. She had not the slightest idea who it was._

          *          *          *

     ~And the Final Room Guardian said,

    That's what I would call distracting, compared to what's-his-name. Little surprise considering the Final Guardian has my wondrous voice… but I wish she would stop right now!

         "Now you will face your hardest decision.

    Ihaveagoddamedmigraine.

        It will not affect your chances of getting out of this door, since this is already the final one. But it will affect the path you take when you step out of this room, into the real world. So choose carefully."

    Choose carefully… ***snort*** As if I can do it any other way.

The three dimensions are in a chaos after the departure of Lord Shin, and the responsibility is now upon you to decide the world's fates, for only you have the ability to inherit the Ruler's Staff.

    ME? Why me? Why not Damien? Why not one of those pompous elders? Why bestow this oh-so-grand honor upon me, the perpetual rebel of the rules? Because my hair is blue? Talk about hair-color discrimination! Those old fogies must be outta their minds…

        Which of the following would you undertake?

         1. Accept Lord Shin's power and become the ruler of the Angels under the guidance of Hyne. You would have to give up the freedom you now have to roam the human lands freely, but on the other hand, the World is ensured of a stable future, and you shall continue to extend your lifespan for a few more centuries, or even millennia.

    YEAH RIGHT.

        2. To pass on your powers despite of the lack of worthy candidates. As such, you ignore your responsibilities as an Angel, throwing the entire world into perilous danger in exchange for a few measly months of short-lived and self-deceiving 'bliss' with your human lover. Short-lived, because the passing on of your powers to someone incapable of bearing them shall have serious repercussions upon your life-force.

    … For a strange reason, I'm tempted to take you up on that offer, just to see your reactions. But wait, it ain't so bad by itself.

      Your decision?"

     Celestine stared at her in incredulity.

     "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO MAKE THIS KIND OF DECISION? This is an unreasonable, if not impossible situation… I refuse to take this test as I do not see any purpose in answering it."

    I still refuse to answer it… but you just had to force it on me, hadn't you? Sitting there smug as the cat(s) that ate the canary.

    "You will take it, or you will not leave this place. And believe you me - every test you take is meaningful, even though it does not seem that way now."

    Bullshit. It appears just as meaningless now as it did then. It's not going to change anytime soon, maybe never!~

          *         *          *

     "Miss Anglewing… Are you hearing a word we're saying? Would you give us an answer then?"

     "ABSOLUTELY NO FIGGRIN' WAY AM I GOING TO AGREE TO THIS! IT'S RIDICULOUS EVEN TO THINK ABOUT!" She yelled right into the row of wrinkled faces before her, flinging out her many years of pedigreed upbringing out in the wind.

     "Miss Angelwing! Please try to compose yourself! It is improper for a young lady such as you to speak in such uncouth language!" An old woman with a severe expression stared at her in consternation, appalled by her choice of words.

     "I couldn't care less about manners! Not when you throw such a ludicrous proposition in my face! Why are you so shocked then? Did you expect me to meekly do your bidding like some brain-washed Angel? If that's the case, you're barking up the wrong tree!"

     "Believe us, Miss Angelwing. We would not approach you with such a plan – one of such importance that it shall affect the entire world in the biggest way imaginable, without running through it with a fine-toothed comb first. And it is the only way out as far as we can perceive - no question about it." The leader of the group spoke up, addressing her with a little less disapproval in his tone, but was no less sterner in his approach.

   I know what you're implying, you old fart. "We wouldn't ask you to do it if we had any other choice either." You don't fool me with your phony 'respectfulness' for one second.

     "I need time to think it over." Her lips were pursed, indicating in no uncertain terms that she would not have it any other way.

    Despite her less-than-favorable attitude towards the Elders, she could not simply wash her hands off the situation. This wasn't some petty family dispute! It was….

    Whymwhymewhyme! What did I do to deserve this?

    ….the lives of billions of people, animals, creatures, and anything else that lived and breathed in their world at stake. Whether to thrive or flounder was decided upon with a simple shake or nod of her head, unwilling as she was to accept such a huge responsibility.

    Me! Decide on somebody else's fate!  What an impossible thought hahhahahahahahaha. I must be going quite mad.

     "We'll give you up to ten days in SEI, or the equivalent of roughly five hours up here in Angel Land to decide."

     "Fine. I'll have my answer ready then."

     "Please make haste, Miss Angelwing. We can't hold out for much longer with our current situation. Already those new admissions in AKU are fidgeting for escape. If not for Furhler's watchful presence, they would have run loose long ago."

     "Furhler? What's he still doing here?"

     "He has taken a vow to stay vigilant at the gates as repentance for his deeds."

     "……"

     "Let me remind you, Miss Angelwing, you're the only one who can uphold the position. Even the Lord's Staff has spoken, and chosen it owner."

    "I KNOW!" She yelled at them, then coughed in an awkward manner when she saw their shocked faces, for most of the lower-ranked Angels would never dream of raising their voices at them.

    She muttered a soft apology, and started to pace away from the council of Elders to a secluded corner of the hall. She tried to get a hold on her thoughts, which were running like a crazed bull in her mind, refusing to release her from the ring of pain that was tightening by the minute around her skull. 

    Celestine cast a wearied glance at the staff in question. It had been floating aimlessly in the air, twirling around and searching for its next rightful owner. But from the moment Celestine stepped into the hall, it cut across the space between itself and her, stopping right in front of her. Its 'actions' had made it clear to all and sundry that she was the one who should inherit it from Lord Shin, barring her from moving away whenever she tried place a distance between the staff and herself.

    Why did it choose me anyway? Not like I'm the one with the highest rank! If this is about my hair again, I swear I'm going to shave all of it off!

   ' **It's**** not about your hair; I can assure you of that. Rather, its color is only a consequence of the real reason, and not the root of it.'**

    She stared at the staff in astonishment.

    Whoever thought that a staff could talk?

**'Surprised? Don't be. I was already around before I was a staff, but that's not an issue here.******

    But that doesn't explain why it can read my mind like I do others! I resent that!

**'Resent for all you like. That's not going to change anything.'******

****Say all you want, but that's not going to stop me from leaving! Get out of my way before I trample you to death!

    **'I'm not going to stop you… I KNOW that you will eventually return to me, no matter how resistant you are now. Because you're the only vessel with the capacity to contain my glorious power. As soon as you recognize the truth of my words, you will be unable to act as unmoving as you are now.'******

    Only one only one! I'm sick and tired of having people say that to me all the time! Why me!

    **'Because you were born with it.** Face it. You're stuck with me until the next worthy successor comes along. Then you can try to transfer ownership. But I can't guarantee any chances of success.'********

    Damn… how long will THAT take?

    **'Depends on your luck.** Maybe forever.'****

    She could just imagine an "evil" smirk on it, if it had any expression at all.

    She had to forcibly stop her hand from reaching out and smashing it to smithereens, just to chase its annoying voice away. A voice that was grating on her nerves, tearing away at her thinly-stretched patience, and one millimeter short of pushing her over the edge into screaming lunacy.

    **'Uh, uh, uh… I wouldn't even attempt doing that if I were you. What makes you think that the legendary staff held by THE Lord Shin would be so easily breakable? You'll only succeed in attaching yourself to me. And for your information, I never let go. Ever. Then you wouldn't have a chance to even think it over, although I seriously doubt there's any other choice.'**

    The glare she directed at the impossibly obnoxious Ruler's Staff was harsh enough to fry everything in its path to a crisp… except for the offender itself.

    Let's see if you'll still be so full of yourself in five hours' time! Either way, I'm not letting you off easily!

    The Staff did not respond to her threat, casting suspicion in her mind that it had not caught it, or had chosen to ignore it.

    **'You already know the answer. It has always been part of you, part of your lifelong mission as an Angel, only you are refusing to accept it now. I do not blame you for being unsure, for indeed it is not an easy thing to do.'**

    When it saw that Celestine was silent, contemplating its words silently, it seemed to let out a sigh, and continued preaching to her.

    **'You can think it over for as long as want. You must only agree to inherit me and Shin's power when you are fully convinced of your willingness, and ability to hold it. Otherwise, it would be as good as passing it on to someone unworthy, a disaster in the making. But keep this in mind: Broken hearts can be healed, strong affections washed away with the same tides of time. But lost lives can never be recovered, no matter what amends you may try to make.'**

    She looked up at it, startled speechless by its words.

    Wise words indeed to have come out of something which was a mere object in her eyes.

    **'You see the path. Now you have to walk through it.'**

     "Shut up." She growled, stalking out of the hall in a flurry of swishing white robes and flying locks in her wake.

   The Council of Elders stared after her, stunned by her unannounced (and improper) exit and blatant display of disregard for them… and yet they could not do anything about it, for she was to be their future leader.

     "Celestine!" Damien ran after her, worried that she might do something foolish out of impulse… like disappear. He tried calling out to her telepathically, but there was a wall, almost solid in its intensity, that barred the entrance to her mind against his cries.

    When he reached the gates leading out of Angel Land, she was nowhere to be seen, just as he had feared.

     "I should have warned her!" He shook his head in self-reproach, for he had known beforehand that the Elders were deciding to place more responsibility on her…

    But not so soon, and to such drastic extents!

    And now they were compelling her to leave the SEI, in order to take up the position as The One. Most of all, she had to leave… Zell.

    Damien had been too blind to see this coming.

    Or even if he had seen it, he had been too cowardly to tell her. And now she had a complicated dilemma in her hands. A dilemma that was more difficult, the results yielding more impact, than any she had ever faced before.

    And he could not help her, not even a smidgen of it.

    He wanted to chase after her, make sure she was alright. It was the least he could do.

    Just as he prepared to swoop out of the gates of Angel Land, he was barred by a mist so thick that he could not see through it, even with his empowered vision.

    The clouds changed color, transforming from fluffy cotton-puffs to heavy, grayish ones, saturated in their fury and threatening surface.

    As if it was a warning from her to him not to follow.

   The clouds split open, pelting sheets and sheets of needle-like rain upon the grounds below, the gloomy splish-splash sounds accompanied by the deafening and heart-thumping cracklings of thunder. Blinding yellow streaked diagonally across the sky, posing a "Do-not-trespass" warning to those who dared to travel under, and across the skies.

    He gave up trying to follow her into the clouds. For he knew where, and for whom she would be heading towards.

     "Let the storm past, and the grey skies blow over… and hope for a better day when it passes, if only to see the rainbow at the end of the storm." He whispered, praying forlornly that she would not get hurt or lost in the storm outside, and the one in her heart.

          *           *         *          *          *

    She gazed upon his sleeping face, almost childlike in its innocence and relaxed demeanor. A faint line traced from the corner of his left eye, down that side of his face, ending at the jaw.

    He was curled up in the fetal position on the sheets, hugging his bolster tightly. 

    He was hurting, this she could see as much. He always slept in such a position whenever he could not face something, and resorted to sleeping his troubles away, which had a touch of logic to it… for sleep had always been a natural recovery process to all species, human or otherwise.

    She was suddenly envious, and inexplicably, angered by the relative ease with which he handled his emotional distress. But she could not hold that kind of thought for too long.

    She traced the line with a trembling finger, the touch so slight that the surfaces of their skin barely touched. She remembered performing a similar gesture on him some time ago… when she had yet to become his girl, and was still an Angel bound to him, when she had still addressed him as her Master.

    The situation then was alarmingly similar to what she faced now… so much that it spooked her.

    But it was fundamentally different as well.

    This time, she had a choice.

    She could prevent history from repeating itself, save both of them from the inevitable heartache that comes with parting. Or at least, she could hold it back a few months, give themselves some time…. To get used to each other's absence.

    She couldn't be blamed too much for not thinking about the rest of the world for just this once, could she? After all the times she sacrificed her own needs for the good of others, what would this one time count?

    You're wrong. It may be only one time to you, but it's the only time for the rest of humanity for a chance at salvation… A little someone said, the sound so tiny that it was all but drowned out by the rest of her thoughts.

    The sleeping "beauty" stirred, letting out a small groan, and rolled onto his back.

    He stretched his arms high into the air, straightening his muscles out of their stiffness while stifling a huge yawn. He opened his eyes, and was mildly surprised, yet pleased to see her.

    "Hey, babe." He greeted her, but eyes widening at the sight of her dripping hair and soaked clothes.

     "Why are you drenched from head to toe? You're gonna catch an awful cold if you don't get yourself dry! Here, let me fetch you a towel!"

    She let him fuss over her, patting her dry with the towel, changing her out of her clothes as she stood as unmoving as a plastic doll.

     "What's wrong, Celestine?" He asked, worry clouding his brow and tone.

     "Nothing's wrong." She refused to elaborate further, even when she knew how unconvincing it sounded.

     "Yeah… and Squall is a cross-dressing extrovert with a fetish for lace." He retorted, drawing a soft smile from her. "No, really, tell me what's on your mind. There should be no secrets between us."

    He cradled her face in his palms, gently, endearingly, as if she were as easily breakable and priceless as a delicate Ming Vase.

    Should I tell him? But it only makes my decision harder than it already is…

     "It's… just some problems I encountered at the meeting. I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me, Zell." She sighed.

     "Poor girl. Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

    He places a finger on her forehead between her brows, trying to smooth away the line etched between them.

     "I'm sure, sweetie. But thanks for offering." Stop treating me so well…it breaks my heart, it does… 

     "You're really acting weird today! But I suppose I can't blame you… I'm not feeling peachy either."

    He bit on his lip, trying to keep the ends of his mouth upturned into a small smile.

    I wonder how he will react if I tell him…

      Wait! What am I saying? It's not as if I've already decided… not as if I'm actually… leaving…

     "Celestine?"

    Oh… who am I kidding?

     "On second thought, a hug would be nice." She conceded to the temptation of being held in his arms, at a time when she craved for someone's loving touch to smooth over her wounds, and the wounds that she was about to inflict upon herself from the moment she decides to martyr-ise herself again.

    And who better to give her that touch than her darling Zell?

    Upon her words, his tentative smile turned into a full-fledged grin, and he held his arms wide open, preparing to accommodate her in them. She snuggled like a kitten in a warm blanket against his chest, placing her chin on his shoulder and staring into the space behind his back. Her face was curiously blank, when previously she would have been practically mewling in contentment.

    Unseen by him, as she kept staring into the dimness of the unlit room, her face was rapidly streaked with tears. She made no sound, nor did her body move in the slightest manner to reflect her anguish, but the pressure just kept piling and piling in her chest, with no alley for release as far as she could see.

    The pressure upon his back where her arms were grasping increased, causing sharp pain to shoot up his nerves. But he did not pull away… for it seemed to him that she was especially clingy today, and he didn't mind it at all.

    He patted her on the back, puzzled with her behavior… and puzzled with the strange sense of forbidding caught in his chest like a breath of stale air.

    Gradually, the weight upon his shoulder became heavier, as if her body was leaning on it.

     "Celestine?" He peered worriedly at her when she did not move for a long time.

     Supporting the girl with an outstretched arm, her cheeks now dry with evaporated tears, he saw her eyes closed, her breathing peaceful, while a thin line of drool was running from the side of her mouth down her chin.

     "Man… you're salivating on my shoulder!" He spoke in mock annoyance, but received no reply except for a few snores from his Angel.

    Shaking his head in amusement, he lifted her gently off the ground, and laid her in his bed, taking extreme care not to wake her up while he crept in beside her and pulled the sheets up to their chins.

    From the fuzzy vision of her half-closed lids, she took in the contours of his face, his jaw, the curve of his sensitive lips, the length and curl of his eyelashes, every detail of his tattoo… permanently etching each of these into her mind.

    I want to remember, everything about him. I will show everyone, and most importantly myself, that memory will not fade, that broken hearts may not necessarily heal, love will not be watered down, even with the passing of time. I will show them that even though I become the Lady of Angels, I shall continue to preserve my feelings for him. For I am Celestine Angelwing, and I refuse to stick by the rules…

           *          *          *           *          *

    Phew. I hope you could understand what was going on. And I hope I wasn't too 'preachy', cos some people find that a turn-off. And yay, there ends the second of four part ending.

    In no order of merit I wish to thank:

    Prodigy: Wa hey! I liked both your stories very much, especially the Quifer. Thanks for your reviews, and thanks especially for that free advertisement on your bio page. I will say this as many times as necessary.

    Quistis88: You know, you gave me a very good suggestion for Quisty's wedding, only you won't be seeing it this chapter… sorry ;( Because I didn't want to rush it, you know? It is after all THE wedding of the most popular coupling among FF8 fans (in my opinion anyway). 

    Celeste Spring: (Stares at her in astonishment) Whatever gave you the idea that Waterlily was a nice girl, by any counts? Ok, joke aside, I'm glad that she was able to milk (mooo~~~) some sympathy from you, cos I enjoyed writing her into the story. Gets me more involved,, you know. So in a way I don't mind her label as a Mary Sue… she's been doomed to become one since she was first introduced anyway, bless her wretched soul.

(WL: And whose fault do you think it was?????)

    As for anime… I can't exactly say which one inspires which scene, but I can recommend a few series for general viewing and references (how pompous!). 

    Fushugi Yuugi (Or Curious Play) is great for power effects and alternative world/inter-dimensional travel. It's about this girl who gets sucked into a book and becomes a Maiden there (sounds like a familiar plotline to me.)

     Shadow Skill is great for its battle sequences, and the setting is rather similar to the one in FF8.

     Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X is my all-time favorite. The main character is about a Japanese assassin hailing from the Tokogawa Era. I like it for its way-cool sword fights and Zen-like concepts. It also has the most impressive graphics, and a sad story. You should check out the respective websites (there are tonnes of those!) for more details. I think there's even a video game for RK!

    Soul of Flame: I like long reviews. Please write more… and thanks for saying that I write beautifully. You flatterer you! *Blushes wildly* LOL

    Anime-diva: I like mush too hehehe but sometimes it's hard to get the mush to flow smoothly, especially when the muse is taking a vacation. And my fic isn't better than yours! I believe each writer has his or her own strengths, so I don't usually grade them like "This one better, that one worse." (Unless there's no plot… but that's another matter altogether.) And Quifers rule, yeah.

    Vikki: Hey, thanks! I think I mentioned before that I like knowing that I've improved! (Everybody does, duh.) And you suggestion gave me yet another flush of ideas. I think I'm going to do a wedding with different locations… but I'm not telling which, cos y'all can probably guess some of it. The question is… how do I go about describing it? But because of your continuing support, I will push myself harder! *Grunt grunt!*

    Before I go, here's a word from my sponsor (naaaah… just joking):

    If you are a fan of FF8 and role-playing, you will luuuuurve this site! Visit it for the ultimate experience in role-playing in the FF8 world now!

    (Zell's already taken by me, and so are most of the main characters. But you can make up your own if you like! It'll be fun! Come join!)

   The layout's easy for navigation, the background totally cool, there's even music to greet you when you visit the pages! You can shop at the weapons and item shops, visit Balamb Garden, the various towns in FF8, and even chat out of character when you feel like airing some views. Value-for-time is guaranteed.

    (That's it! I don't want to sound like a god-dammed brochure or trailer! Just sign up for goodness' sake! LOL)

    Here's the link:

**    ===== www.avidgamers.com/FF_8/index.**

    I'll paste the same link on my bio page.

    Cheers! That's all for now. Have a nice weekend ahead!


	52. Chapter 50 Bliss Before a Thunderstorm

            Chapter 50 – Bliss before a Thunderstorm

    A/N: Well… I've got nothing to say for myself, except to apologize. I hate it when I'm dry. Even my reviews get affected, damn! Anyway, here's the chapter (written with cerebral sweat and blood). It's the second longest in the whole series, only lagging after the one where WL left (oh, narcissism at fault). The very first version was much longer, especially the first part with Fuujin, but I cut it off cause I thought it would leave some ends dangling, and so… snip snip. (Fuujin was supposed to hold a torch for Seifer… but let's leave that for another fic, shall we?) I hope you enjoy it.

_   ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~_

_   Ms. Fuujin Miyashita,  _

_    **You are cordially invited to attend the wedding solemnization of:**_

**_                                         Mr. Seifer Almasy_**

**_                                                  and_**

**_                                         Ms. Quistis Trepe_**

**_     Date: August 31, xxxx (Quistis: The Second Sunday from now, to be exact.) _**

**_    Venue: Beach by the Lighthouse Orphanage_**

**_    Time: _****_Nine a.m._****_ sharp. (Seifer: Punctuality is fully expected by the Bride : } )_**

**_   Thereafter, please join us for the Wedding Tour and Bruncher*, to be held in the Quad of _****_Balamb_******_Garden_******_._**

**_    A note from our wedding planner, Ms. Selphie Tilmitt:_**

**_    "Please come in smart casual attire, as we will be touring for the whole afternoon, and stiff tuxes and full-blown gowns just don't cut it. Be prepared to appear on screen, as there will be cameras rolling to capture our wonderful couple in their joyous bliss."_**

_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~****_

    Fuujin read and reread the invitation card for the hundredth time (well, almost) for lack of a better thing to do.

   She looked to her left, and saw an empty seat. Raijin had gone in search of a restroom, and his search had lasted for a whole… one minute.

    _Where's that buffoon? Taking so long to use the bathroom! Maybe his leg was stuck in the toilet bowl._

    She fidgeted uneasily in her chair, looking at her surroundings, at the great white tent, the numerous rows of chairs, the wide stage at the very front with its imposingly high podium. Banners of luxurious fabric extended above their heads, with twinkling little light bulbs and occasional links of flowers entwining the banners, creating a fairy-tale atmosphere most befitting of the occasion.

    It was a grand affair, she could not help noticing. And in the midst of this grandness, she found herself out of place, sticking out like a sore thumb.

    _Maybe Seif had made a mistake inviting me. Maybe he was simply being polite…_

 She searched for a familiar face, and most importantly for Seifer, but all she saw were averted glances and too-audible whispers.

    _I shouldn't have come. I knew I wouldn't belong here, but how could have I turned him down….?_

    -------------------------------------------------------

    Two weeks ago, Seifer and Quistis went down to Balamb town on the pretext of reminiscing on the old times with her and Raijin.

    But Fuujin knew their actual purpose on springing the surprise visit on them, for Seifer's proposal had been publicized all over the major newspapers. Pictures of a furious Seifer shaking a fist at the photographer, and a red-faced Quistis trying to conceal the enormous diamond ring were plastered all over the front pages. She would have to be dead not to have known.

    Raijin was, as usual, blissfully untainted by the anticipation of the "pink bomb", and carried on drinking mugs of beer merrily, while chatting animatedly with the couple. His hands gesticulated wildly in different directions, indicating that he was dangerously close to getting drunk.

    And the dreaded came.

     "Fuujin, Raijin… you must have heard that we're getting married…" Seifer began awkwardly, pausing to look at Quistis, who nudged him with an elbow.

    He produced two pink envelopes out of nowhere, handing it out to them, and watching their faces tentatively.

    This was indeed the Seifer Almasy of old, only his fangs of arrogance were blunted by the fear that his invitation would be turned down by his buddies.

     "ABOUT TIME!" Fuujin barked, snatching the card from his hands, and proceeded to open the envelope and read the card.         __

     "Fuuj!" Raijin frowned at her, ignoring the risk of getting kicked by her hard leather boot in the shin. "Thanks for inviting us, Seif and Quistis." He beamed, seeming to be genuinely pleased for them.

   Fuujin began to look for the date immediately, for it had been the subject of feverish speculation by the media, and subsequently, the people.

     "SO SOON?" Fuujin's eyes involuntarily traveled to Quistis' belly, looking for signs of the bulge.

     "I'm not pregnant, Fuujin!" She laughed, already accustomed to the interest in her abdomen.

    Out of the four hundred or so invitations that had been given out, only one person had not been curious about her state of "pregnancy" – Raijin.

    "I'm glad for you… Seif. You've finally grown up." Fuujin said, smiling softly at him.

    "Me too. Never thought I'd see this day coming, ya know?" Raijin echoed with a wink.

     "Thanks, guys." The words were simple, and yet, they all knew the meaning behind them was far from simple. 

    The gratitude in his eyes, and tone of voice was enough to convey what he could not speak out – how much their presence at the most important day of his life would mean to him.

     "We'll be there. We promise." Fuujin had said then, not stopping to think of the potential discomfort she would be facing, due to her very special status as both a traitor of the Garden, and an ally at the Black Creature War.

    _Even if I'm dead, I'll be there to see you one last time… to bid you one last farewell._

_    Because you no longer need us to take care of you._

    -------------------------------------------------------

_   I'm not dead, yet. So what do I do now? Sit around like an idiot while people shoot stares at me?_

    _What have I gotten myself into? Hynedammit… maybe I should just leave. Maybe~_

     "I'm back, Fuuj. Sorry I took so long."

     "LEAVE!" Fuujin declared, getting up from her seat.

     "No, Fuuj. We promised Seif we'd be here, ya know! There he is." Raijin pointed at the man standing several rows ahead of them, before the stage at the very front of the tent.

   Fuujin directed her glance to his pointing finger. Sure enough, it was Seifer, visibly nervous from the way he kept tugging at his stiff collar, while his best man tried to prevent him from loosening the collar too much.

    _What the…? He wasn't here when I last checked!_

   As if by some telepathic connection, Seifer suddenly spotted them, and shouted something at them. But the distance was too far for them to discern his words.

    Exasperated that his shout had not achieved the desired effect, he started to walk towards them.

     "Fuuj, Raij! Why are you sitting here? Your seats are up at the first row!" He grabbed Fuujin's hand and tugged her towards their designated seats.

     "B…but we didn't know there wuz any seating arrangements!" Raijin explained, suitably embarrassed by the noise generated by the bridegroom as many guests turned their eyes on them, some tittering in amusement.

    Seifer's mouth was clamped tightly, explicitly ordering them to shut up and follow.

    When they reached the first row, he dumped them unceremoniously onto the first two seats, and scowled at them.

     "How could you even think that I would reserve anything less for you?"

     "Calm down, Seifer." Zell Dintch patted him on the shoulder, then turned to them with a friendly smile. "You'll have to excuse him. He was so worried that you wouldn't turn up. Hahahaha!"

     "Shut up, Chicken-wuss!" Seifer shouted, horrified that his macho-man image would be shattered by Zell.

     "Chicken-wuss, eh? And who asked a chicken-wuss to be his best man? Hmmph!" Zell turned away in mock anger, stealthily winking at the two bemused spectators.

    "Look, man. I didn't mean it. Hyne! Of all the days you had to take offense this one time!" Seifer was considerably flustered by the sudden change in Zell's temperament, his nervousness reaching a feverish pitch.

     "Hahahahahaha!" Zell burst out laughing again, tickled by the ease with which he had fooled him.

     "ZELL DINTCH!" Seifer yelled murderously, tempted to whack him with a sucker punch.

     "Uh-uh… it wouldn't reflect nicely on you if your best man had a black eye and you had a swollen knuckle, would it?" Zell taunted him, knowing full well what it was that held Seifer back from his violent urge.

    Seifer put down his fist with much difficulty, turning to speak with his posse…

    Only to find them laughing silently at their antics.

      "Fuuj! Raij!"

    The vein in his temple protruded ominously, threatening to burst from its rapid expansion.

    "Seifer! Zell! Get to your places. They're arriving any minute now!" Rinoa shooed them to their position at the end of the aisle by the stage, effectively interrupting the bursting of the temple vein.

     "How do I look?" Seifer straightened his collar and turned to Zell, asking for the umpteenth time since he had put on his three-piece suit, eliciting a groan from his best man.

     "You're the handsomest man in the world! There, satisfied?"

     "Shh! They're arriving!" Rinoa placed a finger on her lips when she saw Selphie signaling her at the tent entrance, and took her seat at the left side of the aisle next to her father.

    At the same time, an ethereal-looking man went up to the stage, and stood at the podium.

    The majority of the crowd gasped when twin wings sprouted from his back, and a faint glow of purple cocooned him like a shield.

    He only smiled benignly at them, opening his prayer book to the exact page he wanted.

    Some of them began to recognize him as one of the Angels who had battled the Ultimate Monster, and started chattering amongst themselves, creating a buzz of noise that hummed over the room.

    But a hush fell upon them when the first chords of "The Wedding March" drifted into the room, sung by the sweet voices of the children choir on stage.

   The entrance of the tent lifted, revealing a small boy in a bow-tie suit, carrying a cushion in his hands while trying hard not to drop the twin rings on them. Following closely behind him was a small girl dressed in a frilly frock and flowers adorning her chestnut hair. Walking primly in a straight line, she scattered petals of water-lilies in front of her, leading the way for the bride.

    When Seifer saw her, his eyes widened in wonder.

    The cathedral veil that covered her from head to toe did nothing to mask her beauty, serving only to enhance it, like wrapping paper that protected a delicate flower from the harsh elements. Her gown was elegant, yet virginal in its pristine white-ness. Its strapless bodice tapered to a full gown and chapel train held up carefully by her bridesmaid, Celestine.

    _So pure…and so beautiful… My Quisty…_

    -------------------------------------------------------

    She knew her hands and legs were shaking. How could she not? In a few minute's time, she would no longer be a Trepe, but a Trepe-Almasy instead.

    She would be bound to Seifer forever.

    Being a girlfriend and being a wife were two different matters altogether. It was an irreversible decision. Was she ready for such a major commitment in her life?

   _Hyne… haven't you been over this already? You know the answer in your heart, but time and again you let your cowardice take over you. How about this: You get in here, and I take your place? I'm sure nobody would notice the difference._

_    He would._

_    So where else would you find someone whom you are certain can differentiate between you and your shadow? Does that answer your question then?_

_    …………_

    Someone touched her on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. She turned around, and came face to face with the reassuring smile of her bridesmaid.

     "It'll be fine." Celestine said, and soothing warmth traveling from her hand to suffuse Quistis' entire body.

    Her initially tensed muscles relaxed immediately, chasing out the stray thoughts she had been harboring.

    Quistis nodded, smiling back gratefully at her.

    _So… you would listen to three words from Celestine, but not an entire speech from your shadow? How comforting._

_    She's an Angel and you're… well, a shadow._

_    Point taken!_ Her shadow shot back nastily.

    Quistis let out a little laugh, to the bewilderment of Squall beside her.

     "Quisty? Are you alright?" He asked, even though he was not exactly an oasis of calm himself. 

    This was a role he had never encountered before, and might never encounter again.

     "Fine. Just a tiny case of jitters. You?"

     "I don't know… it's just plain weird." He muttered.

     "Yes, but you're the only married male close enough to walk me down the aisle."

     "For a bride you seem remarkably composed."

    _Composed? What kind of rot is he talking about? Can't he see I'm shaking?_

     "I…"

    Before she could make her protest, the entrance of the tent opened, to reveal an excited Selphie inside.

      "It's starting!"

    The ring boy and the flower girl tottered towards the interior of the tent, their gaits unsteady but managing remarkably well at their "duties".

    Squall offered his hand to Quistis with a crooked grin.

    She hooked her arm around his with a laugh, realizing that he was right… it _was weird to have someone who used to be her student give her hand away in marriage._

    _Not that my life is anything that resembles the ordinary, anyway._

    Slowly, moving in rhythm to the chords of the wedding song, she started walking through the entrance, and down the red carpet that stretched all the way to where Seifer stood, his hand aching to link with hers.

    _To where my destiny lies… my one and final resting place._

    As she passed the rows of guests, each face she looked upon lighting up with the best wishes for her, she realized how fortunate she was… and how this was truly the happiest moment she could ever experience.

    A wet mist covered her vision, pooling at the artfully mascara-ed rims of her eyes, which were thankfully waterproof in anticipation of a tearing bride. 

   Her gaze fell upon the three pictures placed on easels beside where Seifer and Zell stood.

_Matron… Headmaster Cid… and Water-lily… If you're watching me somewhere out there, I promise to be a happy bride, for your sakes…_   

    The choir stopped singing, signaling the end of the march.

    Squall lifted her gloved hand from his arm, offering it to Seifer, and slipped into his seat beside Rinoa.

    Zell grinned at her cheerfully, and sat down next to Fuujin.

     "You're _breathtaking, Quisty." Seifer whispered, staring at her in enthrallment._

    She blushed upon his compliment, drawing in her breath to quiet her wildly dashing pulse.

    _Hyne… the way he looks at me… it positively scorches! Behave, my heart!_

   They turned to face the podium, her burning face notwithstanding, where their Guardian Angel patiently awaited to commence the solemnization.

    When he turned his serene gaze upon the guests, everyone fell into respectful silence.

    He had managed to hold their attention without so much of a word, or the clearing of the throat, which was remarkable when a large percentage were youths who had yet to reach the twentieth mark.

    He drew a Hyne symbol in the air with the index and middle fingers of his right hand, while holding his left up in prayer position, and began speaking in his lilting voice.

     "We gather here today in witness of the union between these two, who have chosen to be blessed by the Light of Hyne, and taken on the vow of everlasting love.     

{_Holy Mother of Hyne,   
You ordained marriage for your children,   
and you gave us love.  
We present to You **Seifer** and **Quistis,   
who come this day to be married.   
May the vow of love they make be blessed   
with true devotion and spiritual commitment.   
Grant unto them the ability to keep the vow they have made.   
The temperament to withstand temptation;   
The strength to weather all hardships   
The kindness with which to treat each other;   
The resilience to hold against each obstacle in**_

_their love}._

     Are you ready to take your vows now?" He addressed Quistis and Seifer in a paternal way, which was quite a change from 

the acquiescence he usually affected.

     Both of them nodded in a subdued manner, influenced by his solemnity.   

    Seifer turned to face Quistis, his hand still holding onto hers.

      "I, **Seifer Almasy**, take thee **Quistis Trepe**, to be my wedded _wife_,  
to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse,  
for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,   
to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

    With a smoothness that seemed almost practiced, he slipped the simple white-gold band onto her fourth finger.

     "**Quistis**, I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love for you, as a promise that I shall always protect you from harm, shield you from all storms, to give all that I have, and all that I am to you."

    Seifer being Seifer simply could not behave himself, even on his big day. Grabbing a chance at mischief, he leant forward, and furtively whispered into her ear.

    "I've been practicing this move for many months, in my dreams, and on a carrot stick."

    _Carrot stick? He substitutes my finger with a pudgy carrot stick?_ She thought indignantly.

   She repeated the vows, word for word, her beautifully poised face not letting on to the funny ideas cooking in her mind.

   Not to be outdone by Seifer, her ring-slipping was just as fluid as his.

    "**Seifer**, I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love for you, as a promise that I shall always stand by you at all times, bring you joy when you are down, bring you light when your world is dark, to give all that I have, and all that I am to you." 

     "I guess _my practice on the frozen Jumbo Frank wasn't wasted too." She whispered with a snide smile._

    _Frozen Jumbo Frank!_

   Unknown to them, the two individuals who had caught their exchange were shaking their heads, hardly curbing in their laughter.

     "What's wrong, Celestine?" Zell asked when he saw Celestine's shuddering body, which was turned away from him.

     "Nothing." She said tightly, her face redder than a tomato, which only left Zell more worried than ever.

   Damien shoved the chuckle that threatened to erupt from his throat with an iron will, barely escaping a dreadfully embarrassing incident as the trails of it went running down to his belly, threatening to rise up at any given chance.

   He cleared his throat loudly, and announced the five words that everyone was straining to hear.

     "Mr. Almasy, you may kiss the bride."

    With a boyish glee, Seifer flung the veil away from Quistis' face, not caring much for propriety when he had much more urgent 'needs' on hand.

    He lifted her chin, the gentle action a direct contrast from his earlier flinging of the veil, and tasted her lips, lightly at first. 

    But the kiss soon turned passionate. He searched deeper and deeper for the sweetness he had grown accustomed to in the countless kisses they had shared, unaware of  the rising temperatures and pulses in the tent.

    He only broke the lip-lock when a series of coughs started sounding in his ear… coming from the more senior (and esteemed) members of their guests.

   He attempted to wriggle out of the boo-boo trap he had created for himself by making an announcement, speaking into the microphone they had used for their vows.

     "We'll…see you later at the Quad. But meanwhile, enjoy yourselves!" He winked at a few random faces, grabbed Quistis' hand, and with blinding smiles they made their way down the red carpet, into the sliver limousine where Irvine was already waiting at the wheel.

    Safe in the private confines of their limousine, no one said anything for a full minute.

    _Uh oh…_ Irvine hastily pressed the button that would allow a black screen to emerge between the driver's seat, and the passengers in the rear, thus allowing them a decent amount of privacy.

    Seifer cupped his new wife's cheek with his palm, his slender fingers stroking her tenderly.

    Quistis lowered her eyelids, the curl of her lashes casting a tiny shadow upon her fair face, relishing the touch of his hand, and the wonderful bliss that wrapped her up like a lavish sheet of ivory satin.

    When she opened them, her eyes were sparkling with a new light, one that but represented a small portion of the joy that was bursting from within.

    It was the same kind of light that she could see from him as well.

    She did not need to say those three little words, and nor did he, for they understood each other perfectly.

    _I love you._

 -------------------------------------------------------

    As soon as Quistis and Seifer disappeared in their car, Selphie wasted no time in getting up on stage and dispensing with the necessary.

      "May I have your attention please?

       All invited guests, please proceed to our Garden, which we have parked just outside the Orphanage. Of course, you may wish to take a look inside, but please ensure that you're in the Garden by twelve noon, cos we'll be embarking for the tour by then.

      And as our Bridegroom had so kindly warned on the card, 'Punctuality is fully expected by the Bride.'"

    Her last statement was greeted by shouts of laughter, for Quistis' fastidiousness with time was a well-known "legend".

      "There will also be a scrumptious buffet spread at the Quad. Please help yourselves to it. The food will be replenished at regular intervals, right until the stroke of midnight. This comes with a personal guarantee from our own Zell Dintch, who's the Food and Beverage organizer for today."

    More shouts of laughter peppered the air. It was more apparent than ever, then, that the quirky habits of the famous Ultra Heroes and Heroines had traveled far and wide, just by word of mouth alone.

      "Dance floor's open all day as well. We have a live band playing, so any song requests, go ahead.

       Okay, no more booooooring announcements from me. Let's hit the pavement! Woohoo!"

    The guests trickled out of the tent in an orderly way, taking their own sweet time to comment on the compatibility of the Bride and Bridegroom, and of course, trade pieces of gossip as people were wont to do at every social gathering.

    Finally, there were only six people left inside – the six who had been the arm of support for the wedding.

    Selphie, the most vigorously-flexed muscle in the supportive arm, went off the stage, and sat slumped against one of the front row seats beside Celestine.

     "Are you okay?"

     "Yep. Suddenly relaxed, cos half of it is over… the serious half. Tank you." She opened a tired eye, peeking at Celestine with it, too exhausted to even pronounce her 'thanks' properly.

     "Poor girl! To plan such a huge event in TWO WEEKS is humanely impossible, and you've done it well. I'm proud of you, Sefie!" Celestine ruffles her friend's hair affectionately. "And I'm sure Quisty loves you to bits for it." 

    Selphie only grinned, and squeezed both her eyes shut.

     After a few seconds, they flipped wide open, glittering with a strange light. She appeared to have psyched herself up, jumping onto her feet with a new spurt of energy.

     "And now for the fun part! C'mon! Let's get out of here, almost noon you know?"

    Without waiting for a response, she grabbed Celestine's hand, and bounded towards the entrance of the tent with the angel in tow, chattering non-stop all the time.

    Celestine turned her head back to face Zell, mouthing the words 'Meet me there' before allowing herself to be tugged by the petite but energy-packed girl.

    The remaining four could only stare at them, transfixed by their rapid departure.

     "We have to make a move too." Squall said politely, and reached out for Rinoa's hand, leading her along the aisle.

    She took it and followed him obediently, lost within the memories of their own wedding.

    Damien too, wanted to leave.

     "Damien…"

    He turned back, and looked questioningly at Zell.

     "I have something to ask you…"

    -------------------------------------------------------

       _Wedding Tour?_ More like __Mobile___ Entertainment for the folks. Quistis barely managed to keep the edge of a frown away._

    Being a bride was one word – exhausting.

    Being a famous bride was even worse, especially when she had to stand under the scorching sun at the balcony of the Quad and continually wave at the cheering hordes of people like a queen... decked in the full Bridal outfit no less. 

    Quistis did not like crowds, even when they were adoring fans of hers. Her arms-length attitude towards her Trepies was a prime example of that.

    However, she knew that she had to keep going, for she did not want it any other way.

    There was only one reason for her decision to hold her wedding in such a grand way, and she would not back down from it, even though the muscles on her face, arm, neck – heck, all over her body were screaming at her for subjecting them to such mindless torture. She could just imagine their resentful scowls, berating her endlessly… just like Seifer with his beloved Hyperion taken away from him. (Yes, she had tried that once to punish him.)

    They had been cruising just about every ocean they could name, stopping at each town and city to receive the blessings from the people. The mayor or representative of each place would be invited and given a tour around the Garden, sometimes accompanied by members of the press. The flash of photographer light bulbs was a continuous annoyance to the couple, given their slightly "dissatisfactory" run-in with several of them on the day of Seifer's important proposal.

    The reactions of the visitors were as alike as two photocopied pieces of paper. Each of them ooh-ed and aah-ed at the grandeur of the main hall. Many admired the elaborate and masterfully carved blizzaga sculpture (kept from melting as a generous gesture from Shiva as a wedding gift) of Quistis as Eve holding onto an apple, and Seifer as Adam looking at her in lovelorn sickness. Or the exquisite canopies of silk that hung from the ceilings. Or alongside them, the delicate crystal chandeliers that lent a different, if not palace-like mood to the whole place, enhanced by the twinkling little angel lights that floated in the air.

    But more often than not, they would bring with them truck-loads of gifts from well-wishers, and would simply refuse to bring them back no matter how insistent Seifer and Quistis were on declining. The end result? The conference room at the basement level had turned into a temporary warehouse for the gifts, and was rapidly filling up.

   But it would soon be over, to her immense relief.

   All that was left for her to do, was give her speech, in front of the many guests, and she could finally, finally, bask in her happiness on this glorious and infinitely, most special day of her life.

  The crowd was hushed, expectant, waiting for her to begin.

   For a heart-racing second, her mind went completely blank, not due to nervousness as she had faced a much larger audience before in her many years of experience as a SeeD and Instructor.

   No, it was the smiles on their faces that stopped her, for she could not find the words to express how moved she was. Moved, that so many were willing to spare her one full day of their precious time, if only just to give her their blessings, and tell her through their actions how supportive they were of her happiness.

   She looked down on her little scroll, where she had written her speech, but found her vision, and some of the words blurred.

   Seifer's hand tightened around her waist, giving her a little squeeze that told her "I'm here with you."

   She dried the tears with her fingers, and spoke into the microphone.

     "Well, that's composure for you." She said, smiling through the clear film that stubbornly refused to be wiped away despite her desperate attempts.

    Her guests laughed appreciatively, some of them calling out at her to "go on."

     "First of all, I would really like to thank all of you, my guests, for being here with us, even though many of you lead incredibly busy lives. It is an honor that you would think this day important enough to mark with a red pen on your calendars. Thank you.

     Not to forget, those who have been working in the background, and who have contributed more than I had asked of them. Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa, Squall, Zell, Celestine, Damien… the list goes on… especially Selphie. I gave her a very tight deadline… and she performed way beyond my expectations. Without her wonderful event planning, there would be no tent, no ice-sculpture, no canopy hanging in the hallway, and of course there wouldn't be any live band playing your favorite songs. Selphie, I owe you a lifetime." 

    Each guest turned their heads towards Selphie's direction, and gave her a rousing round of applause.

     "When we sent out the invitations two weeks ago, many of you would look at the date and then at my stomach, wondering if some little life was growing inside." She grinned and paused, allowing them to ease off on the laughter before continuing.

     "While I wouldn't count that out as a possibility in the near future, I would have to say… no, I'm not pregnant as of now.

      Some of you might have guessed the real reason behind this short lead time." She paused again, and this time the mood was slightly somber, and yet not to the extent of depressive.

     "Two weeks ago, we lost many to the Black Creature War. And we have yet to recover fully from these losses, whether emotionally or physically. I have had to let go of three who were very close to my heart.

      When we look at our lands, we see the shadows of the destructiveness of the war, the ruins still evoking unpleasant memories and drawing up nightmares while we sleep. The outlook was bleak, and many lost faith.

     However, from the teachings of Hyne, I have learnt that there is always a ray of light in darkness, for one cannot exist without the other. 

     I hope that by sharing my joy with the rest of the world, I may bring that ray of light, however dim, into someone's life, and allow them to continue on in the tedious journey of life. To show them there is always something to look forward to."

    She nodded at Seifer, signaling for him to take it from there.

    They exchanged positions, still holding tightly onto each other like a pair of disposable chopsticks that had yet to be separated.

     "I agree with Quistis, everything she says is the law, the whole law, and nothing but the law."

    The atmosphere in the room lightened considerably with his humorous quip.

    Quistis grabbed hold of the microphone, and turned it towards her mouth.

     "He learns fast. And girls, he's already taken by me, so hands off!"

     "Barely married, and she's acquired the habit of interrupting me. Man… I knew there was some catch. I guess there must be some fine print that I didn't read in the "101 things you should know about getting married" thingy.

      But apart from that, I would recommend marriage to anyone who asked, not just because you get someone to be your cook, washerwoman and maid all rolled in one… erm, that's open to speculation, though. You get to exercise your back muscles, arm muscles and whatever else muscles regularly. I'm talking about carrying her shopping bags, you dirty old man!

     Most importantly, that someone will always be there for you to watch the sunset with you, making silly wishes while catching the meteor showers, know what you mean when all you said was a single 'I…'. Little things, maybe, but there're countless of them, and they all add up.

     I found that someone in Quisty."

    He turned to Quistis, and sealed her lips with his own.

    The people broke into thunderous applause, many giving them the standing ovation, not stopping even after they had separated and exited the stage.

    When Selphie passed them by, they saw that she had been crying.

      "It was wonderful, you guys."

      "Thanks, Sefie." Quistis hugged her tightly, her own cheeks wet as well.

      "I give you special permission to slip away. You've had a long day, Quisty." Selphie pushed her towards Seifer, whose reflexes prevented Quistis from falling over. "Go on… or else I'll find a way to make you regret!" Her grin was evil enough to send chills running both their spines.

    They feigned masks of horror, staring at her while forming an "O" with their lips, and crept away as fast as they could… which was rather unnecessary.

     "Dear people, I have allowed our couple to retreat to their room." Selphie announced.

    The loud wave of protest was effectively curbed by her next line.

     "Now, now, you wouldn't want to stand in their way of performing their 'conjugal duties', would you? And let's face it; one whole day of crowd pleasing is the worst kind of sabotage you can give to any newly-wedded couple. Let's just let them off, shall we?"

    Grudging yells of 'yeah' perpetuated the room.

     "We, on the other hand, have a whole night in front of us. Let's PAR-TAY!! Hit it, band!"

    -------------------------------------------------------

    He carried her in his arms, and crossed over the threshold of the door to their room.

     "And they lived happily ever after for the rest of their lives." He said, and pecked her lightly on the nose.

     "As if!"

     "I will make sure that we have a fairytale ending, Quistis Almasy-Trepe!"

     "Sounds weird."

     "You are weird! If not, you wouldn't have agreed to marry me." He laid her gently on the bed, letting her head rest on his arm.

     "That's a fact." She suppressed a giggle.

     "Hey!"

     "You said so yourself."

     "I wonder what possessed me to say it. Must be all these Hyne-damned petals all over the bed. Sefie's doing, you think?"

     "Tsk, tsk. Swearing on our 'first night.' How unrefined."

     "Technically, this isn't our 'first night.'"

     "Seifer Almasy! Can't you let me retain a little sense of romanticism on our wedding night?"

     "Romanticism… what's that? Instructor Trepe… no, Instructor Almasy-Trepe?"  
     "Hyne, you're hopeless!"

     "Hopelessly in love, you mean." He took her hand, and brought each finger to lips, sucking the tips sensuously, all the while keeping his burning gaze on her.

    A tingling sensation traveled all over her, followed by a flush of heat, and a quickening of her pulse.

     "Take me." Her voice was husky.

    He responded to the longing in her voice, pulling her into his chest and pressed her body tightly against him.

    She surrendered herself into his arms, strong, protective, the only place where she could lay bare her soul.

    _Where my destiny lies…. To my one and final resting place._

    -------------------------------------------------------

    A/N: Therein lies the end of the chapter. And with immediate effect, the third part of the four-parter ending has concluded Phew!!!!!!! (It's coming it's coming!)

            As you can probably guess, the wedding prayer and the vows are not my own creations, but rather, adaptations from the original Catholic vows in our world. But the Bride and Bridegroom speeches are from yours truly's mind, which explains the difference in depth and poetic feeling (whatever the hell that is). All in all, I really slugged it out in this chapter. Invested a lot of time on research, from the gown to décor, but in the end, not much was used due to lack of space. I decided to focus on the people's mindsets instead.

           And you could probably detect a subtle movie reference in the chapter. I won't spell it out. Take a guess. I myself think it's pretty obvious.

            I will do the individual acknowledgement to reviewers in the next chapter. But I cannot emphasize this enough: All of you are like Angels to me! Thank you thank you!


	53. Chapter 51 Parting is such a bitter sorr...

**Chapter 51 Parting is such a bitter sorrow, not sweet like they used to say.**

A/N: Listened to a couple of songs while I was writing this, but this is the one stuck in my mind stubbornly, washing over the rest. Just like Kylie Minogue's "Can't get you out of my head", you know, the "nah nah nah" part? What is it about pop music and it's persistence in staying put in your head? Brainwashing? Didn't help that there was a movie to go along with the song hah.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing   
Watch you smile while you are sleeping   
While you're far away and dreaming   
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender   
I could stay lost in this moment forever   
Well, every moment spent with you   
Is a moment I treasure   
  
_

_I don't wanna close my eyes   
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

- Excerpt from "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing"

Sung by the distinctive voice of Aerosmith's Steve "Ain't his lips thick" Tyler  
  


By the way… this chapter is reaaaaally long. The longest, I ain't kidding you. I hope you don't fall asleep while reading. I was shocked when I did the word count, and came to six thou plus (holy shit! 9171 words!) even though it was only ¾ through… ehhhh… I always thought my last chapter would be long, but this far exceeds my expectations… Maybe that's why I took so damn long to write it. (That's four longs, no, five in a row!) In order to help you keep track of the chapter in case you get lost amidst all those words, or decided to read it split into parts, I have numbered the sections. There are twelve of them, so you just need to remember which section you had stopped, then continue from there.

WL43

***************(i) ***************

     "Damien…"

    He turned back, and looked questioningly at Zell.

     "I have something to ask you…"

    Damien's expression hardly changed.

     "Are you and Celestine hiding something from me?"

     "What makes you think that way?"

     "I can sense it." Zell seized at the collar of Damien's robe, trying to intimidate him with his aggression. "You don't fool me at all." He growled.

    Damien was unfazed.

     "You're being overtly sensitive." He said with a dismissive air, resuming his walk towards the tent entrance.

    _No, I'm not!_

_      But it's obvious I won't be finding out from him._

    "_Why don't you ask Celestine then?"_

    _Yeah… maybe I will._

_     Thanks._

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     * (ii) *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

     "Hey guys! One last song, and the band will be wrapping it up. So enjoy to the last beat, okay?"

     "Yeah!"

    Selphie scurried down the stage, and saw Irvine waiting for her with waiting arms.

     "What?" She giggled.

     "Dance with me?"

     "Like I've been doing that all evening!"

     "This one's different… our song!"

    She listened attentively to the opening chords of the song, her eyes lighting up when she recognized it.

     "Yeah, it is! C'mon!"

    She dragged him towards the dance floor, where many couples were already starting to put their arms around each other for a cheek-to-cheek.

    They put their arms around each other snugly, swaying to the rhythm of "their" song.

    The soft lighting in the hall gave her features an enchanting glow, framing her pretty face in a delicate way. He could not help but be mesmerized by her, especially when she looked upon him with sparkling eyes that spoke of her own tenderness for him.

    With a contented sigh, she leant her body fully into him and laid her cheek onto his chest. 

     "S…sefie… I… err…"

     "Yeah?" She lifted her head, puzzled by his hesitation.

     "Will you…"

    "You're mumbling! Speak louder!"

   Irvine glanced at the ceiling, taking in a deep, deep breath.

     _This is going to be hard…_

     "Will you… m-"

    A loud yell from a couple on the other side of the dance floor erupted, cutting off his stuttering.

    Many heads turned in shock at the unexpected noise, and saw the male walk away from his partner, leaving her standing alone with a hapless expression.

     "Zell!" Selphie ran after him, shouting at him to stop.

    She returned a minute later, shaking her head gravely when her shout did little to hinder his exit.

     "What's wrong with him?" She asked.

     "I have no idea…" Irvine said, vexed that the atmosphere a second ago had been spoilt by Zell.

    _I guess it'll have to wait then…_

_      Nice going, _Zelly_!_

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     * (iii) *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

     "Shall we, M'lady?" Zell extended an arm to Celestine, who looked at him in amusement.

     "Why so proper all of a sudden?"

    Zell only grinned mysteriously, as if he was holding back a big juicy secret.

    "Lead the way, Hero!" Celestine laughed and took his hand.

    He led her towards a less crowded spot on the dance floor, and pulled her lightly into an embrace.

     "You know, it's been a while since we danced." She said, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

     "Afraid I might step on your feet?"

     "No… I'm too nimble for that, although you do have a tendency to stumble."

     "Hey, that's not fair—"

     "Shh…" She kissed him softly, encircling her hands around his neck to bring him closer to her.

    His left hand slid down from her shoulder to join with the other around her waist.

    She closed her eyes, and rested her head against his shoulder.     

    _This will be my last dance with him… surely._

_      But how I wish it could last forever… _

She sighed inaudibly at her yearning thoughts, knitting her eyebrows together when a strange sense of dread washed over her.

    They did not speak for a while, basking in the sweetness of their intimacy, lost in their perfect little world.

    He broke the silence first, reluctantly.

     "Celestine?"

     "Hmmm…?"

     "Are you unhappy?"

    Her head jerked up upon hearing his question. "Why do you ask?"

     "Cos you're sighing a lot these days."

     "I like sighing." She smiled feebly, disliking how weak her excuse sounded even to her ears.

     "Yeah right. And I like being called Chicken-wuss."

     She gave off a dry, hollow laugh.

     "Don't laugh! Babe, you shouldn't hide anything from me, even if it's the worst kind of news!"

     "I'm not hiding anything!"

    _ Not hiding anything, yeah right! That's a load of sh*t! She knows it, and I sure as hell know it!_

_       I'm gonna force it out of her if that's the last thing I do!_

     "Don't lie to me." His grip on her waist tightened sharply.

     "Zell… it hurts!"

     "STOP AVOIDING THE ISSUE!" He yelled, attracting many stares from the other couples around them.

    He drilled his gaze into hers, for once a change from his amicable self – as if his shadow had taken over the control of his actions and thoughts.

    She lowered her head, trying to avoid meeting his eyes with her uneasy ones. Each time she looked into them, she swore she could _taste_ a hint of blood at the back of her throat, signaling that her heart could not take any more of the maiming she had unwittingly subjected it to.

     "Zell…"

     "Am I that hard to trust?"   

    He gripped her by the shoulders, shaking her so violently that her teeth rattled and chafed against each other in her mouth.

     "AM I? TELL ME!" He released his hold on her, and let his hands fall to his side, his fist clenching and unclenching as he waited impatiently for her answer.

    She gave no reply - not even a faint whisper. She only stood there with her head bowed.

     "And I thought we had… something." His voice was cracked, full with a burden that left him aching.

    Her head snapped up at his last words. She so wanted to tell him that they still had that something… 

    But her tongue stubbornly refused to cooperate with her demands, lying unyieldingly in her mouth like a rod of steel.

    He turned on his heel, and walked away from her, away from the gaping crowd, and the shouts of his friends telling him to stop.

    She stared at his back all the time. It looked cold… and harsh… as if shouting out to her that 'He doesn't care for you any more."

    _He's walking away…_

    For once, she was completely torn. One part of her was urging her to chase after him, and yet the other told her to let him be.

    Everyone had stopped to witness the dramatic exit of Zell Dintch, except for the band, which bravely continued playing despite the obvious lack of interest from the guests.

    She could not move at all.

    _He didn't even give me a chance to explain!_

    She could not understand why he was so angry at her… did he know something? Could he?

    Damien approached her silently, and led her away, sitting her down in a quiet corner.

    She stared up at him.

    _I don't know what to do…_

****_"Tell him."_

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     * (iv) *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

    She had seen him rush out of the emergency exit as she went after him. But she stopped short of going through it, hesitating for no apparent reason.

    Her feet were heavy, making the act of moving forward too strenuous.

    _Maybe I should let him go…_

    She could not fathom her sheer weakness, or the lily-livered Celestine that had recently emerged to replace the normal one since she returned from the meeting.

    She had faced much worst decisions before, hadn't she?

    _No… nowhere near this difficult._

_    Cos he won't be around to hold your hand._

_    He won't be there to smile at you, and tell you how mu—_

     "So are you willing to tell me now?" His voice rudely barged itself into her internal rambling, kickstarting her pulse to race about like a speed-runner on steroids.

    Zell stood at the exit, the door half-open due to his physical presence near its sensor. 

    She looked at him wordlessly, her eyes imploring him not to force her.

     "Or are you running away again?" He ignored her plea, fiercely grabbing her arm and pulling her into the open area.

     "Zell… you're hurting me!"

     "Hurting you? What about _you hurting me with your secrets!"_

    She trembled at his rage, at the face that was twisted beyond recognition by the fury of its owner.

    She didn't know this Zell at all! What happened to the Zell who would never dream of raising her voice at her, much less grab her in such a rough manner?

    She cowered before him, her guilt, her pain, all stabbing at her with deadly accuracy.

   And then the tight clamp she had been so determined to place over her emotions was wiped out by this inexplicable anger that equally matched that of Zell's… only it was anger at her helpless situation, and not at him.

    Even so… she could not restrain herself from lashing out at him. Even when she knew it was wrong, even when she knew he was the worst victim of the whole affair.

    Even when she knew it would do nothing but hurt both of them. Still she lost control.

     "What do YOU know?" She pulled her arm out of his grip, and pushed him with the same hand.

    He stumbled back, caught unawares by her abrupt change in disposition, his mouth wide open but nothing coming out of it. His own anger was but a distant memory now, chased away by the seamless shift in her temperament.

      "If you're so insistent on knowing, fine!"

    Her next words were tainted with a weariness that seemed to have stemmed from the very marrow of her bones.

     "I'm tired. 

       Let's break it off."

     "Break _what_ off?" Trepidation filled his tone, restricting the sound from his throat to a pitiful croak. An answer suggested itself in the back of his mind, discreetly nudging away the other thoughts that was clouding the space.

    _NO… Don't wanna hear_—__

     "Let's split."

     "You can't be serious!"

     "Oh, but I am. I no longer have the patience to baby-sit you and your immature ways!"

     "I don't underst—"

     "Of course you wouldn't! You never did understand anything!" 

     "What the hell do you mean by that?" 

      "All you ever think about is yourself! You, your hotdogs, your Combat Kings, your moves, whatever! I've grown to despise it!" _I didn't mean to say that! What's coming over me?_

     "That's not true at all."

     "And… I was never that serious about you." _I wish… I didn't have to resort to this…_

     "What?" 

    _Hyne… help me through with this…_

     "Your feelings for me… they are nothing more than a burden now." 

    She turned away from him, preparing to leave.

     "But… you said you loved me…" 

    The hurt in his voice was palpable, cutting straight into her mind regardless of the barriers she had erected to fend it off.

   _Let me be strong…_

     "Not anymore."

    She shook her head, with her back still facing him.

     "I don't believe you!" He went up to her, and tried to reach for her hand.

     "I'm sorry… but it's over."

    There was at least some regret in her words – he could hear it. And this made it all the more difficult for him to accept her decision to break up with him.

    She moved towards the exit. She wanted to avoid any kind of contact with him, and get away as fast as she could.

     "Then why won't you face me? Cos you're lyin'!" He shouted, still clinging on to a thin sliver of hope that she would turn back, and tell him that this was all a joke, that she was sorry, that she still loved-

    But it was shredded into millions of invisible particles that drifted into the air, when she turned and faced him.

    Her demeanor had changed drastically… it was not the warm one he had grown so used to… not the one that would radiate with loveliness whenever she sighted him.

    It was one of coldness, one that even Shiva could not match with her Diamond Dust.

     "I don't love you anymore." Her gaze was unwavering. He could not detect a hint of falseness, or indecision in it.

     "_Why?_"

     "There _is_ no why."

      He fell back to the ground, landing with a bump on his rear end, and remained motionless for a long time, staring blankly into the empty space that had previously been occupied by her.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     * (v) *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *      

     "What's going on? Tell us!"

    _Damn!_ He was careless enough to be forced into this tight corner, and now he had to tell them all that he knew of, if he wanted to leave the place in one piece. He mentally scolded himself for being stupid, for allowing them to trap him. Now he had to bear the consequences.

    He had landed himself in hot soup - he had little doubt about it.

    He had to admit though, that Ms. Selphie was extremely proficient in drawing information from others. It was no wonder then that she had been assigned to the intelligence squad during her SeeD Exam in Dollet.

    _Maybe it would be better to tell them the truth and save myself a load of worries… even if she does object to others knowing._

     "Alright, as you wish. I shall tell you everything tomorrow."

    _It is my mouth after all._

     "Tomorrow? Why? Tell us now!" Selphie demanded, swiftly reducing the distance between them.

    However, he was as steady as the Shumi Mountains in a wintry storm, not lifting even an eyebrow at her method of intimidation.

     "Ms. Selphie, the news that I will divulge to you isn't a laughing matter. I would much rather announce it when my Master and Lady are present as well!"

     "He has a point, Sefie." Irvine placed an arm on her shoulder to calm her down.

     "It's about Celestine, isn't it?" Rinoa spoke slowly, as if trying to ascertain something she had suspected all along. "Cos she's not herself lately."

     "Even I had sensed it…" Squall nodded thoughtfully. "…and I'm certain Zell has too…"

     "…which explains his outburst just now!"  Selphie finished his sentence, with a "now-I-get-it" look on her face.

     "Although he should have picked a better time to ask her…" Rinoa shook her head in amusement. "But instead… in the middle of a slow dance!"

    The four of them looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

     "Typical Zell… hahahahha!" Selphie bent over at the waist, trying to catch her breath, but only succeeded in introducing more laughter to fill her lungs.

    Damien looked at them in amazement.

     "Surprised at our perceptiveness?" Irvine grinned cockily at him.

     "Indeed, I am. You have half the facts already."

    _Celestine, Celestine. Your deceptive skills aren't quite as advanced as you had hoped. Hahaha._

     "So you'll tell us the _other half tomorrow." Rinoa said, her expression a contemplative one._

    Squall looked at her in suspicion. He could see that there was something on her mind, and he was sure that it was related to what Damien would be revealing tomorrow.

     "Yes. And you had better be prepared. Don't say I never warned you."

     "You're such a nag at times, D." Selphie growled irritably, earning herself a nudge at the side from Irvine. 

     "Let's go to bed. I'm pooped." She yawned, stretching her arms above her head to straighten out a few tensed muscles.

    Damien made no indication that he was the least bit affected by her comment, demonstrating that his several years of spiritual training had not been in vain.

     "Rest well, all of you." He said, and disappeared from their sight.

     "Nite, Rinny, Squall…" Selphie yawned again, barely keeping her eyelids open, and leant on Irvine for support as they walked groggily towards their dorms.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     * (vi) *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

    They walked quietly along the corridor, trailing a little behind Selphie and Irvine whose steps were becoming increasingly erratic due to the influence of sleep and alcohol mixing in their bloodstream.

     "What are you thinking about?" Squall suddenly asked.

     "Nothing—"

     "Rinny…"

     "Well, okay... just that I think I have a clue about what's bothering Celestine."

     "And…?" Squall turned his full attention on her.

     "Do you remember what Quisty told us about the Lord's death?"

     "Yes."

      "I might be wrong, but doesn't that mean Angel Land is short of a leader now?"

      "Come to think of it…"

      "So… since Celestine appears to possess great amounts of power…"

     "…there's a high chance she'd be delegated his position!" Squall finished her sentence, and she nodded to affirm his deduction.

     "This is only my guess, but that's the only way we can explain her strange behavior. But I don't think Damien would tell us all of it."

     "He probably couldn't say it even if he wished to…"

     "Squall…"

     "What?"

     "Don't tell anyone about this."

     "Especially Selphie?" Squall sneaked a glance at Selphie to make sure that she had not been listening in on their conversation, and saw that she appeared too groggy to have overheard anything. "I know… Rinny… as Damien put it… this is no laughing matter…"

     "Yeah…" Rinoa bemused, certain that she was missing something. Then it hit her.

     "Squall."

     "Yeah?"

     "Who's going to tell Zell about this?"

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     * (vii) *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

    Seifer opened his eyes, awakened by the annoying chirps outside his window, and by the glaring rays of gold that seemed intent on resting upon his cheek.

    He let out a noisy yawn, and stretched fully to rid himself of the crick in his neck. Turning around in search of his morning kiss, he found the other side of the bed empty.

     "Huh? Where'd she go to?" He asked aloud.

     "Awake at last, lazy bum?" She was already dressed and showered with each strand of hair immaculately in place.

     "Did you have to get up this early?" He grumbled, taking a peek at the clock on the bedside table.

    _07:04 The digital numbers blinked tauntingly at him. It took all his self-restraint not to smash the offending clock to pieces._

    He let out an audible groan.

     "We're supposed to cuddle in bed and bask in our newly-wedded state of bliss until the sun rises from the west! I don't care!" He lunged towards Quistis, but only succeeded in gathering an armful of fruity-scented air instead of her.

     "Blame on your luck that you chose to marry a workaholic! Come on, let's go for breakfast."

     "Let's just skip it and go back to bed!" He leered at her, reaching out for the second time.

    She slapped his hands away, chastising him in a mock-serious way.

     "Seifer Almasy! Do I have to drag you into the shower?"

     "I wouldn't mind… as long as you're in it with me!"

     "Stop fooling around!" She tried valiantly to maintain her serious expression, but ended giggling instead.

     "Ah the missus feels the same way as I do!" He attempted to drag her into the bathroom with him.

     "Wait…" She said in a distracted way. "I heard a noise."

     "Uh-uh… don't you pull that trick on me! I won't fall for it!"

     "I'm serious! Shh!" She placed a finger on her lips, and tiptoed to the door, flattening an ear against it.

    Seifer crossed his arms in front of his chest, tapping his foot impatiently.

    "Put some clothes on!" She mouthed.

     "Huh?"

    She pointed explicitly at his… state of nudity.

     "Oh please… surely you aren't shy, are you?"

    She gave an exasperated look.

     "Don't say I never warned you!"

    She proceeded to push the white square pad beside the doorframe.

    The door "whoosed" open automatically, and a bunch of people fell into the room.

     "Waaah!" Seifer shouted, and dashed into the bathroom in record speed, locking the door after him.

    Quistis copied the pose he had made before the presence of outsiders had him running for cover.

     "So… what business do you have eavesdropping outside my door this early in the morning?"

     "Eh…hehehe… we weren't eavesdropping, Quisty." Selphie jumped up, rubbing her side sheepishly.

     "Yeah… we were only trying to… see if you're awake…" Irvine put on his cowboy hat, which had fallen off in his tumble to the floor.

     "You two, I can understand. But Rinny… and SQUALL?"

     "Sorry… Quisty. We wanted to discuss something with you… and um… we didn't want to interrupt or anything…" Rinoa stuck her tongue out apologetically.

     "Where's Seifer?" Squall tried to change the subject.

     "Here." Seifer emerged from the bathroom, clad in a bathrobe that barely covered his chest due to the extensive development of his pectoral muscles. "Don't pull that kind of stunt, ever again!" He snarled.

     "What's so important to discuss that couldn't wait until later?" Quistis said irritably.

     "Oh, it's important alright."

    Quistis looked at Rinoa, and knew immediately she was not joking at all.

     "Alright, then. We will all meet at the conference room ten minutes later. Agreed?"

     "Agreed." Squall put his arm around Rinoa, steering her away towards the door. "Let's go, guys."

    When they had all left, Quistis turned to Seifer.

     "I'm sorry, darling…" She rubbed his arm, hoping that it would make him feel better.

     "I'm fine." He said snappishly, opening the door of their wardrobe and selected two items at random.

    _Private time for newly-wedded couples is a luxury we SeeDs cannot afford. I should have known. _He pulled on the white muscle T-shirt and leather pants.

     "At least we had it better than Squall and Rinoa!" He finally smirked.

     "Definitely. They didn't even hold a wedding banquet." Quistis quipped, relieved that a potential temper tantrum from Seifer had been smoothed over. She knew just how difficult it would be to coax him if he decided to act cranky.

    "Nor did we have any pregnancy false alarms! Hahahaha!" Seifer guffawed.

     "You're bad!" She punched him playfully on the arm.

     "And dontcha just love it!"

     "Why I..."

    She never finished her sentence. Seifer swallowed them whole when he sealed her mouth for a hungry kiss, ignoring the passing of the minute hand that ate up yet one more of the remaining seven minutes they had.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     * (viii) *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

     "Quisty, you're late!" Selphie shook her head disapprovingly at her friend.

     "How unbecoming of you, Instructor Trepe." Squall said as sternly as he could, but was fighting extremely hard against bursting out in sniggers.

     "Seifer couldn't find any clean clothes." She threw out a lame excuse, shooting a warning at Seifer with a glare as a protest began forming on his lips.

     "Ah-ha! We believe you!" Rinoa began sarcastically. And then she spotted the thing that had Squall shuddering subtly at first, but the shudders became more violent progressively.

    She grinned.

     "Awful lot of mosquitoes today!" She said.

    A collective "huh" went around the room, but not for long.

     "Quisty's neck. Ah, pretend I said nothing. Please continue, Damien."

     "Everyone, we meet today because I have an announcement to make.

       Celestine will be leaving for Angel Land by ten hundred hours today. I doubt she will be coming back again." Damien paused, waiting for the news to settle.

    Dead air filled the room as they digested his words.

    After a full minute, Quistis finally broke the hush.

     "Why?" The single-worded question was all she could manage to eke out from the chaotic jumble in her head.

    Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a certain blond clench his fist, usually a prelude to something of a more explosive nature.

    Sure enough, he gave a loud yell that startled everyone out of their moody silence.

     "DAMIEN!"

    The Angel jumped slightly at the unexpected blast of noise, and looked fearfully at his Master.

     "When did you know of this, huh?" Seifer advanced rapidly towards Damien, clutching at the collar of his shirt and pulling Damien's face within inches from his own.

    _That's the second time in two consecutive days… _Damien thought irrelevantly.

     "I can't tell…" Damien said breathlessly.

     "I'll bet you knew a long time ago," He was practically strangling Damien with his unforgiving grip. "So that you can see us floundering in despair now, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

     "Seifer! Get a hold on yourself!" Quistis wanted to restrain him, but was stopped by an arm on her shoulder.

     "Let us handle him." 

    Squall and Irvine each grabbed Seifer's arms, and dragged him away, not listening to his protests to "unhand him".

     "I'm sorry, everyone…" Damien lowered his head in remorse, but not regret. He knew he would have kept silent no matter how many times he had to choose, and yet, he felt bad about having to keep such a secret.

     "Damien, it isn't your fault." Quistis said, glancing back at Seifer, who had calmed down quite a fair bit.

     "Is she really leaving?" Selphie asked in a small, forlorn voice.

     "She has to…" Rinoa muttered.

      "What?"

      "I have a question for all of you." She paused; making sure everyone was listening before she continued. "Should we let Zell know about this?"

    That got everyone's full attention, even Seifer's.

     "Let's get this right… Chicken-wuss _doesn't know about this?" _

     "He made a huge scene at the Quad yesterday after you guys left…" Selphie said. "Must have been related to this, so I guess not. What do you think, Damien?"

     "It would be unfair to him if he's the only one left in the dark…"

     "But who will be the one to break it to him?" Quistis frowned. 

     _A dirty job no one likes to be saddled with…_

     "I will." Seifer declared. "If there's anyone who can do it, that's me."

    The rest were immensely relieved that Seifer had decided to volunteer.

     "So where's Chicken-wuss now? It's less than three hours to E.T.D!"

     "I saw a 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside his dorm door." Irvine said.

     "And his dorm it is! Let's go!" Seifer instructed, letting the rest of them leave the room first.

     "Damien!" He called out when the Angel passed him by.

     "Yes, My Master?"

     "You go and find Celestine, and try to stall her from leaving."

     "I'll try my best."

     "Great… and…" He fidgeted in discomfort, trying to convince his mouth to utter the two most important but underused words in the English language.

     "Don't worry… I won't take it to heart, My Master." Damien smiled, and was gone, leaving a solitary feather drifting behind his hazy form.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     * (ix) *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

      "DO NOT DISTURB".

    Sure enough, the sign was still there when they reached Zell's door.

     "Open the door, Chicken-wuss! We know you're in there!" Seifer pounded relentlessly on the metal, attracting many of the other dorm dwellers who poked their nosy heads out to locate the source of the noise.

     "Get back to your dorms." Squall told them, his grimness stating in no uncertain terms the penalties that awaited them if they did not adhere to his order. The heads vanished into their respective rooms at once.

    Only one particular door had not opened amidst the commotion – Zell's.

    No matter how they knocked on it, or called out his name, it remained resolutely shut, like that of its owner shutting out everything not within himself.

     "At times like this, we need this." Squall said, producing the master keycard that only the most authoritative figure in the Garden could possess.

    He swiped it against the card reader, and the door swooshed open with a satisfying sound.

     "Why didn't you take it out _in the first place?" Seifer berated him, and then barged into the room._

    He stormed up to where an unmoving lump of blue and red laid sprawling face-up on the bed.

     "Get your lazy ass moving, Chicken-wuss! This is no time to sulk around!"

     "Get out." Zell said in a whisper no louder than the flapping of butterfly wings.

     "No, _you_ get up now or I'll beat some sense out of you!" Seifer balled up his fist, placing it threateningly close to Zell's jaw.

     "Seifer…"

     "Don't stop me this time, Quisty. If I don't do it, who will?"

    And without warning, he threw his arm back, launching his fist straight into Zell's face.

     "WHAT IN FRIGGIN' HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Zell yelled at him, retaliating with a jab at Seifer's left cheek.

     "Didn't something like this happen before?" Irvine said to no one in particular. "I have an acute case of déjà vu."

     "Probably just your imagination, Irvy." Selphie giggled.

     "Guys… this isn't the time for fistfights! We have to tell him about Celestine!" Quistis was the only one riding on a wave of anxiety, the others just standing about as if watching a show.

     Upon hearing Celestine's name, Zell put his fist down, his body stiffening to a rigor mortis-like state.

     "What's wrong, Chicken-wuss? Admitting defeat just like that?"

    Zell was unresponsive to his taunts, content to letting himself become a punching bag for Seifer's fists.

    And hit him Seifer did. Blow after blow, landing on his face, chest, stomach. But Zell only slouched there motionless as a robot out of batteries, not even wincing when each fist connected solidly with his flesh. Before long, his face was swelling with ugly purplish bruises. Seifer, seeing his lack of reaction, only hit him harder, resulting in a vicious cycle that was nowhere near its end.

    Quistis decided to intervene, before Seifer could land himself with a manslaughter, if not assault charge by the none-too-impartial Disciplinary Committee.

     "Stop! Seifer!" Quistis pushed him away, and placed her hand on Zell's arm.

     "Zell… you have to pull yourself together! Celestine's leav—"

    Her hand was roughly pushed away, and she could not help but take a step back when she saw the wildness flaring in his eyes.

     "Don't mention her name in front of me! I'll have nothing to do with her from now on!"

     "How can you say that? She didn't leave on her own free will!" Rinoa could not stop herself from telling him off. She knew more than any of them how difficult a situation Celestine must be facing, and how torn she must be between her duty and her feelings.

    _I know… I'm being unfair on him. But still…_

    "Oh, so she didn't break up with me on her own free will? Who forced her then? Who pressed a blade around her neck and threatened her then? Did you? You? You? Or YOU? Or was it you, Squall? Quistis? Answer me!"

     "What did you say?" "Did she really break up with you?" "She must have been really desperate." "When did this happen?" A heap of questions assaulted him, each one louder than the next, until he could not stand the ringing in his ears and brain.

     "THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

     "It doesn't matter what Celestine said to you, Zell. But we thought that you should know… she's leaving for Angel Land in a few hours. And she isn't coming back."

    _So she's leaving…no wonder she had to split with me._

_     But that doesn't explain how she can tell me so calmly… that she doesn't love me._

     "I don't care, Quistis. If she wants to go, let her."

     "I was wrong about you, Chicken-wuss. I'd thought you would be stronger than that." Seifer gave a snort, and brushed past him. "But now… you're worse than a chicken."

    "All this effort for nothing." Selphie said scornfully. "We shouldn't have bothered. Let's go, guys."

     "Zell. Don't do something you know you will regret later, just because you let your pride stand in your way." Quistis urged him, before leaving him to stew in his self-pity.

    _What right do they have to lecture me? They know nothing! NOTHING!_

_     Fine, Dintch!  Just fine! Act like a spoilt brat! Don't go crying later cos you didn't get to say goodbye._

_    Goodbye?_

_    She's leaving? Really? _

_   SHE'S LEAVING ME BEHIND!_

    Maybe it was his imagination. Maybe it was the emptiness of the room that contrasted sharply with the commotion cause earlier by his friends.

    But he could somehow imagine a blurred figure that looked remarkably like himself standing in a shady corner, shaking its head disdainfully at him….

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     * (x) *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

     "You aren't leaving now, are you?" He spoke to her turned back, while she pretended to be more interested in watching the grass grow, or the snail drawing a slow, slimy trail across the ground, than talking to him.  
     "So what if I am?" She said without looking at him.

     "And leave Zell pining after you? At least give him a chance to—"

     "That won't be a problem. He probably hates my guts now." She gave a small chuckle, while still keeping her glance fixed on the snail.

     "What did you say to him?"

     "That's none of your business."

     "I could venture a guess. You called it off. You told him you didn't love him."

     "Why did you bother asking anyway?" She spat out angrily.

    _Damn you, Damien! Reading in on my thoughts! How low can you get?_

    "_Celestine, if you don't want me reading your thoughts, tell me what's on your mind!"_

     "Whatever possessed you to lie in such a way? How can you be so unaffected about it?"

     "Unaffected? Maybe. Perhaps I'm simply too jaded to be anything else."

     "Why are you doing this?"

     "There _is_ no why…" 

    Numerous strings that were then attached to her heart tugged hard, and in varying degrees of pain as the line invoked memories of an earlier scene, where she had used the same one on Zell. No, more like the vulnerable organ was being torn apart, despite her inner cries for mercy. They didn't listen, just kept pulling, and pulling at opposite ends, until the very fabric that held it together was finally broken. 

     "If you think that burying your feelings in some corner is the solution, you're so wrong!"

     "Don't presume what you do or do not know about me, or my feelings!" She whirled around in a flash of blue and white, the feathers that had dropped off in the midst floated with graceful abandon around them, forming a mini shower of white fluttery snowflake-like clusters that fell effortlessly to the ground.

    He gasped. 

    Red Bulging Orbs.

    They resembled nothing that belonged to the old Celestine Angelwing.

    More like those of a raving lunatic; or a drunkard whose only manna was a diet of alcohol and sleazy-pub cigarette-smoke.

    Damien reeled back involuntarily at the sight of the intricate mishmash of spidery lines running across each of her eyeballs, and back again, an entangled mess of red strings with no way of separation. It might even be accurate to say the red was more prominent than the white.

    Red, white, red, white, it all swam in a shimmering pool of clear liquid that made _his_ head swim as well.

    Swollen orbs that had once been saturated with warmness, and at times a tinge of mischief, now glared back at him, radiating heat of another kind.  Dark flames of beautiful sapphire hues flared and leaped out at him, threatening to lick their flames upon his cheek.

    _Who is this?_ He wanted to ask.

    He ignored the question, persistently adamant on changing her mind.

     "Why are you giving up on him so fast? Something could be worked out, you just –"

     "You make it sound so easy." She snorted in contempt. "But YOU of all people should know it's not! Not by a freakin' mile. Work something out? Highly impossible!"

     "I don't get you."

     "Honestly? Are you really this clueless? Fine. I'll give you a chance.

       Ever wondered why Lord Shin never had a Lady beside to him? Why he was so fond of kids, but never married?"

     "Isn't it because he desired solitude?"

     "Solitude my ass!" 

    _She must be really pissed._

    Damien shook his head, unable to even guess where she was heading with the conversation… and she had wisely refused any entry to her thoughts, which meant that his mind-perusing skills had no use whatsoever.

     "There is an unspoken rule… that the Ruler of Angels have to take on a vow of celibacy the moment they inherit the Ruler Staff. This vow remains effective until his or her reign is over. Do you understand now, Mr. Damien Silvergrace, darling of the Elders?" One could have plucked solidified icicles from the frigidity of her tone, or make pellets of poison with potency rivaling that of a concentration of Anaconda, Black widow Arachnid and Malboro venom out of her spit.

     "I had no idea…"

     "Well, now you do.

       I had no choice… do you think I _like maiming myself in such a way? Think that I _delight_ in hurling cruel words as if they are nothing more than, just that, words?"_

    No reply, from him. Only a flitting look of unease.

    "I would have thought my own _Brother—"_

    —_would understand me better… _She stumbled over the unfinished sentence.

     Tried to finish it and unravel her tongue, but could not; not when the unpleasant taste of disappointment sealed her mouth shut, and tied up her vocal chords with its tight band of acrimony.

     "But instead, you blame me for giving up.

       I'm only trying to do what I think is the best! Is that so condemnable? Why can't you understand?" She cried out, despair so naked it laid bare the trembling soul within, huddling under the weight of a great shadow that seemed intent on crushing her.

     "Celestine…" He reached out to touch her.

    She shied away from his hand. She _didn't want to be touched._

    The only thing she wanted now was to fly away, and escape, far away from this minefield, where every step she took had the danger – all the more threatening due to its unseen and notoriously undetectable nature - of blowing her up into smithereens.

    And blowing away every straining thread of resolve; the resolve she had mustered with such difficulty she could not think of it without cringing. 

    Her peaceful world had shattered, short-lived as it was, vaporizing within the flutter of a lash, or the moment between inhalation and exhalation, or the empty space between heartbeats. Now the only possession she had was her resolve. She could ill-afford to lose it.

_    All this for what?_ She screamed inwardly.

    Damien stared blankly at his hand. Her outright rejection stung him, like the poisonous needle of a jellyfish.

    He could hardly blame her for it, though. For it now dawned upon him that he deserved it.

    He had forgotten that she was an unwilling victim, if not the most aggrieved one. That she had not chosen the crazy, brutal hand dealt to her, whether be it by Hyne or Fate. All he had thought about was how to cushion Zell against the fall into darkness that would inevitably happen when she left them, eventually.

    _How ironic. _He chuckled to himself, although there was not a single strip of mirth in his thoughts. Indeed, the extent of his protectiveness towards Zell could only be traced to one thing - his long-standing affection for her.

    And yet, when she needed the most support, he did not stand by her, even when he had more insight than anyone else, about what was really going wrong.

    He had failed her in the worst possible way.

     "I'm so—"

     "I don't need any of your apologies! All I ask for is to be left alone. That's all! Is that too much to ask for?"

     "If you need my help—"

     "Thanks, but no thanks." She replied curtly at first, preparing to shut out everything again.

       _He's Damien. He doesn't deserve to be treated this way._

_         You're channeling all your anger to him. Is that fair?_

     "Please, Celestine…" He sounded desperate… no, he _was _desperate. If he didn't help her, who could?

      _Fair? Don't talk to me about fair! Is it fair to me? Huh?_

_       Self-pity is the most worthless emotion of all._

    Self-pity?

    Maybe.

     "Look after him for me. That's all I need."

     "I will. I swear."

     "Thank you."

    She started to spread her wings.

      "Celestine! Wait up!"

    A mild feeling of déjà vu washed over her.

    Ten days ago, someone else had delayed her flight to Angel Land, to say her last farewell before she left.

    Now, the roles are reversed. Celestine now replaced that girl as the one leaving, and her role was filled in by…

    _Quis. Another reason I can't bear to go…_

    Not only Quistis, the rest of their close group appeared, one after another.

    With the exception of one.

    _Don't tell me you were expecting him, Angelwing. If you were, what was the use of breaking up with him?_

     "How could you, Celestine? Not a word about this!" The running streak of peach and gold assaulted her before she could move an eyebrow.

    She found herself smothered into Quistis' arms, the (much) younger girl sobbing uncontrollably as she squeezed the Angel as hard as she could, evidently thinking that if she didn't, Celestine would evaporate before she could blink.

    Quistis was more affected by Celestine's impending departure than she knew, than she had let on. But upon seeing the Angel rise mid-air, preparing to fly towards her homeland without giving Quistis a chance to talk with her one last time… it was just too much for her. She did not want to experience that kind of regret again.

     "Quis…" Celestine stroked her friend's hair, wincing as she absorbed some of the sadness as was inevitable, as the two shared a strong bond.

     "Celestine… we're all furious at you for keeping such an important thing secret!" Seifer stalked up to her, frowning so harshly that his brows looked permanently sewn together. But almost immediately, they relaxed.

     "Damn you, woman! It's so difficult to stay angry at you!" He went up to her and Quistis, who was still holding onto her, and put his arms around both of them.

    One by one, everyone went up to Celestine, even Squall, lining up before her for the requisite hug like recruits lining up for standard issue clothing… it would have looked peculiar, or even funny…

    _If it wasn't so Hyne-damned sad. _Damien thought dourly.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     * (xi) *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

   The cessation of the embrace session did not begin until several minutes later, by which each girl's cheeks were graced with a teary downfall. The guys retained a stoic leash on their tear glands, but there was no mistaking the stuffiness they acutely felt in their chest. Not a happy occasion, for sure.

    "Guys… I really have to go now…" Celestine turned to each of them, etching their features in her memory, for she did not want to forget this group of people who were the dearest to her in this world.

     "So soon?" Quistis said softly, her eyes downcast and blinking rapidly to keep the fresh wave at bay.

    Celestine nodded quietly.

     "But what about Zell?" Selphie blurted.

    "What _about_ him."

     "Aren't you giving him a chance to talk to you, just one last time?" Selphie continued, despite the lack of interest displayed by Celestine.

     "No."

     "Why? The boy you love, and you wouldn't even talk to him now, even though you'll never see each other again?" She raved on, despite the warning looks thrown at her.

     "I JUST DON'T!" Celestine yelled. "Why won't you people respect my wishes? Don't make it harder than it already is!"

     "Selphie has a point, Celestine. It's just a talk. Give it a chance." Seifer pointed out.

    She did not reply.

     "That settles. I'll call Chicken-wuss over here."

    _I feel like a friggin' Messenger these days. _Seifer thought grudgingly, although the notion was not that unpleasant.

     "On one condition…"

     "Say what?" Seifer halted mid-stride, body half-turned towards the exit.

     "All of you have to accept an energy transmission from me if I agree to this. He has to, as well."

      "What _kind _of energy transmission?" Seifer eyed her suspiciously.

       "Nothing that will harm you. And no questions." Celestine's mouth was set.

    They all read it well. She would not tolerate any other way.

     "Fine, we accept your condition. Make sure you fulfill your promise." Seifer resumed his walk, the clomping of his boots still audible after he had left through the exit.

    Damien regarded Celestine broodingly.

    _What is she up to now?_

   Seifer's assertive steps were heard heading back towards their direction again, to their surprise. It had only been a few seconds since he left…

    But the mystery was soon solved.

    "Zell! When did you…" Selphie started talking, but was clamped over the mouth by Irvine's hand, resulting in a series of muffled sounds.

     "Here, I've got Chicken-wuss. You two talk it out." With a small gesture of his thumb, he signaled for the others to leave.

    When there was only the two of them left, they were only too aware of the awkwardness that had sprouted between them.

     "Uhmm…"

     "Ah…"

     "You first." Zell smiled wanly.

     "Okay. First off… I'm sorry. I behaved badly just now."

     "I'm sorry, too."

    More silence, as they struggled to find common ground.

     "I heard them say… you were leaving." He kicked a stone on the ground idly, biting on his lip as he uttered the words.

     "I am." 

     "I'm not going to stop you."

     "Good, cos I won't let you."

     "Why do you have to be so hostile?" He suddenly blew up. Before he could stop, his mouth had already opened, and spat out the words, running faster than his brain could ever hope to catch up.

     "Hostile?" She raised an eyebrow, a little incensed, but at the same time, _amused _by his typical mouth-faster-than-brain reaction.

     "Ignore that." Zell scratched his head, a habit he picked up whenever he was nervous, or didn't know what to do.

     "I don't see this heading anywhere. And I have to go." She really did… the pressure of not breaking down in front of him was getting heavier and heavier by the second. She would deliberately avoid his glance, avoid looking at him directly, just so she needn't feel the pull in her chest. But by some strange unfathomable force, her gaze seemed to be sucked by his the way opposite poles of magnets stuck to each other.

      "Answer me one last question." He asked, no, pleaded, his demeanor positively resembling that of a puppy panting after his master for care and affection.

     "Alright, just one."

     "Did you really mean what you said… you didn't love me?"

   _Of all the questions, he had to pick the most ass-kicking difficult one!_

But she couldn't lie this time; she did not have the heart to do so.

     "No."

    The glimmer of rekindled hope illuminating his bright blue orbs was blinding her. She should not have raised his hopes so high, only to bring it down in a freefall.

    _In the end, it doesn't matter._

_      Nothing does. Because nothing is permanent._

     "Can I go now?"

     "Can I hold you one last time?" He smiled, his lip trembling.

    How could she refuse? She was aching to bury her face in his chest, and pour out everything to him, to tell him a million times she hadn't meant to hurt him earlier, apologize, cry, let him spoil her with his tender kisses…

   _Your resolve, Angelwing_

    Stupid annoying noise that followed her around, with a penchant for blatant intrusion in her thoughts…

    It sounded like herself.

     "Sure." She held out her arms, and let his arms wrap around her.

    So secure, so snug. She was going to miss it, hell yeah. She couldn't kid herself.

    Like bathing in a luxurious sea of milk bath, or having her pleasure buttons pressed all at once.

    She missed it already, when she had to push him away. She could not afford to hold on for too long, or else she could never let go.

     "Thank you." Simple words, but the intonation was heavy with his sorrow. A sorrow that lashed its whip at her and imprinted a searing wound on her already battered soul.

    She cleared her throat of the stubborn lump lodging there like a tumor… a tumor she knew would grow again no matter the number of times she had tried to hack it away.

     "I have fulfilled my promise. Now you will fulfill yours. All of you."

    They emerged from the mouth of the exit, where they had been hiding all along.

    They stood in a neat line before Celestine, waiting for the energy transmission she had wanted to perform on them, all the time itching to know what it was, and what it would do to them.

    As she approached each one of them, she touched them lightly on the forehead, transmitting a warm buzz into their heads.

    The last person to receive the transmission was, unsurprisingly, Zell. She paused in front of him, locking glances, then reluctantly tore it away.

    His transmission was much more intense than the rest, although no one had a clue why, except one.

    The only other one of who had some inkling on what she was going to do, and he was powerless to stop it.

    "_The Amnesia Ray? Celestine… do you think this is right?"_

    She gave no answer.

    Stepping back after the transmission, she closed her eyes for a moment.

    When she opened them, clear-colored beads were rolling around the rims, precariously close to spilling over and running down her face.

     "Goodbye." She whispered, spread her wings, and lifted off the ground.

    She snapped her fingers crisply.

    They fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, rendering any attempt to resist the sleep-inducing qualities of her Amnesia Ray as futile.

    "I seemed to have acquired Waterlily's aversion for teary farewells."

    "Celestine…"

     "Are you coming or not? We're almost late." Without waiting for him, she soared upwards into the sky, spearheading through the air like a launched missile.

     _No one shall mourn my departure,_

_        Or hold me back._

_        No one will miss my presence _

_        Or be sad._

_        Because after they awaken,_

_        They will forget._

_        Even though I will not._

_        Even if none of them remembers me_

_        The brightness of their future_

_        Shall be a worthy consolation_

_        The knowledge that I secured that future_

_        Shall accompany me in place of them._

_        Celestine Angelwing is no more._

_        A mere fragment of dreams_

_        A name of distant memory_

_        Going, going,.. _

_        Gone._

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     * (xii) *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

    Selphie stirred a little, opened her left eye and quickly shielded her eye when a ray of sun pierced her exposed pupil.

   She sat up, and looked around in a dazed manner.

     "Why are we sleeping here?" She asked no one in particular, as no one was in fact awake to hear her. "Irvine! Wake up!" She poked him at the side.

    The pony-tailed one groaned, and yawned widely.

     "What's happening here?" He asked Selphie, who merely shrugged.

     "Chicken-wuss, get your stinky feet out of my face!"

      "I ain't no Chicken-wuss, Sorceress 'Has-been' Lapdog!"

     "Will the two of you knock it off? I swear eight-year-olds behave better than you!"

      "Quistis, how can you side with a Chicken-wuss?"

      "You call this siding with him?"

     "Squall, are you alright?" Rinoa peered at him worriedly.

      "Fine." He started getting up, and walking out of the outdoor area through the exit.

     The others soon followed suit, albeit with puzzled expressions as they struggled to comprehend how and why they had _all been sleeping in the open area._

     Zell suddenly stopped, looking around him with an even more confused expression.

     "What, Chicken-wuss? Daydreaming again?" Seifer nudged at him with a smirk.

     "Something's not right…" He said, his expression troubled, but he could not put a finger on the "not right" part no matter how he racked his limited brains.

      "Prob'ly the mouldy hotdog you ate for lunch. HAHAHAHA!"

    Zell was unconvinced. But he had no freakin' proof that anything was out of ordinary.

    For many days, or even years after that day, Zell Dintch often caught himself searching for something, he didn't know what. An ever elusive concept that often haunted his dreams, day and night ones, but refused to be grabbed and held down. But he knew that someday, he would find what he searched for…

If only he searched hard enough.

   *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     * (fini) *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *    

    YES YES YES YES YES!! I have finally finished the whole friggin' series! What a major relief!

 But, I'm making a major revision, that's for sure.

 First of all, I had no idea that Celestine was just this great big Mary Sue. Heck, I didn't even know what was a Mary Sue until a few months ago! And also  because I always thought Mary Sues were personifications of the author herself, or someone she wanted to be. But noooo, according to some MS tests, there are more to it than meets the eye. The realization finally hit me the second week into writing my last chapter. Awww… it's so disappointing to know that the series I had so painstakingly written is nothing but MS. Imagine, two MS's in a story. Why did they let me get away with it? Argh?!!! How am I supposed to rewrite? The whole story based on her (Alright, some was on Quisty, but not all!)! I might as well write a new one. Gaaah..

   Well, I'll leave her intact, for now.

    I need a hell lot of improvement.

    If you ask me whether I was satisfied with the story, hell no. I frequently said it sucks, and I still think it sucks.

    But still, I kinda have a love-hate relationship with it, since it _was_ a product of many hours of labors. Like a rebellious child… um… yeah.

    Alright, enough rambling. First, let me express my utmost gratitude to all who have reviewed. You are gods and goddesses to me! In no particular order:

    Celeste Spring: I appreciated your constructive criticism. It is a rare jewel that sparkles among the rest, and greatly treasured (Man, I sound corny).

    Soul of Flame: Hah… I'm your regular Trepie, what can I say? Your reviews are just so encouraging!

    Mistress Rikku: Thanks for all those emails! I was pleasantly surprised to receive them, they really brighten up an otherwise boring day.

    Quistis88: One of my most loyal reviewers. From the days of Peach Battle Gear and Greyish White Coat you've already been reviewing. Astonishing display of support and resilience, especially for this fic. I don't think I could have made it this far as a reader. Thank you.

    Jeangab057 – Thanks for your reviews and patience!

    Prodigy – He who breaketh (is there such a word?) the record set by Soul of Flame. Thank you!

    Anime-Diva – I loved your fic! But I loved your review even more (I'm a reviewgrubber hahhaha.) 

    Quisty Almasy: Ooh yeah, nice to see your name up here again! Thanks for catching up with my fic!

    I'm sure I've missed many people, but I'm really tired, see. Been typing for seven hours straight, plus got a grand total of two hours' sleep yesterday. Maybe I'll add them when I can. But right now, the eyelids are barely open. Same thing applies to grammar errors. I just hope the file isn't too big to load…. Sigh.

Meanwhile, this author thanks you for having the patience to read up to here. *Bows* Don't forget to tell me how you find this chapter! Thanks!


	54. Chapter 52 Epilogue

**Chapter 52 Epilogue (A.k.a. this is really the last chapter.)**

    A/n: Ah hah. You thought that the story had already ended, didn't you? Bear this in mind… if you don't see "The End", it means it hasn't. Now you know.

    However, this is not to say that you _have to read this chapter. If you are by any chance satisfied with the way the last chapter ended, and thought it a fitting stop on the series, by all means close the window and content yourself with it._

    But, if like me you have to read everything that has been offered to you, regardless of the possible disappointment you might face after reading it, then follow me into the epilogue.

    Some of you are probably cursing me for the lines left dangling at the supposedly "final chapter". Well, fret not. Here I come to the rescue, tying up some of the ends to the best of my effort.

    Sometimes, I am left wondering if it would be better if I let it end just like that, but no. Cos I haven't written my final vision yet. It is something that has bugged me since I wrote the prologue of this story. It comes in pairs, although the scenes are totally different.

    I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *      *     *     *     *     *     *

    Soft lights.

    Lavish drapes of fabric of which he did not know the material, cascading down from the ceiling, making gentle, swishing sounds as it brushed against the carpet.

    Soothing, lulling music so faint, it could be mistaken as imaginary. Yet it invoked enough bitter-sweetness in the listener with the singing of the violin and harp, converging to produce so poignant a melody that it was comparable to an Angel's voice.

    He pushed the drapes aside, going deeper into the room, expecting to find something.

    No, someone.

    Who it was, he had ceased to try guessing a long time ago, even though this dream had repeated itself over and over again, virtually every day, as soon as his head hit the pillows. He stopped guessing, because he knew that one day, it would come naturally to him. He had gotten used to the haziness that wrapped his brain in a wispy shell, and it wasn't that unpleasant to him any more.

    He pushed through the last of the drapes, to find a white space waiting for him. The clop-clop of his shoes bounced off the walls, the echoes creating an illusion that the room was larger than had been impressed upon him on sight.

    There was nothing else there. Not even a single light bulb, and neither was there any furniture that would indicate the presence of another person living there. There was just his lone figure staring into the empty, deafening silence.

     "Hello~~~? Is anybody here?" He shouted into the room, even though he knew nobody would answer him.

     "Here? Here? Here~~~?" The rear of his question was thrown directly back at him.

    He shook his head, smiling despite himself. How many times had he come upon this scene already? Hoping to find her, and always encountering this room.

    And yet, every time he had this dream, he would do the same stuff all over again, like the man in a movie he had watched, called "Groundhog Day" - Except he did not see himself breaking out of the pattern any time soon, if at all.

    Gradually, he began to remember, in bits and snatches whom he was searching for. But it was all fuzzed up, as a fog seemed to transcend upon his mind each time he tried to recall further.

    A blue lock of hair here, a mischievous grin there, but the one with most clarity was cold, hard eyes, and a similarly frigid mouth saying 'I don't love you anymore'.

    It gave him a migraine that refused to subside no matter what kind of painkillers Dr. Kadowaki had given him.

     _"Through the hidden door_

_       You shall find the one you seek._

_      Speak, my love, and it shall open."_

    Startled by the voice brushing past his ears, a break in the monotony of the dreams that he had previously experienced, he spun his head frantically in multiple directions as he tried to ascertain the source.

    Still, there was no one.

     "Speak of what?" He mumbled in puzzlement.

    In a rare stroke of brilliance, he remembered that many riddles were not quite as complicated as they seemed.

     "My love." He said, confident that it was the "keyword".

    Sure enough, a faint door appeared on the northern wall of the room.

    He approached it with caution, an aftereffect of his mercenary training that screamed at him never to trust an exit that appears too easily or suddenly.

     "The heck? This is a dream for cryin' out loud!" He chided himself, his strides now firm and rapid, eating up the distance between him and the door.

    He stepped through the door…

    And simply gaped for a full minute.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *      *     *     *     *     *     *

     "…cle Zell! Uncle Zell!"

     "Wha…?" He blinked in a dazed manner, trying to recognize the woozy little figure stand in front of him, tugging on his shirt to awaken him. It turned to be Arial Almasy, the twelve-year-old daughter of Seifer and Quistis.

     "Mom and Dad were looking for you!" The girl pouted. "I've been looking all over just to pass you this message!"

    _I forgot… I was supposed to meet them to discuss the new lesson plans. Argh._

     "Sorry, Ariel." He scrambled to get up, but in his rush managed to knock the back of his head on the hard plaster wall.

     "Ow!" He winced, rubbing at his head where a bump had started to form.

     "You're such a klutz, Uncle Zell!" Ariel giggled, tickled by the sight of him having trouble getting up on his feet.

     "That's Instructor Dintch to you. Remember that, or you'll be charged for insubordination by the Disciplinary Department!"

     "Yeah, yeah…" She kept in line with him as he hurried along the corridor to get to the East wing of the now-expanded Balamb Garden.

     "Instructor Dintch… May I ask you something?"

     "What, having trouble with lessons? That'll teach you for not paying attention during lectures!"

     "It isn't like that!"

     "Then what?"

    The girl hesitated a little, appearing to have some difficulty with her question.

     "Why are you still single?"

     "What? Why are you interested in that kind of thing?"

     "Cos there's been r…rumors—" She replied, her cheeks painted a bright but attractive pink.__

     "What kind of rumors?" _Now I'm curious…_

     "T…that… you're gay." Her voice became tinier and tinier, disappearing almost completely at the very last, terribly sensitive word.

    _Oh no… not THAT kind of rumors!_

     "AM NOT!" He exclaimed.

    He had understood quite well that his state of single-hood would set some tongues wagging. It did not help that all of his friends form the orphanage gang had gotten married when they were barely breaking twenties, and were having kids before they even hit the quarter-century mark. And it made him stand out, like a crane among a flock of chickens (although he should have been the chicken, given his oft-used nickname that Seifer used to call him, even long after his hairstyle was no longer standing up in the air.)

    The girl beamed at him.

     "Don't worry, Uncle Zell, I didn't believe them at all."

     "Good, now listen. Uncle Zell's still single cos he's waiting for his Miss Right to appear." He smiled at her, completely forgetting the warning he had previously given her.

     "Waiting for Miss Right?" She frowned in confusion, finding the concept too hard to grasp due to her tender age.

     "You'll understand in a few years time." He ruffled her hair, and started picking up his pace.

    _Waiting for someone… huh…_

     "C'mon, I'm sure your Mom and Dad are really impatient now."

     "Yeah. Mom was saying something about wringing your neck."

     "Why didn't you say so earlier?!" He sped off towards the Almasys' office, with Ariel trailing slightly behind in his wake.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *      *     *     *     *     *     *

     "Chicken-wuss… as an Instructor you should know better than turn up _one hour _late for a meeting!"

    Zell's eardrums were assaulted by a booming voice just as he was opening the door, and stepped a foot into the room.

     "How'd you know it was me?" Zell was surprised.

    _Did the man have supersonic ears?_

     "The smell of hotdogs and beer precedes your presence." Seifer smirked, but immediately became stern upon spotting his daughter showing up behind Zell.

     "Cadet Ariel Almasy! The students' briefing is in ten minutes. Shouldn't you be at the assembly hall instead of wandering around?"

     "Aw… Dad! That's so unfair! I've only just found Uncle Zell! Can't you give me a little leeway?"

     "Just because you are my daughter doesn't mean you can enjoy privileges. You should learn from Skylar. She follows her orders without any questions asked, regardless of her status as the Headmaster's daughter. But you –"

    Ariel rolled her eyes at the mention of Skylar's name. This was the hundredth time she had listened to this lecture. She would be a fool if she were to stand around listening to it.

    Granted, Skylar Leonhart was her friend, but with the constant comparison made by the adults between them, it came as no surprise that she would be sick of it, and even harbour a little resentment towards her.

     "Skylar, Skylar, Skylar! Why do you have to mention Skylar Leonhart every time you see me? If you like her so much, why don't you adopt her then!" She yelled, stomping towards the door in a fit. "I hate you! Stupid Dad!"

     "Ariel!" Quistis called after her, but was cut off by the slam of the door after her.

    The bang that followed reverberated across the entire floor, startling many of those who were walking past the corridor. She ignored the curious, and some annoyed glares directed at her for disrupting the quiet with her willful slam, and stormed off towards the assembly hall in the central wing.

     "She'll be the death of me!" Seifer shook his head, rubbing his temples to ease its throbbing.

     "But seriously, her rebellious streak reminds me of someone." Zell said with a wry grin.

     "Don't say it, Chicken-wuss, or I'll see to it that you get the nastiest time slots for your classes!" Seifer threatened, knowing very well whom Zell was referring to.

     "Fine, I won't!" He held his arms out to demonstrate his "obeisance" to Seifer's threat. "Anyway, you _were kinda harsh on Ariel. Spare a thought for her feelings."_

     "And comparing her with Skylar was a big mistake!" Quistis berated him, apparently having quite different ideas on the bringing up of their only daughter.

     "What's wrong with trying to discipline her?" He turned upon them in a flash, his face flushed with anger at their blatant disagreement with him. "I'm only preventing another rebel in the making!"

     "The only thing you'll ever achieve –" Quistis said coolly, crossing her arms at her chest, her even demeanor a complete foil against Seifer's agitated one "—is the breeding of another Leonhart/Almasy standoff! Hyne knows I've had quite enough of that!"

     "Precisely what I was driving at! If you don't take her in hand now, there'll be one day she won't listen to a word you say."

     _And then_ you will blame me for failing to take her in hand, for not doing my duty as her father._ He muttered to himself._

     "_What did you just say?"_ By then the temperature of Quistis' tone had dipped to several degrees below zero.

     "Nothing." Seifer said hastily.

    He had learned through the hard way how some careless words could eventually lead to full-blown cold wars between him and Quistis, and he was, suffice to say, perpetually at the losing end of it.

     "Nothing? Do you honestly think you can fool me like th—"

     " –Alright, cut it out, you two." Zell stepped in between them, effectively dumping a whole bucket of water into the crackling atmosphere between the couple. "You're heaping too much pressure on poor Ariel, on top of the burden of being your child!"

     "What burden?" Seifer frowned at him.

     "Only the fact that both her parents are incredibly famous, and oh, top-level veteran SeeDs who've saved the world. That ring a bell?"

    Zell tilted his head towards them, wriggling his eyebrows in such a comical way that they could not help but laugh at him.

     "Mmmph… we get what you're trying to say, Zell." Quistis wiped an errant tear away. "You're probably right."

     "Of course I am!" Zell puffed out his chest proudly.

     "How do you know so much about these kids? I can't even finish a decent conversation with Ariel. That—" Seifer paused, referring to his earlier exchange with Ariel "—was mild by comparison."

     "It helps when you're not married with kids. Elevates you status to one of the 'cool folks', you get?" Zell said with a confident smirk.

    But the smirk did not reach his eyes - they could see that quite clearly.

    Quistis and Seifer exchanged a glance.

     "Zell—" Quistis began. "—why don't you…"

     "Didn't you guys want to discuss the change in lesson plans with me?" He interrupted Quistis, decidedly tired of the direction her conversation seemed to be heading.

     "But—"

     "We don't have a lot of time left. The first class starts in twenty minutes, and I'm sure Seifer doesn't want to be late for his."

     "All right." Quistis sighed.

    _I'll_ find a way to bring this up again. He can't jolly well spend the rest of his life waiting for someone whom he can't even remember!__

     "I've decided to shift your afternoon class slot to the first lesson, which was supposed to be his lesson." She pointed to Seifer with her pen after marking a few words on her sheet of paper.

     "Why?" Zell looked at Seifer in curiosity.

     "I thought it'd be too rushed if I were to be in charge of the first lesson _and_ the daily morning inspection that commences tomorrow, hence the change request."

     "Why don't you just delegate the daily inspection to a subordinate? Weird that the Head of Discipline-cum-Vice-Dean has to do such mundane stuff."

     "Chicken-wuss, only through close contact with the cadets can we detect early signs of indiscipline. And it's a job I want to handle myself. Besides, I know a traitor-in-making when I spot one."

     "Suit yourself. Makes no difference to me."

     "Well, if that's the case, meeting has officially ended. The students will be informed of the switch during the briefing , and I will distribute the amended lesson plan by fifteen hundred hours today."

     "Which essentially means that you've already changed it without my consent. Good thing I ain't fussy about such things!" Zell growled in mock irritation.

     "I'm sorry, Zell! We had a hard time looking for you this morning!" Quistis said apologetically.

     "My fault, okay? Sh!t, I'd better get going then." He moved towards the door swiftly, and pressed the square pad beside the doorframe, letting himself out as it slid open.

     "Seifer! Next time you decide on a change like this, kindly remind me at least one day in advance! Prac—" Quistis' loud rant filtered out from the room, before it was shut out by the closed door.

    Zell let a little smile curve his lips.

    _After so many years, they still haven't changed much._

    He stole a glance at his watch, and realized to his horror that the possibility of turning up late for his first lesson was looming larger by the minute.

     "Yikes! I'd better make a dash for it!"

**_    Ten minutes later~_**

    Zell walked out of his room with an armful of books, papers, and assorted teaching materials.

    While the idea of Zell Dintch lecturing on theoretical subjects would be a source of infinite jokes when he was a young man, he had acquired enough credentials to refine his reputation to that of a less "himbotic' one.

    The thought of his impending tardiness filled his mind making his feet move yet more urgently. He quickened his brisk walk to a run, his feet barely touching the floor as he hurried towards his class.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *      *     *     *     *     *     *

     _Late!_ I'm late! Stupid train delay!__

    Her heart working overtime with strenuous exertion, the girl looked frantically at her watch, and cursed under her breath when she saw the minute hand inch closer to the twelfth mark.

    She had yet to get used to the recently implemented rule set by the new Dean of the Training Wing, Quistis Trepe. It required every student to be seated in his or her classroom ten minutes before lesson time…

    And it was now way past those ten minutes.

     "With some luck I might not get caught if I show up before the Instructor does." She prayed that she would be able to reach the classroom by then.

    She took a sharp turn at the end of the corridor round the corner…

    And promptly bumped into the flustered Instructor Dintch at the other side of the corner.

    Books, papers, writing instruments and stationery of all sorts flew in every imaginable direction. Both went to retrieve the assorted straying items, mindful of mixing up with the other person's belongings.

     "I'm sorry."

     "Sorry…"

    They apologized at the same time, and looked up in surprise when the sounds of their voices mingled.

     "Here's your stuff." The girl thrust out her pile of tidily stacked papers that did not belong to her to the Instructor, waiting for him to exchange them with hers.

    But he did not return the gesture, simply gaping at her.

    The moment he set his eyes upon her, it all came back to him.

    Each memory and scene, every line exchanged with his Blue-haired Angel came rushing back at him.

    Images of the first time he saw her as a little boy, and meeting her for the second time that night in his dorm. And that of her teardrop sapphire exploding blindingly to reveal her spreading out and protecting him from a fatal attack… that depressing departure just before she went searching for Quisty…

    And of course, the sharp stab of pain when she told him she didn't love him, followed by sweet, sweet relief when she admitted she was lying.

    The utter despair when she drew away from their last embrace.

    The urge to plea with her not to leave him barely suppressed by his last semblance of self-control.

    It threatened to overpower him, those tidal waves that gushed up against the shore that was his chest, impossibly close to drowning him over.

    The dream he had that morning sneaked in uninvited into his mind, weaving itself amongst the nostalgic images already running rampant in it.

    Only then did he understand its meaning.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *      *     *     *     *     *     *

    He stepped into the room, and was greeted by the sight of two people seated at a round iron-wrought garden table. A game of Triple Triad was laid upon it. They appeared to be extremely engrossed in their game, not giving a sign that they knew of Zell's intrusion into their little space.

    A single beam of golden light shining down from the sky focused upon them, obscuring a full view of their faces.

    _Am I transparent or something? _He thought to himself, when they continued to give no acknowledgement to his presence.

     "I WIN!" The taller girl suddenly shouted.

     "That's only because I let you!" The other said with a sour expression, demonstrating her sore-loser mentality in its entirety.

     "Did not!"

     "Did too! I didn't use my 'Queen of Cheats' Lily Card!"

     "That's your problem! I win Zell's Card!" She danced around ecstatically, showing off the card in an excessively exuberant fashion.

    _I recognize those voices!_ He thought in astonishment, now gawking openly at them.

    The ray of light had dimmed considerably, allowing their faces to be seen clearly again.

     "I'd lost to her even before we met…" The one with the weird contacts winked and smiled ruefully at Zell, and vanished without another word.

     "Zell, don't fret. I'll be with you soon." The blue-haired one floated up to him, and pecked his cheek lightly.

     "C—"

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *      *     *     *     *     *     *

     "Cel—"

     "Hello! Can I have my things back? I'm terribly late for my class!" A voice jolted him back to reality, prying his mind from its trip down memory lane back to the present, albeit a little harshly.

     He had heard the same voice in the dream. Not only her voice, her every feature was identical.

    Even that little downward curve of her lips whenever she was annoyed at him was indisputably the same.

     "Here…" He handed the things back to her reluctantly, but not before glancing briefly at the header.

    [Basics of Mission Protocol]            Class 2.6            Location: East Wing Room 6

    Instructor: Seifer Almasy

    _Isn't that supposed to be the class I'm swapping with Seifer?_

     "Hold on, Miss!" He stopped her just as she was about to run off.

     "What now?" She turned on her heel, her face contorted with annoyance.

     "Are you by any chance attending Instructor Almasy's lesson at eight hundred hours?"

     "So what if I am? I'm late!" She turned roughly, wanting to leave, but was stopped by Zell again.

     "That class has been switched with Instructor Dintch's class, [Tactical Mission Planning] to one in the afternoon."

     "WHAT? Why wasn't I informed?"

     "Did you attend the students' briefing this morning?"

     "No…" She mumbled in embarrassment. "Was late. Told ya."

     "Don't worry, the Instructor for that class won't be mad at you for being late."

     "How would YOU know?" She retorted fiercely, still blissfully ignorant about the identity of the person in front of her.

    But not for long, though.

     "Because—" He paused for dramatic effect. "I _am_ Instructor Dintch!"

    He grinned widely at her.

    He had finally found her, after thirteen long years. 

    Thirteen years of loneliness, of guessing, and most of all, of keeping that place beside him vacant, if only for her return.    

    For the first time, the tables were totally turned on Celestine.

    He was no longer the one with the faded memories.

    No longer the younger one.

    He was _smarter_ than her.

    And most importantly, it would be him protecting her this time, not the other way round.

    If he wasn't so darned dejected by her failure to recognize him, he would have whopped with joy.    

     "Follow me." He said, secretly relishing the confusion her pretty face showed, and started walking off, leaving her staring off behind him.

    Thus begins another budding romance between a student and an instructor. It was one that rivaled the popularity of the _other_ insanely famous Student-Teacher relationship in Balamb Garden – Quistis and Seifer Almasy.

    Will she remember the times they shared together? Or will she fall in love with him all over again?

    You decide.

    More often than not, when one tries to tie a loose end, another appears.

    No matter what the case, they would remain as lovers, even though her memory of him was slightly altered. But the link between them could not be severed.

    Because she managed to find him, and he managed to find her, in the vast ocean that was their lives, no matter how many times they separated. Because they had held true to their promises.

_    I promise that no matter what happens, I will come and find you, and bring you back safely in my arms again.    _

_I'll__ be back… I promise…_

_I promise to be the Hero that belongs to you, and only you forever._

_    I promise to be your Angel for as long as our lifespan permits_

_    I promise._

    *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *      *     *     *     *     *     *

    Narrator (cameo by Damien Silvergrace): So… after reading all that, don't you feel an urge to bash in the Author's face for letting you down with such a tasteless ending? I understand how you feel, cos I feel the same way too.

    Anyway, forgive my rambling. My purpose here today is to update you readers who are eager to know what is to become of our favorite SeeDs (and one Cadet) in Balamb Garden.

    Irvine and Selphie Kinneas, aged 34 and 33, were promoted to the Head of Weaponry and Public Relations respectively, with Selphie holding double posts of PR to the media, and Head of Cadet Recruitment. They have a pair of twins aged nine, Trevor and Andrew, who had managed to inherit the most distinctive qualities of their parents.

     Squall Leonhart was the youngest Headmaster to be voted into position by the Council at age 33, despite his own protests (very weak ones, if I may say), due to the competence he had demonstrated in leading Balamb Garden under the title of Commander. Rinoa Heartilly-Leonhart declined to hold any important position, but it was well-known to all that she influences, or has quite substantial say in many of the decision her husband makes. They have a daughter, Skylar, aged twelve, and a son, Arian, aged ten. The daughter had inherited her father's relatively cool attitude towards the world at large, while the son retained his mother's sensitivity. A case of mixed identities? I really cannot tell.

    Seifer Almasy (ahem… hey Master), 34, had recently been promoted to Vice Dean of the Training Wing in Balamb Garden, after two years of being the Head of Discipline, reprising the role he had forsaken some sixteen years ago.

    Quistis Trepe-Almasy (ahem… My Lady heh), also 34, was appointed as the Dean of the Training Wing. Balamb Garden's fall in mercenary business had resulted in a shift in the focus of its activities, now concentrating on the training and education of future leaders of the world.

    The Almasys have a daughter, Ariel, aged twelve, and of course, you would have read above that she had inherited her father's rebellious streak and stubbornness… and her mother's golden hair (what a cutie she is…).

    Zell Dintch, 33, accepted his position as Head of Mission Operatives after much coercing and bribery, both of which were relatively unsuccessful, but was later persuaded merely with a teary tantrum from his girlfriend.

    As for Celestine Angelwing… or rather, Cadet Christie Whitefeather, she remained clueless to this day about her past life, oblivious to the extent she was linked to these seven people from the orphanage gang. 

    *Shifts seamlessly from Narrator Mode to Angel/Supporting Cast Mode*

    The Amnesia Spell she had cast upon them had eroded throughout the years, finally vanishing six months ago when she relinquished her status as an Angel and opted to become a human instead, to the greatest regret of those in Angel Land.

    Her successor, said to be the reincarnation of a certain Lord Shin, had valiantly attempted to restrict her, but with little success.

    Even though yours truly is more than a little disappointed with her decision to become human, at the same time, the feeling of an enormous burden lifting off could not be missed.

    No longer do I have to waste my energy maintaining the Amnesia Spell , or zap others in the Garden if they so happen to mention her. The presence of other residents in B-Garden who still remembered her had not been factored into her consideration when she left, and I was the one who cleaned up after her, as usual. All it took now was a hasty explanation from Zell and friends whenever anyone addressed her as Celestine, which was infrequent, and so not a major problem.

    But… she does not remember me, or even see me.

    I cannot physically appear in front of her, for the presence of Angels is merely a myth, or at most, a distant concept to her now.

    Not only that; in order not to raise alarmed questions in the minds of those who were not present in the AKUZOKSEI War era, I had to restrict my visual appearances in this world.

    Which is just as well. The more I see her, the more I am reminded of a truth I loathe to face.

    Things can never be the same again. Not for me, not for them.

    Farewell, this is truly the end.

                                                         -**THE END-**

    Okay… I've finished it. Got a huge burden off my mind. 

    I inspected my story. I look at the reviews. Then it hit me that the only reason I got more than a hundred was due to the massive volume of chappies I have, not because it was particularly outstanding or whatever. And I realized I look like such an idiot when I went about gloating and gloating. BUT I will not let that affect my writing. I shall continue to write, cos I still have some very loyal readers and reviewers who show their support without fail. I dedicate the entire series to you. *sniff* I love you, I really do.

    As for my next project… I don't know. You just have to watch my bio page for updates. Tell you what. Why not you just say in your next review that you wish to be informed when my new story comes up, and I will duly send you an email when I've posted it? Good, ne?

    I wish to thank the following in no order of preference (but in alphabetical order):

- Ani-chan                                                                                             

- Black Widow1                                                                                    

- Cat

- CelesteSpring a.k.a. Rendezvous                                                    

- Cherry6124

- Dintchbaby

- Emilystrange

- FlamingCross

- Jasin                                                                                                     

- Jeangab057                                                                                         

- Kelani2539

- leelee

- Michael Kenny                                                                                  

- Mistress Rikku                                                                                   

- Parizz

- Pierson

- Prodigy                                                                                                

- Punkygal

- Quistis88                                                                                             

- Quisty Almasy                                                                                   

- Raging Dragon                                                                                   

- Shootinstar

- SilverAuthor

- Soul of Flame                                                                                      

- star112

- Starletta

- Stupid Guy (I don't think you're stupid though…)                     

- Terra5

- The Notorious Naurwen                                                                   

- tigerlilyevans                                                                                      

    Phew… long list there ehehehehe. Well… that's about it, I think. If I missed out anyone, please, I'm terribly sorry.

    Of course, I mustn't forget my loyal advisor, Arfy... ^_^x

    Okay, that's all folks. Hope to see you at the new story, and I hope you'll resume your invaluable support over there as well.

_Have you ever missed someone so much that you wished to pluck him from your dreams, and hug him as tight as you can? If you have, then you're lucky. Cos you have that someone in your life._

- By some very wise person.    


End file.
